Rape me
by Koryu
Summary: Chris entdeckt auf dem Weg zur Uni Otoko, der bewusstlos am Boden liegt, und hilft ihm. Und genau das stellt sich als großer Fehler heraus, wie er später lernen muss. Warnung: Yaoi, Violence, Language, Confusion, Lemon, Death
1. Teil 1 bis 20

Titel: Rape me  
Teil: 1-20  
Autor: Shinigami und Koryu  
E-Mail: Louis_Angel@gmx.net und koryu@gmx.at  
Warnung: violence, language, confusion (nicht unbedingt alles in diesem Teil)  
Fandom: Reality  
Rating: PG-16  
Inhalt: Chris entdeckt auf dem Weg zur Uni Otoko, der bewusstlos am Boden liegt, und hilft ihm. Und genau das stellt sich als großer Fehler heraus, wie er später lernen muss.  
  
1.  
  
Es war ein verschneiter Mittwoch Morgen, als Christos Neeson mal wieder zu spät zur Psychologie-Vorlesung kam. Dank seinem Wecker, der aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht geklingelt hatte, war die Straßenbahn vor seiner Nase abgefahren und jetzt musste er durch die Massen von nassem grauen Schnee rennen, um wenigstens noch ein paar Fetzten von dem Vortag aufzuschnappen. Natürlich hatte der Wecker geklingelt. Und wäre Chris nicht bis in die frühen Morgenstunden mit seiner Clique durch die Straßen von New York gewandert, hätte er ihn auch gehört. Aber das war jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern. Er musste sich beeilen.  
  
Chris rannte gerade um eine Ecke, als er über etwas stolperte und zu Boden fiel. "Scheiße!", fluchte er ungehalten und richtete sich wieder auf. Über was war er da geflogen? Als er sich umdrehte, entdeckte Chris keinen Müllsack, wie zuerst vermutet, sondern einen eingeschneiten Körper, der zusammengerollt im Dreck lag. Zuerst überlegte er, ob er einfach weitergehen sollte. Was kümmerte ihn schon ein Penner? Chris sah auf die Uhr. Sie zeigte an, dass seine Vorlesung in 5 Minuten zu Ende sein würde. Er konnte es also gar nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen. Seufzend kniete er sich neben dem schmächtigen Körper hin und strich den Schnee von dem verschrammten Gesicht. Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass die Gestalt im Schnee ein Junge war. "Hey, Kleiner... "  
  
Jammernd drehtet der Junge sein Gesicht zur Seite. Seine Lippen waren schon ganz blau und er begann sofort, nachdem ihn Chris berührt hatte, zu zittern. Ein leichtes Husten drang aus dem bebenden Mund, doch die Augen blieben fest geschlossen.  
  
/Was kümmert er mich? Es ist nur ein Penner.../ Trotz dieser Gedanken brachte es Chris nicht übers Herz, den Jungen liegen zu lassen. Also nahm er ihn in die Arme und trug ihn aus der Gasse zurück in die Gegend, wo er wohnte. /Ich kann ihn doch nicht mit nach Hause nehmen, er ist vollkommen dreckig.../ Da ihm aber keine andere Möglichkeit einfiel, blieb Chris nichts anderes übrig, als genau das zu tun.  
  
Auf einmal stöhnte der Junge auf. Er zuckte in Chris' Armen zusammen und schnappte nach Luft. Als Chris nach unten sah, starrte ihn ein eisblaues Augenpaar an.   
  
Chris grinste dümmlich und als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und wurde wieder kühl, so wie man es von ihm gewohnt war. "Na, endlich wach?", fragte er, während er den Jungen im Bad auf einem Handtuch ablud. Er hatte das Bad ausgewählt, weil es von allen Räumen im Haus am leichtesten zu reinigen war... Und der Junge, dreckig wie er war, würde schon dafür sorgen, dass er heute mindestens eine Stunde mit Putzen verbringen dürfte, dessen war er sich sicher.  
  
Der Junge zog seine Beine an. "W...wer bist du?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme. Er hatte den Jungen vor sich noch nie gesehen. Flüchtig hastete sein Blick durch den Raum. "Wo bin ich h-?" Hustend brach er den Satz ab.  
  
"Bei mir, im Bad." Chris hantierte an der Badewanne herum und ließ Wasser ein. "Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du die Sachen ausziehst.", fügte er schroff hinzu und legte alles für das Bad zurecht.  
  
Zitternd verzog sich der Junge in die Ecke des Bades. "Lass mich in Ruhe!", presste er fast ängstlich hervor. Nervös huschten seine Hände in die Taschen des langen schwarzen Mantels.  
  
"Jetzt stell dich nicht so an!" Chris drehte sich zu dem Jungen um und mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte er seine Kleidung gänzlich entfernt. Er hob den sich wehrenden Jungen hoch und setzte ihn in die Badewanne, als wäre er ein kleines Kind, das nicht gebadet werden wollte. Dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und auf seinen Lippen erschien ein fast warmes Lächeln. "Na also, war doch gar nicht so schlimm..."  
  
"Fass mich nicht an! Was tust du da eigentlich?! Lass mich hier raus!!" Der Junge starrte Chris wütend an. "Sieh mich nicht so an!", schrie er und versuchte staksig aufzustehen, doch er hatte seine Rechnung nicht mit dem rutschigen Boden der Badewanne gemacht und prompt lag er wieder in der Wanne. Natürlich war jetzt aber nur noch die Hälfte des Wassers darin.  
  
Sofort wich das Lächeln aus Chris' Gesicht, als er von oben bis unten mit Wasser bespritzt war und seine schulterlangen dunklen Haare ihm strähnig ins Gesicht hingen. "Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?", murmelte er, während er auf den Jungen zu ging. Er packte und drückte ihn mit dem Kopf in das restliche Wasser, strubbelte ihm durch die Haare, um den gröbsten Dreck heraus zu bekommen, und zog ihn wieder nach oben. Dann nahm er eine Flasche Shampoo, drückte sich davon eine großzügige Menge in die Hand und wusch grob die Haare des Jungen. Erst nachdem er damit fertig war, ließ er ihn wieder los. "So, wäscht du dich jetzt selbst oder muss ich das auch noch machen?"  
  
Erbost schlug der blonde Junge die Flasche Duschgel vom Badewannenrand. "Wer hat dir gesagt, dass ich mich waschen will?! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!! Ich brauche dich nicht!"  
  
"Man sollte dich in eine Zwangsjacke stecken." Wieder etwas gelassener begann Chris damit, den Jungen jetzt von Kopf bis Fuß zu waschen, ungeachtet der Schläge, die dieser ihm verpasste. Nachdem das Wasser nur noch eine graue Brühe war und man sogar die helle Haut des Jungen erkennen konnte, hob er ihn aus der Wanne und wickelte ihn in ein Handtuch. "Du tust so, als würdest du an dem Dreck hängen..." Kopfschüttelnd ließ Chris das Wasser ab.  
  
Zitternd schlang der frisch gewaschene Junge die Arme um seinen Körper. "W-wieso tust du das? Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, verdammtnochmal... du bist doch krank!" Er sank wimmernd zu Boden. "...K-k.... kuso..." Steif robbte er zu seinem Mantel und keuchte. Mit zitternden Händen wühlte er in seinen Manteltaschen herum.  
  
"Ich frage mich, wer von uns beiden krank ist..." Mit einem abschätzenden Lächeln lehnte Chris sich gegen die geschlossene Tür. "Ich weiß, was du suchst... Du wirst es nicht finden."  
  
Ruckartig fuhr der Junge zu Chris herum. Seine eisblauen Augen ließen selbst seinem Gegenüber das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. "Gib es gefälligst zurück!! Du Dreckskerl!!" Wieder keuchte er, als ein neuer, noch heftigeren Krampf seine Beinmuskeln zusammenzucken ließen.  
  
"Armer Irrer..." Chris sah auf den Jungen, der sich am Boden krümmte, herab, rührte sich aber nicht von der Stelle. "Weißt du, du solltest mir eigentlich dankbar sein. Aber so etwas kennst du wohl gar nicht, wie?" Natürlich erwartete er keine Antwort. Chris fragte sich, was er jetzt mit dem Jungen anstellen sollte. Darüber hatte er sich noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Nun ja, die Drogen würde er ihm auf keinen Fall zurückgeben... Was er damit anfangen wollte, wusste er noch nicht, aber das war jetzt erst einmal unwichtig. Erst einmal musste er den kleinen Quälgeist beruhigen.  
  
Die sonst so fragilen Hände des Jungen schlangen sich hart um Chris' Bein. "Gib sie mir zurück!!!", schrie er erneut und seine Stimme überschlug sich. "Sie gehören mir!! Hörst du?! Mir!! Ich habe sie gekauft!! Ich habe ein Recht auf sie!!" Erneutes Keuchen. Seine Finger bohrten sich unterdessen richtiggehend in Chris' Beine. "....Bitte...", japste der Junge und schnappte abermals nach Luft.  
  
Chris löste die Hände des Jungen mit ein wenig Anstrengung von seinem Bein, schnappte sich den Gürtel des Bademantels und band seine Handgelenke fest zusammen. "Jetzt reicht es! Hör endlich auf, dich hier wie irgendein Psycho aufzuführen!" Da ihm der Junge nun nicht mehr gefährlich werden konnte, machte er sich daran, die Unordnung im Badezimmer etwas aufzuräumen. /Alles total verdreckt. Warum habe ich ihn nur mitgenommen?/  
  
Wie ein Häufchen Elend lag der Junge am Boden und flüsterte leise: "N-nur einen Schuss... bitte... Ich halte das nicht aus... Sie kommen zurück... Ich will sie nicht..." Er lallte noch einige andere Dinge vor sich hin, die man aber nicht verstehen konnte, da er sie wohl selbst nicht verstand. Wimmernd presste er die Augen zusammen.  
  
Nach einer Weile hatte Chris das Chaos im Bad halbwegs besiegt und wandte sich wieder dem Jungen auf dem Boden zu. Er sah ihn nachdenklich an, überlegte, ob er ihn einfach rausschmeißen oder sich weiter um ihn kümmern sollte. Er entschloss sich für die zweite Möglichkeit, auch wenn er keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, warum. Also nahm Chris das zitternde Bündel Mensch und legte ihn, immer noch in ein Handtuch gewickelt und mit dem Bademantelgürtel gefesselt, auf sein Bett. Gott sei Dank war seine Mutter beim Einkaufen und sein Bruder Neal in der Schule. Sein Vater war, wie so oft, auf Geschäftsreise. Behutsam strich er einige Strähnen aus der Stirn des Jungen, der jetzt mehr als mitleiderregend aussah.  
  
Blitzschnell griff der Junge nach Chris' Hand. Seine blassen Lippen bewegten sich kaum, als seine heisere Stimme leise durch die Stille drang. "...I-ich brauche... sie... bitte... ich... bitte... ich tue alles..."  
  
"Du bekommst sie nicht.", antwortete Chris unnachgiebig. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es war gerade mal 10 Uhr und er hatte also noch Zeit, bis seine Mutter oder Neal nach Hause kommen würden. Chris packte sein Lunchpaket aus und hielt es dem Jungen hin. "Magst du?"  
  
Missbilligend drehte der Junge den Kopf zu Seite. "...St-stopf dir das Z-zeug sonst wo hin...", keuchte er mit aller Mühe. Erneute Krämpfe hinderten ihn am Weitersprechen und er krümmte sich heulend zusammen. Zu allem Überfluß gesellte sich zu den Krämpfen auf noch der Husten, den er sich in der Eiseskälte aufgeschnappt hatte. Panisch zerrte er an dem Bademantelgürtel, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Er war zu entkräftet.  
  
Chris seufzte. Dann holte er seinen Rucksack, den er mit in die Uni nehmen wollte, hervor und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um ein paar Aufgaben zu machen, bis der Junge sich wieder soweit beruhigt hatte, so dass man mit ihm normal reden konnte. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, ihn die Nacht über hier zu behalten, das wäre ihm viel zu riskant gewesen. Trotzdem wollte er ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen.  
  
Der Junge flehte und bettelte Chris um seine Drogen an. Wenn er von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde, schrie er seinen Gastgeber an und beschimpfte ihn, doch all das half ihm gänzlich wenig. Nach einer Weile begann er auch zu frieren und zitterte leicht, doch das war ihm egal. Das einzige, was er wollte, war sein Stoff.  
  
Bald wurde es Chris zu blöd. Er warf eine Decke über den frierenden Jungen und verließ sein Zimmer, um im Wohnzimmer weiterzulernen. Gegen Mittag bekam er solchen Hunger, dass er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte und machte sich etwas zu Essen. Erst dann fiel ihm sein 'Besuch' wieder ein und er beschloss, dass es besser wäre, nach ihm zu sehen.  
  
Als er den Kopf in sein Zimmer streckte, musste er erst einen Augenblick nach dem Jungen suchen, bevor er ihn fand. Denn der hatte sich, wie schon im Bad, in die hinterste Ecke verkrochen. Die blauen Augen starrten unbeweglich vor sich hin.  
  
Chris kniete sich vor den Jungen und hob sein Kinn hoch, damit dieser ihn ansah. "Hey, jetzt mach nicht so ein Theater wegen dem bisschen Stoff. Es war sowieso kaum etwas." Dann hörte er, wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde. "Mach keinen Mucks!", zischte er dem Jungen zu, ging aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Warum verheimlichte er seiner Mutter überhaupt, dass der Kleine in seinem Zimmer war? Sonst konnte er ihr doch auch immer vertrauen... Aber es gab auch Sachen, die seine Mutter lieber nicht erfahren sollte und der Junge gehörte wohl dazu.  
  
Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Jungen. "...doch nicht....", wisperte er und sein Lächeln verzog sich zu einer grinsenden Grimasse.  
  
Innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten versuchte er seiner Mutter zu erklären, warum er nicht in der Universität war, obwohl sie ihn doch extra darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass dieser Vortrag sehr wichtig für ihn war. Dann kam plötzlich aus Chris' Zimmer ein dumpfes Poltern.  
  
"Ist noch jemand hier?", fragte Juliette, seine Mutter.  
  
"Ähm... nein. Ich habe wohl den CD-Player angelassen...", redete sich Chris raus und war im nächsten Augenblick die Treppe nach oben gesaust. Wütend betrat er sein Zimmer, um dem kleinen Kerl mal gehörig seine Meinung zu sagen.  
  
Wie ein verängstigtes Kind stand dieser mitten im Zimmer mit der kaputten Schreibtischlampe in den Händen und starrte Chris an. "...I-ich...", krächzte er, aber das war auch schon alles, was er herausbekam. Als ob er Angst vor Chris hätte, wich er einige Schritte zurück und stieß sogleich eine von Chris' Topfpflanzen um. Eilig stopfte er die herausgefallene Erde wieder in den Behälter.  
  
Chris' Gesicht nahm einen noch wütenderen Ausdruck an, als es sowieso schon hatte. Mit einem beinahe hasserfüllten Blick sah er den Jungen an und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. "Du legst es also wirklich auf Ärger mit mir an..." Erst sah es so aus, als ob Chris seine Wut wirklich an dem Jungen auslassen wollte, doch dann beruhigte er sich ein wenig und fing an, die Unordnung in seinem Zimmer aufzuräumen. Dabei murmelte er leise Worte, welche das Ganze fast wie eine Beschwörung wirken ließen. Beinahe liebevoll betrachtete er sein Zimmer, als es wieder ordentlich wie sonst war und wandte sich dann zu dem Jungen, der zitternd in der Ecke stand, um. "Wieso tust du das alles? Ich helfe dir und was tust du? Du zerstörst mein Zimmer, dass es so aussieht, als ob ein Blitz eingeschlagen hätte."  
  
Nun zitterte der Junge nur noch mehr und wandte den Blick ab, um Chris nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. "...D-das... ich habe... nicht... es war ein... Unglück... i-ich habe nur... mei-meine Sachen gesucht... wirklich... ich wollte nichts stehlen..."   
  
"Nun hör mal, Kleiner. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du deinen Stoff nicht mehr zurückbekommst und dabei bleibt es. Und jetzt hör damit auf, hier alles in eine Müllhalde zu verwandeln, sonst kann es sein, dass ich wirklich noch ausraste." Chris strich sich seine mittlerweile wieder trockenen Haare hinter die Ohren und setzte sich auf sein Bett. "Geht es dir wieder soweit gut, dass man mit dir normal reden kann?"  
  
Wütend guckte der Junge Chris an. "I-ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich es nicht mit A-absicht gemacht habe!! Ich will nicht mir dir reden!...", keifte er und drehte sich zu der Türe. Er griff nach der Türklinke und wollte sie öffnen, aber so weit kam es nicht.Chris hatte den Arm des Jungen gepackt und hielt ihn fest. "Jetzt kannst du nicht gehen. Einmal, weil meine Mutter dich sehen wird und ich ihr deinen Anblick ersparen möchte und außerdem hast du nichts außer einem Handtuch an, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist." Mit einem Ruck lag der Junge neben Chris auf seinem Bett. "Ich lasse dich gehen, aber nicht jetzt, ok?"  
  
Der Blick des Jungen war nun erschrocken und wütend zugleich. "Ich gehe, wann ich will! Ich bin nicht dein Sklave!......" Plötzlich erschauderte der Junge und seine Augen verloren jegliche Emotionen. Glasig richteten sie sich wieder auf Chris' Gesicht.  
  
Der war etwas erschrocken, als der Junge ihn so anschaute. "Warum siehst du mich so an?"  
  
"...Wen stört es, wie ich dich ansehe?...", fragte er leise und tonlos. Immer noch war keine Regung in den Augen zu sehen. Sie schienen wie tot.  
  
"Du bist wirklich ein seltsamer Kerl...", meinte Chris und stand auf, um die Sachen des Jungen aus seinem Bad zu holen. Als er wieder kam, hatte der sich scheinbar um keinen Millimeter bewegt. /Der ist ja noch schlimmer als Neal.../ Er reichte dem Jungen seine Sachen und löste den Bademantelgürtel von seinem Handgelenk. "Hier, zieh dich an!"  
  
Der Junge setzte sich sogleich auf und griff nach seinen Kleidern. Ohne jede Scham zog er das Handtuch von sich und begann, die immer noch feuchten Kleider an zuziehen. Die Augen waren dabei starr auf den Boden gerichtet und schienen gar nichts richtig wahrzunehmen.  
  
Angewidert verzog Chris das Gesicht. Wieso hatte er dem Kleinen seine dreckigen Sachen nicht im Bad anziehen lassen? Das musste er sowieso noch putzen. Aber jetzt beschmutzte er auch noch sein Zimmer. Der Körper des Jungen war in dem selben Zustand, wie seine Kleider, nur, dass er nicht mehr dreckig und nass war. Er war von Schrammen übersät und sah seinem zerfetzten Mantel erschreckend ähnlich. Mitleid überkam Chris, doch er mahnte sich selbst zu Vernunft. Er hatte diesem was auch immer er war schon mehr als genug geholfen.  
  
Als der Junge fertig angezogen war, stellte er sich vor Chris. Seine Haltung war eher gebückt, als etwas anderes. Die Augen, die denen von Huskys glichen, sahen Chris tot aber doch irgendwie durchdringend an. "...Willst du mich nicht bestrafen?... Habe ich dir nicht genug angetan?"  
  
/Bestrafen? Habe ich ihm etwa so viel Angst eingejagt?/ "Ich will dich doch nicht bestrafen, Kleiner." Chris ging leise aus dem Zimmer, sah nach, wo seine Mutter sich aufhielt und kam wieder zurück. "Sie ist gerade im Schlafzimmer. Wenn du dich beeilst, können wir es schaffen, ohne dass sie dich sieht." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten nahm er den Jungen am Arm und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer den Flur entlang.  
  
Der ließ sich leicht mit sich ziehen und sträubte sich nicht gegen Chris. Als sie an der Türe angekommen waren, drehte er sich allerdings mit einem kranken Lächeln um und schrie: "Leben sie wohl, Miss! Danke für ihre Gastfreundschaft..." Dann drehte er sich Chris zu und verbeugte sich.  
  
Chris sah ihn nur wütend an und schlug die Haustüre vor der Nase des Jungen zu. "So ein Arsch...", murmelte er böse, während er wieder durch den Flur ging, seine Mutter, die fragte, wer das eben war, ignorierte und sich daran machte, das Bad zu putzen.  
  
2.  
  
Am nächsten Tag stand eine durch und durch nasse Person vor der Türe der Neesons. Erst wartete der Fremde eine Weile einfach nur, bevor er sich endlich dazu durchringen konnte, zu klingeln.  
  
Etwa fünf Minuten lang passierte gar nichts. Dann hörte man Schritte die Treppe hinunterpoltern. Wenige Sekunden danach wurde die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet und etwa 170 cm großer Junge mit drei Millimeter langen dunkelblonden Haaren in einem schlabberigen und viel zu großen T-Shirt, das aussah, als wäre aus dem Haufen für Schmutzwäsche herausgekramt worden, stand in der Tür. Der Junge selbst blickte den Fremden äußerst genervt an. Anscheinend war er gerade bei etwas sehr wichtigem gestört worden, denn er hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit gehabt, sich eine Hose anzuziehen. "Was ist?", fragte er lahm.  
  
Müde wurde er von dem Fremden beäugt. "Und? Bist du gekommen?..." Ein kurzes kratziges Lachen war zu vernehmen. "Dein Bruder hat mir etwas weggenommen und das will ich mir nun zurückholen."  
  
Neal betrachtete den Fremden misstrauisch. /Was ist denn das für ein Idiot? Na ja, wenn er auf dieses Niveau herunter gehen will, bitte./ "Wenn du deine Unschuld zurück willst, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Das ist leider unmöglich.", meinte er grinsend.  
  
"So?" Der Fremde trat einen Schritt näher. "Und wenn ich mir einfach deine nehme?" Blitzschnell packte er Neals Arm. "Jetzt lass mich rein oder ich werde sie dir gleich hier nehmen, Süßer!", fauchte er und seine Augen blitzten den Jüngeren gefährlich an.   
  
Erst sah Neal den Fremden seltsam an, überlegte, wie ernst die Worte gemeint waren, dann fing er an zu lachen. "Du bist einer von Chris' kranken Freunden... Hör zu, du kannst rein, wenn er da ist, aber vorher nicht."   
  
"Ich will aber jetzt rein!", knurrte der Fremde. "Er hat es mir einfach so weggenommen, ich will ihn nicht noch anbetteln müssen, um es zurück zu bekommen!"  
  
"Da hast du eben Pech gehabt...", presste Neal heraus, als sich der Griff um seinen Arm verstärkte. Er trat dem Fremden, der augenblicklich losließ, in den Bauch und schlug die Haustür zu. "Wenn du Ärger mit Chris hast, dann kläre das mit ihm persönlich!", schrie er durch die geschlossene Tür.  
  
Sich den Bauch haltend saß der durchnässte auf dem Boden vor dem Haus. Er hatte schon längere Zeit nichts mehr gegessen und dieser Tritt brachte nun ein noch unangenehmeres Gefühl mich sich, als er es ohnehin hatte. Wütend rappelte er sich wieder auf und setzte sich dicht unter die Tür, um wenigstens nicht noch nasser zu werden.  
  
"Verschwinde, du Penner, sonst rufe ich die Polizei!!", rief Neal, als er merkte, dass der Fremde jetzt vor der Haustüre saß. Wütend riss er sie wieder auf. "Hau endlich ab!", fauchte er.  
  
Gleichgültig blickte der Fremde auf. "Du hast gesagt, ich kann zu ihm, sobald er da ist... Ich warte hier nur auf ihn..."  
  
"Er kommt erst heute Abend zurück. So lange kannst du nicht hier bleiben!"  
  
Schweigend starrte er Neal an. Er rührte sich keinen Zentimeter, schien, wie eingefroren zu sein.  
  
"Ich rufe die Polizei und die steckt dich ins Gefängnis.", drohte der nicht gerade schmächtige Fünfzehnjährige.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen erhob sich der Störenfried und putzte sich ein wenig Schmutz vom Mantel. "Schenke ihm das von mir...", sagte er und beugte sich zu Neal runter. Seine Lippen berührten nur flüchtig dessen Wangen, dann drehte sich der Fremde um und verließ das Grundstück.  
  
Angewidert wischte sich Neal mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. /Ekelhaft.../ "Pff, ich küsse meinen Bruder doch nicht..." Er drehte sich um und trat die Tür mit dem Fuß zu. /Wie kann man nur so jemanden zum Freund haben?/  
  
Der Fremde schlurfte einige Straßen weiter und setzte sich dann in ein geheiztes Warteräumchen einer Busstation.  
Es war gegen Mitternacht, als Chris aus der Straßenbahn stieg. Nach der Uni war er noch mit seiner Clique etwas trinken gegangen und hätte er morgen nicht eine Vorlesung, dann würde er sich jetzt immer noch in der Bar sitzen. In dem kleinen Wartehäuschen saß eine schlafende Person und Chris erkannte sofort den Jungen von dem gestrigen Tag wieder. /Verfolgt er mich etwa?/  
  
Zusammengekauert schlotterte der Junge vor sich hin, denn obwohl das Wartehäuschen geheizt war, wurde das kleine bisschen Wärme von der Kälte des Winters zu Nichte gemacht.  
  
/Ich habe kein Mitleid!!!/ Mühsam riss sich Chris von dem Anblick los. Der Junge hatte ihm schon genug Ärger gemacht, davon hatte er genug. Also ging er wieder aus dem Wartehäuschen heraus und trottete mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen nach Hause. Als er die Haustüre aufgeschlossen hatte und hereinkam, entdeckte er seinen Bruder auf der Treppe, der anscheinend auf ihn wartete. "Was ist?", fragte er und zog in der Garderobe seine Jacke und seine Schuhe aus.  
  
"Da war so ein Penner, der sagte, dass er etwas von dir zurück haben will... Und ich soll dich von ihm küssen, aber das mache ich nicht."  
  
/Küssen? Warum denn küssen?/ "Danke...", gab Chris müde von sich und torkelte leicht betrunken ins Bad und später ins Bett, wo er erschöpft einschlief.  
Etwa gegen zwei Uhr wurde er allerdings von der Haustürklingel wieder geweckt. Irgend jemand schien mit dem Geklingel gleich die ganze Nachbarschaft wecken zu wollen, denn der Klingelton brach nicht einmal ab, bis die Türe offen war.  
  
Chris packte den Störenfried, den er sofort erkannte, am Hals und zog ihn von der Klingel weg. "Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?", zischte er leise.  
  
Der Junge lächelte Chris an. "I-ich wollte eigentlich schon früher kommen, aber ich bin eingeschlafen. Sorry..."  
  
Mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck zerrte Chris den Jungen herein und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. "Sei bloß leise! Normale Menschen schlafen um diese Zeit." Sein Griff lockerte sich nicht, während er sprach. "Wenn du deinen Stoff willst, den habe ich nicht mehr."  
  
Das Gesicht des Jungen verzerrte sich wütend und seine Hände schossen sich um Chris Handgelenke. "Schwein!", zischte er. "Dann schuldest du mir fünfzig Dollar!"  
  
"Und du schuldest mir dein Leben, also sind wir quitt. Da du das jetzt weißt, kannst du ja wieder gehen." Damit drängte Chris den Jungen wieder in Richtung Tür.  
  
Verbissen krallte der sich an die Wand. "Wer sagt dir, dass ich noch leben will?!", keifte der Fremde und sah Chris wütend an.  
  
Um den Jungen daran zu hindern, weiter so laut im Haus herum zu schreien, presste Chris seine Hand auf dessen Mund. "Wenn du nicht leben willst, dann bring' dich doch um, Idiot!"  
  
Kurzerhand zog der Junge die Ärmel seines armseligen Mantels nach hinten und zeigte Chris die mit tiefen Narben übersäten Arme. Flüchtig biss er Chris in die Hand, damit der ihn wieder zu Wort kommen ließ. "Hab ich es nicht schon genug versucht?!"  
  
Chris war allerdings mehr mit seiner Hand beschäftigt, als mit dem Jungen. "Dann probier es eben noch einmal...", meinte er abwesend und betrachtete den Gebissabdruck des Fremden auf seiner Hand. /Gott sei Dank hat es nicht angefangen zu bluten. Aber desinfizieren sollte ich es trotzdem.../  
  
"Dann hilf mir dabei!" Die Augen des Jungen hatte wieder jegliches Leben verloren und blickten Chris starr an.  
  
Hatte Chris sich verhört oder hatte der Fremde ihn tatsächlich darum gebeten, ihn umzubringen? "Du spinnst doch. Such dir dafür jemand anderen, ich bin kein Auftragskiller."  
  
"Du bist derjenige, der mir mein Leben gerettet hat. Es gehört dir... Bitte nimm es."  
  
Chris machte einen verächtlichen Laut. "Ich will es nicht. Geh und verreck' in der Gosse, aber lass mich damit in Ruhe. Außerdem möchte ich wieder ins Bett, also wärst du so gütig und würdest bitte verschwinden?"  
  
Der Junge krallte sich augenblicklich an Chris. "Nein! Bitte schick mich jetzt nicht weg! Ich weiß, dass ich nichts wert bin, aber du hast mir das Leben gerettet! Bitte hilf mir!"  
  
"Nein!", fauchte Chris. "Du hast recht, du bist nichts wert, also gehörst du hier nicht hin. Verschwinde endlich!"  
  
Der Junge zuckte unter Chris' Wörtern zusammen. Dann hob er langsam den Kopf. "Ich werde nicht aufgeben, bis ich das habe, was ich wollte... Ich verdiene den Tod noch nicht..."  
  
"Blöder Psycho..." Mit diesen Worten öffnete Chris die Haustür und stieß den Jungen, dessen Namen er nicht kannte, hinaus. /Idiot. Soll er sich doch jemand anderen suchen, der ihn umbringt.../  
  
Kaum hatte Chris den Junge rausgeschmissen, stand der auch schon wieder auf den Beinen und klemmte die Hand zwischen die Tür und den Rahmen. "Warte!", schrie er und presste die Augen zusammen, als die Haustüre zuschwang.  
  
"Was ist denn noch?", fragte Chris genervt. Er wollte endlich wieder schlafen und sehnte sich nach seinem warmen Bett.  
  
"...Willst du mich wirklich vor deiner Haustüre erfrieren lassen?", fragte der Junge unschuldig.  
  
"Nein. Ich rufe die Polizei, wenn du nicht abhaust. Erfrier' woanders, wenn du es unbedingt willst."  
  
Endlich ließ der Junge die Hand sinken. "Die Polizei rufen? Ist das alles was ihr könnt?", fragte er bitter.  
  
Ein unangenehmer Stich ins Herz ließ Chris zusammenzucken. "Ich kann dich nicht hier schlafen lassen, verdammt. Versteht das doch."  
  
"Wieso nicht? Rufen dann deine Eltern die Polizei? Oder ruft etwa die dämlich pingelige Ordnung in deinem Zimmer die Polizei?"  
  
"Was verstehst du schon? Um dich hier schlafen zu lassen müsste ich dir vertrauen und du müsstest selbst wissen, dass du nicht sehr vertrauenserregend bist."  
  
Der Junge senkte den Kopf. "Sicher... Ich könnte dich ja umbringen, so schwach wie ich bin..."  
  
Einen Moment lang überlegte Chris, dann öffnete er die Tür wieder. "Unter zwei Bedingungen. Erstens, du ziehst das dreckige Zeug aus und zweitens, ich werde dich wieder fesseln. Glaub nicht, dass ich ohne Vorkehrungen neben einem Psycho wie dir schlafen werde."  
  
Der Kiefer des Fremden begann zu zittern. "W-wirklich? I-ist das dein Ernst?"  
  
/Nein, ich habe einfach zu viel getrunken./ "Ja und jetzt sei endlich still." Chris zog den Jungen herein, schloss die Tür hinter ihm und verriegelte sie. Dann nahm er den Arm des Fremden und zog ihn die Treppe nach oben. "Wie heißt du eigentlich?"  
  
"O-otoko.", stammelte der Junge fast ein wenig überrumpelt. /Wieso tut er das für mich?/  
  
Als sie im Zimmer angekommen waren, schloss Chris die Tür ab und hängte sich den Schlüssel an einer Kette um den Hals. Dann warf er Otoko ein T-Shirt hin, setzte sich mit einem Gürtel in der Hand auf sein Bett und wartete.  
  
Otoko zog erst seinen Mantel aus, dann sein dünnes, verlöchertes Shirt und die zerrissenen Jeans. Leicht zittrig griff er nach dem T-Shirt und zog es sich über. Natürlich ging er fast darin unter, weil es ihm zu groß war, aber Chris war ja auch größer als er. Mit einem Nicken signalisierte er Chris, dass er fertig war.  
  
Der stand auf und schloss den Gürtel eng um die Handgelenke des Jungen. Dann stellte er seinen Wecker auf 8 Uhr, denn um 11 Uhr hatte er eine Vorlesung und legte sich ins Bett.  
  
"G-gute Nacht...", stammelte Otoko und lehnte sich an die große Kommode.   
  
Chris murmelte etwas Unverständliches, griff nach Otokos Arm und zog ihn zu sich ins Bett. Eng an den schmächtigen Körper gekuschelt schlief er kurz darauf ein.  
  
Otoko aber konnte nicht schlafen. Er war völlig aufgewühlt von Chris' Verhalten und wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Er starrte den anderen Jungen verwirrt an, bis ihm um sechs Uhr die Augen zu fielen.  
Zwei Stunden später klingelte der Wecker laut und nervtötend. Dazu kam das Klopfen und die Stimme seines Bruders, der schrie, dass Chris endlich den verdammten Wecker ausschalten solle.  
  
Chris wachte trotzdem nicht auf.  
  
Konfus starrte Otoko um sich. /Wo bin ich hier?/ Dann erkannte er Chris' Gesicht vor sich und erschrak noch mehr. Er wäre sogar aus dem Bett gefallen, wenn er sich nicht in letzter Sekunde an Chris geklammert hätte  
  
Der schlief seelenruhig in seinem Bett und ließ sich von dem Krach, der im ganzen Haus herrschte, nicht stören.  
  
"Du verdammter Idiot, mach das blöde Teil aus!", schrie Neal durch die geschlossene Tür. "Mama, sag Chris, er soll seinen Wecker ausschalten!", hörte man ihn von weiter weg noch maulen.  
  
"Chris, hörst du? Mach deinen Wecker aus und steh auf, mein Schatz, ja?", rief seine Mutter von unten.  
  
/Chris?.../ Otoko griff so gut es ging nach Chris Kopf und holte tief Luft. "Chriiiiiiiiiiiis!!!!", schrie er laut.  
  
Augenblicklich riss Chris die Augen auf und sah Otoko verwirrt an. "Was... was machst du hier?", fragte er schockiert.  
  
"Maaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Chris hat einen Perversen in seinem Zimmer!", rief Neal, der Otoko natürlich gehört hatte, doch seine Mutter achtete nicht darauf und tadelte ihn, nicht so über Chris' Freunde zu sprechen.  
  
Otoko verzog sich schleunigst aus Chris' Bett, als er seinen Blick sah. Seine Handgelenke waren immer noch eng zusammengebunden und schmerzten, als er sich festhalten musste, um nicht umzufallen. Die blaugrauen Ringe unter seinen Augen stachen jetzt förmlich aus dem sonst so blassen Gesicht. "D-du hast mich bei dir schlafen lassen. Weißt du das nicht mehr?", fragte er schüchtern.  
  
Chris gab nur ein Grummeln von sich und schlug genervt auf den immer noch klingelnden Wecker, der sofort verstummte. Er streckte sich ausgiebig und gähnte, erst dann beachtete er Otoko wieder. "Konntest du nicht schlafen?", fragte er auf dessen Augenringe deutend.  
  
"Uhm.... ja...", gab Otoko stotternd von sich. Er verzog sein Gesicht, als er die Hände hob, um seine langen fast weißen Haare hinter seinen Rücken zu befördern. Es hatte sich schon ein tiefroter Abdruck von dem Gürtel auf seiner Haut gebildet.  
  
Seufzend öffnete Chris den Gürtel und räumte ihn in den Schrank. Dann holte er einige Kleidungsstücke heraus und zog sich um. "So, du durftest hier schlafen und jetzt kannst du wieder verschwinden, klar?"  
  
Schweigend starrte der Junge auf seine geröteten Handgelenke. "Gar nicht so schlecht... Aber noch lange nicht das, was ich will....", murmelte er und schien Chris gar nicht mehr so recht wahrzunehmen. Dann fing er an, sich seine Sachen anzuziehen.  
  
Doch Chris hörte ihm dafür, dass er gerade erst aufgewacht war, unnormal gut zu. Was meinte der Junge damit? Verdammt, wieso hatte er diesen Psycho überhaupt hier schlafen lassen? /Das war dein beschissenes Mitleid, du Idiot./, zeterte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. "Was willst du?"  
  
/Ich will, dass er mich quält, damit ich endlich sterben kann!/ Otokos nackte Füße tapsten über den Boden. Dicht vor Chris ging er in die Knie und blickte emotionslos zu Chris herauf. "Bitte, lass mich dein Sklave sein."  
  
Für einen Moment sah Chris Otoko verwirrt an, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Mein Liebessklave, hm?" Grinsend wand er sich ab. "Du hast einen schrägen Humor, Kleiner."  
  
Verwirrt legte Otoko den Kopf schräg. "S-so hab ich das n-nicht gemeint... Nütze mich aus, schlage mich, wenn du willst, aber schick mich nicht weg."  
  
"Genau das werde ich tun. Ich brauche keinen Psycho hier im Haus. Mir reicht mein Bruder." Chris öffnete die Kette um seinen Hals, an der der Zimmerschlüssel hing, und schloss auf. Dann packte er Otokos Hand und zog ihn mit ins Bad, wo er die Tür wieder abschloß. "Wir werden zusammen rausgehen und dann möchte ich dich nie wieder sehen. Wenn du jemand willst, der dich verletzt, dann such dir einen anderen. Es gibt viele, die das mit Freuden tun würden."  
  
"Nein! Chris, bitte! Du bist der einzige Mensch, der mir etwas Gutes getan hat! Du darfst das nicht! Du muss mich hassen, wie die anderen auch!" Flehend ging Otoko erneut vor Chris in die Knie.  
  
"Ich hasse dich. Gut so?" Mit einem abwertenden Geräusch fing Chris an, sich zu waschen, während er Otoko die ganze Zeit im Auge behielt. /Der ist doch echt verrückt.../  
  
Verständnislos starrte Otoko Chris an. "Wieso verstehst du mich nicht?", fragte er ihn bitter, dann hielt er ihm seine Handgelenke hin. "Hier! Sieh hin! Das hast du getan! Aber das reicht noch lange nicht! Beende immer, was du angefangen hast!"  
  
"Du solltest zu einem Arzt gehen, denn du scheinst nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank zu haben. Hör endlich auf mit dem Schwachsinn, ich werde dich nicht windelweich prügeln, auch wenn du mich noch so sehr darum bittest."  
  
Seufzend ließ Otoko die Schultern hängen. "Du weißt ja gar nicht, zu was du mich zwingen wirst...", meinte er leise.  
  
"Ach ja, zu was denn?", fragte Chris abwesend, während er sich mit einem Waschlappen über das Gesicht wischte.  
  
"...Ich werde dir weh tun müssen...", flüsterte der blonde Junge tonlos und starrte vor sich hin.  
  
Ein leichtes Grinsen erschien auf Chris' Lippen. "Jetzt machst du mir wirklich Angst..."  
  
Otokos Gesicht verdunkelte sich augenblicklich und er starrte Chris kalt an. "Du solltest ein wenig mehr Respekt vor mir haben.", fauchte er und seine Stimme schien um einige Lagen tiefer zu sein als sonst.  
  
"Einerseits möchtest du, dass ich dich schlage und andererseits möchtest du, dass ich Respekt vor dir habe. Das passt irgendwie nicht zusammen, findest du nicht?"  
  
Schweigend stand Otoko auf. Seine Augen funkelten Chris zornig an. "Wenigstens ein wenig hätte ich verdient, oder?" Er schnappte sich Chris' Hände und drückte ihn ohne jegliche Mühe an die Wand.  
  
Das Grinsen, das Chris' Gesicht zierte, verschwand nicht, sondern wurde nur noch breiter. "Nein, ich denke nicht..."  
  
Otoko knurrte böse und schlug Chris im nächsten Augenblick auch schon ins Gesicht. Dann wandte er sich von ihm ab und ging zu dem Spiegelschrank, wo er ausholte und den Spiegel mit der bloßen Hand zertrümmerte.  
  
"Hör auf, du Penner.", schrie Chris und fegte Otoko mit einem einzigen Schlag von den Füßen. "Scheiße...", fluchte er, während er sich den Spiegel ansah. Das Blut, das über Otokos Hand lief, beachtete er nicht.  
  
Benommen lächelte der Chris an. "Na bitte, es geht doch...", sagte er heiser und verlor sich in der schwachen Bewußtlosigkeit, die ihn überkam.  
  
"Arsch..." Chris räumte die Reste des Spiegels weg und verband Otokos Hand notdürftig. Dann nahm er seine Tasche und verließ ohne Frühstück das Haus, während er den bewußtlosen Otoko im Arm hielt.  
  
Plötzlich keuchte der Junge in Chris Arme auf. "...Ni-nicht... lass mich... los...", stöhnte er und drehte den Kopf von der einen Seite zur anderen.  
  
"Wie du willst..." Augenblicklich ließ Chris den Jungen in einen Schneehaufen fallen. "Einen angenehmen Tag wünsche ich noch..." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Chris und stieg an der nächsten Ecke in die Straßenbahn ein.  
  
Otoko krümmte sich zusammen und verkrampfte sich. "F-fass mich nicht an... ich werde.... nicht.....", wimmerte er. Mit einem Schrei riss er die Augen auf und starrte verwirrt um sich. "...Chri-Chris?" Fast panisch sah er sich um. Wo war er hier überhaupt? Ängstlich rutschte er an der kalten Steinmauer herunter und kauerte sich in seinen Mantel.  
  
3.  
  
Chris schaute auf seine Uhr und seufzte erleichtert. Er musste Professor Ludman noch genau eine Minute und zweiunddreißig Sekunden lang zuhören, dann war er erlöst, gerettet vor dem Tod durch Langeweile. Wie konnte jemand einen Vortrag über solch ein interessantes Fach wie Psychologie so herunterleiern, dass selbst seine begeistertsten Anhänger alles für eine Schachtel Oropax gegeben hätten? Noch eine Minute... Chris betrachtete seine Kommilitonen, die eher auf den Stühlen lagen als saßen. Keinem erschien es besser zu gehen, als ihm selbst. Noch eine halbe Minute. Endspurt. Chris seufzte und fing an, leise seine Sachen zusammenzupacken.   
  
Dann, nach schier endlosen Sekunden der Qual, schlug der Professor seine Mappe zu und entließ sie in die Freiheit. Chris nahm seine Tasche und stand auf, um den Raum mit seinen Freunden zu verlassen.  
  
"Ich glaube, der Ludman will uns nur zeigen, wie die modernen Foltermethoden mittels Psychologiekenntnissen funktionieren.", meinte Michael grinsend.  
  
Janine lehnte sich neben dem Getränkeautomaten an die Wand. "Meinst du? Ist so etwas überhaupt erlaubt?"  
  
"Kannst ihn ja anzeigen und schauen, was passiert, Dummchen." Gut gelaunt zupfte er an Janines Haaren.  
  
Chris holte sich eine Pepsi aus dem Automaten, sagte aber nichts zu dem Treiben der beiden. Er war mehr damit beschäftigt, sein Kopfweh zu ignorieren, das ihn seit einer Stunde hartnäckig plagte.  
  
Plötzlich kam, schwer keuchend, eine zerlumpte Gestalt um die Ecke und sah sich suchend um. Der Blick der Gestalt blieb an Chris hängen und das bleiche Gesicht wurde von einem Lächeln geziert. "Chris...", keuchte Otoko und stolperte auf diesen zu.  
  
Chris' Gesichtsausdruck änderte sofort von leicht geplagt zu sehr wütend. Er sah Otoko herablassend an. "Was willst du jetzt schon wieder?", fragte er kalt.  
  
"Wer ist denn das? Ein Freund von dir?" Janine betrachtete Otoko neugierig. /Sieht aber ziemlich heruntergekommen aus./  
  
Otoko lächelte Janine an. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich habe nur gestern in seinem Bett geschlafen.", sagte er und wandte sich wieder Chris zu. "Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du zur Uni gehst, bei all den Büchern in deinem Zimmer, deshalb bin ich hierher gekommen. Ich wollte nicht schon wieder bei dir klingeln, wenn du nicht da bist. Dein Bruder kann ganz schön aggressiv werden, wenn man ihn beim Wichsen stört."   
  
Leicht angeekelt verzog Janine das Gesicht. "Tut mir leid, aber ich habe noch etwas zu tun." Damit verschwand sie mit Michael, den sie am Arm hinter sich herzog.  
  
Chris hingegen sah Otoko wütend an. "Das findest du wohl lustig, wie? Hör zu, noch einmal so eine Aktion und wirst dir wünschen, du hättest mich nie kennengelernt, verstanden?"  
  
"Aber ich hab doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt, oder?", fragte Otoko und sah den beiden nach. "Ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn sie die nicht hören wollen."  
  
"Ich sagte doch bereits, dass ich deinen Stoff nicht mehr habe und ich dich auch nicht umbringen werde. Warum lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe, verdammt?!"  
  
Der zerlumpte Junge drehte sich zu Chris um. "...Ich kann nicht... Du wirst es sein... Du musst es sein... Ich kann doch nicht ewig darauf warten!"  
  
"Weißt du, du bist ein hervorragendes Opfer für meinen Psychologieprofessor. Geh einfach mal zu ihm, er ist in diesem Raum." Chris deutete auf den Vorlesungssaal, aus dem er vor fünf Minuten gekommen war. "Und warten kannst du meinetwegen bis du schwarz wirst." Mit diesen Worten packte sich Chris seine Tasche und ging in dieselbe Richtung, in der auch Janine und Michael verschwunden waren.  
  
Otoko starrte ihm nach. "A-aber.... Aber du bist doch selbst schuld!... Warte bitte! Ich hab sonst niemanden außer dir..." Er ließ die Schultern hängen und trottete Chris nach. "... Na ja, wenn ich aus Schnulzenromenen zitiere, wird es wohl nichts bringen....", murmelte er und begann plötzlich so stark zu husten, dass er gegen die Wand taumelte und sich dort festhielt.  
  
Eine andere Studentin kam gerade den Gang entlang gelaufen und blieb bei Otoko stehen. "Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", fragte sie besorgt.  
  
"Ch...Ch-chris...", keuchte der Junge und schnappte nach Luft. "..E-er darf... nicht gehen."  
  
"Chris.", rief die Studentin laut. "Komm mal her."  
  
Doch Chris blieb nicht einmal stehen. "Kein Interesse..."  
  
"Chris!", rief Otoko laut und schnaufte angestrengt, beruhigte sich allerdings langsam wieder. "Warte!" Mit wackeligen Beinen nahm er die Verfolgung erneut auf.  
  
Der Größere war inzwischen draußen auf dem Hof und knöpfte sich seine Jacke zu. Mit schnellen Schritten stapfte er durch den Schnee. /Dieser Psycho geht mir langsam wirklich auf die Nerven./  
  
"Chris! Verdammt, warte!!", schrie der Blonde heiser und schnappte sich ein wenig Schnee, den er nach Chris schmiss.  
  
Der wurde auch prompt im Nacken getroffen. Wütend drehte Chris sich um. "Du willst wohl unbedingt mit mir Ärger haben, wie?!", fauchte er.  
  
"Du weißt doch schon längst, was ich von dir will!"  
  
Chris schüttelte den Kopf. So ein kranker Idiot. "Geh zu 'nem Nervenarzt und lass mich in Ruhe. Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen?"  
  
Nun wurde Otoko wütend. "Wieso kannst DU mir nicht helfen?! Du hast es schon einmal getan!"  
  
Langsam hatte Chris Mühe sich zurückzuhalten. Es war ein großer Fehler gewesen, diesem Jungen zu helfen. Ein sehr großer. Er überlegte, wie er ihn wieder loswerden konnte, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Chris sah auf die Uhr. Es war gerade kurz nach 15 Uhr. Also hatte er noch genügend Zeit um sein Mittagessen nachzuholen und sich eine Lösung für sein Problem auszudenken, bis er zu der Bar musste, in der er als Barkeeper jobbte. Aber vorher musste er den Kleinen abhängen. Der Bus war eine gute Möglichkeit. Sicher hatte der andere kein Geld, um sich ein Busfahrschein kaufen zu können. Chris lächelte. "Na dann komm doch einfach mal mit."  
  
Verwirrt starrte ihn Otoko an, aber seine Augen begannen plötzlich zu leuchten und er stolperte auf Chris zu. "Danke....", sagte er aus vollem Herzen und lächelte Chris an.  
  
Der ging mit Otoko zur Bushaltestelle, wo der Bus schon stand. Schnell kaufte er sich einen Fahrschein. "So, tut mir leid, aber ich habe keine Zeit mehr. Ich bring dich ein andermal um, ja? Bye.", rief Chris übertrieben freundlich und sprang in den Bus. /Spinner./  
  
Mit großen Augen sah Otoko Chris an und stieg neben ihm in den Bus, allerdings ohne sich einen Fahrschein zu kaufen. "Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Du musst dir einen Fahrschein kaufen, wenn du mitfahren willst."  
  
"Ich habe kein Geld."  
  
"Dann musst du leider gehen." Damit stieß Chris den Jungen aus dem Bus. /Und bleib gefälligst da draußen./  
  
Otoko schlug hart auf den kalten Boden auf und jammerte leicht. Er hob sein Gesicht und starrte Chris verstört an. "A-aber Chris!", rief er.  
  
"Du wolltest doch Schmerzen, nicht wahr? Das war ein kleines Geschenk von mir.", meinte Chris übertrieben lächelnd und kümmerte sich nicht um die Blicke der anderen Insassen des Busses.   
  
Ungläubig schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf. "...Nein... Nein!!! Chris!! Du verdammter Idiot!!!! Ich werde bekommen, was ich will!!!! Hörst du?!?", schrie er dem Bus nach und fuchtelte rasend vor Wut mit den Armen herum.  
  
Erleichtert lächelnd lehnte sich Chris in seinem Sitz zurück. /Endlich ist er weg. Was für eine kranke Nervensäge.../   
Otoko schleppte sich mehr schlecht als recht durch die Straße auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem und wühlte in einer Mülltonne. "Mist... Dieser verdammte Arsch... Ich werde es ihm schon noch zeigen... Ich werde bekommen, was ich will....", murmelte er und merkte, nicht, das er nicht mehr alleine war.  
  
Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt trat vor Otoko aus dem Schatten und grinste ihn an. "Wem willst du es schon noch zeigen?"  
  
Der Streuner zuckte zusammen und starrte die Gestalt vor sich an. "...D-das geht dich nichts an!", keifte er kleinlaut.  
  
Das Grinsen des anderen wurde nur noch breiter. "So? Und wenn ich dir das hier gebe, erzählst du es dann?" Er deutete auf ein Stück Brot in seiner linken Hand.  
  
Mit knurrendem Magen starrte Otoko auf das Stück Brot. "S-steck dir das sonst wohin..."  
  
"Wenn du meinst..." Damit begann der andere genüsslich zu essen.  
  
Otoko rieb sich schniefend über die Nase. "H-hast du für mich nicht... etwas anderes?...", fragte er und sah den anderen bittend an.  
  
"Du hast dir deine Ration ja gar nicht gut eingeteilt.", meinte sein Gegenüber grinsend. "Ich habe schon etwas, aber es kommt ganz auf dich an, ob du es auch bekommst."  
  
"H-hör zu... Jemand hat es mir gestohlen, ich kann nicht dafür... Dieser Idiot hat es ins Klo geworfen. W-was willst du?"  
  
"Oh, ich nehme vieles. Was hast du denn anzubieten?"  
  
Otoko kramte in seinen Taschen. "I-ich habe nichts.... Komm schon... Nur einmal. Ich besorge dir das Geld oder ich mache, was du willst, aber bitte.....", flehte er.  
  
"Dann komm mal mit. Für dich wird sich schon eine Arbeit finden lassen.", meinte der andere mit einem fiesen Grinsen und legte Otoko den Arm um die Schultern.  
  
Der Kleinere lächelte gezwungen. "D-danke... I-ich drehe sonst wirklich noch ganz durch..." Er hustete wieder ein paarmal. "W-was... soll ich denn machen? Hast du schon eine Idee? Wie viel bekomme ich?"  
  
"Alles zu seiner Zeit..." Damit verschwanden die beiden Gestalten in der Dunkelheit.  
Viel später humpelte Otoko keuchend aus einer Seitenstraße. "D-d-dieses v-verdammte..." Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und hustete ab und zu. "...S-schwein. I-ich dachte, er meinte andere A-arbeit...." Er hielt das kleine Säckchen mit dem weißen Pulver darin hoch und betrachtete es.. "N-na wenigstens hab ich mal ne richtige Portion bekommen..." Otoko schleifte sich in eine Ecke und machte sich sofort daran, sich einen Schuss zu setzen. Im absoluten Rauschzustand blieb er sitzen, doch er bemerkte die gefährliche Kälte nicht. Nach einer Weile raffte er sich aber auf, torkelte durch die Straßen und ehe er sich versah, stand er wieder vor Chris' Haus. "...Ich werde hier a-auf dich warten... Verlass dich drauf...", murmelte er und ließ sich erschöpft vor der Türe niedersinken.  
  
Bald darauf kamen zwei Personen die Straße entlang, die offenbar eine größere Menge Alkohol konsumiert hatten und lauthals lachten.  
  
"Und hast du sein Gesicht gesehen?", meinte die größere von den beiden. "Er sah genauso aus wie mein Bruder, wenn er wütend ist."  
  
Die zweite Gestalt kicherte nur zustimmend, jedoch in einem höheren Tonfall.  
  
Neal zog einen Schlüsselbund aus seiner Hosentasche, doch bevor er die Haustüre erreicht hatte, fiel er über irgend etwas, was im Schatten gelegen hatte.  
  
"Was ist denn los?", fragte Diana, seine Freundin.  
  
Otoko zuckte sofort zusammen und wimmerte, was von einem erneuten Hustenanfall überschattet wurde. Leise fluchend versuchte er auf die Beine zu kommen und wischte sich den neuen Schnee vom Mantel.  
  
"Hey, du bist doch Chris' perverser Freund. Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Neal und grinste Otoko an.  
  
"A-ach halt die Klappe!... Ich bin nicht pervers, wenn das hier jemand ist, dann ja wohl du, hast schon ne Freundin zum Ficken und wichst doch die ganz Zeit.", keifte der Blonde und stütze sich an der Mauer ab.  
  
Neal schienen Otokos Worte nicht zu stören und er lachte lediglich als Antwort, während er etwas mühsam wieder auf die Beine kam.  
  
"Schließ endlich auf, mir ist kalt.", jammerte Diana und rieb sich ihre Arme.  
  
"Gleich..." Doch Neal hatte einige Probleme damit, das Schlüsselloch zu finden. "Macht doch mal einer hier das Licht an. Ich sehe ja gar nichts."  
  
"G-gib her, du Idiot!", keuchte Otoko und griff nach dem Schlüssel.  
  
Doch Neal drehte sich weg. "Du bekommst ihn nicht!"  
  
"Was ist hier los?", ertönte eine wütende Stimme hinter ihnen.  
  
Neal fuhr herum. "Chris, der Kerl will mir den Schlüssel wegnehmen.", jammerte er.  
  
Chris' traute seinen Augen nicht. Da war der Junge ja schon wieder. Er sollte wirklich die Polizei rufen.  
  
Otoko starrte Chris perplex an. "N-n-nein! D-das stimmt nicht! Ehrlich! I-ich wollte ihm nur helfen, d-die Türe aufzuschließen!... E-er ist ja total besoffen!", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.  
  
"Verschwinde!", zischte Chris drohend.  
  
"N-nein! I-ich bin nicht sch-schuld! I-ich wollte ihn nicht b-bestehlen!", versuchte er es erneut und stotterte immer mehr.  
  
Chris' Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr. "Ich habe gesagt, du sollst verschwinden! Sofort!"  
  
Diana zuckte aufgrund des Tonfalls zusammen, obwohl sie gar nicht gemeint war.  
  
Otoko drängte sich an die Hauswand und begann zu zittern und zu wimmern. "...I-i-ich h-hab d-d-doch gar n-nichts gemacht...."  
  
Nun wurde es Chris zu bunt. Er packte den Jungen am Kragen und zog ihn gewaltsam zur Straße hin, wo er ihn zu Boden schleuderte. "Lass mich endlich in Ruhe, verdammt!", fauchte er.  
  
Ein leiser Schrei löste sich von Otokos Munde, als er zu Boden prallte und er sah Chris wie ein verstörtes Kleinkind an. "...W-w-wieso.... i-ich... Wieso hasst du mich so?", fragte er leise und begann zu weinen.  
  
"Idiot! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!" Chris ging wieder zu seinem Bruder und packte ihn am Arm, schloss die Haustür und zog den leicht verwirrten Neal hinein. Nachdem Diana auch im Haus war, fiel die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu.  
  
Die Trauer und das Leid des blonden Jungen sammelte sich und entlud sich in einem, die Stille zerreißenden, lauten Schrei nach Chris.  
  
"Ab in dein Zimmer, Neal. Du bekommst morgen noch Ärger, das verspreche ich dir."  
  
Neal und auch Diana gingen leicht niedergeschlagen in eben genanntes Zimmer.   
  
Chris hingegen rannte in seines und warf die Tür zu. Zitternd lehnte er sich dagegen. /Dieser Arsch macht mich echt fertig.../  
  
Mit kläglicher Stimme rief der allein gelassene noch ein paar Mal nach Chris, ehe er sich schluchzend vor die Tür setzte und sich seine Droge spritzte.  
  
4.  
  
Am nächsten Tag, genauer gesagt am Samstag um punkt sieben Uhr klingelte Chris' Wecker. Verschlafen drehte er sich auf die andere Seite, um weiterzuträumen, doch das nervende Piepsen brachte ihn schließlich doch dazu, aufzustehen. Müde torkelte er ins Bad, putze sich die Zähne und wusch sich. Dann holte er seinen Trainingsanzug aus dem Schrank und zog ihn sich über. Die Geräusche aus der Küche ließen vermuten, dass seine Mutter schon wach war. Ohne zu frühstücken oder auch nur zu sagen, dass er ging, verließ er das Haus. Beinahe wäre er über die schlafende Gestalt gestolpert, die zusammengerollt im Eingang lag. /Na toll. Der ist immer noch da.../  
  
Total weggetreten lag Otoko auf dem Boden. Er hatte sich richtiggehend zugespitzt, damit er schlafen konnte und der Rausch war noch nicht verschwunden.  
  
/Du blöder Kerl. Warum lässt du mich nicht endlich zufrieden?/ Kurz entschlossen hob Chris die dünne Gestalt hoch und nahm ihn mit auf seinem Weg in den Park. /Da kannst du meinetwegen erfrieren, aber nicht vor meiner Haustüre./  
  
Doch während Chris ihn auf den Händen trug, wachte Otoko auf und blinzelte seinen Träger verwirrt, aber seelenruhig an.  
  
Der hingegen sah stur geradeaus und versuchte so schnell wie möglich in den Park zu kommen, um seine Last bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit loszuwerden.  
  
Leise krächzte er den Namen des großen Jungen und krallte sich an dessen Trainingssachen fest, wie um sich zu versichern, dass er echt war. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln zauberte sich auf sein Gesicht und seine Augen sahen Chris erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Der schaute Otoko nun doch an, aber sein Blick war kühl und gelassen. "Was auch immer du von mir erwartest, ich werde es nicht tun."  
  
"W-wieso nicht....?", krächzte er fragend und krallte sich noch fester an Chris.  
  
"Ich bin kein Mörder."  
  
Otoko begann zu strampeln, so dass er absichtlich am Boden landete und rappelte sich mit einiger Mühe wieder hoch. "Wieso hast du mir dann geholfen?!? Das ist doch wohl dasselbe!!"  
  
"Für einen wie dich vielleicht. Für normale Menschen nicht."  
  
Wimmernd schlang Otoko die Arme um seinen Körper, um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen."...Wenn du mich doch nur verstehen könntest..."  
  
Chris sah den Jungen herablassend an. "Wie wäre es, wenn du versuchst, mich zu verstehen? Denk nicht, dass ich deinetwegen zum Verbrecher werde. Ich verderbe mir mein Leben wegen dir ganz sicher nicht."  
  
"Aber ich will es doch so!!", schrie Otoko verzweifelt und sein Blick war so bittend wie noch nie. "Ich k-kann es dir sogar schriftlich geben!"  
  
"Du willst, dass ich mein Leben ruiniere?", fragte Chris, nicht sicher, ob er es richtig verstanden hatte.  
  
"Nein! Ich will das du Meines endlich beendest! Bitte! Ich schreibe alles auf! Ich sage das jedem, wenn du es willst!! Aber bitte tu es!"  
  
"Nein.", erwiderte Chris ruhig.  
  
"...Ich bitte dich....", sagte Otoko leise, und man hatte das erste Mal das Gefühl, mit einem normalen Menschen zu reden.  
  
Einen kleinen Moment überlegte Chris, ob er nicht einfach dem Flehen des Jungen nachgeben sollte, aber er entschied sich sofort dagegen. Das war undenkbar. "Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen."  
  
"...Wieso nicht?", fragte er mit einer Unschuld, die darauf schließen ließ, dass er wirklich nicht wusste.  
  
Chris schüttelte den Kopf. "Das geht nicht, verdammt. Ich kann nicht einfach jemanden töten! Du hast doch 'nen Knall!" Damit drehte er sich um und lief weiter in der Hoffnung, der Kleinere würde ihm nicht folgen.  
  
"Chris warte!! Geh nicht wieder!!! ICH LIEBE DICH!!", schrie der blonde Junge und kam zitternd auf die Beine.  
  
Einen Moment stockte Chris, lief dann aber weiter. /Verrückt, einfach verrückt... Nichts weiter./ Ein paar Anwesende sahen die beiden Jungen belustigt oder verwirrt an.  
  
"Ich werde jeden einzelnen töten, den du liebst!! Bist du nur noch an mich denkst!! Ich werde kriegen, was ich will!! Chris!! Von dir!!"  
  
Der Angesprochene blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. "Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich einfach bei der psychiatrischen Anstalt abgebe. Da kannst du dann herumschreien, bis du stirbst."  
  
"Das würdest du nicht tun.", sagte sein Verfolger und stand ein paar Augenblicke später keuchend neben ihm.  
  
Mit einem kalten Lächeln drehte Chris sich um. "Ach ja, und wieso nicht?"  
  
"Versuch es doch."  
  
"Das habe ich nicht nötig, Psycho."  
  
"Traust du dich nicht?"  
  
"Vergiss es. Du kannst mich nicht provozieren, Kleiner."  
  
"Das sehe ich aber anders."  
  
"Deine Meinung interessiert mich nicht. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss trainieren." Chris drehte sich um und fing an, seine Muskeln zu dehnen.  
  
"E-es stört dich hoffentlich nicht, wenn ich zusehe, oder?", fragte Otoko leise und setzte sich vor Chris in den Schnee, der seine Hose sofort zu durchnässen begann.  
  
"Was wäre wenn ja?", fragte Chris, ohne seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen.  
  
"Ich würde mitmachen."  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass du das schaffst. Du hast eine wahnsinnig schlechte Kondition, soweit ich das gesehen habe."  
  
"I-ich werde es schaffen...", meinte Otoko bestimmt und stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hände. Er lächelte Chris mit geschlossenen Augen an.  
  
Der drehte sich nun doch zu dem Jungen und sah ihn verwundert an. /Er kann ja richtig normal sein.../  
  
Die blassblauen Augen sahen Chris nun wieder an. "Was ist jetzt?", fragte er unsicher.  
  
"Du wolltest doch mitmachen. Dann steh auf.", antwortete Chris in einem sanfteren Ton, als er beabsichtigt hatte.  
  
Der blonde Junge begann sofort wieder zu strahlen und stand auf.  
  
/Hoffentlich ist das kein Fehler./   
Keuchend versuchte Otoko doch noch mit Chris Schritt zu halten, aber er fiel immer weiter hinter dem großen Jungen zurück. Er hatte schon lange den eisigen Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund und seine Kehle fühlte sich an, als ob sie mit kleinen Schnitten überseht wäre. Als er dann auch noch zu husten begann, musste er stehen bleiben und hob den Kopf, um Chris zu bitten anzuhalten, doch ein heiseres Röcheln war das Einzige, das er über seine Lippen brachte, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde und er auf den Boden fiel.  
  
Chris blieb stehen, als er das Röcheln hörte und war nicht überrascht, dass Otoko halb bewusstlos im Schnee lag. "Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du das nicht schaffst." Kopfschüttelnd wollte er dem Jungen aufhelfen, doch da erinnerte er sich daran, dass seine Hilfsbereitschaft ihm die ganzen Probleme eingebracht hatte. /Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach liegen lassen.../   
  
Chris sah sich um, es war niemand in der Nähe, also würde er keine Probleme bekommen, wenn er einfach davonging.  
  
Hustend spuckte der am Boden Liegende ein wenig Blut aus und versuchte sich mit schwachen Bewegungen wieder aufzurappeln. "T-tut... mir... leid.... I-ich... bin... so was nicht.... gewöhnt...", versuchte Otoko röchelnd zu erklären. Er war mehr als glücklich, dass Chris zurückgekommen war.  
  
Unschlüssig, was er tun sollte, rührte Chris sich nicht. Einerseits wollte er den Jungen nicht im Schnee liegen lassen, doch andererseits fürchtete er, dass dieser ihn dann gar nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen würde.   
  
Hilfesuchend griff Otoko nach Chris' Hand und versuchte sich, daran wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen, dabei fiel ihm ein Päckchen mit weißem Pulver aus der Tasche. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf und schnappte sich das Päckchen, um es rasch wieder in seiner schmutzigen Manteltasche verschwinden zu lassen.  
  
Der Größere sah Otoko skeptisch an. "Du hast ja schon wieder Nachschub. Dann kann der Verlust von dem anderen Zeug ja gar nicht so geschmerzt haben."  
  
Sofort funkelten die eisblauen Augen auf. "D-du w-weißt ja gar nicht, w-was ich dafür machen m-musste!", keifte er und stand nun auf wackeligen Beinen.  
  
"Nein. Und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen.", gab Chris zurück. /Ich kann es mir denken, so wie du aussiehst./  
  
"D-dann s-sag auch nicht solche Sachen...."  
  
"Ich sage, was ich will."  
  
"E-es ist a-aber nicht f-fair, was du sagst...", stammelt Otoko.  
  
"Es ist auch nicht fair, dass du mich so nervst, nur weil ich dir geholfen habe!" Nun war Chris wirklich wütend. Wie konnte dieser Idiot von Fairness sprechen?  
  
"A-aber.... aber...", stotterte er und begann zu zittern. "I-ich.... ich k-kann n-nichts d-dafür... w-wirklich...."  
  
"Nein, natürlich kannst du nichts dafür. Wie denn auch?!" Genervt und sauer zugleich drehte Chris sich um. "Ich muss mit dem Training weitermachen. Komm jetzt oder bleib' hier, ist mir egal."  
  
"W-warte!" Otoko putzte sich kurz den Schnee von den Kleidern und sah Chris scheu an. "O-ok... I-ich bin fertig..."  
  
Ohne den Jungen eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen lief Chris wieder los. Was er da tat, war idiotisch. Er sollte ihn endlich loswerden anstatt mit ihm zu trainieren. Doch würde das überhaupt etwas nützen?  
  
Otoko konnte nicht lange mit Chris mithalten und fiel erneut zurück. Traurig und schwer keuchend blieb er stehen und sah Chris nach.  
  
Der lief einige Meter weiter, blieb dann aber stehen. /Verdammt, ich bin so ein Idiot!/, schalt er sich selbst. Doch trotz aller Bedenken ging er nicht weiter. "Komm endlich..."  
  
"I-ich kann nicht mehr...", röchelte der blonde Junge und sah zu Chris. "Geh... s-schon..."  
  
"Wie du meinst..." Einen Moment zögerte Chris noch, doch dann setzte er seinen Weg durch den Park fort.  
  
Stockend ging Otoko zum Eingang des Parks zurück, in der Hoffnung, dass Chris auf diesen Weg zurück kommen würde. Seufzend ließ er sich neben den Parkmauern nieder und wartete.  
Chris kam tatsächlich nach über einer Stunde verschwitzt und leicht rot im Gesicht zurück. Erschöpft, aber wieder in guter Laune bemerkte er Otoko gar nicht, bis dieser ihm in den Weg lief.  
  
Ein schüchternes Lächeln lag auf dessen Lippen. "Ich dachte, ich warte hier auf dich, weil ich dir ja sowieso nicht nachlaufen konnte..."  
  
"Und ich dachte, ich hätte endlich meine Ruhe."  
  
"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht locker lassen werde. Wieso glaubst du mir nicht?"  
  
"Du bist eine Nervensäge, hat dir das schon einmal jemand gesagt?" Müde lehnte sich Chris an die Steinmauer.  
  
"Bis jetzt noch nicht, sofern ich mich erinnern kann."  
  
/Wenn der so weiter macht, raste ich wirklich noch aus. Aber das ist genau das, was er will und das wird er nicht bekommen. Irgendwie werde ich ihn schon los.../ Seufzend schloss Chris die Augen und ignorierte Otoko. /Nur nicht provozieren lassen./  
  
"Hey, willst du jetzt etwa wieder nach Hause?", fragte Otoko und ging neben dem verschwitzen Jungen her.  
  
Doch der tat so, als hätte er Otoko nicht gehört und ging einfach weiter.  
  
Nachdem er dann auch eine Weile auf Chris Antwort gewartet hatte, fragte er erneut: "Hey, gehst du jetzt nach Hause, Chris?"  
  
/Vielleicht sollte ich ihn irgendwo einsperren? Dann hätte ich wenigstens für eine Weile Ruhe.../, überlegte Chris weiter und ignorierte den Jungen noch immer.  
  
"Chris?... Wieso antwortest du denn nicht? Ist dir etwas passiert?"  
  
"Ja, ich habe meine Zunge verschluckt, du Idiot!", fauchte Chris und ärgerte sich im nächsten Moment wieder über sich selbst, dass er überhaupt mit Otoko gesprochen hatte.  
  
"Ach, sie an, du kannst ja doch noch sprechen... Wäre schade um deine Stimme gewesen...", meinte der Blonde grinsend.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Pff. Ich habe es nicht nötig mit dir zu streiten." Mittlerweile waren sie schon wieder in der Wohngegend, in der Chris lebte.  
  
"Hast du denn überhaupt verstanden, was ich gesagt habe?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Woher willst du dann wissen, dass ich mit dir streite?"  
  
"Deine Besserwisserei nervt mich."  
  
"Du bist doch sonst immer der, der besserwisserisch drauf ist."  
  
Da packte Chris Otoko am Kragen. "Sei still, ok?!"  
  
"W-was denn? Ich sag doch nur die Wahrheit, oder?" Die blassblauen Augen sahen Chris ängstlich an.  
  
"Pah. Geh und predige woanders." Chris ließ den Jungen auf den Boden fallen und ging weiter.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht an Gott.... Du etwa?"  
  
/Trottel./ Doch diesmal blieb Chris nicht stehen.  
  
Sofort rappelte sich Otoko auf und rannte dem wütenden Jungen nach. "Bist du jetzt echt sauer deswegen?"  
  
Chris ignorierte Otoko weiter, bis er an seinem Haus ankam und aufschloss. Gerade wollte er hineingehen, als ihn eine Hand am Arm packte. "Lass mich los!"  
  
Unschuldig hob Otoko die Hände und sah auf Chris Bruder, der neben ihm stand und den verlumpten Jungen böse anfunkelte.  
  
"Was will der Kerl hier, Chris?", fragte Neal und betrachtete Otoko angewidert.  
  
"Er wollte dir 'guten Tag' sagen, was auch sonst? Geh zur Seite." Damit drückte Chris Neal weg und ging hinein.  
  
Unschlüssig, was er jetzt tun sollte, blieb Otoko draußen stehen und sah Chris nach, dann lächelte er Neal zu und frage: "Na? Hast du Kopfschmerzen?"  
  
Als Antwort knallte Neal die Haustüre zu.  
  
Otoko lächelte weiter. "Was für ein netter Junge...." Doch sein Blick verfinsterte sich gleich wieder. "Er wird der Erste sein, wenn es so kommen muss..."  
  
5.  
  
Otoko hatte sich von Chris' Wohnung entfernt und merkte langsam, wie müde er war. /Ich will nicht wieder draußen schlafen.../ Also schleppte er sich in das Stadtzentrum und erbettelte dort ein wenig Geld, um dann mit knurrendem Magen bei einer Schlafstelle anzuklopfen.  
  
Eine leicht krank aussehende Frau mit hochgesteckten blondgrauen Haaren öffnete ihm. "Ja?"  
  
"H-hallo... I-ist noch ein Bett f-frei?", fragte er und lächelte leicht.  
  
Die junge Frau nickte und ließ ihn herein. "Du hast Glück. Heute sind noch nicht so viele gekommen."  
  
"D-danke..." Er streckte ihr das bisschen Kleingeld hin, das er erbettelt hatte, und hoffte, dass es reichen würde.  
  
Sie nickte abermals. "Den Gang weiter ganz hinten links.", meinte die Sozialarbeiterin und ging zurück in eine Art kläglich eingerichtetes Büro.  
  
"Ok... Danke nochmals..." So schlurfte er den Gang hinunter in das besagte Zimmer, wo er sich völlig übermüdet auf das Bett warf.  
  
Im Raum waren noch drei weitere Betten, die allesamt belegt waren. Auf dem einen lag Giovanni, der Otoko angrinste. "Hi. Dich hab ich ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
"Hnn....", war alles, was dieser rausbrachte.  
  
"Schlechte Laune?", fragte der gebürtige Italiener weiter.  
  
"Hnn.... nein... oder doch... I-ich weiß e-es nicht.."  
  
Das Grinsen des anderen wurde breiter. "Hast du keinen Stoff mehr?"  
  
"...Ich hab noch... jede Menge....", maulte Otoko und drehte sich um.  
  
"Echt? Gibst du mir etwas ab?"  
  
"...Wieso sollte ich?", murrte er weiter.  
  
"Bitte...", bettelte Giovanni.  
  
"Seid endlich still, ich will schlafen.", kam es von einem anderen Bett.  
  
"Geh selbst zu diesem Schwein und blas ihm einen!", schrie Otoko wütend.  
  
"Seid endlich still!"  
  
"Ruhe, verdammt!!", fauchte nun auch die vierte Person im Zimmer.  
  
Giovanni zog grinsend den Kopf ein und kuschelte sich in seine Decke. /Deinen Stoff bekomme ich schon noch. Wie dumm von dir zu sagen, dass du welchen hast./  
  
Hustend zog sich Otoko die Decke über den Kopf und grummelte noch ein paar Mal über die Gemeinheiten der letzten Tage, bevor er die Augen schloss.  
Er rannte auf ein großes schwarzes Objekt in der Ferne zu, ohne sich ihm wirklich zu nähern. Ein typisches Kennzeichen eines Traumes. Und obwohl er das wusste, hatte er keine Möglichkeit, ihm zu entfliehen. Also rannte er weiter. Der Nebel um ihn herum wurde immer dichter und alles wurde zu einem verwaschenen Grau, in dem er keine klaren Konturen mehr erkennen konnte. Doch plötzlich tauchte von hinten eine Hand auf und hielt ihm eine kalte Klinge an den Hals.  
  
Panisch japste er auf und versuchte die Hand wegzurücken, doch dazu war er zu schwach und es schien, als wäre jegliche Energie aus ihm gewichen. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als er den warmen Atem an seinem Hals spürte und kalter Angstschweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Er öffnete den Mund, um nach Hilfe zu schreien, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen, es schien, als ob der Nebel seinen Hilferuf förmlich verschlucken würde  
  
Er spürte, wie der Angreifer hinter ihm etwas sagte, aber alles was er hörte waren seine Atemgeräusche. Doch er musste ihn nicht verstehen. Alles hatte sich schon einmal so abgespielt, er wusste genau, was der andere von ihm verlangte. Aber wie konnte er ihm klarmachen, dass er kein Geld hatte, wenn er nicht reden konnte? Es schien, als wäre die Klinge schon stundenlang an seiner Haut, als wären die wenigen Sekunden zu Stunden geworden, in denen er nach einem anderen Ausgang für diese Szenerie suchte.  
  
Er fühlte, wie ihm heiße Tränen in die Augen traten. So etwas Schreckliches wollte er nicht noch einmal erleben. Jedenfalls nicht so. Er begann sich, auch wenn er keine Kraft in den Gliedern hatte, heftig zu wehren, doch das machte alles nur noch schlimmer, denn das Messer drückte stärker an seinen Hals und schnitt sich ein wenig in das blasse Fleisch, was seine Panik nur noch verstärkte.  
  
Was dann geschah, ging so schnell, dass er keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, es zu stoppen. Der Druck verschwand für einen Moment von seinem Hals und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich zu befreien. Das alles war schlimmer als die Wirklichkeit. In diesem Traum war er wie schon einmal Opfer und konnte doch nichts tun, als wäre er nur Zuschauer. Hilflos musste er zusehen, wie er selbst dem Angreifer das Messer aus der Hand riss und es ihm ohne Nachzudenken in die Brust stieß. Wimmernd brach er auf dem Boden zusammen und hielt sich die blutverschmierten Hände vor das Gesicht.  
  
Er hatte es getan, er hatte es tatsächlich getan. Verstört zog er das Messer wieder aus der Brust des Angreifers, hoffte, ihn so nicht ganz zu töten. Doch es war schon zu spät, ein letztes Röcheln war zu vernehmen, bevor eine unheimliche und erdrückende Stille zu herrschen begann. Sein Körper erzitterte. Er wollte dieses Blut nicht an seinen Händen haben, es war nicht sein Blut. Etwas so Unnützes wie er hatte es nicht verdient zu leben und nun hatte dieses wertlose Leben ein anderes genommen.  
Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei wachte Otoko auf. Zitternd sah er sich um, nur um festzustellen, dass er inmitten eines dunklen Raumes in einem alten rostigen Bett lag, das quietschte, sobald er sich bewegte. Er war immer noch in dieser Schlafstelle, in einem Raum mit drei anderen, die wahrscheinlich genauso erbärmlich lebten wie er selbst. Aber das beruhigte ihn keineswegs.  
  
Zitternd zog er sich zusammen und begann zu wimmern. /Ich muss bestraft werden... Ich hätte so etwas nie tun dürfen... Ich muss sterben.../, hallte es durch seinen Kopf und er dachte wieder an Chris, der ihm geholfen hatte. Das war doch ein Zeichen. Chris hatte ihn damals nicht sterben lassen, denn er würde derjenige sein, der ihn bestrafen würde.  
  
Im Bett daneben biss Giovanni frustriert in seine Bettdecke. Eben wollte er aufstehen, um sich Otokos Stoff zu holen, doch dann war dieser einfach aufgewacht. Verdammt. Er hatte zu lange gewartet, jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass der andere bald wieder einschlief, sonst konnte er es vergessen. Bald würde die Sonne aufgehen und dann wäre es zu spät.  
  
Otoko bekam nicht mit, dass sein Gegenüber wach war. Er dachte die ganze Zeit an Chris. Er musste es einfach sein, kein Mensch hatte ihm sonst jemals einfach so geholfen. Aber wieso sträubte er sich nur so dagegen? War das denn auch Teil seiner Bestrafung?  
  
/Schlaf endlich ein. Bitte.../, flehte Giovanni in Gedanken. Es war eine einmalige Gelegenheit, so leicht an Stoff zu kommen, die dürfte ihm einfach nicht durch die Lappen gehen.  
  
Der blonde Junge war nach diesem Traum aber viel zu aufgewühlt, um gleich wieder einschlafen zu können, deshalb stand er ächzend auf und torkelte aus dem Raum.  
  
/Scheiße!/ Nun hatte er keine Chance mehr, an den Stoff zu kommen. Und alles nur weil er zu lange gewartet hatte. Giovanni verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte an die Decke. Es hätte so ein guter Tag werden können.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten kehrte Otoko zurück. Wie es aussah war er nur mal auf dem Klo gewesen, um sich einen Schuss zu setzen, denn er hatte die quälenden Gedanken nicht mehr ausgehalten. Murrend verkroch er sich wieder in seinem Bett.  
  
Der Italiener betrachtete die nun entspannt wirkende Gestalt und seufzte leise. Nun brachte es auch nichts mehr. Es hatte schon zu dämmern angefangen und er glaubte nicht, dass Otoko bis zum Aufstehen noch einmal tief schlafen würde. Aber man konnte ja noch hoffen.  
  
Was Giovanni nicht wusste war, dass sich Otoko eine viel zu hohe Dosis verabreicht hatte und nun rein gar nichts mehr von seiner Umgebung wahrnahm.  
  
Doch anstatt weiter zu warten, dass der Junge wieder ins Land der Träume wanderte, schlief Giovanni selbst nach einer Weile ein. So ging die Nacht vorüber, ohne dass er sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnte.  
Ein paar Stunden später, genauer gesagt um kurz nach acht Uhr morgens weckte eine andere Sozialarbeiterin alle vier. Doch sie verschwand gleich darauf wieder, um weiter durch die Zimmer zu gehen.  
  
Otoko war immer noch in einem Rauschzustand und nahm die Stimme der Arbeiterin gar nicht war. Murrend drehte er sich auf dem Bett um.  
  
Giovanni hingegen war schon hellwach. "Hey, Otoko. Hast du nicht gehört? Wir müssen raus."  
  
Doch der reagierte gar nicht und blieb in Bett liegen.  
  
"Hm..." /Anscheinend ist er noch völlig weg. Vielleicht.../ Giovanni dachte den Gedanken gar nicht zu ende, sondern griff in die Taschen von Otokos Mantel und tatsächlich fand er da ein halbvolles Päckchen Stoff. Triumphierend grinsend steckte er es ein, nahm seine Sachen und verließ den Raum.  
  
Otoko bekam das gar nicht mit, obwohl er den Kopf zu dem Italiener gedreht hatte und ihm mit verschleiertem Blick nachstarrte.  
Als Otoko wieder anfing, etwas wahrzunehmen, bemerkte er als erstes die große Übelkeit, die seinen Körper fast auszufüllen schien. Er öffnete die Augen, doch außer einem weißen Blickfeld sah er nichts und sein ganzer Körper war schwer wie Blei. Verwirrt und grün vor Übelkeit drehte er den Kopf, der sich immer noch wie Watte anfühlte, zur Seite, in der Hoffnung, dort eine Antwort auf die Frage zu bekommen, wo er überhaupt war.  
  
Eine weiß gekleidete Frau saß neben ihm auf einem Stuhl, doch sie hatte anscheinend noch nicht gemerkt, dass Otoko wieder wach war und war in eine Zeitung vertieft.  
  
Wo war er nur gelandet? Seine Sicht hatte sich nun ein wenig verbessert und er blickte langsam um sich. Weiß... alles war weiß, fast wie in einem.... Krankenzimmer! Otoko stöhnte auf, als plötzliche Kopfschmerzen ihn zusammenzucken ließen. Das half der Übelkeit natürlich nur noch nach und er musste nach Luft schnappen, um sich nicht zu übergeben.  
  
Die Krankenschwester schaute auf. "Na endlich bist du wach. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass wir einen Arzt rufen müssen, aber den hättest du ja sowieso nicht bezahlen können." Sie stand auf und reichte Otoko ein Glas Wasser.  
  
Dieser starrte die Krankenschwester mit verschleiertem Blick an. Er konnte seinen Körper immer noch nicht bewegen.  
  
Seufzend stand die Frau in der Mitte der Fünfziger auf. "Du müsstest doch wissen, was eine Überdosis Drogen anstellt." Sie stellte das Glas auf ein Schränkchen neben dem Tisch. "Ich muss mal eben weg. Wenn du dich übergeben musst, da ist eine Tüte.", fügte sie hinzu und deutete auf eine Plastiktüte auf dem Nachkästchen. Dann verließ sie den Raum.  
  
/Ich kann doch nichts dafür..... Ich wollte doch nur schlafen.../, dachte Otoko und musste gleich darauf würgen. Wie er es schaffte, sich die Tüte zu schnappen, wusste er nicht. Wie er sich überhaupt übergeben konnte, wusste er auch nicht, schließlich hatte er schon eine Weile nichts mehr gegessen gehabt. Sich mehr als elend fühlend hing er halb über das Bett und jammerte leise.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später kam die Krankenschwester wieder und hielt ihm ein Lunchpaket hin. "Sei froh, dass ich keinen Hunger habe. Das gehört normalerweise nicht zum Service.", meinte sie lächelnd und legte das in eine Tüte verpackte Brot neben das Glas Wasser.  
  
"D-d-danke....", stotterte der Junge und versuchte sich aufzurichten.  
  
Die Krankenschwester stütze ihn etwas, damit er nicht wieder zurückfiel und essen konnte. "Meine Schicht fängt gleich an. Eigentlich dürftest du gar nicht hier sein, das weißt du. Versuch etwas zu essen und zu trinken, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst."  
  
Otoko sah die Frau an. "...W-wieso... helfen sie mir...?", fragte er und fühlte gleich wieder die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf. /Der Stoff... Wo ist mein Stoff?/  
  
"Weil wir dich nicht in der Schlafstelle liegen lassen konnten und in den Schnee werfen ging auch schlecht.", meinte die Frau leicht grinsend. Anscheinend war es ein Scherz.  
  
"...Schlafstelle? Ach so..... Und wieso geben sie mir ihr Essen? Ich hab doch nur Ärger gemacht...", fragte er leise und sah auf das Brot.  
  
"Ich sagte doch bereits, ich habe keinen Hunger. Hier sieht man so viele Dinge, die einem den Appetit verderben."  
  
"Und wieso gerade mir....? Haben sie nicht jemanden, der wichtiger ist?"  
  
"Kleiner. Iss und hör auf darüber nachzudenken, ja?"  
  
"J-ja...", gab er von sich und biss zögerlich in das Brot, dabei sah er die Krankenschwester aus dem Augenwinkel an.  
  
Die packte ein paar Sachen in die Taschen ihres Kittels und stand wieder auf. Dann sah die Frau auf die Uhr. "Ich komme zu spät...", murmelte sie.  
  
Nachdem Otoko den letzten Bissen gegessen hatte, sah er die Frau erneut fragend an. "Werden Sie mich bestrafen?"  
  
"Man hat bei dir keine Drogen gefunden. Keine Drogen, keine Strafe. So einfach ist das. Komm, ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen."  
  
"K-keine Drogen? Wer- wo sind sie denn hin?" Sofort wurde ihm klar, wieso er keine mehr hatte. "G-giovanni! Verdammt! Er hat mir schon wieder alles geklaut!", verzweifelt sah er die Krankenschwester an und stand auf.  
  
"Sei froh, dass er das getan hat. Sonst wärest du jetzt in Untersuchungshaft." Zügig verließ die Frau den Raum, hielt die Tür auf bis Otoko ebenfalls draußen war und schloss dann ab. "Und lass dir das eine Lehre sein, Kleiner."  
  
Verwirrt starrte er sie an. "W-was Lehre? Dass ich ihn lieber das nächste Mal schon bevor er mich bestiehlt kalt mache?", fragte er hysterisch.  
  
"Dass du keine Drogen mehr nimmst, meinte ich. Hoffentlich sehe ich dich so schnell nicht wieder, zwei Mal hintereinander kann ich dir diesen Gefallen nicht tun." Damit verließ sie den Gang durch das Treppenhaus.  
  
"...D-danke noch mal....." Er sah ihr nach und suchte dann nach dem Ausgang.  
  
6.  
  
Chris saß seine Cornflakes kauend am Frühstückstisch und war damit beschäftigt, seinen kleinen Bruder zu ignorieren, da der schon wieder den ganzen Morgen Radau gemacht hatte. Genervt ließ er seinen Löffel sinken, als Neal lautstark verkündete, dass er auch an diesem Tag am Abend wieder weg sein würde. "Du wirst nicht gehen, Neal."  
  
"Ach ja? Und wieso nicht? Willst du mit deinem Perversling ausgehen?", fragte der.  
  
"Du hast morgen Schule und außerdem hast du dir Freitagabend schon genug geleistet. Ich habe dir ja Ärger versprochen und möchte dich nicht um den Genuss bringen.", gab Chris mit einem leicht sadistischen Grinsen zurück.  
  
"Ach lass ihn doch gehen, wenn er unbedingt möchte.", mischte sich seine Mutter ein.  
  
"Du bist viel zu weich. Er wird nie lernen, sich zu benehmen, wenn du ihm alles durchgehen lässt."  
  
Doch seine Mutter schien seine Worte gar nicht zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, denn sie streichelte Neal kurz über den Kopf. "Du kannst ja auf ihn aufpassen, wenn du dir Sorgen machst."  
  
Frech streckte Neal seinem Bruder die Zunge raus.  
  
"Ich spiele für den sicher nicht den Babysitter. Wenn ich sage, dass er hier bleibt, dann bleibt er auch hier." Um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen verschränkte Chris die Arme.  
  
"Du kommst mir manchmal vor wie dein Vater.", meinte seine Mutter lächelnd und verschwand wieder in der Küche, um weiter abzuwaschen.  
  
"Und im Übrigen ist dieser Perverse nicht mein Freund.", zischte Chris Neal leise zu.  
  
"Ach ja? Und wieso ist er dann immer bei dir? Er war sogar bei dir in der Schule hab ich gehört."  
  
"Woher weißt du das?"  
  
"Man hat so seine Quellen.", sagte Neal und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
Chris packte seinen Bruder am Kragen. "Sag. Es. Mir."  
  
Grinsend sah ihn sein kleiner Bruder an. "Leck. Mich."  
  
"Pass bloß auf, sonst mache ich das wirklich, Idiot!" Damit ließ Chris den anderen los und aß weiter. /Irgend etwas ist bei seiner Erziehung gründlich schief gelaufen./  
  
"Ha, sicher... Du bist doch fromm wie ein Lamm." /Der masturbiert doch nicht mal.../ Ein Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.  
  
Doch Chris las lieber die Zeitung, anstatt mit seinem Bruder zu streiten. /Er benimmt sich, als wäre er der Ältere. Wieso hat er keinen Respekt vor mir?/, wunderte er sich in Gedanken.  
  
"Ach ja, sag mal Chrisilein, wieso hat er eigentlich in deinem Bett geschlafen, wenn ihr nicht befreundet seid? Ist er etwa 'ne Hure?"  
  
"Noch ein Wort und ich prügle dir ein bisschen Anstand ein.", meinte Chris, ohne von der Zeitung aufzusehen.  
  
"Ich hab doch nur eine Frage gestellt, Brüderchen."  
  
Mit einem äußerst wütendem Gesichtsausdruck stand Chris auf und ging um den Tisch herum. "Du hast es nicht anders gewollt..."  
  
"Chris, Süßer, setz dich wieder hin und iss auf, ja?" Gerade war seine Mutter wieder für einen Moment aus der Küche gekommen.  
  
"Sonst hast du keine Kraft, wenn du wieder mal standhaft sein musst."  
  
"Und du hörst auf ihn zu ärgern, Neal-Schätzchen, sonst bleibst du zu Hause."   
  
Nun war es Chris, der seinem Bruder die Zunge herausstreckte.  
  
"Aber Mama, was kann ich denn dafür, wenn er immer gleich so wütend wird?", fragte dieser unschuldig.  
  
"Sei einfach nett zu ihm.", kam es aus der Küche.  
  
Chris stand auf. "Mir wird das Theater hier zu blöd."  
  
"Du hast aber noch nicht aufgegessen, Chris-Schätzchen.", äffte Neal die Stimme seiner Mutter nach.  
  
"Das macht nichts. Im Gegensatz zu dir trainiere ich nämlich nicht nur meinen Schließmuskel." Den letzten Satz hatte Chris leise ausgesprochen, damit seine Mutter ihn nicht hörte. Ein leises 'Idiot.' war noch zu hören, bevor er die Treppe hochging.  
  
"Wenigstens habe ich Spaß im Vergleich zu dir, Mister Impotenz!"  
  
In seinem Zimmer angekommen warf sich Chris auf das Bett und schloss die Augen. Seit er diesem Jungen geholfen hatte, lief alles schief. Mit Janine und Michael hatte er inzwischen telephoniert, aber trotzdem nervte ihn dieser Otoko. Hoffentlich kam er nicht wieder. Es reichte ihm jetzt schon, was diese Nervensäge namens Neal sagte. Aber wenigstens heute am Sonntag wollte er nicht an seine Probleme denken und einfach nur ausspannen. Und wo konnte man das besser als im eigenen Zimmer? Also blieb Chris einfach so liegen, bis er einschlief.  
Immer noch schwankend und in der Hoffnung Giovanni zu finden ging Otoko die verschiedenen Orte ab, an denen dieser sich am meisten aufhielt.  
  
Und tatsächlich stand der Italiener an eine Mauer in der Nähe eines kleinen Bahnhofs gelehnt und unterhielt sich mit einem anderen.  
  
Sofort spürte Otoko Wut in sich aufsteigen. Er ging zielstrebig auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Kragen. "W-wo hast du meinen Stoff du Arsch?!"  
  
Mit Leichtigkeit befreite sich Giovanni aus Otokos Griff. "Welchen Stoff?", fragte er grinsend.  
  
"D-den, den du mir geklaut hast!!"   
  
"Woher willst du wissen, dass ich es war, hm?"  
  
"Weil du das einzige Arschloch dort drin warst!!", keifte Otoko.  
  
"Falsch.", erwiderte Giovanni grinsend. "Es waren noch zwei weitere da und die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen."  
  
"A-aber das waren keine Idioten wie du!! Gib mir meinen Stoff zurück!"  
  
"Ich hab ihn nicht mehr."  
  
"W-was?! Was hast du damit gemacht?!", schrie Otoko nun, aber seine Stimme war heiser.  
  
"Ganz ruhig. Hier... Das ist noch übrig." Giovanni hielt Otoko den winzigen Rest des weißen Pulvers hin, zog ihn aber weg, als der danach greifen wollte. "Nur schade, dass ich ihn selbst brauche."  
  
"Er gehört mir!", knurrte der blonde Junge und funkelte ihn mit den eisblauen Augen kalt an.  
  
"Das Leben ist hart, ich weiß. Und hier geht es nun mal um das *Überleben*, genauer gesagt um meines." Er gab dem anderen, der die ganze Zeit wortlos neben ihm gestanden hatte, das Päckchen und nahm dafür ein paar Scheine, die er sofort einsteckte. "So ist es eben."  
  
Otoko ging sofort auf den anderen los und versuchte, diesem den Rest des Pulvers wegzunehmen. Und das mit Erfolg.  
  
Der Bestohlene rannte Otoko und vor allem seinem Stoff hinter, doch dieser war zu geschickt und flüchtete in eine Menschenmenge.  
  
/Scheiße. Jetzt wird er seine Geld zurückhaben wollen./ Bevor das geschehen konnte, verdrückte sich Giovanni lieber.  
  
Mehr als froh hielt Otoko den Stoff in seinen Händen. "...Dieser Arsch..." Aber er hatte wenigstens einen Teil seiner Drogen wieder.  
  
7.  
  
Etwa eine Stunde später verließ Neal eingepackt in eine dicke Winterjacke das Haus. Fröstelnd steckte er die Hände in die Hosentaschen und suchte nach seinem Geld, während er zur Bushaltestelle ging.  
  
Die zusammengesunkene Gestalt sah auf, als sie Neal entdeckte und erhob sich sofort. So geschickt wie möglich folgte sie dem kleinen Bruder von Chris.  
  
Der Plan an der Haltestelle zeigte an, dass der nächste Bus erst in zwanzig Minuten kommen würde. "Scheiße...", fluchte Neal und setzte sich in das kleine, schlecht geheizte Bushäuschen.  
  
Das kam Otoko, dem Verfolger, gerade recht. Langsam betrat er das Bushäuschen.  
  
Neal lehnte müde an der Wand und hatte die Augen halb geschlossen. /Wieso muss es nur so kalt sein?/  
  
Unsicher blieb der blonde Junge stehen. /....Wieso ist das nötig, Chris?..../ Otoko atmete tief ein und ging auf Neal zu. "Hi."  
  
Der Junge mit den kurzen dunkelblonden Haaren schaute auf. "Ach du schon wieder? Hat Chris dich rausgeschmissen?", fragte Neal grinsend.  
  
Otoko sah Neal kalt an. "Ja und du wirst nun leider dafür bezahlen.", sagte er ruhig und näherte sich dem Jungen.  
  
"Mach keinen Scheiß, Psycho. Wenn du Ärger hast, dann mach das mit ihm aus."  
  
Ein Lächeln lag auf den blassen Lippen. "Er will mich nicht umbringen... Deshalb sollte ich ihn ein wenig wütend machen, findest du nicht?"  
  
Neal sah ihn verständnislos an. "Spinnst du?"  
  
Kopfschütteln. "Ich will nur endlich meine Strafe....", sagte er leise und packte blitzschnell nach Neals Kehle.  
  
Ein leises Röcheln war alles, was der verwirrte Junge herausbrachte. Obwohl Otoko für ihn schwach und kränklich aussah, hatte er keine Chance, die Hand des anderen zu entfernen.  
  
Otokos Augen funkelten eisig und er drückte den Jungen gegen die glasige Wand. "Hast du Angst?"  
  
"Hör... auf...", presste Neal heraus. Ja, er hatte Angst. Mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Wie konnte der andere so viel Kraft haben?  
  
"Schön.", zischte Otoko und riss den Jungen von der Wand weg und schlug ihn zu Boden. "Das nächste Mal bist du tot!"  
  
Neal blieb wimmernd am Boden liegen. Was konnte er dafür, dass Chris sich mit so einem Kerl anlegte?  
  
"Sag ihm das, wenn du noch ein wenig leben willst." Damit drehte er sich um und verließ die Haltestelle.  
  
Langsam richtete Neal sich wieder auf. Verdammt, jetzt hatte er wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen. Damit konnte er die Party vergessen. Und das hatte er nur Chris zu verdanken. Der würde etwas von ihm zu hören bekommen... Angestrengt stemmte Neal sich wieder hoch, wartete aber noch eine Weile, bis er zurück nach Hause humpelte.  
Chris lag auf dem Rücken auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke, als er hörte, wie die Haustür zugeschlagen wurde. Dann ertönten laute Schritte, die die Treppe heraufkamen. /Hat Neal etwas vergessen?/  
  
Eine Sekunde später war ein lautes Poltern an der Zimmertüre zu hören. "Chris! Chris, du Arsch! Lass mich rein!!"  
  
"Was ist denn?" Seufzend stand Chris auf und schloss die Tür auf.  
  
Schwer atmend starrte Neal seinen großen Bruder an. "Sag mal, willst du mich umbringen, du verdammtet Idiot?!?"  
  
"Eigentlich nicht. Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Chris ruhig und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett.  
  
"Verdammt, er hat mich vorhin fast erwürgt!! Was soll die Scheiße?!? Was hast du getan?!"  
  
"Erwürgt? ... Otoko..." Nun fiel es Chris wieder ein. Der Junge hatte ihm ja gedroht, seinem Bruder etwas anzutun. Anscheinend wurde es jetzt wirklich ernst. Er musste endlich eine Lösung für sein Problem finden.  
  
"Was?! Ist das alles was du sagst?!? Verdammt! Ich wäre fast gestorben, du Eisklotz!!"  
  
"Du bist doch selbst schuld, wenn du ihn die ganze Zeit so beschissen zu ihm bist. Es war ja klar, dass er sich das nicht ewig gefallen lassen würde. Was kann ich dafür?"  
  
"Ich?!", fragte Neal hysterisch. "Er ist doch hinter dir her!!"  
  
"Anscheinend hast du seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Dein Problem.", meinte Chris mit einem kalten Lächeln.  
  
Neal stiegen plötzlich die Tränen in die Augen. "Verdammt! Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!!"  
  
"Du mischt dich immer in Sachen ein, die dich nichts angehen. Das hast du gemacht. Dir lässt man sowieso zu viel durchgehen und jetzt wirst du endlich mal dafür bestraft." Auch wenn das gar nicht Chris' Meinung war, nervte ihn sein kleiner Bruder so sehr, dass er ihn beschuldigte. Natürlich konnte er nichts dafür, dass Otoko ihn angriff. Aber das würde er ihm sicher nicht sagen.  
  
Nun wurde Neal wirklich wütend und packte seinen Bruder am Kragen. "Du Arsch! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?! Er will mich wegen dir umbringen!!"  
  
"Das ist nicht mein Problem.", erwiderte Chris ruhig, obwohl es genau das war.  
  
"Wieso nicht?!", schrie der Kleinere und seine Stimme brach ab. Er hatte wahnsinnige Angst und konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, wie er seinem Bruder so gleichgültig sein konnte.  
  
"Ich kann doch auch nichts machen," gab Chris leise zu. Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, sein kleiner Bruder tat ihm leid.  
  
"Gib ihn doch, verdammt noch mal einfach, was er will!"  
  
"Er will, dass ich ihn umbringe. Und das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun."  
  
Neal verstummte, getraute sich nicht einmal mehr richtig zu atmen. "D-das ist ein Witz... oder?", fragte er unsicher.  
  
Doch Chris schüttelte lediglich den Kopf.  
  
"Er ist doch nur ein Penner! Niemand würde ihn vermissen, Chris!"  
  
"Aber ich kann niemanden umbringen, egal wer oder was er ist."  
  
"Er ist gar nichts! Ein Niemand! Wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich es tun! Ich lasse mich von so einem Psycho nicht um die Ecke bringen!", schrie Neal und wollte aus dem Zimmer stürzen.  
  
Doch Chris hielt ihn fest. "Ich will keinen Mörder zum Bruder, verdammt!"  
  
"Und ich will noch eine Weile LEBEN!!"  
  
"Ich habe überlegt, ob ich die Polizei einschalten soll, aber du kennst meinen Ruf ja... Ich denke nicht, dass sie mir glauben werden.", erzählte Chris weiter, zog Neal zu sich aufs Bett und schloss ihn in seine Arme. "Ich habe doch genauso viel Angst wie du."  
  
"Dich hat er doch gar nicht versucht zu töten!", brachte Neal gepresst heraus und begann wieder zu zittern.  
  
"Du bist zwar ein kleiner nerviger Idiot, aber du bist mein Bruder und ich will dich nicht verlieren. Verdammt, ich könnte mich selbst schlagen für meine Schwäche.", schluchzte Chris und drückte Neal enger an sich.  
  
Verwirrt oder besser gesagt verstört sah der Chris an und brachte keinen Ton mehr raus.  
  
Das Bild des großen Bruders, der vor nichts Angst hatte, war nun wirklich zerbrochen und Chris konnte nicht sagen, was ihn mehr schmerzte. Das oder die Tatsache, dass ein Psychopath versuchte seinen Bruder umzubringen. Schon immer hatte er anderen eine Stärke vorgespielt, die er nicht hatte und jetzt, da er sich Neal einmal geöffnet hatte, wenn auch nicht freiwillig, weinte er hemmungslos wie ein kleines Kind.   
  
"Chris... Chris, spinnst du jetzt etwa auch? W-wieso weinst du? Das tust du doch sonst nicht.....", fragte Neal und fügte leise hinzu, "....Du machst mir Angst...."  
  
"Tut mir leid... Es tut mir so leid...," wimmerte Chris leise.  
  
"Chris... Chris! Du studierst doch Psychologie! Tu doch etwas! Nimm ihn als Versuchsobjekt oder sonst etwas!"  
  
Doch der Andere hörte gar nicht, was Neal sagte und drückte den Jüngeren lediglich enger an sich.  
  
Das wurde dem Jungen nun doch zu unheimlich. "Chris! Lass mich los! Du zerdrückst mich noch! Das tut weh!"  
  
Nur langsam kam Chris der Aufforderung nach. Sein Blick war zu Boden gerichtet, so dass die Haare sein Gesicht verdeckten. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Schwäche zeigen, als er es schon getan hatte und die Tränenspuren musste Neal wirklich nicht sehen.  
  
Neal sank zu Boden und starrte seinen Bruder immer noch an. "Chris.... Wie bist du überhaupt an ihn geraten?"  
  
Chris überlegte, ob er es Neal erzählen sollte oder nicht, entschied sich aber dann dagegen. Neal würde sicher ausrasten, wenn er erfahren würde, dass es seine eigene Schuld gewesen war. Also schwieg er nur, während er sich langsam wieder beruhigte.  
  
Neal, der im Moment sowieso mehr als reizbar war, stand schnaubend auf und verließ Chris' Zimmer.  
  
/Hoffentlich erzählt er niemandem davon.../, war das letzte, was Chris durch den Kopf ging, bevor er sich auf das Bett fallen ließ, die Augen schloss und versuchte, an gar nichts mehr zu denken.  
  
Sein kleiner Bruder hingegen stürmte in das eigene Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Er war außer sich vor Wut. Er hatte sich nie besonders gut mit Chris verstanden, aber ihn, auch wenn dieser es nicht wusste, immer für seine Stärke bewundert. Und jetzt musste er erkennen, dass sie nur ein Trugbild gewesen war. Mehr nicht... Mit einem hilflosen Wimmern verkroch Neal sich in seinem Bett. Was hatte er getan, dass innerhalb von einem Tag seine halbe Welt zusammenbrach? Es war wie in einem schlechten Film...  
  
8.  
  
Otoko kramte in seinen Taschen nach den kleinen Geldstücken, die er heute zusammengebettelt und gefunden hatte. "...Sollte reichen...", sagte er matt zu sich selbst und klopfte, wie schon am Abend zuvor an der Tür zur Schlafstelle an.  
  
Diesmal öffnete ein ungefähr 40 Jahre alter dunkelhaariger Mann. "Was willst du?", fragte er mürrisch.  
  
Otoko schrak ein wenig zurück. /Na was wohl du Idiot?/, dachte er. "Ich wollte fragen, ob sie noch ein Bett frei haben."  
  
"Nein, es ist alles voll. Komm morgen wieder, vielleicht hast du dann Glück."  
  
"Oh.... ok.... danke trotzdem...", sagte er leise und drehte sich wieder weg.  
  
Der Mann grummelte noch etwas und schloss dann die Tür wieder.  
  
"Idiot...", zischte Otoko und begab sich auf die Suche nach einem anderen Schlafplatz. Er war heute mehr als schlecht gelaunt.  
Chris wachte am nächsten Morgen auf, als ihn lästige Sonnenstrahlen blendeten. Er hatte am Abend vergessen, die Jalousie herunterzulassen. Müde rieb er sich die Augen und sah auf seine Uhr. 8.43 Uhr. Mist. Er hatte mal wieder verschlafen und vergessen, sich den Wecker zu stellen. Na ja, ändern ließ sich das nun auch nicht mehr. Zum Glück begann die Vorlesung heute erst um 9.30 Uhr, da hatte er also noch ein wenig Zeit. Langsam stand er auf und bemerkte, dass er noch die Kleidung vom letzten Tag anhatte. Er war, nachdem Neal aus seinem Zimmer gestürmt war, eingeschlafen und erst jetzt wieder aufgewacht. Egal.  
  
Schlaftrunken torkelte er ins Bad und erledigte, was zu erledigen war. Von unten her hörte er schon die Stimme seiner Mutter und die seines Bruders. Hoffentlich hatte Neal ihr nichts gesagt. Chris holte sich seine Tasche aus seinem Zimmer und polterte die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Kaum war Chris unten angekommen streckte auch schon Neal seinen Kopf aus der Küche. Eigentlich hätte er schon in der Schule sein müssen, aber wie es schien, schwänzte er heute. "Chris, komm mal kurz."  
  
/Nein. Er darf es ihr nicht erzählt haben. Er darf es nicht./ Mit einem unguten Gefühl kam Chris der Aufforderung seines Bruders nach.  
  
Neal sah seinen großen Bruder ernst an. "Ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten die Polizei verständigen... Dir mögen sie ja nicht glauben... Aber vielleicht mir... Ich habe wirklich Angst, Chris..."  
  
Chris zögerte, doch dann nickte er. "Ich gehe nach der Uni hin, ok?"  
  
"D-dann bleibe ich so lange hier.... Ich will diesem Psycho nicht über den Weg laufen..."  
  
"Tu das. Es ist das Sicherste." Das Gespräch war für Chris beendet, er schnappte sich ein Brötchen und das vorbereitete Lunchpaket und zog sich dann in der Garderobe seine Jacke und die Schuhe an. "Bye." Und schon hatte er das Haus verlassen.  
  
Neal starrte seinem Bruder verwundert nach. /Hat er denn keine Angst?..../  
  
Nur wenige Minuten später saß Chris im Bus. Gelangweilt sah er nach draußen, aber er nahm die verschneiten Straßen gar nicht richtig wahr. /Hoffentlich glauben sie mir. Seit dem Scherz damals sind sie nicht mehr gut auf mich zu sprechen./ Besagter Scherz war eine Art Mutprobe gewesen, bei der ein paar Freunde von Chris und er selbst der Polizei eine Geschichte von einer Bande Mörder aufgetischt hatten, die angeblich hinter ihnen her waren. Damals hatten sie ihm geglaubt und wäre er älter gewesen, hätte er sogar ein Verfahren bekommen, als sie erfahren hatten, dass es sich nur um einen dummen Kinderstreich gehandelt hatte. Doch glücklicherweise konnten ihre Eltern die Polizisten davon abbringen, Anzeige gegen sie zu erstatten. Seitdem hatte er nichts mehr mit der Polizei zu tun gehabt und es war mehr als schwer für ihn, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, wieder dort hingehen zu müssen. Hoffentlich glaubten sie ihm.  
Als Chris in der Uni ankam sah ihn Janine kurz an und blickte dann auf die Uhr. "Wieder mal ganz knapp nicht zu spät, was?"  
  
"Besser zu spät als nie.", erwiderte Chris grinsend und setzte sich neben sie. "Wo ist Michael?"  
  
"Bei dem heißt es wohl auch 'Besser zu spät als nie'.", seufzte sie theatralisch.  
  
Chris sah bei diesem Satz in Gedanken Michael und Janine zusammen im Bett. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. /Ob das da auch bei ihm zutrifft?/ "Er taucht sicher gleich auf.", meinte Chris und packte seine Unterlagen aus.  
  
"Das hoffe ich doch mal schwer... Die Professoren haben schon mehr als ein Auge auf ihn geworfen... Genau wie bei dir, du Langschläfer." Ein Grinsen zierte Janines Gesicht.  
  
"Das kümmert mich nicht."  
  
Genau in diesem Moment tauchte der Professor auf. Hinter ihm war eine weitere Gestalt zu erkennen. Michael.  
  
"Hm? Was hatte er denn beim Professor zu suchen?", fragte Janine verwirrt und sah ihren Freund fragend an.  
  
Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht... Aber er wird es sicher gleich sagen..."  
  
Der Professor ging zu dem kleinen Rednerpult, während Michael zu ihnen kam.  
  
Er setzte sich neben die beiden und drückte Janine einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Hi!", sagte er grinsend und packte seine Sachen aus.  
  
"Janine und ich warten schon Ewigkeiten auf dich. Du solltest dir endlich einmal angewöhnen, pünktlich zu kommen.", scherzte Chris, während der Professor mit der Vorlesung anfing.  
Chris atmete tief ein, dann ging er in das Polizeirevier. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und die Polizisten, die er von damals kannte, waren versetzt worden oder sie waren einfach nicht da. Mit einem schlechten Gefühl klopfte er an der hölzernen Tür an, auf deren Schildchen 'Office' stand.  
  
Eine Frau mittleren Alters öffnete die Tür und sah Chris fragend an. "Ja bitte?"  
  
Der lächelte unsicher. "Ich... Ich habe ein Problem...", stammelte er. Warum mussten ihn Polizisten auch so nervös machen?  
  
"Na dann kommen Sie rein.", sagte die Frau freundlich und trat zur Seite, damit Chris eintreten konnte. "Ist es sehr dringend?"  
  
"Ja...", antwortet Chris und ging in den Raum. "Es ist so. Da ist ein Verrückter hinter mir her und jetzt hat er meinen Bruder angegriffen." Doch dann entdeckte er Officer Renolds an einem Schreibtisch sitzen, der ihn wütend ansah. /Nein.../  
  
Ungläubig sah ihn die Beamtin an und wies ihm einen Stuhl zu. "Du bist...?"  
  
Chris war froh, sitzen zu können. Nun hatte er wenigstens nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass seine Beine gleich nachgaben. "Christos Neeson.", antwortete er verspätet. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie der Officer aufstand und zu ihnen hinging. /Sie müssen mir einfach glauben.../  
  
"Was hast du dir diesmal ausgedacht?", knurrte der Officer und funkelte ihn böse an.  
  
"Ich habe es mir nicht ausgedacht. Das ist die Wahrheit, das schwöre ich.", verteidigte sich Chris verzweifelt.  
  
"Ja, ja, so wie letztes Mal, ja?", grummelte er. "Komm mit... Leider muss ich mir deine Geschichte anhören."  
  
Chris schluckte, stand auf und folgte dem Officer zu dessen Schreibtisch.  
  
Schwerfällig ließ sich Officer Renolds in den Stuhl sinken und verschränkte die Arme, dann sah er Chris auffordernd an.  
  
Der setzte sich ebenfalls und fing dann an zu erzählen. "Letzte Woche auf dem Weg zur Uni hab ich diesen Penner, Entschuldigung, Obdachlosen getroffen. Und ich Idiot hab ihn zu mir mit nach Hause genommen. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass dieser Psycho so etwas machen würde. Auf jeden Fall hat er gestern Abend meinen Bruder angegriffen und gedroht, dass er ihn umbringt."  
  
Der Mann runzelte die Stirn und sah Chris prüfend an. "Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?"  
  
"Doch. Sie können meinen Bruder fragen, er wird es Ihnen bestätigen."  
  
Der Mann seufzte. "Und wo ist dein Bruder?"  
  
"Zu Hause. Er hat sich nicht in die Schule getraut."  
  
"Oder er war einfach zu faul, weil er kein bisschen für ne Prüfung geübt hat."  
  
"Nein, das stimmt nicht. Der Kerl hat ihn wirklich angegriffen."  
  
"Weil du ihm geholfen hast?"  
  
"Ja.", antwortete Chris, obwohl es auch in seinen Ohren verrückt klang.  
  
Der Officer schwieg und fragte sich ernsthaft, ob er Chris eine Ohrfeige geben oder ihn einfach nach Hause schicken sollte.  
  
"Das ist mein Ernst. Der Kerl ist verrückt. Er will von mir, dass ich ihn umbringe und weil ich das nicht will, droht er, meinen Bruder zu töten."  
  
"Und wie heißt der Film, den du gestern gesehen hast?"  
  
Chris sah den Officer verständnislos an.  
  
Der zuckt mit den Schultern. "Na irgendwo her musst du ja diese Idee haben, oder?"  
  
"Ich sagte doch, dass es die Wahrheit ist!"  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber das kann ich dir nicht glauben."  
  
Chris musste sich beherrschen, um den Officer nicht noch lauter anzuschreien. Wütend sprang er auf. "Das müssen Sie aber! Verdammt, dieser Mistkerl hat meinen Bruder verprügelt!"  
  
"Ok, ok, beruhige dich Junge... Setz dich wieder."  
  
Langsam tat Chris, was ihm gesagt wurde.  
  
Gelangweilt holte der Officer ein Papier hervor. "Also... Dann erzähl mir mal alles, was du über ihn weißt."  
  
"Er heißt Otoko, zumindest hat er das gesagt. Blonde, lange Haare, hellblaue Augen. Drogenabhängig."  
  
Alles wurde auf dem Blatt notiert. "Noch was?"  
  
Chris überlegte. "Er trägt eine zerschlissene Jeans, ein dreckiges Shirt und einen zerlöcherten dunklen Mantel. Und eine Basketballkappe."  
  
"Farbe?", fragte der Officer knapp.  
  
"Sie war mal weiß..."  
  
Nun entfloh dem Beamten ein Lachen und er notierte es erneut auf dem Blatt. "So... Ist das alles?"  
  
Wieder überlegte Chris. "...Er hat Narben an den Handgelenken, aber das hilft wohl nicht viel..."  
  
"Hm... vielleicht... Wir werden sehn, ich werde die Meldung mal rausschicken." Renolds kramte auf seinem Schreibtisch herum.  
  
"Danke..."  
  
"Aber du weißt hoffentlich, was dir blüht, wenn du uns noch einmal so anschmierst?"  
  
"Ich sagte bereits, dass es die Wahrheit ist."  
  
"Ja, ja, das hast du das letzte Mal auch gesagt."  
  
"Damals war ich gerade mal elf."  
  
Der Officer sah Chris von oben bis unten an, sagte aber nichts dazu.  
  
"Soll ich vielleicht einen Eid ablegen?", fragte Chris gereizt.  
  
"Es reicht, wenn ich dich vor den Richter führen darf, wenn es sein muss."  
  
Chris sah den Officer böse an, hütete sich aber davor, etwas zu antworten.  
  
"So, und nun geh nach Hause. Wir haben zu tun."  
  
"Wenn mein Bruder stirbt, dann sind Sie schuld." Damit wollte Chris gehen, blieb jedoch noch einmal stehen, bedankte sich und verließ dann wirklich das Büro.  
  
"Pft..... Die Jugend von heute....", zischte der Officer verächtlich. Dieses Mal würde er sich nicht von dem Jungen verarschen lassen. Es war einfach zu gutmütig gewesen, um auf die Idee zu kommen, dass Chris und seine Freunde sich die Geschichte damals nur ausgedacht hatten. Und er verfluchte sich manchmal heute noch dafür. Das Gespräch, das er wegen dieser Sache mit seinem Vorgesetzen geführt hatte, war nicht unbedingt ein Kaffeekränzchen gewesen und man hatte ihm ausdrücklich klargemacht, dass ihm solche Fehler nicht noch einmal passieren sollten. Dabei war Renolds bis zu diesem Tag immer der Meinung gewesen, ein Menschenkenner zu sein.  
  
9.  
  
Vergnügt schlenderte Chris durch die Straßen nach Hause. Er hatte zwar den Bus verpasst, aber das störte ihn nicht. Seit er am Montag bei der Polizei gewesen war, hatte er nichts mehr von Otoko gehört und das war immerhin schon vier Tage her. Er war noch mit Michael und Janine in einem Café gewesen, bis die beiden schließlich allein sein wollten und er beschlossen hatte, nach Hause zu gehen. Mittlerweile war die Sonne schon untergegangen und Chris betrachtete die Sterne, während er durch die Massen von Schnee stapfte.  
  
Plötzlich stolperte eine Gestalt auf die Straße und rannte mehr oder weniger gerade auf Chris zu.  
  
Der sah die Gestalt verwirrt an und erkannte sie schließlich. Verdammt, die Polizisten hatten versagt. Seine gute Laune war dahin.  
  
Kurz vor Chris wurde Otoko langsamer und kam dann endgültig zum Stehen. "Chris... w-wieso hast du es... der Polizei gesagt?"  
  
"Ich hatte dich gewarnt...", antwortete der Angesprochene und ging an Otoko vorbei. So ein Idiot. Wie konnte dieser ihm seinen Freitagabend verderben?  
  
"Ich dich ebenfalls! Ich habe dir gesagt, was ich tue, wenn du meine Forderung nicht erfüllst!!", rief Otoko und ging Chris nach.  
  
"Sei still! Ich will nichts mehr davon hören! Verdammt!", fluchte Chris laut.  
  
"Dann tu es endlich! Dann bin ich still!"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Stumm schritt Otoko nun neben Chris her, ohne auch nur noch ein Wort zu sagen.  
  
"Was du mit Neal gemacht hast, war wirklich erbärmlich. Wieso ziehst du ihn mit rein?"  
  
"Weil du es nicht tun willst... Je mehr ich dir antue, um so schneller bringst du mich vielleicht um."  
  
"Ich werde dich niemals umbringen. Ich sorge dafür, dass du in der geschlossenen Anstalt landest, dann bin ich dich los."  
  
"Das findest du also gnädiger?", fragte Otoko bitter.  
  
Chris lachte verächtlich. "Das spielt keine Rolle."  
  
"Ich möchte es aber wissen."  
  
"Nein, aber dafür bringt mich auch keiner ins Gefängnis."  
  
"Aber ich will es doch so!! Wieso soll das illegal sein?!"  
  
"Frag die, die die Gesetzte machen und nicht mich."  
  
"Wenn es legal wäre.... würdest du es tun?"  
  
"Vielleicht..."  
  
Seufzend ließ Otoko den Kopf hängen.  
  
Wütend und mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen ging Chris weiter. Dieser Verrückte trieb ihn noch in den Wahnsinn.  
  
"Chris?.... Was würdest du tun, wenn ich dich angreifen würde?"  
  
Chris antwortete nicht, aber er spannte seinen Körper an, um sich bei einem eventuellen Angriff verteidigen zu können. Bei dem Jungen konnte man nicht sicher sein, ob er das, was er sagte, nicht auch wahr machte.  
  
Als keine Antwort kam, sah Otoko auf. "Sag schon, was würdest du tun?"  
  
"Vergiss es, ich würde dich nicht töten, egal, was du machst."  
  
"Hmm....", sagte der Blonde nachdenklich und ging weiter neben Chris her.  
  
Der blieb stehen. "Wieso verdirbst du mir andauernd die Laune?"  
  
"Tue ich das?", fragte Otoko unschuldig und blieb ebenfalls stehen. "Soll ich dich aufheitern?"  
  
Chris sah Otoko verwirrt an, sagte aber nichts. So ein Vorschlag konnte einfach nichts gutes bedeuten.  
  
"Ist es das, was du willst?", fragte Otoko ehrlich.  
  
"Ich will, dass du für immer aus meinem Leben verschwindet.", antwortete Chris, etwas aus der Bahn geworfen.  
  
"Aber du musst mich doch erst umbringen."  
  
"Und dann werde ich mich immer an dich erinnern. Für dich mag Mord ja etwas normales sein, aber für mich nicht."  
  
Mit weit aufgerissenen, ängstlichen Augen wich Otoko zurück. Dieser Satz war für ihn wie ein Schlag in den Magen und er fühlte, wie sich in seinem Körper ein mehr als ungutes Gefühl breit machte. "D-d-da.... das stimmt n-n-nicht... Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?!?"  
  
"Du hast versucht, meinen Bruder zu töten, verdammt! Ist das kein Grund?!", fauchte Chris wütend.  
  
"Das stimmt gar nicht!! Ich wollte ihm nur Angst machen, damit du siehst, dass ich es ernst meine!", schrie Otoko verzweifelt.  
  
"Fakt ist, dass du ihn verletzt hast! Und das ist ein bisschen mehr als nur ein einfaches Angst-machen."  
  
"Wenn ich ihn verletzt habe, ist er ein verdammtes Muttersöhnchen!"  
  
"Er ist noch ein Kind! Was denkst du, wie es dich in seinem Alter verletzt hätte?!"  
  
"Nicht mehr, als die anderen Schläge, die ich alle einstecken durfte, wenn ich keinen Stoff bei mir hatte!", keifte Otoko.  
  
"Du bist doch selbst schuld, dass du in dieser Lage bist!", schrie Chris wütend zurück.  
  
"Ja, ich bin selbst schuld... SAG MIR EINEN VERDAMMTEN GRUND DAFÜR!!!" Otokos Stimme brach fast ab und er musste auch gleich darauf heftig husten.  
  
"Was weiß ich? Es ist dein Leben und es interessiert mich kein bisschen. Und jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe!" Chris sah ihn noch einmal böse an und ging dann weiter.  
  
Nun rastete Otoko endgültig aus. Er rannte auf Chris zu und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden. "Es interessiert dich also kein bisschen, ja?! KEIN bisschen?! Wieso hast du mich dann zu dir mit nach Hause genommen?! Wieso hast du mich gewaschen?!? Und wieso zum Teufel hast du mir meinen Stoff weggenommen?!?"  
  
Wütend trat schlug Chris Otoko seine Faust in den Magen und diesen damit von sich. "Fass mich nicht an! Es war ein Fehler, dich überhaupt zu beachten, aber das kann ich jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern!"  
  
Otoko hielt sich den Bauch und sah Chris mit kalt funkelnden Augen an. "Du weißt gar nicht, wie es ist, so zu leben, wie ich....", knurrte er.  
  
"Dann bring dich doch endlich um!", schrie Chris und stand wieder auf.  
  
"Das kann ich nicht!!!! Ich muss erst bestraft werden!!!"  
  
"Und warum bestrafst du dann mich?!"  
  
"Du bist dazu bestimmt, mich zu töten..."  
  
"Du hast doch 'nen Knall! Aber bitte, wenn du Strafe willst, bekommst du sie!" Damit trat Chris dem immer noch auf dem Boden liegendem Jungen nochmals in den Magen.  
  
Otoko krümmte sich auf dem Boden. "D-das n-nennst du eine Strafe?!.... D-das hatte ich schon.... seit meiner Geburt.... D-daran hab ich mich gewöhnt!"  
  
"Schön für dich!"  
  
"Nein! Schön für dich!", keifte Otoko und schlug Chris die Beine weg.  
  
Der landete hart auf dem Boden. "Mistkerl!", fluchte er, packte sich irgendein Körperteil von Otoko und zerrte daran.  
  
Als Chris an seinem Bein zerrte, trat er nach dem älteren Jungen und versuchte, wieder aufzustehen.  
  
Doch Chris dachte nicht daran, Otoko einfach so entkommen zu lassen, zog diesen am Kragen zu sich und setzte sich einfach auf dessen Bauch. "Und jetzt?", fragte er überlegen, während er Otoko mit seinem Körpergewicht auf dem Boden hielt.  
  
Otoko griff in den Schnee und schaufelte ihn Chris ins Gesicht. Ihm war es egal, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam.  
  
Als Chris nun auch noch die Handgelenke des anderen packte und ebenfalls auf den Boden drückte, war dieser vollkommen wehrlos. Zumindest dachte Chris das. "Du kleines Arschloch denkst doch nicht etwa, dass du mich besiegen kannst?"  
  
"Du bist nur ein kleiner verwöhnter Stubenhocker. Du weißt doch gar nicht, was hartes Leben ist!", keifte Otoko und schlug mit seinem Kopf nach oben, so dass er genau Chris' Gesicht traf.  
  
Etwas Blut tropfte von Chris' Nase, doch er ließ Otokos Hände nicht los, sondern hob nur den Kopf aus Otokos Reichweite. "Einerseits willst du, dass ich dich verletze und andererseits wehrst du dich dagegen..."  
  
"Ja! Weil ich genau weiß, dass du mich nur kurz bewusstlos schlägst und dann abhaust!!"  
  
"Du solltest mit dem zufrieden sein, was du bekommst..."  
  
"Nein! Diesmal lasse ich mich nicht verarschen!", schrie Otoko.  
  
"Ach ja? Und was willst du dann tun, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
"Ich werde dich so lange verfolgen, bis ich bekomme, was ich will!"  
  
"Vorher findet dich die Polizei."  
  
"Das glaubst auch nur du!"  
  
"Ja, das glaube ich! Weil ich ohne nachzudenken ein Menschenleben genommen habe! Ich verdiene nur noch den Tod!"  
  
"Aber dasselbe verlangst du von mir, ja? Ich soll etwas tun, was mich ins Verderben reißt, aber das ist dir vollkommen egal. Du interessierst dich nur für dich selbst. Blöder Egoist!"  
  
"Verdammt! Dieser Arsch wollte nicht sterben! Er wollte überleben!!! Ich WILL sterben!!"  
  
"Aber das interessiert niemanden. Die werden mich als Mörder verurteilen, wenn ich dich töte."  
  
"Dann unterschreibe ich eben einen Zettel, in dem steht, das ich sterben will!!"  
  
"Das ändert auch nichts."  
  
"Wieso nicht?!?"  
  
"Weil es so ist!"  
  
"Und wenn ich es jedem sage? Oder wenn du aus Notwehr handelst?"  
  
"Ich *will* und *werde* dich nicht töten, verdammt!", fluchte Chris und stand auf. "Du bist so ein Idiot!"  
  
"Das hast du mir schon so oft gesagt... Ich glaube nicht daran! Ich werde es nicht aufgeben!"  
  
Chris antwortete nicht, sondern klopfte sich den Schnee von seiner mittlerweile halb durchweichten Kleidung. /Toll. Was gibt es schöneres, als bei der Kälte klitschnass nach Hause laufen müssen?/ Ein eisiger Windstoß wehte durch die verschneiten Straßen und sofort bildete sich auf Chris' Haut eine Gänsehaut.  
  
Schwankend kam nun auch Otoko auf die Beine, scheinbar hatten ihm Chris' Tritte doch ein wenig mehr zugesetzt, als er zugeben wollte. "Chris... warte, bitte... I-ich... Eigentlich wollte ich dir dankbar sein... aber... du weißt nicht, was ich durchgemacht habe... Und ich verstehe es auch, wenn dir das egal ist.... aber... ich meine.... du bist meine letzte Hoffnung...."  
  
"Jeder andere kann dich genauso umbringen. Wieso ich? Und komm mir nicht mit diesem Scheiß, dass ich dir geholfen habe. Das ist kein Grund." Chris sah den anderen ernst an. Wenn er schon von einem Verrückten verfolgt wurde, dann wollte er wenigstens wissen, warum.   
  
Otoko blieb einige Schritte vor dem größeren Jungen stehen. Als er den ernsten Blick sah, erwiderte er ihn leicht. "W-weil... weil ich durch deine Hände sterben möchte... Schon als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe... du... Scheiße..." Mit verzweifeltem Blick sah er zur Seite. "...Du wirst mir das aber ja sowieso nicht glauben..."  
  
"Sag schon!", forderte Chris unnachgiebig.  
  
"Es... es ist.... weil... ich dich...", stammelte er und brach erneut ab.  
  
Genervt rieb Chris sich die kalten Hände, um sie etwas zu erwärmen, sagte aber nichts.  
  
Diese Stille zwischen ihnen war dem blonden Junge mehr als unangenehm und so stammelte er weiter: "...Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht magst... sogar hasst... Aber du hast mir einmal geholfen... Du bist kein schlechter Mensch... Das weiß ich... Am liebsten wäre ich auch so einer... Aber das bin ich nicht... Schön, wenn man mich überhaupt als Mensch bezeichnen würde..." Er seufzte. "...Vielleicht bin ich einfach nur eifersüchtig auf dich..."  
  
Chris wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber irgendwie war er enttäuscht. War das alles? Das konnte doch nicht sein. "Und deswegen soll ich dich töten? ... Das ist doch lächerlich... Es gibt Tausende, die so sind wie ich..."  
  
"Ach ja?", fragte Otoko bitter. "Dann zeig mir doch mal, in welchem Loch sich die verkrochen haben."  
  
"Was weiß ich?" Chris' Stimme klang leicht hysterisch. Dieses Gespräch hatte keinen Sinn, es brachte doch zu nichts. Er wollte heim, sich in eine warme Badewanne legen oder ähnliches. Aber ganz sicher wollte er nicht hier sein.  
  
"...Chris... hasst du mich?", fragte der Blonde nun leise.  
  
"... Nein... Wenn du mich in Ruhe lässt, nein..."  
  
"...Und wenn ich da bin ja."  
  
"Du verlangst von mir, dass ich einen Menschen töte. Das kann ich nicht, verdammt! Wieso verstehst du das nicht?"  
  
"...Ich weiß es nicht... Ich wurde einfach nicht dazu geboren, irgendwas zu verstehen... Ich bin einfach zu dumm..."  
  
"Wieso sagst du so etwas?" Wieder war dieser leicht hysterische Ton in Chris Stimme. Otoko war schon wieder dabei, ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen. Merkte er das nicht oder machte er das mit Absicht?  
  
Zögerlich ging der Junge ein paar Schritte auf Chris zu. "...Es... ist doch die Wahrheit... Ich war noch nie in der Schule... Ein Wunder, dass ich überhaupt sprechen kann...."  
  
Chris jedoch wich ein paar Schritte zurück. "Was kümmern mich deine Probleme? Ich habe meine eigenen, verdammt! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe..."  
  
"Aber... du hast mir doch schon einmal geholfen... Wieso nicht ein zweites Mal...? Bitte... Ich gebe dir, was du willst..."  
  
"Nein! Niemals!", schrie Chris.   
  
Stumm sah ihn Otoko an und entgegnete nichts mehr.  
  
"Idiot!" Chris zitterte leicht, als er sich umdrehte und davon rannte. Verdammt, was war er doch für ein Feigling. Da rannte er vor einem schwächlichen Irren weg. Während er sich selbst Vorwürfe machte, achtete er nicht darauf, wohin er ging und fiel prompt über einen vom Schnee verdeckten Randstein. Mit Tränen in den Augen versuchte er aufzustehen, was ihm sein aufgeschürftes Knie noch erschwerte.  
  
Nach einigen Sekunden hatte Otoko Chris erreicht und versuchte ihm hochzuhelfen.  
  
"Fass mich nicht an!", schrie Chris und stieß Otoko weg. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schaffte er es aufzustehen.  
  
Der Zurückgestoßene schluckte. "I-ich wollte dir doch nur aufhelfen....", sagte er leise und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts. "...Dich würde ich niemals schwer verletzen wollen... Hast du etwa Angst vor mir?"  
  
"Nein, das habe ich nicht!" Chris drehte sich weg und ging langsam weiter, diesmal aber wesentlich langsamer.  
  
"Wieso schreist du mich denn so an?", fragte Otoko und folgte Chris mit ein wenig Abstand.  
  
"Weil du mich wahnsinnig machst...", murmelte Chris.  
  
"....T-t-.... gomen ne....."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Gomen ne.", wiederholte sich Otoko, etwas deutlicher.  
  
Müde schleppte sich Chris weiter. "Ich verstehe dich nicht..."  
  
"... T-tut mir leid."  
  
Chris runzelte die Stirn. "Welche Sprache war das?"  
  
"Japanisch....."  
  
"Woher kannst du das?"  
  
"D-das hat mir jemand beigebracht... als ich noch klein war...." Er zeigte mit der Hand die ungefähre Größe, die er in dem Alter hatte.  
  
"Aber selbst bezeichnest du dich als dumm..."  
  
"W-wieso?... I-ich kann doch nur Englisch... Japanisch be-beherrsche ich doch gar nicht...", stammelte er.  
  
"Du willst gar nicht aus deiner beschissenen Lage raus, nicht wahr? Du brauchst deine Probleme, weil du nichts anderes gewöhnt bist."  
  
Perplex starrte ihn Otoko an. "W-was...? Wie meinst du das?... Wieso sollte ich so ein Leben wollen?"  
  
"Weil du Angst davor hast, etwas dagegen zu tun. Du willst nur weglaufen, aber ändern willst du nichts. Obwohl du die Möglichkeiten dazu hättest, wenn du dich auch nur anstrengen würdest."  
  
Verstört schüttelte Otoko den Kopf. "D-das stimmt nicht! Ich habe es immer versucht.... bis... bis ich gemerkt habe, dass mir so etwas nicht zusteht..."  
  
Chris blieb stehen. "Und warum steht es dir nicht zu?"  
  
"....Das musst du nicht mich fragen... Ich wollte eine Familie... Ich wollte zur Schule...", schluchzte Otoko und eine Träne löste sich und rann seine schmutzige Wange hinunter. "...I-ich wollte doch so vieles.... Und was habe ich jetzt........? Das hier!" Er deutete auf seine zerschlissene Kleidung.  
  
"Wieso verdienst du es nicht, zu leben?", fragte Chris noch einmal.  
  
"...Weil... weil ich jemanden getötet habe....", flüsterte Otoko traurig.  
  
"Das sagtest du bereits. Wobei viele dasselbe getan haben und eine ganz andere Meinung haben... Aber dasselbe verlangst du von mir..."  
  
"Nein.....", er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, "Nein! Das ist nicht dasselbe!"  
  
"Natürlich ist es das!"  
  
"Chris! Verdammt! Aber ich will doch sterben!! ICH will es so! ... sie hin..." Er krempelte seine Ärmel zurück und hielt Chris die vernarbten Arme hin. "Ich konnte es nicht!"  
  
Chris drehte den Kopf weg. "Schon mal was von aktiver Sterbehilfe gehört? Die ist auch strafbar."  
  
"...Du musst mir aber helfen...."  
  
"Nimm ein Messer und stoß es dir in die Brust, verdammt. So schwer ist das auch nicht!".  
  
"...Hast du denn ein Messer?"  
  
"Messer gibt es überall."  
  
"....Ich habe kein Geld für ein Messer.... Und würde ich das tun, hätte ich keine gerechte Strafe..."  
  
"Dann lass dich von irgend jemandem zusammenschlagen. Mich geht das Ganze nichts an." Der Schmerz in Chris' Knie war nun so weit abgeklungen, dass er wieder gut laufen konnte. Langsam kam er in seine Wohngegend, also musste er Otoko nicht mehr lange ertragen. Ein Glück.  
  
"....Das ist es nicht, was ich will...."  
  
"Es interessiert mich nicht, was du willst."   
  
"Und wieso hast du mich heute so viel gefragt, wenn ich dich nicht interessiere?"  
  
"Weil ich gehofft habe, wenigstens ein bisschen Logik in deinem Handeln zu erkennen, aber deine Gründe sind einfach lächerlich."  
  
"Tut mir ja leid, dass ich nicht deinen IQ habe."  
  
Chris humpelte zum Hauseingang und kramte in seiner Tasche nach dem Schlüssel. "Das hat nichts mit der Intelligenz zu tun. Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach zu blöd, um dich zu verstehen, aber ich habe es wenigstens versucht."  
  
"Stimmt... Da warst du bis jetzt auch der einzige...."  
  
/Na toll. Gratuliere. Jetzt hat er noch einen Grund, warum du ihn umbringen darfst./, quälte ihn sein Gewissen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, schloss Chris auf und ging in das Haus.  
  
Otoko blieb stehen und sah Chris nach. Dann hob er die Hand und flüsterte ein leises 'Bye'.  
  
10.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hatte Chris immer noch leichte Schmerzen im rechten Knie, das er sich gestern Abend aufgeschürft hatte. Doch die störten ihn wenig. Viel mehr störte ihn der weiße Umschlag, den er in der Hand hielt. Besonders, weil er einen Stempel der örtlichen Polizeistation hatte. Und das verhieß nichts Gutes.  
  
Während Chris das Stück Papier betrachtete, hastete seine Mutter durch das ganze Haus, um zu putzen, abzustauben und um auf andere Art und Weise dafür zu sorgen, dass ihre beiden Söhne es gut hatten.  
  
Der Brief war eine offizielle Vorladung auf die Polizeistation. Er habe sich unkorrekt Verhalten und müsse sich nun dafür verantworten.   
  
"Was ist das?", fragte Neal und stopfte sich erneut einen Löffel Müsli in den Mund.  
  
"Eine Vorladung...", antwortete Chris gedankenverloren. Verdammt. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es schief geht.  
  
"Wiefo dfenn?", fragte sein Bruder mampfend.  
  
Chris seufzte und steckte sich den Brief in die Hosentasche. "Weil die Polizei denkt, ich hätte mir die ganze Geschichte ausgedacht... Scheiße..."  
  
Erst sah ihn Neal mit großen Augen an, bevor er die Hand vor seinen Mund hielt und zu husten anfing. Anscheinend hatte er sich gerade verschluckt.  
  
Der Ältere kam aus der Küche und setzte sich an den Tisch zu seinem Bruder. "Ich habe ihn gestern wieder gesehen..." Irgendwie war Chris froh, dass Neal Bescheid wusste. So konnte er wenigstens mit jemandem darüber reden. Es war leichter für ihn, alles zu ertragen, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht allein war.  
  
"Wirklich?.... W-was hat er gesagt? Hat er dich angegriffen?", fragte Neal überrascht und tatsächlich ein wenig besorgt.  
  
"Nein, hat er nicht. Er war eigentlich recht friedlich... Hat sich normal mit mir unterhalten, bis er ausgerastet ist..."  
  
"Er ist ausgerastet? W-was hat er getan?" Neal war angespannt und seine Augen waren weit offen.  
  
"Wir haben uns geprügelt... Nichts Ernstes..."  
  
"Wirklich? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
"Ja... Er hat mehr abbekommen... Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass das überhaupt nichts genutzt hat...", seufzte Chris.  
  
"...Scheiß Maso....", knurrte Neal und schob sein Frühstück angewidert von sich.  
  
"Er wird dir nichts mehr tun." /Hoffe ich./  
  
"....Er ist trotzdem ein Verrückter...."  
  
Chris nickte müde. "Ja, ist er..." /Und was für einer./   
  
"...Ich könnte doch als Zeuge aussagen! Immerhin hat er mich ja angegriffen!"  
  
"Ja, das wäre gut. Vielleicht werde ich dann nicht verurteilt."  
  
"Wann musst du denn hin?"  
  
"31. Januar. Schon in einer Woche..." Chris nahm sich eine Zigarette und zündete sie an, obwohl seine Mutter ihm verboten hatte zu rauchen.  
  
Neal musste nun, trotz der unpassenden Situation grinsen.  
  
"Was denn?", fragte der Ältere leicht irritiert.  
  
"Wenn dich Mama sieht, wirst du was zu hören kriegen.... Du weißt doch genau, dass sie das Rauchen verboten hat, vor allem in ihrem heiligen, sauberen Haus."  
  
"Ich werde sowieso Ärger bekommen, wenn sie den Brief liest." Chris nahm einen tiefen Zug, fing aber gleich an zu husten. "Verdammt!"  
  
"Was denn? Schon Raucherhusten?"  
  
"Ja, lach nur.", fauchte Chris, meinte es aber nicht ernst. "So oft, wie ich dazu komme..."   
  
"Sei froh... Diese Sargnägel kosten sowieso zu viel...."  
  
Der Ältere kommentierte die Aussage mit einem 'Hm...' und zog noch einmal an seiner Zigarette. Fast verträumt betrachtete er den Rauch, als er wieder ausatmete.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen erhob sich Neal und räumte das Geschirr auf.  
  
In Momenten wie diesem wünschte sich Chris jemand, der ihm wirklichen Halt geben konnte. Einen Freund, eine Freundin, irgend jemanden. Er bereute, dass er noch nie eine wirkliche Beziehung gehabt hatte. Warum er gerade darauf kam, wenn er an Otoko dachte, wusste er nicht.  
Nach einer weiteren Nacht im Freien strich der blonden Junge wieder durch die Stadt und versuchte sich ein wenig Geld zusammenzubetteln, um wenigstens am nächsten Abend in einem Bett schlafen zu können. Aber nicht nur deswegen war er unterwegs, ihm waren wieder einmal seine Drogen geklaut worden, als er geschlafen hatte und so suchte er nun auch nach einem Dealer.  
  
Heute jedoch schienen alle ihm bekannten Dealer vom Boden verschluckt zu sein. Es war wie verhext. Wenn man einen brauchte, war keiner da. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, bei seinem Pech?  
  
Leise fluchend ließ sich Otoko deshalb am frühen Nachmittag an der Hausmauer einer Nebengasse nieder und versuchte sich ein wenig auszuruhen.  
  
Er dachte darüber nach, wie er Chris dazu bringen konnte, ihm endlich seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Ihn zum Ausrasten zu bringen, hatte er ja schon geschafft, aber er musste ihn in eine ausweglose Situation bringen, das war das Entscheidende. Nur wie?  
  
Was wäre, wenn er ihm irgend etwas einflößen würde? Vielleicht würde er dann williger werden. Genau, vielleicht wäre das eine Möglichkeit, aber was würde ihn dazu bringen?  
  
Wahrscheinlich irgendeine Droge, aber Otoko kannte sich, obwohl er sie selbst konsumierte, nicht gut damit aus. Aber das war nicht das Problem. Die Drogen bekam er schon. Das Problem war, wie er sie Chris geben sollte.  
  
Es war nur natürlich, dass Chris ihm misstraute, also konnte er ihm nicht einfach einen Drink hinhalten. Und um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, war es jetzt mehr als zu spät. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln bildete sich auf Otokos Gesicht, als daran dachte, wie er Chris einfach eine Spritze in den Arsch jagen würde. Das war so was von absurd.  
  
Aber in einer Menschenmenge könnte es einigermaßen unauffällig gehen. Dort konnte er nahe an Chris herankommen, ohne dass der es merken würde. Zumindest war es einen Versuch wert.  
  
Gut, nun hatte er wenigstens eine Idee, jetzt musste er sie nur noch ausreifen lassen. Wenn Chris die Nadel spüren würde, musste Otoko unbedingt ein Ablenkungsmanöver haben. Irgendein Zahnstocher oder so, aber auf keinen Fall ein Messer.  
  
Oder er machte sich einfach aus dem Staub, bis die Wirkung der Droge einsetzte. Aber bis dahin musste er Chris auch in eine menschenleere Gegend gebracht haben, sonst hatte das Ganze keinen Sinn. Nun ja, darüber konnte er sich auch später Gedanken machen.   
  
Allmählich setzten die ersten Entzugserscheinungen auf und er spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln langsam zu verkrampfen begannen. Er musste nun endlich einen dieser verdammten Dealer finden. Das ganze Nachdenken verursachte sowieso schon Kopfschmerzen.  
Chris saß auf seinem Bett und starrte die Wodkaflasche in seiner Hand an. Sie war noch halbvoll. Er sollte wohl langsam aufhören zu trinken, aber irgendwie hatte der Alkohol seine Wirkung verfehlt. Noch immer spürte er diese Angst, wenn er den Brief auf seinem Schreibtisch betrachtete. Er musste vor das Gericht. Sein schlimmster Alptraum wurde damit wahr. Seit diesem Vorfall damals hatte er vor allem, was mit der Polizei zu tun hatte, mehr als Respekt.  
  
Auf einmal war ein leises Klopfen zu vernehmen und gedämpft drang Neals Stimme ins Zimmer. "Chris?"  
  
"Hm?", hörte Chris sich selbst antworten. Seltsam. Seine Stimme klang, als wäre er total betrunken, aber er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht so.  
  
Die Türe öffnete sich und Neals Kopf kam zum Vorschein. "Hi, wie geht's?"  
  
"Geht so...", nuschelte Chris. "Was ist?"  
  
Neal trat nun ins Zimmer und schnüffelte. "Hier stinkt es nach Alk.", sagte er und setzte sich auf Chris' Bürostuhl.  
  
"Ach, tut es das? Habe ich nicht bemerkt...", stellte Chris mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit fest, die nur darauf schließen ließ, dass er nicht mehr ganz wusste, was er sagte.  
  
"Sag mal, wie spät ist es jetzt? Drei Uhr Nachmittags? Und du hast dich schon zugeputzt?"  
  
Chris sah seinen kleinen Bruder aus müden Augen an. "Was dagegen?"  
  
"Ich finde es nur bemitleidenswert..."  
  
"Mir doch egal." Chris stellte die Flasche auf den Boden und schlang die Arme um seine angezogenen Beine. "Was willst du hier?"  
  
"Ich wollte nachschauen, was du machst..."  
  
"Ich betrinke mich."  
  
"Und weshalb?"  
  
"Weil ich Angst habe.", antwortete Chris gelassen, als ob ihn das Ganze nichts angehen würde.  
  
"Du? Angst? Vor was denn?"  
  
Chris deutete auf den Brief.  
  
Neal schnappte ihn sich und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf. "Wegen der Gerichtsverhandlung? Ehm.... aber die ist doch erst in ein paar Tagen..."  
  
"Die sperren mich ein... Sie haben doch nur darauf gewartet, dass ich einen Fehler mache... "  
  
"Aber du hast doch gar nicht gelogen! Ich kann es ja bezeugen!"  
  
"Dir glauben sie auch nicht... Wegen damals...Du warst noch klein, als es passiert ist..."  
  
"Und wieso nicht? Jetzt bin ich nicht mehr klein!"  
  
"Verstehst du denn nicht? Wegen diesem blöden Scherz damals werden sie mir nie wieder glauben. Und dir auch nicht. Ich könnte dich ja angestiftet oder sonst was haben."  
  
"Dann sollen sie mich an einen Lügendetektor stecken!"  
  
"Die sind vor Gericht nicht anerkannt. Du wirst es sehen, die sperren mich ein..." Chris Stimme hörte sich mehr und mehr wie ein Schluchzen an.  
  
"Nun reiß dich aber mal zusammen, wenn du mit einer solchen Einstellung vor Gericht gehst, kann es ja gar nicht anders kommen!"  
  
Anstatt etwas darauf zu erwidern griff Chris wieder nach der Flasche und trank einen großen Schluck.  
  
Neal sah dem Ganzen stumm zu und erhob sich dann von dem Stuhl. "Du bist ja langsam genauso durchgedreht wie dieses Arschloch!"  
  
"Ist mir egal."  
  
"Ist dir egal?! Schön! Fein! Aber komm einfach nicht zu mir, wenn du willst, dass ich dich umbringe, denn ich werde es ganz sicher tun!"  
  
"Warum regst du dich so auf? Ich habe mich nie beschwert, wenn du dich betrunken hast."  
  
"Ich habe dann auch nicht solchen verdammten Scheiß geredet!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hey Mann! Du studierst Psychologie, dann wirst du doch wohl nicht auch noch so ein scheiß Psychowrack werden!"  
  
"Du nervst. Geh raus."  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Dann eben nicht. Aber hör auf rumzuschreien."  
  
"Wieso? Hast du Kopfschmerzen?"  
  
"Noch nicht."   
  
"Und wieso darf ich dann nicht rumschreien"  
  
"Weil du mir sonst Kopfschmerzen machst."  
  
"Wieso? Das tust du mir doch auch...."  
  
"Wie?"  
  
"Verdammt, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich!"  
  
"Toll. Das mache ich auch, aber ich schreie hier nicht so um."  
  
"Nein, du besäufst dich..."  
  
Nun wurde es Chris zu blöd und er zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf, um seinen Bruder nicht mehr hören zu müssen.  
  
"...." Neal stand auf und nahm die Flasche, dann verließ er das Zimmer.  
  
11.  
  
Als Chris einige Stunden später aufwachte, verfluchte er sich dafür, so viel getrunken zu haben. Höllische Kopfschmerzen plagten ihn. Er stand schwankend auf und torkelte die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, wo er sofort eine Kopfschmerztablette sucht und einnahm. Draußen war es schon stockfinster, was er bei einem Blick durch das Fenster feststellte.  
  
Sein Bruder saß mit angezogenen Knien auf einem Stuhl im Wohnzimmer und döste vor sich hin.  
  
Chris seufzte. Er wusste nur noch, dass er und Neal gestritten hatten, aber worüber, das hatte er völlig vergessen.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer war es fast dunkel. Die einzige Lichtquelle, war die des Fernsehers, der munter vor sich hin lief. Chris stand auf und machte den Fernseher aus, setzte sich dann zu Neal und strich ihm über die Stirn.  
  
Der murrte kurz vor sich hin und brachte seinen Kopf in eine bequemere Lage.  
  
"Kleiner?", versuchte es Chris leise.  
  
"...Hmm?...." Neal blinzelte leicht und hob mit verschlafenen Augen seinen Kopf.  
  
"Bist du mir böse?"  
  
"....Wieso fragst du so was?"  
  
"Wieso sollte ich das nicht fragen?"  
  
"So was hast du noch nie gefragt..."  
  
"Es hat sich viel verändert in letzter Zeit..."  
  
"...Ja... Du fängst langsam an, durchzudrehen...."  
  
"So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht."  
  
"..."  
  
"Soll ich dir ne Ohrfeige geben? Gefällt dir das besser?", fragte Chris leicht gereizt.  
  
"Wieso? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!"  
  
"Dann wäre alles wieder wie immer."  
  
"Du hast doch 'nen Knall....", sagte Neal und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf die angezogenen Knie.  
  
"Danke... Wo ist Mama?"  
  
"....Keine Ahnung...."  
  
Chris sah Neal verwundert an. "Und wieso weißt du das nicht?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht.... Sie war einfach nicht da...."  
  
"Scheiße..." Sofort sprang Chris auf.  
  
"Was ist denn?", fragte Neal verwundert.  
  
"Wenn dieser Mistkerl ihr etwas angetan hat, bekommt er wirklich Ärger!" Der Ältere suchte in einer Schublade nach dem Terminkalender seiner Mutter.  
  
Neal verstand nicht sofort, aber als er Chris Verhalten begriff, wurde er bleich. "Er... er würde doch nicht...."  
  
"Er hat es angedroht..." Endlich fand Chris das kleine Ringbuch und suchte die Seite für den heutigen Tag. Doch dann atmete er erleichtert aus. "Sie ist im Theater."  
  
Sein Bruder tat es ihm gleich. "Puh...Chris... Verdammt, die dürfen dich nicht einlochen...."  
  
"Wenn... Wenn ich ihn finde, dann würden sie mir vielleicht glauben..."  
  
"...Diese Arschlöcher haben doch gar nicht richtig gesucht...", fauchte Neal.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich nicht."  
  
"...Willst du ihn jetzt suchen gehen?", fragte Neal leicht ängstlich.  
  
Zögerlich nickte Chris. "Ja... Bevor wirklich noch etwas passiert..."  
  
"...Willst du alleine gehen?"  
  
Wieder nickte Chris.  
  
"...Du spinnst doch... Was, wenn er ausrastet und dich wieder angreift?"  
  
"Der Kerl ist ein Schwächling. Von jemandem wie ihm habe ich wirklich nichts zu befürchten."  
  
Neal lachte kurz auf. "Sicher... Ein Schwächling... Soll das heißen, ich sei auch ein Schwächling?"  
  
"Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Du bist jünger als er. Es heißt also gar nichts, dass er stärker ist als du."  
  
"...Ach nicht?...." Neal verstand die Logik seines Bruders nicht so ganz.  
  
"Nein. Hör zu, Kleiner..." Chris legte Neal die Hände auf die Schultern. "Sag Mama nichts, wenn sie wieder zurückkommt, ja?"  
  
Der Jüngere sah Chris besorgt in die Augen, obwohl er sich alle Mühe gab, es nicht zu zeigen. "...Na dann.... Gute Suche..."  
  
"Bye..." Er strich Neal kurz über den Kopf, dann drehte er sich um, zog seine Jacke und die Schuhe an und ging nach draußen.  
"Hier, aber du musst aufpassen. Zu viel von dem Zeug wirkt absolut tödlich. Nicht mehr als 10 Milliliter, verstanden?" Der große dunkelhaarige Mann gab Otoko ein kleines Fläschchen, deren Inhalt zwar harmlos aussah, aber eine erschreckend starke Wirkung hatte.  
  
"D-danke... Wie viel willst du dafür?", fragte Otoko stotternd. Ihm war kalt und er war außerdem auch ziemlich aufgeregt.  
  
"Hundert Dollar.", antwortete der andere.  
  
"H-hundert?.... S-so viel hab ich nicht.... Ich habe...." Otoko zählte kurz sein ganzes Geld nach. "...75 Dollar...."   
  
"Hm... Ok... Aber du schuldest mir etwas. Und das ist nicht wenig."  
  
"....S-sicher... Was du willst... Wenn du warten kannst, werde ich es dir bald geben...", sagte der blonde Junge und ließ das Fläschchen in seinem Mantel verschwinden.  
  
"Falls du versuchst, dich aus dem Staub zu machen... Ich finde dich, verlass dich drauf."  
  
Otoko trat zurück in die belebte Straße und nahm das Fläschchen wieder aus seiner Manteltasche. Er drückte sich in die Ecke eines Gebäudes und sog die Flüssigkeit in eine Spritze. Jetzt musste er nur noch Chris finden...  
  
Auch der war auf der Suche nach dem anderen. Nur hatte er keine Ahnung, wo er Otoko finden sollte. Sonst war er immer wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, aber dieses Mal war es nicht so. Als ob wissen würde, was Chris vorhatte.  
  
Der blonde Junge hatte keine Ahnung, wo er Chris hätte finden können. Das einzige, das er wusste war, wo Chris wohnte und wo er zur Uni ging, seine sonstigen Aufenthaltsorte waren ihm fremd und so machte er sich erst mal auf, um in der Nähe von Chris' Haus nach ihm zu suchen.  
  
Leicht verärgert trat Chris gegen eine Laterne. Er hatte sich wieder auf den Heimweg gemacht. Was er suchte, war doch die Nadel im Heuhaufen. Wie konnte er einen Penner in einer Millionenstadt finden? Seine Idee war einfach dumm gewesen. Wenn die Polizisten Otoko nicht finden konnten, dann konnte er es erst recht nicht.  
  
Otoko zuckte zusammen, als er hinter sich jemanden fluchen hörte und drehte sich um. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich, als er Chris erkannte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff er in die Manteltasche und prüfte nach, ob auch alles dort war, wo es sein sollte. Langsam und so unauffällig wie möglich ging er Chris entgegen.  
  
Wütend und mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen ging Chris weiter. Ihm kam jemand entgegen, aber er schaute nicht auf. Warum auch? Er wollte jetzt mit seinem Ärger alleine sein.  
  
Verdattert starrte Otoko Chris nach, als ihn der fast über den Haufen rannte. "Ch-chris..... warte!"  
  
Der schaute überrascht auf. "Du?" Ein seltsames Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. "Das ist ja super."  
  
Sofort begannen sich Otokos Nackenhaare zu sträuben. Seit wann freute der andere sich, ihn zu sehen? "....Was ist super?", fragte er irritiert und seine Hand griff in der Manteltasche nach der Spritze.  
  
"Ich muss mit dir reden. Komm.", antworte Chris und ging wieder in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.  
  
"...W-wieso?... H-hast du dich etwa umentschieden?" Verwirrt eilte Otoko neben Chris her.  
  
"Du wirst es sehen."  
  
"W-wieso können wir das nicht hier bereden?"  
  
"Hast du auf einmal Angst, dass ich dir etwas antun könnte?"  
  
"N-nein, aber.... Aber seit wann freust du dich, wenn du mich siehst... Das kann nicht sein, das ist nicht richtig...."  
  
"Warum nicht?" Chris hatte immer noch dieses unergründliche Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"...I-ich kann es fühlen.... Irgendwas stimmt nicht... Was hast du vor? Willst du mich der Polizei ausliefern?"  
  
Chris stockte einen Moment und genau das war sein Fehler, denn er wusste, dass Otoko es gesehen hatte.  
  
Der blonde Junge blieb stehen und sah Chris ausdruckslos in die Augen. "...Du wirst mich nicht dorthin kriegen..."  
  
"Ach ja? Und wieso nicht?"  
  
"I-ich werde nicht mitkommen....", sagte er und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts.  
  
"Du willst doch deine Strafe. Wieso hast du Angst davor?"  
  
"Meinst du, die Polizei bringt mich um?!", keifte Otoko.  
  
"Vielleicht. Wenn du ihnen sagst, was du alles getan hast."  
  
"Ich will sie aber von dir!"  
  
"Von mir bekommst du sie aber nicht." Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war Chris bei Otoko und packte diesen am Arm. "Komm jetzt!"  
  
"Nein!!!", schrie Otoko und packte die Spritze. Er schlug Chris' Hand weg und warf sich mit seinem Körper an Chris, so dass dieser nach hinten fiel. In dem Moment riss er die Spritze aus der Tasche, stach sie durch Chris Kleidung und drückte den gesamten Inhalt in dessen Körper.  
  
Chris unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut, als sich die Nadel in seine Haut bohrte. Er rammte Otoko sein Knie in den Bauch, der einen Meter weiter zu Boden fiel. Dann zog er sich die mittlerweile verbogene Nadel aus seiner Schulter. "Was hast du mir gespritzt, du Psycho?!"  
  
Doch Otoko antwortete nicht, hielt sich nur keuchend den Bauch und versuchte, wieder normal Luft zu kriegen.  
  
"Du verdammtes Arschloch, was war in der Spritze?!!" Chris stand auf und packte Otoko am Kragen. "Sag es!"  
  
"D-das w-werde i-ich dir nicht... sagen...", meinte der und versuchte sich aus Chris' Griff zu befreien.  
  
Doch der lockerte weder seinen Griff, noch festigte er ihn. Er sah Otoko nur wütend an.  
  
"... D-du weißt, dass du mir.... gerade... ein Gefallen tust... o-oder?", fragte Otoko gepresst.  
  
"Idiot!", fauchte Chris und zog Otoko mit in Richtung Polizeistation. "Glaub nicht, dass irgendwelche Drogen mich davon abhalten, dich zur Polizei zu bringen."  
  
"U-und glaub du nicht, d-dass ich mich einfach so.... zur Polizei... ziehen lasse!", zischte Otoko und biss in Chris Hand.  
  
Der ließ Otoko augenblicklich los. "Na warte!" Während er auf Otoko losging, fragte er sich im Hinterkopf, warum er auf einmal so unbeherrscht reagierte. Gut, er hatte keine Skrupel, Gewalt anzuwenden, aber so extrem benahm er sich normalerweise nicht.  
  
Der blonde Junge sah Chris erschrocken an, als er dessen Faust auf sich zurasen sah. /Wirkt sie schon?/ Er kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete auf den Aufprall.  
  
Doch der blieb aus. Chris hatte seine Faust im letzten Moment zurückgehalten. "Du elender... Mistkerl... Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass ich dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen werde..."  
  
Otoko riss die Augen auf und funkelte Chris an. "Das wirst du schon noch!" Damit holte er aus und schlug gegen Chris Stirn.  
  
Ein paar Tropfen Blut kamen aus der Wunde an Chris' Stirn. Wütend griff er sich beide Handgelenke von Otoko und hielt sie fest. "Verdammt!"  
  
"Was?! Huh? Was jetzt?!", keifte Otoko.  
  
"Meine Entscheidung steht fest!"  
  
"Und die wäre....?"  
  
"Ich bringe dich zur Polizei."  
  
"Wirst du nicht!" Wieder begann sich Otoko in Chris' Griff zu winden.  
  
Doch der hielt seine Handgelenke fest umschlossen und war nicht bereit, ihn loszulassen.  
  
"Ich will nicht zur Polizei! Chris! Bitte!"  
  
"Das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen."  
  
"Nein, verdammt! Lass mich los!", schrie Otoko und trat Chris kräftig gegen das Schienbein.  
  
"Bastard!" Wieder schleuderte Chris Otoko zu Boden. Doch auch dieses Mal hielt er sich wieder zurück. "Verdammt... Was ist mit mir los?" Zitternd betrachtete er seine Hände. Er hatte kaum noch die Kraft, sich gegen das Verlangen, Otoko einfach zu verprügeln, zu wehren.  
  
Dieser lag ein wenig benebelt am Boden. Er hatte sich den Kopf am harten Beton gestoßen und versuchte wankend wieder aufzustehen.  
  
Chris wehrte sich immer noch vergeblich gegen die Wirkung der Droge in seinem Blut. So konnte er niemals zur Polizei. Es war also einmal mehr umsonst gewesen. Aber wenn er es bis nach Hause schaffte und sich in seinem Zimmer einschloss, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, könnte er es noch einmal versuchen.   
  
Otoko hielt sich den Kopf und versuchte gerade zu stehen. Er sah zu Chris auf, sagte aber nichts.  
  
"S-schau mich nicht so an... Ich mache es nicht..."  
  
"...Wieso bist du dann so unsicher? Du willst es doch auch..."  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Du lügst!"  
  
"Nein! Das ist nicht wahr! Das ist dieser Scheiß, den du mir gespritzt hast, mehr nicht", schrie Chris. Beinahe ängstlich machte er ein paar Schritte zurück. "Aber das bringt dir auch nichts..."  
  
"...Dieser Scheiß, den ich dir gespritzt habe, macht dich nicht aggressiv... Er lässt dich nur das tun, was du willst..."  
  
"Nein..." Chris wimmerte schon fast. "Nein!" Er wich weitere Schritte vor Otoko zurück. "I-irgendwann wird das Zeug ja auch aufhören zu wirken..."  
  
"Sicher..." Otoko folgte Chris und mit jedem Schritt kam er ihm etwas näher. "Aber erst wird es seine ganze Wirkung zeigen... Und die ist noch lange nicht eingetreten."  
  
"Blöder Psycho! Glaub ja nicht, dass ich vor dir Angst habe!" Chris Stimme klang wieder etwas fester, doch er wich immer noch vor Otoko zurück. Wieso eigentlich? Was konnte er ihm schon groß antun?  
  
"Das habe ich nicht gesagt... Du bist der, der die ganze Zeit zurückweicht...", sagte Otoko mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme.  
  
Damit hatte Otoko recht. Nur warum tat er das? Es gab überhaupt keinen Grund. Komischerweise stimmte das, was Chris tat und was er dachte, überhaupt nicht überein. Daran war dieses verdammte Zeug schuld. Nur deswegen hatte er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verloren. Chris erschrak, als er mit dem Rücken gegen eine Mauer stieß. Schon wieder hatte er gar nicht realisiert, was er eigentlich gerade getan hatte.   
  
Der blonde Junge blieb stehen und sah Chris in die Augen. "...Wieso wehrst du dich? Hast du vergessen, was ich dir alles angetan habe?"  
  
"D-du... kannst mich... mal...", presste Chris angestrengt heraus. Er hatte sich soweit gesammelt, dass er zumindest wieder Herr über seine eigene Stimme war, wenn auch mit Mühe.  
  
Der blonde Junge wurde langsam nervös und begann zu zittern. /Was, wenn es doch nichts nützt...?/ "Verdammt! Nun mach endlich!", schrie Otoko und schlug nach Chris.  
  
Der sah den Schlag zwar kommen, hatte aber keine Kraft zu reagieren und konnte nichts tun, um sich zu wehren. Dennoch grinste er leicht. "N-nein..."  
  
Otoko packte Chris am Kragen. "Wenn du es nicht tust, wird mich dieses Schwein umbringen, von dem ich das Zeug habe!! Und er hat es selbst verdient zu sterben!!!"  
  
"Und ... w-was interessiert mich... das?"   
  
Augenblicklich ließ Otoko den anderen Jungen los. "...I-ich weiß es nicht.... Ich will nicht durch ihn sterben..."  
  
Leise keuchend lehnte Chris an der Wand. "Das kümmert... mich nicht..."  
  
"...Wieso hat es dich dann gekümmert, als ich im Schnee fast erfroren bin?"  
  
"Weil du..." Ohne dass Chris etwas dagegen tun konnte, rutschte er an der Mauer herunter.   
  
"W-weil ich was?", fragte Otoko unsicher.  
  
"Weil du... da nichts von mir... verlangt hast..."  
  
"... Chris... kannst du mich denn überhaupt nicht verstehen? Ich halte diesen Leben nicht mehr aus!"  
  
Anscheinend wirkte die Droge bei Chris nicht so, wie sie sollte. Denn anstatt auf Otoko loszugehen, kauerte er sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Irgend etwas war gründlich schief gelaufen.  
  
Otokos Stimme überschlug sich, als er mit Tränen in den Augen nach Chris trat. "Verdammt!!! Nun mach endlich!! Sag wenigstens was!!!!!"  
  
Keuchend verzog Chris das Gesicht, als ihn Otoko traf. "H-hör... auf..."  
  
"Nein! Verdammt! NEIN!!! Wehr dich doch!!! NA LOS!!!"  
  
Doch wieder reagierte Chris nicht, er bewegte sich nicht einmal mehr.  
  
"Chris!!... Chris! Nun steh endlich auf!!.... Chris....?...." Vorsichtig kniete sich Otoko zu Chris hin und rüttelte ihn zögerlich an der Schulter. "Chris?.... Scheiße verdammt!!! Du Idiot!!" Schon wieder stiegen Tränen der Verzweiflung in die eisblauen Augen. "Shit! Was soll ich jetzt tun?! Huh?!..... Idiot!" Otoko seufzte und packte Chris am Arm. Dann begann er den größeren Jungen unter Ächzen und Stöhnen wegzuzerren.  
  
12.  
  
Als Chris einige Zeit später aufwachte, hatte er schon wieder Kopfschmerzen. Er versuchte sich umzusehen, doch in der dämmrigen Dunkelheit konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Er schluckte, als er seine Arme bewegen wollte und ihm das nicht gelang. Otoko... Dieser Verrückte hatte ihm etwas gespritzt... Verdammt... Also musste er noch hier sein.  
  
Kühle Hände legten sich Chris auf die Stirn. "B-bist du wach?", fragte Otokos leise und stotternde Stimme. "W-wieso bist du.... so zusammengesackt... Wieso....? Wieso wirkt das Zeug bei dir nicht? ... I-ich..."  
  
Chris zuckte zusammen und drehte den Kopf weg. "Nimm deine Hände weg..." Seine Stimme klang noch immer nicht so fest wie gewohnt, doch er fühlte sich schon viel besser als vorher.  
  
"...H-hör zu... I-ich will nicht noch mal zu dem Typen gehen... Ich will auch gar nicht wissen, was er mir antun würde..... Chris... bitte.... wenn-wenn du es nicht tust, muss ich... muss ich es noch mal machen..." Gesagt, getan. Otoko holte das Fläschchen und eine Spritze hervor.  
  
"Nein.", presste Chris ängstlich hervor. Er wollte nicht schon wieder die Kontrolle über sich selbst verlieren. "Nein, tu es nicht."  
  
"...A-aber... I-ich kann nicht... Du... tust sonst doch gar nichts.... und,... und ich halte es nicht mehr aus, Chris... Ich will nicht mehr warten..." Obwohl Otoko im Umgang mit Spritzen schon routiniert war, zitterte er im Moment so heftig, dass er seine liebe Mühe damit hatte, die Drogen hineinzubringen.  
  
"Nein. Bitte, das darfst du nicht." Chris schluckte und starrte die Spritze an, die er in dem wenigen icht nur schlecht erkennen konnte.  
  
"..." Der blonde Junge beugte sich zu Chris runter und die eisblauen Augen waren nun dich vor Chris'. "...Tust du es?... Auch wenn ich dir das Zeug nicht spritze?"  
  
"D-du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht kann..."  
  
"...A-aber es muss sein....", stotterte Otoko und legte Chris Schulter frei. "....Du kannst später wütend auf mich sein...."  
  
"Nein. Bitte tu mir das nicht an.", flehte Chris und fing wieder an, sich zu winden. Aber es war nichts zu machen. Seine Arme waren fest über seinem Kopf an einer Stange oder irgend etwas ähnlichem verbunden. "Ich will nicht wütend auf dich sein. Bitte, du darfst mir dieses Zeug nicht noch einmal spritzen."  
  
"Verdammt! Du bist schon wütend auf mich!!! Das einzige, was du jetzt hast, ist Angst! Hättest du die nicht, wärst du wütend auch mich und würdest mich zur Polizei bringen!!", keifte Otoko und stach Chris erneut, aber diesmal gezielter in Chris Brust und spritzte die Droge in dessen Körper.  
  
Chris biss die Zähne zusammen. Trotzdem war ein leiser Schmerzenslaut zu hören. Er presste die Augen zu und versuchte an irgend etwas anderes zu denken. Nur nicht an das, was Otoko ihm gerade antat.   
  
"D-du musst diesmal darauf r-reagieren.... S-sonst habe ich nicht mehr genug...."  
  
Irgendwie fühlte sich Chris, als hätte er gerade eine größere Menge Alkohol getrunken. Langsam breitete sich in seinem Körper ein nicht gerade unangenehmes Gefühl aus und ihm wurde warm. Die Schmerzen ließen erstaunlich schnell nach. Warum wirkte das Zeug dieses Mal viel intensiver und auch viel schneller? Vielleicht, weil er vorhin schon einmal eine Dosis gehabt hatte. Trotzdem wollte er nicht aufgeben. Noch einmal durfte er einfach nicht die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlieren.  
  
Wieder strich Otoko über Chris Wangen. "W-wie geht es dir....? H-hab ich dir sehr weh getan?", fragte er leise.  
  
"Das... ist eine... dumme Frage..." Obwohl Otokos Gesicht direkt vor Chris' war, konnte er es nur noch verschwommen sehen. Aber je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger missfiel ihm der Gedanke. Überhaupt wurde es ihm langsam egal, was Otoko mit ihm anstellte und noch anstellen würde.  
  
Der blonde Junge bemerkte sofort die Veränderung von Chris Stimme und somit auch mit dessen Zustand, und so löste er das Seil, das Chris immer noch festhielt. "...E-es scheint besser zu wirken....."  
  
"Hm..." Obwohl das Seil nun verschwunden war, bewegte Chris sich nicht. Er lag nun beinahe entspannt da und atmete gleichmäßig.  
  
"Ch-chris....? Chris! Du bist doch nicht schon wieder....." Otoko griff panisch nach Chris' Schulter und rüttelte sie heftig. "I-ich habe dich doch nicht einmal berührt!!"  
  
Doch Chris war nicht bewusstlos. Er wusste einfach nicht, warum er aufstehen sollte. Es war doch viel bequemer, einfach so liegen zu bleiben. "Ich bin doch da... Hör auf, durchzu-... drehen..."  
  
"..Shit.... Was hat der mir für Stoff gegeben... Verdammt! Chris! Komm schon! Steh auf!! Du kannst jetzt nicht hier liegenbleiben!" Er stand auf und versuchte Chris in die Höhe zu zerren. "Na los!"  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Weil du mich nicht so hängen lasse kannst, verdammt!!! Komm schon!!!", bettelte Otoko und war schon wieder der Verzweiflung nahe.  
  
Nach einigen Momenten des Zögerns tat Chris langsam, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Etwas unsicher stand er auf den Beinen und stützte sich an Otoko, um nicht sofort wieder umzufallen.  
  
"Chris, bitte! Das kann doch nicht so hart sein! Hör auf zu schwanken! Das war kein Alkohol!"  
  
"Mir ist schwindlig..." Chris' Stimme hörte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment einschlafen.  
  
"Nein!! Jetzt komm schon!!", keifte Otoko. Er hatte wirklich keine Nerven mehr und gab Chris eine gehörige Ohrfeige.  
  
Chris hielt sich die Wange und sah ihn an, wie ein kleines Kind. "Warum tust du das?"  
  
Otoko starrte Chris an und begann an ganzen Körper zu zittern. "W-w-wieso t-tust du das.... D-das k-kann doch nicht d-die Wirkung sein....?.... Verdammt!! DAFÜR HABE ICH NICHT 75 DOLLAR AUSGEGEBEN!!!"  
  
Ein dümmliches Grinsen erschien auf Chris' Gesicht. "Anscheinend doch..."  
  
"...Nein.... bitte...." Schluchzend lehnte sich der verzweifelte Junge an Chris.  
  
"Was ist denn?" Nun verstand Chris gar nichts mehr. Warum fing Otoko auf einmal an zu weinen?  
  
Otoko hob das Gesicht und feine, glitzernde Spuren rannen über das bleiche Gesicht. "...So war das Ganze nicht gedacht! ....Ich dachte, du würdest endlich tun, was du willst und nicht einfach so in eine Gleichgültigkeit fallen!!"  
  
"... Ich verstehe dich nicht..." Verwirrt sah Chris Otoko an, dann drehte er sich um. "Mir wird das alles zu blöd... Bye..."  
  
"...Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach so gehen...." Otokos Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen.  
  
Chris blieb stehen. "Dann komm doch mit."  
  
"Nein! Du wirst mich nur wieder zur Polizei bringen!!"  
  
"Warum denn?"  
  
"W-warum...? Na, weil du es vorher auch schon wolltest!"  
  
"Wollte ich das?" Chris überlegte eine Weile. "Ist doch jetzt egal, oder?", fragte er mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen."  
  
Otoko starrte Chris überrascht an. /E-er lächelt mich an....?/ "....J-ja....", stotterte er und stand auf. Doch seine Tränen waren immer noch getrocknet.  
  
Mit einem seltsam offenen Gesichtsausdruck sah Chris in den sternklaren Himmel. "Wirklich hübsch, findest du nicht?"  
  
Otoko folgte Chris' Blick. "...Er ist wie immer..."  
  
"Hm... Darauf habe ich noch nie geachtet..."  
  
"D-du hattest bestimmt auch viel anderes im Kopf, als dass du ihn hättest beachten können...", sagte Otoko leicht bitter.  
  
"Schaust du ihn oft an?", fragte Chris und setzte sich im Park ins Gras.  
  
Zögerlich setzte sich der blonde Junge daneben. "...Nicht mehr...."  
  
"Hast du es früher oft getan?" Immer noch sah Chris lächelnd in den Himmel.  
  
"...Ja.... Ich dachte immer,... d-der Mond würde mich beschützen.... D-doch er hat immer nur stumm zugesehen.... Nicht ein einziges Mal hat er mich beschützt... Ich hasse ihn... Ihn und diese verfluchten Sterne, die immer so fröhlich und unbekümmert strahlen..." Otoko hatte den Blick gesenkt und starrte auf seine Füße.  
  
Nun blickte Chris Otoko an. "Sei nicht traurig... Es kann sich immer noch ändern... Solange du bereit bist, etwas dafür zu tun."  
  
"NEIN! Ich habe schon so lange gewartet! Ich habe schon so viel versucht! Ich hab es satt! Ich will nicht mehr!"  
  
"Du willst nicht mehr... was? Nicht mehr leben, weil du versagt hast?"  
  
Erneut begann Otoko zu schluchzen. "...Ja.... i-ich... Ich bin es nicht wert..." Sein ganzer Körper begann zu zittern. "Ich war es nie und werde es auch nie sein!!! Aber so einfach will ich nicht sterben!... Selbst wenn mich Gott hasst! Ich will meine Strafe! Ich will meine Sünden nicht ewig mit mir tragen müssen!!! Wieso versteht mich niemand?! Wieso?!" Verzweifelt sah er Chris in die Augen.  
  
"Versetz dich in meine Lage. Würdest du es verstehen?" Anscheinend hörte die Droge langsam schon wieder auf, bei Chris zu wirken.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Hilf mir, damit ich es verstehen kann..."  
  
"D-dir helfen...? Wie denn?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht... Aber wenn du etwas von mir verlangst, dann musst du auch etwas dafür tun, findest du nicht?"  
  
"Was? WAS? Ich gebe dir alles, was du willst! So lange ich es kann, werde ich es dir geben!"  
  
"Hilf mir, dich zu verstehen. Das verlange ich von dir."  
  
"Ich will endlich sterben, das ist es, was ich will...."  
  
Mit einem Seufzen sah Chris wieder in den Himmel, sagte aber nichts dazu. Langsam und doch ungewöhnlich schnell verflog die Wirkung der Droge, aber er fühlte sich immer noch ziemlich benebelt.  
  
"...Chris... Ich habe einen Menschen getötet... Dabei wäre ich es gewesen, der hätte sterben sollen..."  
  
"Warum hättest du sterben sollen?"  
  
"Weil er mich angegriffen hat... Er wollte mein Geld oder sonst etwas.... Aber... aber bei mir gab es einen Kurzschluss und ich griff nach dem Messer und ... stach zu...."  
  
"Deshalb sollst du sterben? Weil du dich gewehrt hast?"  
  
"...Ich hätte wegrennen können... I-ich hätte damals schon sterben sollen.... Oder besser gesagt ich habe sterben wollen..."  
  
Chris schloss seine Augen. "Ich kann dich nicht verstehen..."  
  
"Wieso nicht...?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
"...Du willst mich doch gar nicht verstehen. oder?"  
  
"Ich habe es versucht."  
  
Neue Tränen glitzerten in Otokos blauen Augen. "D-du s-studierst doch Psychologie... Wieso nicht?"  
  
"Was weiß ich... Vielleicht bin ich einfach zu blöd..."  
  
".....Oder ich liege einfach unter deinem Niveau...."  
  
"Daran liegt es nicht.", antwortete Chris gegen seinen Willen grinsend. "Hör endlich mit dem Scheiß auf, dich immer schlecht zu machen."  
  
"Ich BIN schlecht...."  
  
"Das denkst du."  
  
"...Du doch auch.... Du weißt noch genau, was ich dir angetan habe..."  
  
Seufzend umschlang Chris mit seinen Armen seine Knie. Langsam wurde ihm kalt. Die Sinnlosigkeit dieses Gespräches kam ihm mal wieder ins Bewusstsein. Er hatte es schon einmal mit Otoko geführt und gebracht hatte es nichts. Irgendwie fragte er sich schon, was es brachte, Psychologie zu studieren, wenn er es doch nicht schaffte, sie richtig anzuwenden.   
  
"...Chris... hasst du mich?", fragte Otoko erneut und blickte dem Angesprochenen in die Augen.  
  
Chris schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"...Wirklich?"  
  
"Wieso stellst du alles in Frage, was ich sage?"  
  
"...W-weil... ich meine... i-ich... Ich wüsste nicht, wieso du mich nicht hassen solltest...."  
  
"Was ist mit deinen Eltern?"  
  
"...Weiß nicht... Ich kenne sie nicht..."  
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete Chris den blonden Jungen. "Weißt du, du solltest öfters baden..."  
  
"Was?" Verwundert starrte ihn Otoko an.  
  
"Du solltest baden. Man sieht ja deine echte Haarfarbe kaum." Grinsend wuschelte Chris Otoko über den Kopf, zog aber gleich darauf seine Hand wieder zurück. Was tat er da eigentlich?  
  
Stumm starrte Otoko ihn an. /W-was tut er?/ "I-ich kann doch nicht... wo sollte ich mich denn auch waschen?  
  
Chris rang sichtlich mit sich, doch dann traf er eine Entscheidung. Auch wenn es ein Risiko war. "Du kannst zu mir mitkommen." Wieder eine idiotische Idee. Und obwohl er wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, versuchte er es.  
  
"...A-aber... du... Du rufst doch sicher die Polizei, oder?"  
  
"Sicher... Die nehmen mich dann gleich mit..."  
  
"Wieso denn?"  
  
"Irreführung der Polizei oder so... Ich weiß nicht mehr, was genau sie geschrieben haben."  
  
Verwirrt sah Otoko Chris an. "...Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht...."  
  
"Musst du auch nicht." Chris stand auf und fasste sich an den Kopf, als ihm leicht schwindlig wurde. "Uhm..."  
  
"....Das ist wegen den Drogen... Du solltest nicht zu schnell aufstehen...."  
  
/Danke. Inzwischen weiß ich es./ Doch Chris zog es vor, nichts darauf zu sagen.  
  
13.  
  
Als die beiden endlich vor dem Haus standen, schlich sich ein komisches Gefühl in Otokos Magengegend. Wieso hatte es ihm Chris bloß erlaubt, hierher zu kommen? War es denn möglich, dass ihn die Drogen so umstimmen konnten?  
  
Chris lehnte sich leicht erschöpft an die Haustüre. Ihm war immer noch etwas schwindelig. Am liebsten wollte er sich einfach hinlegen, aber jetzt hatte er Otoko schon mitgenommen, dann konnte er es sich nicht mehr anders überlegen. Er kramte in seiner Tasche und fand nach einer Weile auch den Schlüssel. "Sei aber leise..."  
  
"H-hai... A-aber wieso hast du mich mitgenommen?", stammelte der blonde Junge und spielte nervös mit seinen schlanken Fingern.  
  
"Weiß nicht...", murmelte Chris. Er öffnete die Tür, ging rein und schloss sie hinter Otoko wieder. Obwohl es stockdunkel war, machte er kein Licht. Es konnte gut sein, dass Neal noch wach war und auf ihn wartete. Neal... Er hatte wahnsinnige Angst vor Otoko, das wusste Chris. Warum tat er seinem kleinen Bruder das nur an und nahm den Jungen auch noch zu sich nach Hause? Er wusste es nicht.  
  
Otoko klammerte sich an Chris' Jacke, um nicht ganz blind durch die Gegend stolpern zu müssen. "W-wieso machst du kein Licht?", fragte er leise.  
  
"Mein Bruder... Sei still..." Schnell zog sich Chris die Jacke und die Schuhe aus, dann schlich er mit Otoko im Schlepptau die Treppe nach oben, direkt ins Bad. Erst nachdem er die Tür abgeschlossen hatte, machte er Licht und atmete erleichtert aus.  
  
Otoko hingegen hob den Arm schützend vor seine Augen, die das helle Licht im Moment nicht gewohnt waren, und blinzelte. "...Hmm..", murrte er.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Chris, wie kalt seine nassen Sachen eigentlich waren. Fröstelnd stellte er die Heizung auf die höchste Stufe und fing an, sich den Pullover auszuziehen. Doch als er merkte, dass Otoko sich immer noch nicht rührte, stoppte er. "Was ist?"  
  
Erneutes Blinzeln kam von dem blonden Jungen. "W-was? Was soll ich jetzt hier?"  
  
Stimmt. Was sollte Otoko noch mal hier? Chris brauchte eine Weile, bis er sich wieder daran erinnerte. "Waschen... Du wolltest dich waschen."  
  
"A-ach so... o-ok... Aber wieso? Es dauert doch sowieso nur zwei Tage und ich bin wieder so schmutzig, wie jetzt..."  
  
"Aber so wie du jetzt bist, lasse ich dich nicht in mein Zimmer. Also wasch dich jetzt oder du kannst wieder gehen." Ohne Otoko weiter zu beachten zog Chris seine nassen Klamotten nun ganz aus und warf sie über die Heizung.  
  
"...Und was mache ich mit meinen Kleidern?", fragte Otoko, als er begann, sich auszuziehen. "I-ich meine, soll ich die auch hier waschen?"  
  
Chris schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Die brauchen viel zu lange, um zu trocknen..." Nachdem er den Hahn der Badewanne ganz aufgedreht hatte, setzte er sich auf den Boden und wartete. Irgendwie wurde er immer müder... Aber jetzt konnte er nicht einschlafen. Nicht jetzt, wenn er Otoko, aus welchem Grund auch immer, mit nach Hause genommen hatte.   
  
"...Und wie soll ich dann in dein Zimmer kommen... Die sind doch ganz schmutzig...", sagte Otoko und hielt Chris den dreckigen und zerschlissenen Mantel unter die Nase.  
  
Doch der drückte Otokos Hand nur weg. "Ich geb' dir was von meinen Sachen."  
  
"..Oh... ok... d-danke...." Er wartete eine Weile und blickte Chris fragend an. "...W-willst du zuerst baden?"  
  
Chris schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast es nötig, nicht ich. Wasch dich, ich bin gleich wieder da." Nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet verließ Chris das Bad und ging in sein Zimmer. Er hatte wohl vergessen, das Fenster zu schließen, denn als er den Raum betrat, war es eiskalt. Leicht zitternd suchte Chris etwas für Otoko aus seinem Schrank, dann ging er zurück ins Bad.  
  
Leicht unschlüssig sah Otoko in die gefüllte Wanne. Leichter Dampf stieg empor und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er die Temperatur des Wassers mögen würde. Schlussendlich ließ er sich dann aber doch seufzend in das warme Wasser gleiten.  
  
"Geht es?", fragte Chris, nachdem er sich wieder neben die Wanne gesetzt hatte. Prüfend fuhr er mit einem Finger durch das Wasser.   
  
"H-hai.... ehm... Es-es ist im Moment nur ein wenig zu heiß, weil mir kalt war."  
  
"Was bedeutet diese 'hai'? Ja?"  
  
"...Ehm... ja... tut mir leid..."  
  
"Hm... " Langsam entspannte Chris sich. Das Bad war nun angenehm warm und die Nachwirkungen der Droge waren soweit abgeklungen, dass er sich nicht mehr schlecht fühlte. Er lehnte sich gegen die Duschwand und schloss die Augen, während die Dämpfe, die aus dem Wasser aufstiegen, ihm das letzte bisschen Unwohlsein nahmen. Nun störte ihn nicht einmal mehr Otokos Anwesenheit oder die Probleme, die er bekommen würde, wenn Neal dahinter kam, dass er den Jungen hierher mitgenommen hatte.  
  
Selbst Otoko fing an, sich zu entspannen, aber bei ihm war die Erschöpfung wesentlich größer, als bei Chris und ehe er sich versah, war er auch schon in dem warmen Wasser eingeschlafen.  
  
Chris bekam das erst mit, als er Otoko mehrmals aufgefordert hatte, sich zu waschen. "Hey... Jetzt schläft der auch noch ein..." Er fasste den schlanken Jungen an der Schulter und rüttelte ihn sanft. "Wach auf... Mach schon..."  
  
Ruckartig öffnete Otoko die Augen und seine Hand packte die von Chris. "Fass mich nicht an!", keifte er, noch bevor er überhaupt mitbekam, wer ihn da berührte.  
  
Verwundert ließ Chris Otoko los und gab ein leises 'Sorry.' von sich.  
  
Verschüchtert blickten ihn die eisblauen Augen an. "Ch-chris... ich... e-es tut mir leid... ich....", stotterte er.  
  
"Schon gut... Wasch dich..." Chris lehnte sich wieder zurück. Warum vergaß er andauernd, wer der Junge war? Was er war...  
  
"O-ok..." Otoko setzte sich anständig auf und griff nach dem Stück Seife. Und nach einigen Momenten des Zögerns begann er auch sich zu waschen.  
Einige Zeit später war Otoko gewaschen, abgetrocknet und hatte die frischen Sachen von Chris an. Der räumte noch schnell soweit auf, dass Neal nichts auffallen würde, schnappte sich Otokos Mantel und warf ihn in seinem Zimmer in die Ecke. Nachdem er abgeschlossen hatte, lehnte er sich müde gegen die Tür. "Das wäre geschafft...", murmelte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Otoko.   
  
Der blonde Junge stand, wahrscheinlich zum ersten mal seit Jahren, richtig sauber da. Unsicher sah er an sich hinunter. "...D-danke für die Kleider..."  
  
"Schon ok." Chris stieß sich von der Tür ab und ging hinüber zu seinem Bett, setzte sich darauf. Dann sah er Otoko auffordernd an. "Also..." /Also was?/ Mist. Was hatte er jetzt eigentlich vor?  
  
"A-also....?" Otoko sah Chris einen Moment verwirrt an, weil dieser nicht weiter sprach. Er setzte sich mitten im Zimmer auf den Boden. "K-könnte... dürfte ich ein Kissen von dir haben?"  
  
Froh darüber, etwas tun zu können, warf Chris Otoko eines von seinen Kissen zu. Er hatte keine Idee, was er nun mit dem Jungen anfangen wollte. "Das Zeug ist aber leer, oder?"  
  
Obwohl Otoko versuchte, das Kissen mit den Händen aufzufangen, knallte es doch mitten in sein Gesicht. "...Zeug?... Welches Zeug?"  
  
"Diese Droge... Du hast nichts mehr davon, oder?", fragte Chris, während er aus dem Augenwinkel Otokos Mantel anstarrte.  
  
Der Junge senkte den Kopf und gab leises ein "Doch." von sich.  
  
Sofort versteifte sich Chris, stand auf und suchte in den Taschen des Mantels, bis er das kleine Fläschchen in den Händen hielt.  
  
Otokos Muskeln spannten sich an. "E-es war sehr teuer... bitte! Wirf es nicht weg!"  
  
"Nenn mir einen Grund dafür, warum ich das nicht tun sollte."  
  
"Weil es mein Eigentum ist!"  
  
Chris zögerte. "Versprich mir, dass das Zeug in der Tasche bleibt, solange du hier bist!"  
  
Otoko nickte stumm.  
  
"Sag es oder das Zeug landet im Müll!"  
  
"Ja!", erwiderte Otoko so schnell er konnte.  
  
Chris stand wieder auf. "Wenn du mein Vertrauen missbrauchst...", doch er sprach nicht weiter, sondern setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett.  
  
"...H-hab ich das nicht schon?", fragte Otoko leise.  
  
Doch Chris antwortete nicht. Nachdenklich saß er im Schneidersitz vor Otoko und betrachtete ihn stumm.  
  
Als der blonde Junge Chris' Blick bemerkte, fühlte er sich sogleich unwohl und er drehte den Kopf zur Seite.  
  
"Wünscht du dir nicht manchmal, dass es anders gekommen wäre?", fragte Chris nach einigen Minuten.  
  
Otoko war von dieser Frage mehr als überrascht und musste erst ein wenig darüber nachdenken. "...Ich... ich wüsste nicht, wie es anders hätte kommen können...."  
  
"Hast du deine Eltern jemals gesehen?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Was denkst du, wäre passiert, wenn du sie kennen würdest?"  
  
"...I-ich weiß nicht...." Otoko zog das Kissen enger an sich. Offensichtlich mochte er das Thema nicht.  
  
Chris seufzte. Anscheinend war er nicht in der Lage, mit Otoko ein normales Gespräch zu führen. Das wäre auch zu schön gewesen.  
  
Die eisblauen Augen starrten einige Sekunden vor sich her, bis sich Otokos Körper wieder auf unangenehme Weise bemerkbar machte. Er hatte schon seit einiger Zeit keinen Stoff mehr gekriegt, da er das ganze Geld ja für Chris' Droge ausgegeben hatte. Otoko biss sich auf die Zähne und versuchte, seine Schmerzen zu unterdrücken.  
  
Eine Weile lang beobachtete Chris den Jungen wieder, sah wie er sich mehr und mehr verkrampfte. "Es sind deine Drogen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Ein kleiner Schmerzenslaut drang über Otokos Lippen, ehe er gepresst antwortete. "...T-tut mir... leid... I-ich... h-hab schon... wieder Krämpfe...."  
  
"Du solltest leise sein. Mein Bruder hasst dich und wenn er merkt, dass du da bist, dann ist die Polizei sofort hier."  
  
Otoko nickte und versuchte verbissen, sich ruhig zu verhalten.  
  
Wieder rang Chris mit sich. Er hatte heute sowieso schon so viel falsch gemacht, schlimmer konnte es auch nicht mehr werden. "Komm her...", forderte er Otoko leise auf.  
  
Langsam und stockend versuchte Otoko, sich aufzurichten. Als es nach einigen Anläufen gelang, schwankte er mit leicht schwerer Atmung auf Chris zu.  
  
Dort angekommen zog ihn Chris zu sich in seine Arme, auch wenn ihm nicht wohl dabei war. "Versuch dich zu entspannen. Das hat meine Mutter immer mit mir gemacht, wenn ich Bauchweh hatte."  
  
"...O-ok..." Sofort spürte er die Wirkung von Chris' Wärme und seine Muskeln hörten auf, so stark zu schmerzen, obwohl sie sich immer noch verspannt anfühlten. Aber gleichzeitig machte ihn Chris' Nähe auch extrem nervös, immerhin war er von Chris so etwas nicht gewohnt.   
  
Die Müdigkeit, die Chris schon eine Weile plagte, schlug nun wieder voll zu. Immer wieder fielen ihm fast die Augen zu und es kostete ihn jedes Mal mehr Kraft, sie wieder zu öffnen. "Geht es dir besser?", fragte er schläfrig, eigentlich nur, um sich wach zu halten.  
  
"J-ja... danke."  
  
Langsam löste Chris seinen Griff und ließ sich auf die Seite fallen. "Gott bin ich müde...", murmelte er und schloss erschöpft seine Augen.  
  
"....D-d-danke...", stammelte Otoko und ließ sich wieder zu Boden gleiten, wo er nach dem Kissen griff und sich zusammenrollte.  
  
"Mach keinen Scheiß, hörst du?", meinte Chris, kurz bevor er ganz einschlief.  
  
"....Ja...", gab Otoko leise von sich und versuchte es sich so gemütlich wie möglich zu machen, ohne das er gleich wieder Krämpfe bekam.  
  
14.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hämmerte Neal so stark gegen Chris' Zimmertür, dass diese fast aus den Angeln fiel. "Chris! Chriiiiiiis! Bist du da?! Antworte, verdammt!!"  
  
Otoko schreckte sofort hoch und musste erst ein paar Mal blinzeln, bis er realisierte, wo er war. Gebannt starrte er zur Tür.  
  
Auch Chris wachte von dem Krach, den Neal machte, auf. "Hau ab und lass mich schlafen!" brüllte er zurück.  
  
"Chris? Chris! Bin ich froh, dass du da bist. Hast du es geschafft?", rief der Jüngere.  
  
Otoko krabbelte in die hinterste Ecke von Chris Zimmer. Er wusste nicht, wieso aber es erschien ihm irgendwie besser.  
  
"Wenn du nicht sofort abhaust, dann komme ich raus und sorge dafür, dass du dich nicht mehr aus deinem Zimmer traust!", schrie Chris.  
  
Das schien gewirkt zu haben, denn der Krach verstummte augenblicklich und man hörte Schritte, die immer leiser wurden.  
  
Obwohl Neal nun nicht mehr da war, blieb Otoko in der Ecke sitzen.  
  
Chris streckte sich und gähnte herzhaft, bis er Otoko wieder beachtete. "Was ist?"  
  
Der sah zu Chris und schüttelte den Kopf. "N-nichts...."  
  
Gut gelaunt stand Chris auf und ging zum Schrank, um sich frische Wäsche herauszusuchen. Als er sich umgezogen hatte, holte er etwas vom Schreibtisch und warf es Otoko zu. "Hier."  
  
Otoko starrte den Gegenstand in seinen Hände an. "W-was ist das?"  
  
Chris grinste. "Man nennt es Kaugummi. Kennst du das nicht?"  
  
"...A-ach so sind die jetzt verpackt...", murmelte Otoko leise und fummelte an der Packung herum, bis sie endlich den Inhalt freigab. "D-danke..."  
  
"Ich geh nach unten und schau, ob ich etwas zu essen auftreiben kann. Jetzt kannst du sowieso nicht raus. Warte hier." Damit verschwand Chris aus dem Zimmer.  
  
"O-ok... sch-schließt du ab?", fragte Otoko unsicher und kam immer noch nicht aus der Ecke raus.  
  
Doch Chris war schon zu weit weg, um ihn zu hören.  
  
Otoko starrte die Türe an und hoffte, dass, wenn sie sich wieder öffnete, nicht Neal hereinkommen würde.  
  
Doch, wie sollte es auch anders sein, traf genau das ein. Die Tür wurde aufgetreten und Neal stand im atemlos im Zimmer. "Chris, verdammt, ich muss... mit dir reden... Toll, wo ist er jetzt hin?"   
  
Otoko presste sofort noch enger an die Wand und versuchte sich so klein wie nur möglich zu machen. Sein Herz blieb fast stehen, als er sah, wie Neals Blick durch das Zimmer glitt.  
  
Der sah Otoko geschockt an, als er ihn entdeckte. "Nein... Nein, das ist nicht wahr... Chris..." Mit einem leisen Wimmern wich Neal vor ihm zurück.  
  
/Scheiße! Wieso hat er nicht abgeschlossen!!/ Panisch sah er Neal an, sagte aber kein Wort. Er hoffte immer noch, dass er das nur Träumen würde.  
  
"Chris!!, rief Neal nun lauter. "Chris, komm her!"  
  
"...N-neal... bitte.... ich... e-es ist.... Es tut mir leid...", stotterte Otoko verstört.  
  
"Es tut dir leid?" Neal lachte hysterisch. "Und, willst du immer noch sterben?"  
  
Der blonde Junge biss sich auf die Lippen und senkte den Kopf. "...Ja...", sagte er leise.  
  
"A-ach? Schön... Darf ich dich töten, ja?"  
  
Otoko presste seine Hände an den Kopf. "NEIN! Lass mich in Ruhe!!"  
  
In dem Moment kam Chris ins Zimmer. "Neal! Spinnst du?!"  
  
Verwirrt drehte Neal sich um. "A-aber Chris... Warum ist dieser Psycho in deinem Zimmer? Warum?"  
  
Sofort waren die eisblauen Augen auf Chris gerichtet. "Ch-chris! E-es tut mir leid.... i-ich....", stotterte Otoko.  
  
"Chris... ich... verstehe das nicht. Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist. Warum, Chris? Sag es!" Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Neal seinen großen Bruder an.  
  
"Verdammt, ich weiß es nicht! Hör auf zu heulen, du Memme!" Auch wenn Chris bestens verstand, was sein Bruder durchmachte, lagen seine Nerven so blank, dass er beinahe am Ausrasten war. Eigentlich regte er sich nicht über Neal oder über Otoko auf, vielmehr war er wütend auf sich selbst.  
  
Otoko sah Chris verwundert an.  
  
"Ihr bringt mich alle noch ins Grab." Ohne den schluchzenden Neal weiter zu beachten, wandte sich Chris wieder Otoko zu. "Ich hab hier was zu essen für dich, wenn du willst."  
  
"G-gerne...", stotterte Otoko, starrte aber trotzdem die beiden Brüder verwirrt an.  
  
"Chris, du bist so gemein. Verdammt, das sage ich Mama, wenn sie wieder da ist." Neal wollte aus dem Zimmer stürmen, doch Chris hielt ihn fest.  
  
"Das tust du nicht!"  
  
"Aber...", wimmerte Neal und schon wieder flossen Tränen über seine Wangen.  
  
"Ch-chris!... S-sei ihm nicht b-böse... I-immer... immerhin habe ich... i-ihn angegriffen..."  
  
Chris sah seinen Bruder noch einmal drohend an, dann ließ er ihn los. "Ich rate dir, es niemandem zu sagen..."  
  
Otoko biss sich auf die Lippen. Jetzt hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen für seine Tat, aber er konnte es dadurch auch nicht rückgängig machen...  
  
Als die beiden wieder allein im Zimmer waren, setzte Chris auf seinen Bürostuhl und sah Otoko an. "Iss und dann musst du gehen. Es könnte sein, dass Neal petzt."  
  
"O-ok... danke vielmals...", sagte er und krabbelte zu dem Essen, das er sogleich gierig zu verschlingen begann.  
  
/Und dann lässt du mich hoffentlich in Ruhe./  
  
Als Otoko mit dem Essen fertig war, sah er zu Chris hinauf. /.....Wieso ist er bloß so nett zu mir.... Und dann wieder doch nicht.... Ich verstehe dich nicht..../  
  
"Also..." Chris machte eine auffordernde Geste und ging zur Tür, wartete da auf Otoko.  
  
"...W-wo hast du meine restlichen Kleider?", fragte der, nachdem er seinen Mantel aus der Ecke geholt hatte.  
  
"Im Bad...", antwortete Chris einsilbig.   
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Otoko Chris' Zimmer und schlich ins Bad, wo er seine Kleider schnappte und anfing, sich umzuziehen.  
  
Irgendwie fühlte Chris sich komisch. Er wollte, dass Otoko unbedingt und so schnell wie möglich verschwand. Am liebsten für immer. Aber er musste sich jetzt erst einmal Gedanken darüber machen, wie er erstens Neal beruhigen konnte und zweitens die Sache mit der Polizei regeln würde. Seufzend und etwas verspätet folgte er Otoko ins Bad.  
  
Als der blonde Junge ihn bemerkte, sah er auf und ein kleiner Schauer durchlief ihn. /Wie kann er mich überhaupt noch ohne Hass ansehen?/ Mit leisen Schritten ging er auf Chris zu. ".....Wünschst du dir, dass es mich nie gegeben hätte...?", fragte er und sah ihm ungewöhnlich fest in die Augen.  
  
"Ich wünschte mir, dass wir uns anders kennen gelernt hätten.", antwortete Chris ohne lange zu überlegen. "Hast du alles?"  
  
Otokos Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "....W-wieso... d-denkst du, es hätte anders kommen können?" Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern und seine Hände verkrampften sich in dem verschmutzen Stoff seines Mantels.  
  
"Es hätte anders sein können. Aber das ist es nun mal nicht. Komm, ich weiß nicht, wann meine Mutter zurückkommt und ich möchte nicht, dass sie dich sieht." Chris ging den Gang entlang und die Treppe hinunter, ohne sich noch einmal zu Otoko umzudrehen.  
  
Stumm folgte ihm Otoko. Mit einer halbherzigen Bewegung wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "...D-danke für alles...", sagte er leise und mit gesenktem Kopf.  
  
"Schon ok." Chris öffnete die Tür und machte Otoko mit einer demonstrativen Geste klar, dass er zu gehen hatte.   
  
Vergeblich versuchte der Junge seine Gefühle zu deuten oder wenigstens in der Griff zu bekommen, doch weder das eine noch das andere klappte und so schlang er seine Arme um Chris' Hals. "Arigatou", wisperte er und berührte Chris' Wangen flüchtig mit seinen Lippen. So schnell wie ihn dieses Gefühl überkommen war, so schnell war er auch nach draußen gelangt und rannte weg, zurück in die Stadt.  
  
Chris sah ihm eine Weile verwundert nach, schloss dann die Tür und ging ins Wohnzimmer, um sich um Neal zu kümmern, was sich er ein ganzes Stück Arbeit werden würde.  
Neal saß, wie fast immer, mit angezogenen Beinen auf der Couch, allerdings wirkte er nicht wie sonst entspannt und faul, sondern wütend, vielleicht auch enttäuscht und ängstlich.  
  
So leise wie möglich kam Chris in den Raum und setzte sich neben seinen Bruder, doch er sagte nichts.  
  
Neal rührte sich nicht und starrte weiter vor sich hin. "Wieso war er in deinem Zimmer?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist...", seufzte Chris.  
  
"Du hast ihn reingelassen?!", fragte er empört und sah seinen Bruder mit großen Augen an.  
  
Chris nickte. "Ich hab ihn mit hierher genommen, ja."  
  
"Wieso?!"  
  
"Ich sagte, ich weiß es nicht..." Waren es die Drogen gewesen? Nein. Deren Wirkung hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits ziemlich nachgelassen. Er hatte das Risiko gekannt und ihn trotzdem mitgenommen. Aber das konnte er Neal ja schlecht sagen.  
  
"Du weißt es nicht?! Willst du mich verarschen?! Warst du etwa so sturzbetrunken, dass du es gar nicht mehr mitbekommen hast?!"  
  
"Nein, ich habe nichts getrunken.", antwortete Chris ruhig.  
  
Neal starrte seinen Bruder lange an. "...Jetzt verstehe ich.... Du wolltest mich nur verarschen! Das Ganze ist nur eine verdammte Verarschung von euch!!"  
  
"Sicher. Das hier ist auch nicht echt!" Chris zog sein T-Shirt hoch und zeigte Neal die beiden Einstechwunden, die Otoko ihm zugefügt hatte. "Alles nur, um dich kleinen Idioten zu ärgern!"  
  
"...W-was soll das sein?", fragte der Kleinere verwirrt.  
  
"Das passiert, wenn dir der Arzt eine Spritze gibt und nicht aufpasst... Oder jemand anders..."  
  
"...Häh?... W-was ist denn überhaupt passiert?! Ich komm nicht mehr mit, verdammt!!"  
  
"Du bist ein Trottel..." Chris stand auf und ging in die Küche, um sich etwas zu essen zu machen. /So undeutlich habe ich mich doch auch nicht ausgedrückt./  
  
"Ich kann leider nicht Gedanken lesen!! Wie um alles in der Welt soll ich denn bitte wissen, was gestern passiert ist?!"  
  
Doch anstatt zu antworten holte Chris die Cornflakes sowie die Milch heraus und setzte sich an den Esstisch.  
  
Neal stand am anderen Ende des Tisches und starrte seinen Bruder an. "...Du weißt doch selbst nicht mehr, was in deinem kranken Hirn vorgeht..."  
  
Chris blickte nicht auf, als er seinem Bruder ruhig antwortete. "Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Na und?"  
  
"...Toll..." Neal hob die Arme. "Toll! Mein Bruder studiert Psychologie und wird selbst zum Psycho! Na wie find ich denn das?"  
  
"Die Straßen hier sind voll von Psychos. Was denkst du, wie viele hier unerkannt herumlaufen?"  
  
"Und was denkst du, wie viele davon Psychologie studieren?!"  
  
"Ach sei doch still! Du hast keine Ahnung, was hier los ist, also halt dich raus!"  
  
"ICH soll mich raushalten?! Er hat versucht, mich umzubringen!!!"  
  
"Na und? Wen kümmert's?" Schlecht gelaunt kaute Chris auf seinen Cornflakes herum.  
  
"...Ich danke dir auch recht schön....", sagte Neal leise und stampfte davon.  
  
"Depp.", rief Chris Neal hinterher. /Ich habe genug eigene Probleme. Da brauche ich dich nicht auch noch./  
  
15.  
  
Die nächste Woche war für Otoko alles andere als normal, sofern man sein Leben überhaupt einmal als normal hätte bezeichnen können. Er brauchte Geld, denn die Schulden, die er für Chris' Droge hatte machen müssen, waren immer noch nicht bezahlt. Wie ein Schatten schlich er Tag für Tag durch die Stadt, damit er dem Dealer ja nicht über den Weg lief. Leider ging das täglich erbettelte Geld meistens für seine eigenen Drogen drauf und war er der Verzweiflung nahe. Er hatte sich dazu entschlossen, Chris erst mal in Ruhe zu lassen, so lange er mit seinen Schulden zu kämpfen hatte.  
Als er aber an diesem Tag zwischen den verschneiten Mülltonnen aufwachte, hatte er ein komische Gefühl, als ob irgend etwas heute einfach klappen müsste und so machte er sich auf den Weg durch die Stadt. Schon wenige Minuten später traf er auf eine Gruppe von Jugendlichen.  
  
Er wusste nicht, dass er seit geraumer Zeit von einer dunklen Gestalt verfolgt wurde. Immer wieder versteckte sie sich in den dreckigen Gassen, nahm Umwege, damit der zerlumpte Junge ihn nicht bemerkte. //Warte nur, ich bekomme schon noch, was mir gehört.// Ein böses Lächeln lag auf den blassen Lippen und er ging weiter, um Otoko nicht zu verlieren. Er würde schon noch dafür sorgen, dass der Junge seine Schulden zahlte.  
  
Otoko bekam von seinem Verfolger nichts mit, er war viel zu sehr auf die Jugendlichen vor sich konzentriert. Er überlegte so verbissen, wie er sie um ihr Geld bringen konnte, dass er nicht merkte, dass ihm ein Gesicht aus der Gruppe bekannt war. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie sich auf das Getümmel der Großstadt zu bewegten. So würde es kein Problem mehr sein, ihnen mit ein paar geschickten Handgriffen den Geldbeutel abzunehmen.  
  
Neal war mit ein paar Freunden gerade auf dem Weg in die Wohngegend, in der einer von den anderen wohnte. Nach dem Streit mit Chris blieb er so lange wie möglich von daheim weg, er hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr auf seinen großen Bruder. In der Nähe war eine U-Bahn-Station, zu der sie unterwegs waren, da sie nicht die ganze Strecke laufen konnten. Besonders nicht mit dem großen Rucksack, den Neal auf dem Rücken hatte. Wie gesagt, er ging Chris aus dem Weg. Und wie konnte er das besser tun, indem er bei einem Freund schlief?  
  
Der blonde Junge schlug sofort zu, als die Gruppe in der Menge der Wartenden an einem Zebrastreifen anhielt. In kürzester Zeit hielt er die zwei Geldbeutel der Mädchen in den Händen. //Was mag wohl in dem Rucksack sein?//, dachte er und zupfte vorsichtig an dem Reißverschluss, so dass man es wirklich nur sehr schwer merken konnte.  
  
Sie mussten nur noch den Platz überqueren, dann konnten sie in die U-Bahn steigen. Doch die Menschenmasse, die trotz der Kälte unterwegs war, machte es ihnen nicht leicht, einigermaßen schnell durchzukommen. Außerdem wurde der Rucksack allmählich schwer. "Ich find's wirklich cool, dass ich heute bei dir schlafen darf, Andy. Mein blöder Bruder wird langsam zum Psycho, der ist echt nicht mehr zu ertragen."  
  
Otoko hatte Neals Stimme sofort erkannt und er schreckte zurück. Gegen seinen Willen rutschte ihm ein verwundertes "Neal?" heraus. Andy drehte sich zu Otoko um und sah ihn angewidert an. "Hey Mann, Neal, kennst du diesen Penner etwa?"  
  
Auch Neal drehte sich nun zu Otoko um und betrachtete ihn wütend. "Was machst du hier?! Kannst du mich nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen, verdammt?!"  
  
Entschuldigend hob dieser die Hände. "I-ich wusste nicht, da-dass du das bist... t-tut mir leid....", stammelte er und wich zurück.  
  
"Den kenne ich doch...", murmelte Diana, Neals Freundin. "Das ist doch der Kerl, der bei euch vor der Haustüre stand..."  
  
"Was willst du?! Du bekommst von mir nichts!", fauchte Neal.  
  
Immer noch wurde Otoko von der dunklen Gestalt beobachtet. //Interessant... Sie scheinen sich zu kennen...//  
  
"I-ich will auch gar nichts von dir! Ich hab dich nur verwechselt, okay?!"  
  
Andy stellte sich vor Otoko und sah ihm frech in die Augen, obwohl er wesentlich kleiner als der andere war. "Verzieh dich, Penner!"  
  
Diana wollte sich gerade einen Kaugummi aus der Tasche holen, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Geldbeutel weg war. "N-neal, mein Geldbeutel..."  
  
Sofort sah dieser Otoko böse an. "Das warst du, nicht wahr?"  
  
Hitze stieg dem blonden Jungen ins Gesicht und er fühlte schon die ersten Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn. //Verdammt, ich brauche das Geld! Ich darf es nicht schon wieder verlieren!// "N-nein!"  
  
Der Jüngere verschränkte die Arme. "Sehr überzeugend. Gib sie sofort wieder zurück!"  
  
Otoko wich noch mehr zurück. "N-nein! Ich hab nichts! Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich habe doch gesagt, ich habe dich verwechselt, das ist alles!" Verbissen versuchte er sich gegen den Vorwurf zu wehren.  
  
"Und so was soll man einem Penner glauben?!" Flink griff Andy in Otokos Manteltasche, zog aber nicht einen Geldbeutel, sondert ein kleines Beutelchen mit weißem Pulver heraus. "Na was haben wir denn da?"  
  
"Gib das sofort zurück!", keifte Otoko und griff nach dem Beutel.  
  
Eine Gestalt in der Menschenmenge fing an zu grinsen. //Amüsant...//  
  
"Wo kann er nur sein?" Hecktisch sah Diana sich um, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie ihn, sollte er denn auf dem Boden liegen, wegen den ganzen Menschen um sie herum nicht sehen konnte.  
  
Neal hingegen blieb bei seiner Meinung, dass Otoko den Geldbeutel hatte. "Gib ihn endlich her!!", forderte er ihn noch einmal auf.  
  
Nervös suchte Otoko nach einem Fluchtweg, aber die Menschenmenge war einfach zu dicht und so zischte er Neal an: "Ich. Habe. Ihn. Nicht!!"  
  
"Wieso sollte ich dir glauben?!" Wütend packte Neal Otokos Handgelenk und zerrte daran, während er versuchte, mit der anderen an den restlichen Inhalt von Otokos Manteltasche zu kommen.  
  
"Nein!!", schrie dieser auf und griff blitzschnell nach Neals Hals. "Fass mich nicht an!", fauchte er und drückte Neal die Kehle zu. "Ich habe mich bei dir entschuldigt, das sollte reichen, oder nicht?" Seine Stimme war leise und eisig geworden, genauso wie seine Augen, die Neal böse ansahen.  
  
Neal versuchte Otokos Hand von seinem Hals zu lösen, doch schon zum zweiten Mal musste er feststellen, dass er dem Älteren einfach nicht gewachsen war. "Du blöder Psycho!", krächzte er. "Du gehörst wirklich eingesperrt, genauso wie mein Bruder."  
  
Otokos Griff verstärkte sich noch einmal. "Sag mir nur eins. Was findest du psychopatischer? Jemanden anzugreifen, der sich entschuldigt hat oder sich zu verteidigen, wenn man angegriffen wird?"  
  
"Lass ihn in Ruhe!!", schrie Andy und krallte seine Fingernägel in Otokos Hände.  
  
Diana starrte die drei nur verwirrt und ängstlich an. Die Menschen um sie herum machten einen kleinen Bogen um sie, aber es kümmerte sich niemand um sie. Nur ein paar Schaulustige sahen halb amüsiert zu. Das konnte doch nicht sein! "Wieso hilft denn hier niemand?", rief sie denen, die stehen geblieben waren zu, doch anstatt der Aufforderung nachzukommen, gingen sie einfach weg.  
  
Dann endlich lockerte sich der Griff um Neals Hals. Benommen sackte dieser zusammen und sah Otoko röchelnd an, sagte aber nichts.  
  
Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Zischen riss Otoko seine Hände von Andys los und verfrachtete ihn mit einem gezielten Stoß neben Neal auf den Boden. "...Kuso.... Das nächste Mal überlegst du vielleicht besser vorher, was du rauslässt!" Mit zittrigen Händen drehte er sich weg und versuchte sich durch die Menschenmasse zu drängen.  
  
"Du mieses Schwein du!! Komm gefälligst zurück!", schrie Andy ihm nach, blieb aber bei Neal knien und half ihm wieder auf die Beine.  
  
Auch Diana hatte sich zu ihrem Freund niedergekniet. "Oh Gott, Neal..."  
  
"I-ist nicht so schlimm... Alles okay...", erwiderte dieser, doch seine zittrige Stimme und die leicht roten Würgemale an seinem Hals straften seine Worte Lügen.  
  
Andy versuchte ihm mit seiner flachen Hand ein wenig Luft zuzufächeln. "....Neal, wer war der Kerl?"  
  
"Irgendso ein blöder Typ, mit dem mein Bruder Ärger hat..." Neal versuchte sich einigermaßen zusammenzureißen. "Lasst uns weitergehen..."  
  
Währenddessen folge die Gestalt Otoko weiter durch die Gassen der Stadt.  
  
Fluchend verzog sich Otoko in eine Nebengasse und kauerte sich dort hin. Wimmernd betrachtete er seine blutig zerkratzten Hände und biss sich auf die Lippen. "...D-dieses miese Arschloch....." Er seufzte und holte die zwei Geldbeutel heraus, um zu sehen, wie viel Beute er gemacht hatte.  
  
Plötzlich baute sich ein bedrohlicher Schatten vor ihm auf. "Hi Kleiner."  
  
Otoko zuckte zusammen und knallte gegen die Wand. Seine ängstlich aufgerissenen Augen starrten den Mann vor sich an. "...K-kuso.... i-ich... ich...", stammelte er und grub in den Geldbeuteln herum, zeigte den Inhalt dem anderen.. "D-das i-ist alles, was ich habe..."  
  
Mit einer gelangweilten Bewegung schnappte sich der andere Otokos Beute und fing an zu zählen. Dann sah er ihn wieder ernst an. "Das reicht aber nicht."  
  
Der blonde Junge presste sich gegen die Wand und atmete zittrig ein und aus. "I-ich werde es dir bringen, ich habe gesagt, dass du es kriegst!"  
  
"Das ist aber schon etwas her, das weißt du." Der junge Mann sah Otoko ruhig an.  
  
Dieser wich seinem Blick aus und lies seine Augen hektisch über den Boden gleiten, als ob er sich erhoffen würde, in dem Matsch noch eine Münze zu entdecken. "I-ich w-weiß.... E-es t-tut mir leid... I-ich wollte d-dich nicht verärgern... w-wirklich..."  
  
Mit einem beinahe freundlichem Lächeln beugte er sich zu Otoko herunter. "In drei Tagen ist es da."  
  
Er nickte heftig. "W-wie v-viel fehlt d-denn noch?", fragte er leise.  
  
"Mit Zinsen... Hm, sagen wir, es fehlen noch 20 Dollar. Das müsste doch aufzutreiben sein, findest du nicht?"  
  
Ein nervöses Lächeln legte sich auf Otokos Gesicht. "H-hai... W-wo k-kann ich dich f-finden?"  
  
"*Ich* werde *dich* finden." Der andere machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ den immer noch ängstlichen Otoko ohne ein Wort.  
  
Zitternd ließ sich dieser an der Wand hinuntersinken. "....Kuso.... kuso.... kuso.... Ich kann mir nicht einmal mehr meinen eigenen Stoff kaufen....." Er kramte sein Beutelchen hervor und musste zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass er aufgerissen war und sich das ganze Pulver verflüchtigt hatte. Wütend ballte er seine Hände zusammen. ".....verdammt!!!!"  
Genießerisch trank Chris einen Schluck seiner heißen Schokolade und sah dabei aus dem Fenster des Cafés, das sich im fünften Stock des Hochhauses befand. Die Aussicht beschränkte sich zwar auf die Wände der anderen Häuser, aber das störte ihn nicht. Im Moment fühlte er sich vollkommen entspannt und war mehr als dankbar dafür.  
  
Janine saß ihm gegenüber und rührte stumm in ihrem Kaffee herum. Ab und zu sah sie sich im Café um und nach einigen Minuten fuchtelte sie gelangweilt vor Chris' Augen herum. "Lebst du noch?"  
  
Schmunzelnd stellte Michael seine Tasse weg. "Lass ihn doch... Ich hab ihn schon lange nicht mehr so gesehen..."  
  
Das Mädchen nickte zustimmend. "Man könnte ja fast meinen, du hättest all deinen Prüfungsstress hinter dir...."  
  
Nun wandte sich Chris doch an sie. "Was meinst du?", fragte er geistesabwesend.  
  
Janine lachte kurz auf und wuschelte Chris durch die Haare. "Ich sagte, du wirkst so entspannt, als ob du gar keine Prüfungen mehr zu bestehen hättest... richtig sorgenfrei."  
  
"Sorgenfrei..." Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Chris' Lippen. "Das wäre schön..."  
  
"...Bist du denn nicht sorgenfrei.....? Du siehst ganz danach aus... In letzter Zeit hast du ja sehr angespannt gewirkt."  
  
"Nun ja... Wenn es so bleibt wie es jetzt ist, habe ich erst einmal nichts zu befürchten." //Aber das glaube ich kaum...// Chris lächelte entschuldigend. "Tut mir leid, bei mir geht in letzter Zeit alles drunter und drüber."  
  
Michael sah ihn forschend an, grinste dann. "Du bist verliebt."  
  
Janine gluckste vergnügt und strahlte Chris an. "Stimmt das? Wer ist denn die Glückliche, sag schon?!"  
  
"N-nein, das stimmt nicht." Wie kamen sie nur darauf, dass er verliebt sein könnte? Aber wenn er es objektiv betrachtete... Er würde wahrscheinlich dasselbe denken. "Es ist wirklich nicht so."  
  
"Was dann?" Die Neugier des Mädchens war nun voll und ganz geweckt und ihre Augen leuchteten hell.  
  
Chris wurde das Ganze fast unheimlich. "Es ist wirklich nichts... Ich habe ein paar Probleme mit einem Kerl, aber..." //Falsch, falsch. Das ist zweideutig, verdammt!// "Nicht das, was ihr denkt.", versicherte er schnell.  
  
Janine blinzelte ungläubig. "...Mit einem Kerl.... Aber du bist hetero, oder?"  
  
"Natürlich. Ich sagte doch, es ist nicht so."  
  
"Michael grinste. "Nicht so? Wie dann?"  
  
"Nun sag schon... In letzter Zeit redest du ja kaum mit uns... Wir sind doch Freunde, oder?"  
  
"Ich kann es euch nicht sagen..." Chris vermied es, die beiden anzusehen und widmete sich wieder seiner heißen Schokolade, um ein paar Sekunden beschäftigt zu sein. "Es ist nicht so, dass ich euch nicht vertraue, aber es geht einfach nicht."  
  
Janine schluckte und guckte ebenfalls auf den Tisch. "Ach so...." Dann begann sie wieder zu lächeln. "Na ja, du wirst sicher deine Gründe haben.... und wenn du sonst Probleme hast, kannst du immer zu uns kommen, ja?"  
  
Chris sah sie dankbar an und nickte dann.  
  
"Stell sie uns bei Gelegenheit vor, ja? Oder ihn...", meinte Michael grinsend. Er glaubte Chris ganz und gar nichts.  
  
"Ach sei still!", maulte Janine und schlug Michael sanft mit der Hand auf den Kopf.  
  
"Ja ja..." Er zog Janine zu sich und küsste sie sanft.  
  
Chris sah wieder aus dem Fenster. //Hoffentlich bleibt es so ruhig...//  
  
Janine erwiderte den Kuss leicht, wandte sich aber dann wieder Chris zu. "Neh, kommst du heute Abend auch in die Stadt?"  
  
"Heute Abend?" So sehr Chris sich auch bemühte, ihm fiel einfach nicht ein, was heute sein könnte.  
  
Janine nickte. "Ja, hast du schon was vor?"  
  
"Nein. Was wollt ihr denn machen?" //Weggehen? Wieso nicht? Dann könnte ich endlich mal etwas Abstand von allem nehmen.//  
  
"Hm... wir waren schon lange nicht mehr im Kino, oder?", meinte Janine und strich Michael abwesend über den Nacken.  
  
Chris nickte. "Klar. Warum nicht?" Während der nächsten Viertelstunde diskutierten sie, in welchen Film sie gehen würden, in welches Kino und wann überhaupt. Otoko war erst einmal aus Chris' Gedanken verschwunden.  
  
16.  
  
Es war wieder ein ziemlich verschneiter Tag und die Sonne liess sich nicht  
einmal ansatzweise blicken. Mit verhangenem Blick starrte die Gestalt, die  
sich an die Mauern vor der Uni lehnte, auf den matschigen Schnee vor sich.  
"....K-komm schon.... D-die anderen sind doch sch-schon gegangen.... W-was  
machst du noch so l-lange in diesem d-doofen Schulhaus.....?", murmelte  
Otoko und hatte Mühe, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.  
  
Die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und die Tasche unter den Arm  
geklemmt kam Chris eine Weile später aus dem Unigebäude. Andauernd war beim  
Nachschlagen in der Bibliothek mit seinen Gedanken abgedriftet und hatte  
dadurch viel länger gebraucht, als er eigentlich erwartet hatte. Eine neue  
Prüfung stand bald bevor und er sollte endlich richtig mit dem Lernen  
beginnen.  
  
Als Otoko Chris endlich entdeckte, stand dieser schon fast vor ihm, doch  
etwas schien ihn abzulenken, so dass er Otoko wie schon einmal gar nicht  
wahr nahm. Mit einer schwankender Bewegung stieß sich der blonde Junge vor  
der Mauer ab und stellte sich Chris in den Weg. "...Ch-chris.....?"  
  
Doch anstatt stehenzubleiben, ging Chris einfach um Otoko herum. "Ich habe  
keine Zeit.", meinte er kurz und knapp und verließ das Unigelände. Er hatte  
es wirklich satt, dass ihn dieser Penner nervte. Seine eigenen Probleme  
bereiteten ihn schon genug Kopfschmerzen.  
  
"Chris... w-warte doch....", stotterte Otoko und eilte dem jungen Student  
nach. Er wusste eigentlich nicht, wieso er Chris unbedingt wieder sehen  
wollte, denn wegen seiner Bestrafung war er heute nicht zu ihm gekommen.  
  
Chris blieb stehen und drehte sich um. "Ich habe nächste Woche eine Prüfung,  
ok? Und ich muss lernen. Also hör auf, mich aufzuhalten, ja? Ich bin  
beschäftigt." Damit ging er weiter zur Bushaltestelle.  
  
Doch sein Verfolger dachte nicht daran, aufzugeben. "W-was für eine Prüfung  
d-denn?", fragte er und griff nach Chris' Schulter, was wohl ein großer  
Fehler war.  
  
Anstatt die Hand einfach zu ignorieren, wie er es normalerweise getan hätte,  
packte Chris sie und drückte zu. "Das Gespräch ist hiermit zu ende, ok?"  
  
Sofort war von dem blonden Jungen ein Wimmern zu vernehmen, doch er zog die  
Hand nicht zurück. Geschockt starrte er Chris an. "W-wieso... b-bist du s-so  
böse....?"  
  
"Weil ich keine Zeit für so etwas habe!", fauchte Chris, ließ die Hand des  
Jungen los und drehte sich wieder herum. "Hör endlich auf, mir auf die  
Nerven zu gehen!"  
  
"A-aber ich hab dich d-doch seit e-einer Woche i-in Ruhe g-gelassen....",  
stotterte Otoko und rieb sich über seine schmerzende Hand.  
  
Chris seufzte. "Und ich sagte doch, dass du mich für immer in Ruhe lassen  
sollst! Akzeptier es doch endlich..."  
  
"W-wieso soll ich deinen Wunsch akzeptieren, wenn du es bei meinem nicht  
tust?!"  
  
"Weil mein Wunsch noch lange nicht so egoistisch ist, wie deiner." Er sah  
auf seine Uhr. "Ich habe wirklich keine Zeit, Otoko. Mein Bus kommt gleich."  
  
Der blonde Junge stellte sich neben Chris. "I-ich darf doch einmal im Leben  
einen egoistischen Wunsch haben.... oder?"  
  
Ein Kopfschütteln war die einzige Antwort, die Otoko darauf bekam. Wie immer  
waren solche Gespräche schon von Anfang an sinnlos und Chris wollte seinen  
Bus wirklich nicht verpassen, also ging er weiter und hoffte, der Blonde  
würde ihn in Ruhe lassen, wenn er ihn ignorierte.  
  
Otoko folgte dem Student schwankend. Er war ein wenig verwirrt, kam doch  
Chris' Bus eigentlich immer um fünf Uhr. Wieso musste er also jetzt schon  
den Bus um halb fünf nehmen? Wollte er gar nicht nach Hause? "C-chris.... wo  
gehst du... hin?"  
  
Chris biss sich auf die Lippen. Er hatte eigentlich gar nicht mehr daran  
gedacht, was für einen Termin er heute hatte. Nun ja, er hatte versucht,  
nicht daran zu denken. Aber nun musste er sich endlich der Realität stellen.  
  
Fragend blickten ihn Otokos eisblaue Augen an. "D-der Bus um h-halb... fährt  
d-doch gar nicht z-zu dir n-nach Hause...."  
  
"Nein, tut er nicht.", bestätigte Chris, aber er war nicht bereit zu sagen,  
wo er hin wollte. Das ging den anderen wirklich nichts an, obwohl dieser  
eigentlich auch seine Mitschuld daran hatte.  
  
"W-wenn du e-es mir nicht sagst,... k-komme i-ich mit..." Wahrscheinlich  
hätte es eher eine Drohung sein sollen, aber aus Otokos Munde klang es  
einfach nur wie ein kleines trotzendes Kind.  
  
"Ach, du willst auch zur Polizei?" Ein fast schon bösartiges Grinsen zierte  
auf einmal Chris' Gesicht.  
  
Sofort zuckte der Streuner zusammen. "Z-zur Polizei...? W-willst du m-mich  
schon wieder m-melden?", fragte er entsetzt.  
  
Schlagartig verblasste das Grinsen und Chris sah nun mehr als wütend aus.  
Doch er hielt sich zurück. "Nein, ich muss..." Aber er sprach nicht weiter.  
Wenn er Otoko einfach zum Gericht mitbringen würde, dann würde es beweisen,  
dass er nicht gelogen hatte. Der andere war ja sowieso viel schwächer als  
er, er würde also gar keine großen Probleme damit bekommen.  
  
"W-was h-hast du denn a-angestellt?", erkundigte sich der blonde Junge  
unwissend. Er hauchte sich in seine Hände, in der Hoffnung, wieder  
einigermaßen ein Gefühl darin zu bekommen.  
  
Aber wenn er Otoko bewusstlos schlug und ihn so im Bus mitnahm, würde er  
auch Ärger bekommen, genauso, wenn er den Jungen mitzerrte und dieser sich  
wehrte. Er musste also freiwillig mitkommen. Chris nickte nur als Antwort  
und senkte den Kopf leicht. Noch einmal durfte er nicht so einen Fehler  
machen, der Otoko zeigte, was er vorhatte.  
  
Leicht verwirrt blinzelte er Chris an. Tröstend, weil er dachte, Chris hätte  
etwas schlimmes ausgefressen, legte Otoko ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte er mit einer seit langem wieder klaren Stimme.  
  
Chris musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Dass es so einfach war, den  
anderen reinzulegen, hätte er nicht gedacht. Die Schuldgefühle, die er  
angesichts des Mitgefühls, welches Otoko ihm entgegenbrachte, bekam,  
ignorierte er. "Seit wann interessierst du dich für meine Probleme?", fragte  
er leise.  
  
Wieder beschlich Otoko Unsicherheit und er zog die Hand von Chris Schulter  
zurück. Nervös zuckten seine Augen über den matschigen Schnee am Boden.  
"I-ich weiss nicht... I-ist d-das d-denn schlimm?"  
  
/Hoffentlich halte ich es durch.../ "Nein, eigentlich nicht." Sie kamen bei  
der Haltestelle an, wo der Bus auch schon bereitstand. "Wie ich bereits  
sagte, ich muss jetzt gehen." /Bitte, komm mit!/  
  
Ein wenig ängstlich blickte Otoko in den Bus, dann wieder zu dem Studenten.  
"....W-wann kommst d-du wieder zurück?", fragte er leise.  
  
/Scheiße./ "Das dauert einene Weile, denke ich." Kurzentschlossen packte  
Chris Otoko am Arm und zog ihn mit in den Bus, dessen Türen sich gleich  
darauf schlossen. /Gut, jetzt musst du nur noch dafür sorgen, dass er bei  
mir bleibt./  
  
Ungelenk krallte sich der Junge an Chris' Jacke fest, als er in den Bus  
gezerrt wurde und fast hinfiel. Die großen Huskyaugen schrieen förmlich nach  
einer Erklärung, doch das einzige, dass Otoko herausbrachte, war: "I-ich hab  
k-kein Geld für einen F-fahrschein...."  
  
Chris atmete erleichtert aus. "Ich zahle ihn dir..." Schnell zog er seinen  
Geldbeutel heraus und ließ sich zwei Fahrkarten am Automaten heraus. Jetzt  
hatte er eine reale Chance, Otoko dazu zu bringen, mit ihm zum Gericht zu  
gehen.  
  
Unwohl sah sich der Streuner im Bus um. Er mochte die verurteilenden Blicke  
der anderen Fahrgäste nicht und versuchte, hinter Chris Schutz vor ihnen zu  
finden. "W-wieso w-willst du m-mich m-mitnehmen....?"  
  
"Du wolltest doch mit mir reden, oder etwa nicht?" Chris schob den Blonden  
auf einen Platz und setzte sich daneben. /Jetzt kann er erst einmal nicht  
mehr weg.../  
  
"A-aber i-ich will nicht m-mit zur Polizei....", stotterte Otoko und krallte  
seine von der Kälte fast tauben Finger in den zerrupften Mantel.  
  
/Und jetzt? Warum musste ich Idiot auch sagen, dass ich zur Polizei gehe?!/  
"Musst du ja auch nicht...", antwortete Chris und hoffte, dass er halbwegs  
freundlich klang.  
  
"Danke...", sagte Otoko leise und lächelte den Studenten kurz aber ehrlich  
an, bevor er den Kopf wieder senkte und unruhig mit den Fingern spielte.  
"...D-du hast aber beide Fahrscheine nur bis zur Polizeistation gelöst...."  
  
Chris wurde langsam wirklich nervös. "Nun ja..." Diesmal war seine  
Unsicherheit sogar echt, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund. "Wir werden uns  
lange nicht mehr sehen..."  
  
Erneut hob Otoko den Kopf und starrte Chris verstört an. "W-was?! W-wieso?  
W-was ist l-los? M-musst d-du ins Gefängnis?"  
  
Wieder starrten die anderen Fahrgäste die beiden an.  
  
/Hoffentlich sieht mich keiner, der mich kennt./ "Warum schreist du nicht  
noch lauter?", zischte Chris Otoko zu.  
  
Der Streuner zuckte zusammen und versuchte sich auf seinem Sitz so klein wie  
möglich zu machen. "G-gomen... I-ich w-war so überrascht.... D-du w-würdest  
doch n-nie etwas sch-schlimmes tun....."  
  
"Tja, anscheinend doch..." Chris starrte aus dem Fenster und wollte so  
möglichst verzweifelt wirken.  
  
"Ja a-aber w-was hast d-du denn getan?...W-wieso sagst du es mir nicht...?",  
winselte Otoko schon fast.  
  
Doch Chris antwortete nicht. Er hoffte, dass Otoko auf seinen Trick  
hereinfallen würde, aber er hatte auch Angst, dass es zu unglaubwürdig  
klang, wenn er sich etwas ausdachte, also sagte er lieber nichts.  
  
"E-es ist wegen mir....... oder?", fragte der blonde Junge nach einer Weile.  
In seiner Stimme schwang bittere Enttäuschung mit.  
  
/Er weiß es! Verdammt! Er wird niemals mitkommen./ Chris sah auf die  
Anzeigetafel, an der stand, welche Haltestelle als nächstes kommen würde.  
/Ich muss ihn noch mindestens 20 Minuten aufhalten.../ "Kann sein..." Er  
wusste nicht, was er sonst hätte antworten sollen. Wenn er es zugegeben  
hätte, dass Otoko recht hatte, dann würde dieser bestimmt an der nächsten  
Station aus dem Bus springen.  
  
Diesmal blieb der zerlumpte Junge still. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt, so dass  
seine Augen von seinen nun wieder dreckigeren dunkelblonden Haaren überdeckt  
wurden. Mit zitternden Händen zog er den Mantel enger um sich.  
  
Der andere sah auf den zitternden Otoko herab. /Nein... nein, das hätte ich  
nicht sagen dürfen... Ich hätte es abstreiten sollen.../ Seufzend schloss er  
die Augen. Es musste gut gehen... nur noch ein paar Minuten lang.  
  
Doch als der Bus zwei Stationen vor Chris' Ziel anhielt, erhob sich Otoko  
und sah mit von Tränen geröteten Augen zu dem Student. "G-gomen ne... i-ich  
kann nicht....", hauchte er und rannte zu der Tür.  
  
"Nein, bleib hier!", schrie Chris und sprang ebenfalls auf, doch er konnte  
den anderen nicht mehr erwischen. "Scheiße..." Resigniert ging er wieder zu  
seinem Platz zurück, als die Türen sich schlossen. /Es ist vorbei.../  
Juliette kam sofort aus der Küche, als sie hörte, dass die Türe geschlossen  
wurde. "Chris? Bist du das?", fragte sie und von ihrer sonstigen  
Fröhlichkeit war nicht viel zu hören.  
  
"Ja.", murrte Chris, als er seine Jacke auszog und die Schuhe in die Ecke  
warf. Schlecht gelaunt trottete er in die Küche.  
  
"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du mir sagen sollst, wenn du noch mit deinen  
Freunden weggehst! Wo warst du so lange?" Chris' Mutter war gerade dabei,  
die Reste des Abendessens in der Mikrowelle zu wärmen.  
  
/Wie soll ich es ihr nur sagen?/ "Ich war nicht bei Freunden, Mama..." Chris  
öffnete seine Tasche und holte den Brief heraus, in dem ihm mitgeteilt  
wurde, dass er heute bei der Gerichtsverhandlung sein zu hatte, und gab ihn  
seiner Mutter. "Lies einfach..."  
  
"Was ist denn das?", fragte Juliette und war schon halb in den Brief  
vertieft. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer ernster und während sie wieder  
aufsah, gab sie Chris den Brief zurück. "Chris, solche Witze finde ich  
wirklich nicht lustig. Wo warst du wirklich?"  
  
"Bei der Gerichtsverhandlung..."  
  
Ungläubig schüttelte die zweifache Mutter den Kopf. "......Du meinst das  
also wirklich ernst....? W-wieso? Was hast du schon wieder angestellt?" Ihre  
Stimme war immer noch ruhig, doch gerade das war ja das Erschreckende.  
  
Chris atmete tief ein. "Ich hab nichts angestellt, aber das wollen sie mir  
nicht glauben... Ich hab ne Freiheitsstrafe von zwei Wochen bekommen..."  
  
Erstaunlicherweise sah man Juliette, auch wenn sie geschminkt war, nun sehr  
gut an, wie sie blass wurde. "Du willst mich wohl für dumm verkaufen, oder?  
Wegen nichts bekommt man keine Freiheitsstrafe!"  
  
Er setzte sich, weil er fürchtete, sich nicht auf den Beinen halten zu  
können und sprach mit gesenktem Kopf weiter. "I-ich hab wirklich nichts  
getan, aber sie denken, ich hätte sie wieder verarscht. Es ist wirklich  
nicht meine Schuld. Dieser verdammte Officer hasst mich, er hat die  
Geschworenen dazu gebracht, mich ins Gefängnis zu stecken."  
  
"Junge! Ich versteh immer noch nichts.", seufzte Chris' Mutter und setzte  
sich ebenfalls hin. "Was ist passiert? Wieso denken sie, dass du sie  
verarscht hat?"  
  
"I-ich hatte ein Problem mit so einem Kerl, einem Drogenabhängigen... Wegen  
ihm war ich bei der Polizei, aber die haben ihn nicht gefunden und geglaubt,  
ich hätte sie wieder verarscht, wie damals... und deswegen war ich vor  
Gericht... Aber ich habe nichts getan, wirklich!", beteuerte Chris, aber  
irgendwie glaubte er nicht daran, dass seine Mutter ihm das alles abnahm.  
  
Was sie auch nicht tat. "Du nimmst doch nicht etwa Drogen, oder?", fragte  
sie mit großen Augen.  
  
Sofort schüttelte Chris den Kopf. "Nein! Du weißt, dass ich so etwas nie tun  
würde!"  
  
"Wie kommst du dann überhaupt in Kontakt mit so einem?"  
  
Erneut sackte Chris in sich zusammen. "I-ich hab ihn auf der Straße  
getroffen und seitdem hat er mich verfolgt... Wo ist Neal?"  
  
"E-er ist oben...", antwortete Juliette ein wenig verwirrt. "Und deshalb  
hast du ihn bei der Polizei gemeldet, ja? Wieso hast du mir nie etwas  
gesagt?"  
  
"Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen." Chris stand auf. Er wollte nicht länger  
mit seiner Mutter darüber reden. "Ich gehe zu Neal." Und schon war er  
regelrecht aus der Küche geflüchtet.  
  
Seine Mutter rief ihm auch noch vergeblich nach, wurde aber dann von dem  
Klingeln des Telefons davon abgehalten, Chris weiter zu verfolgen.  
  
Oben angekommen klopfte Chris an Neals Zimmertüre und wartete. /Tja, wer  
hätte gedacht, dass es so kommen würde.../  
  
Sein kleiner Bruder riss sofort die Türe auf und als er Chris erkannte  
wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck von 'Null-Bock'-Stimmung auf Neugierde.  
"Chris! Wie ist es gelaufen?"  
  
"Beschissen... Darf ich reinkommen?"  
  
"S-sicher..." Sofort trat Neal zur Seite und öffnete die Türe so, dass Chris  
hinein kommen konnte. "Haben sie dich etwa verbrummt?"  
  
Chris nickte. "Ja... Zwei Wochen ab morgen..." Niedergeschlagen ging er in  
Neals Zimmer, in das er sonst nicht einmal in den schlimmsten Zeiten einen  
Fuß gesetzt hätte.  
  
"A-aber wieso?! Verdammt! Wieso hast du mich denn nicht als Zeugen  
mitgenommen.... diese verdammten Idioten!! Was ist denn jetzt mit deinem  
Studium? Gott nein! Diese Typen kotzen mich an!!" Wütend trat er gegen  
seinen Stuhl, der dann lautstark zu Boden knallte.  
  
"Ich werde nur eine Prüfung verpassen und da rufe ich nachher noch an und  
frage, ob ich sie nachholen kann." Mit leicht zitternden Knien ging er in  
die Hocke und setzte sich auf den Boden. "Ich hoffe nur, es geht schnell  
vorbei..."  
  
"Aber du hast gar nicht gelogen... Was, wenn er wieder zurück kommt....?",  
Neals Angst vor Otoko war immer noch recht groß.  
  
Chris schüttelte den Kopf. "Er tut dir nichts..."  
  
"Wo-.... woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Neal fast hysterisch.  
  
"Ich weiß es einfach, o.k.? Ich hab ihn heute noch mal gesehen... Er machte  
nicht so einen schlimmen Eindruck wie sonst.", versuchte Chris seinen Bruder  
zu beruhigen, aber er war sich selbst nicht ganz sicher.  
  
"Du hast...... du hast ihn heute gesehen?! Wieso hast du ihn nicht ins  
Gericht gezerrt?!"  
  
"Ich habe es versucht... Aber ich bin einfach zu blöd." Ein trauriges  
Lächeln lag auf Chris' Lippen. "Er ist mir entwischt..."  
  
"I-ich werde dich da nicht hängen lassen, Chris!" Nervös fuhr sich Neal  
durch die Haare. "Du bist unschuldig, verdammt! ....Irgendwie werde ich dich  
frühzeitig da rausholen können, glaub mir!"  
  
"Nein, ist schon gut... Du bekommst nur Ärger, das will ich nicht... Es sind  
doch nur zwei Wochen, die halte ich schon aus..." Doch nicht einmal sich  
selbst konnte Chris damit nicht überzeugen. Er hatte Angst, ja, große Angst  
vor den vor ihm liegenden zwei Wochen.  
  
"Ich hasse ihn und du wirst die Zeit ganz sicher nicht wegen ihm absitzen  
müssen!"  
  
"Es lässt sich nichts mehr machen..."  
  
"Doch sicher wird etwas gehen! Wenn ich ihn der Polizei vor die Füße werfe,  
kommst du wieder raus!"  
  
"Ich will nicht, dass du dich wegen mir in Gefahr bringst, Neal... Lass es  
bitte."  
  
"Wenn ich mit Köpfchen handle, kann mir nichts passieren."  
  
Zum ersten Mal, seit Chris das Zimmer betreten hatte, sah er seinen Bruder  
wirklich an. "Ich will nicht, dass du das machst, o.k.?"  
  
"Wieso?! Chris du bist unschuldig!"  
  
"Ich will nicht, dass du dich meinetwegen in Gefahr bringst."  
  
Neal biss sich auf die Lippen und blickte zu Boden. //Wieso darf ich ihm  
nicht helfen?!//  
  
Seufzend stand Chris auf. "Ich muss noch packen... Pass auf dich auf, ja?"  
  
"J-ja... sicher... Du aber auch, hörst du?"  
  
"Klar, soweit das möglich ist..." Ohne Neal zu umarmen, was er eigentlich  
tun wollte, ging Chris aus dem Zimmer seines Bruders. Hätte er es getan,  
hätte er den Jüngeren nur noch besorgter gemacht, als er es sowieso schon  
war.  
  
Ende des Teils...  
  
Anm.: Mein Vater meinte, dass man wegen einem Vergehen, wie Chris es  
begangen hat, niemals hinter Gitter kommen würde, sondern, wenn überhaupt,  
nur eine Geldstrafe bekommen würde. Tja, ein Hoch auf die künstlerische  
Freiheit. Wir sind uns durchaus bewusst, dass wir ein paar Dinge aus dem  
amerikanischen Strafvollzug verdrehen, bzw. nicht korrekt darstellen, aber  
das dient lediglich der Handlung der Geschichte.  
  
17.  
  
Chris starrte auf das kabellose Telephon in seiner Hand. Gerade eben hatte er dem Professor, bei dem er nächste Woche die Prüfung hätte schreiben sollen, erklärt, warum er nicht daran teilnehmen konnte. Zum Glück hatte dieser ihm angeboten, dass er an einem anderen Termin nachschreiben konnte, aber irgendwie hatte die Freundlichkeit des Professors nicht echt geklungen. Aber was konnte er denn schon erwarten, wenn er jemandem erklärte, dass er ins Gefängnis musste?  
  
Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Nun musste er noch mit Michael und Janine reden. Den anderen wollte er nichts erzählen, doch die beiden waren ihm wichtig und sie hatten ein Recht darauf, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Mit einem schlechten Gefühl im Magen tippte er die Nummer ein.  
  
Nach einigen Klingeltönen nahm auch schon jemand ab und die Stimme von Janine war zu vernehmen. "Ja, hallo?"  
  
Am liebsten hätte Chris aufgelegt, doch bei dem Gedanken daran kam er sich schwach vor. Wieso hatte er auf einmal sogar Angst davor, mit seinen Freunden zu reden? "Hi, ich bin's, Chris. Kann ich Michael sprechen?" Auch wenn er sich gut mit Janine verstand, er wollte lieber mit Michael reden. Bei ihm würde es ihm leichter fallen.  
  
"Oh, hi Chris!", quietschte sie schon fast in den Hörer. "Er ist gerade wo anders.... Willst du denn nicht mit mir reden?", fragte sie gespielt schmollend.  
  
"Nun ja, eigentlich wollte ich jetzt mit ihm über deine unmöglichen Sachen reden, die du heute anhattest, aber wir haben noch etwas anderes zu bereden." Auch wenn ihm überhaupt nicht nach Späßen zumute war, halfen sie ihm, schneller mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken. "Hör zu, Janine." Seine Stimme war nun wieder ernst. "Ich werde die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht da sein."  
  
Obwohl Janine erst angefangen hatte zu Lachen, kehrte jetzt Ruhe ein, die auch einige Sekunden lang anhielt. "....Wieso....? Fliegst du etwa weg?"  
  
"N-nein, das nicht. Ich... ich hab Ärger mit der Polizei und muss ins Gefängnis, Janine." Obwohl er genau wusste, dass sie ihn, selbst wenn etwas viel schlimmeres passieren würde, nicht einfach fallen lassen würde, hatte er Angst, dass sie auflegte.  
  
".........W-was erzählst du da?" Janine war nun hörbar verwirrt.  
  
Chris atmete ein paar Sekunden tief durch, bevor er weitersprach. "Ich muss wegen Irreführung der Polizei für zwei Wochen hinter Gittern."  
  
"....W-wirklich? Wieso? Ich meine... so etwas würdest du doch nicht mehr tun..."  
  
"N-nein, habe ich auch nicht. Aber sie glauben mir nicht." Er wollte auflegen, aber dann wäre Janine wirklich sauer und das wiederum wollte er auch nicht.  
  
".....D-das kann ich kaum glauben... Du... Wieso hast du uns nichts davon erzählt? Das ist jetzt irgendwie wie ein Schlag vor den Kopf für mich...."  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Aber... Ich bin wirklich am Ende, Janine. Sag Michael, ich bin in zwei Wochen wieder da, ok?" Die letzten Worte waren mehr ein undeutliches Murmeln und man hörte deutlich aus seiner Stimme heraus, dass er auflegen wollte.  
  
"O-ok... Sag sofort Bescheid, wenn du wieder da bist.... W-wir werden dich vermissen Chris....." Man konnte hören, wie Janine ihre Hand auf den Mund drückte. "....Pass auf dich auf...."  
  
Chris nickte und bemerkte gar nicht, dass Janine es überhaupt nicht sehen konnte. "Ja, mach ich... Bye." Schon hatte er aufgelegt und ließ sich rückwärts auf sein Bett fallen. Schlafen, er wollte jetzt nichts mehr als schlafen und in nächster Zeit nicht mehr aufwachen.  
Ein ziemlich vernarbter Arm hing von der oberen Pritsche herunter, und das war bis jetzt auch das einzige, was Chris von seinem Zellengenosse gesehen hatte. Die Fingernägel waren gelb vom Nikotin und je länger er den Arm betrachtete, um so kleiner wurde seine Hoffnung, einen halbwegs normalen Mitinsassen zu haben.  
  
Entmutigt warf Chris den Rucksack mit den einzigen Sachen, die er von zu Hause hatte mitnehmen dürfen, auf das untere Bett und legte sich nach kurzem Zögern auch darauf. Der andere, mit dem er die Zelle teilte, schien entweder nicht an Chris interessiert zu sein oder einfach zu schlafen. Was es auch war, es konnte ihm nur recht sein.  
  
Man konnte wirklich meinen, der andere Häftling würde schlafen, denn er zog die Hand erst nach guten zwei Stunden hoch. Kurz nachdem der Arm weg war, tauchten zwei Beine auf und schon landeten diese auf dem Boden. Langsam drehte sich der Insasse um und ging in die Knie, um Sichtkontakt mit Chris zu bekommen. "Hey, Neuer... Wie heißt du?", fragte die raue Stimme, die so gar nicht zu dem spitzbübisch grinsenden Mund passte.  
  
Die ganze Zeit hatte Chris die Matratze über ihm angestarrt und blickte nun erstaunt zu dem anderen. So sah er also aus... "Chris.", antwortete er verspätet. Seine Meinung über die Insassen eines Gefängnisses hatte sich aus unzähligen Hollywoodfilmen gebildet und er wollte sie nicht unbedingt auf den Wahrheitsgehalt hin überprüfen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, dem Ärger so weit es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
  
"So... Chris also.... Ich bin Beny...." Damit hielt er Chris seine Hand hin und setzte sich, frech, wie er war, auf das Bett. "Wieso bist du hier?"  
  
Chris setzte sich auf, da er sich liegend dem anderen einfach unterlegen fühlte. Er ergriff Benys Hand und drückte sie kurz. "Irreführung der Polizei." Natürlich war er neugierig, warum der andere hier drin war, doch andererseits konnte dieses Interesse auch irgend ein aggressives Verhalten bei ihm auslösen. Sofort verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Wieso hatte er gerade Psychologie studiert und nicht irgend etwas normaleres?  
  
Ein paar Sekunden lang, starrte Benny ihn an. "...Ist das alles...?"  
  
Ein Nicken von Chris kam als Antwort.  
  
"Wie lange musst du denn sitzen?"  
  
"Zwei Wochen." Chris gähnte. Allmählich begann er neuen Mut zu fassen. "Wann gibt es hier was zu essen?"  
  
"Essen? Das brauchst du in so einem dämlichen Gefängnis nicht zu fragen.... Die bringen uns zum Speisesaal, wann es ihnen gefällt..."  
  
"So..." Nun wusste er schon wieder nicht, worüber er mit dem anderen reden sollte. Einer der Schließer hatte irgendetwas von Regeln erwähnt, aber genauer gesagt hatte ihm das auch keiner. Doch auch das war kein interessantes Gesprächsthema.  
  
"Sitzt du das erste Mal?", fragte Beny und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
"Ja." Auch Chris lehnte sich an die Wand und er fühlte sich sogar langsam etwas wohler. Beny sah zwar nicht gerade vertrauenserregend aus, aber wie es schien, war er recht nett. "Warum?"  
  
"Och, nur so.... Das sind so die obligatorischen Insassenfragen...", meinte Beny grinsend und kratzte sich am Arm.  
  
"Aha..." Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag musste er ein wenig schmunzeln. "Sag mal, werden wir hier die ganze Zeit in den Zellen herumsitzen müssen oder gibt's da ein bisschen Abwechslung?"  
  
"Ich darf heute nur hier sein, weil du neu dazugekommen bist... Aber ab morgen musst du auf dem Gelände arbeiten gehen... Ich glaube dich werden sie wohl in die Werkstatt schicken..."  
  
/Werkstatt? Hm... ist ja ganz ok .../ "Und wo arbeitest du?"  
  
Beny verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. "...Willst du das wirklich wissen?"  
  
"Wenn es dir etwas ausmacht, dann nicht." Ein wenig unbeholfen sah Chris zur Seite. /Mein Gott, wie soll ich mich hier nur beschäftigen?/  
  
"Na ja... weißt du... Ich bin in der Wäscherei...", nuschelte Beny. "Irgendwie find ich den Job so was von erniedrigend...."  
  
"Na ja..." Chris versuchte aufmunternd zu grinsen. "Es gibt doch sicher noch schlechtere Jobs, oder?"  
  
"...Weiß ich gar nicht... Vielleicht Kloputzer... Wenn's das gibt..."  
  
Das Grinsen von Chris wurde breiter. "Das auf jeden Fall."  
An nächsten Morgen wurde Chris ein wenig unsanft von Beny geweckt. "Hey, hey, Penntüte! Raus auf dem Bett, jetzt wird nicht mehr geschlafen!! Du versäumst noch das Frühstück!", quäkte er Chris ins Ohr und zog diesem dabei die Decke weg.  
  
Schläfrig und verwirrt starrte Chris seinen Zellengenossen an. "W-was ist denn los?", murmelte er, während er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb. Erst nach und nach erkannte er, wo er überhaupt gerade war.  
  
"Gerade die Neuen sollte immer schön pünktlich sein, glaub mir.... Das wird sonst ziemlich unangenehm...", meinte Beny und machte sich, fertig angezogen, daran, sein Bett zu richten.  
  
Zwar immer noch müde und recht langsam stand Chris auf, doch er nahm die Warnung ernst. "Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?" Mit noch etwas unkoordinierten Bewegungen zog er sich seine Arbeitskleidung, die er bekommen hatte, an.  
  
Chris' Zellengenossen guckte kurz auf die alte Plastikuhr, die an der Wand hing. "Zwei Minuten."  
  
Die letzten Handgriffe erledigte Chris schneller, so dass er sogar fertig war, als die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde.  
  
Beny schlenderte sofort aus der Tür, wurde aber erst von den Wachen zurückgehalten und erst mal untersucht, damit er auch keinen gefährlichen Gegenstand dabei hatte. Mit gelangweilter Mine ließ er die Prozedur über sich ergehen.  
  
Innerlich seufzend wartete Chris, bis er an die Reihe kam und ebenfalls kurz untersucht wurde. //Ist das nicht übertrieben?// Als sichergestellt war, dass weder Beny noch er irgendetwas unerlaubtes in den Taschen hatten, konnten sie mit den anderen Gefangenen durch den Gang zum Speisesaal gehen. Chris betrachtete sie unauffällig und sein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen wuchs wieder. Sie sahen meist noch furcherregender aus als Beny und er hatte kaum Hoffnung, dass sie wie dieser trotz ihrem Aussehen harmlos waren.  
  
Als die beiden für in der Schlange für das Essen anstehen mussten, lehnte sich Beny kurz zurück und flüsterte: "Ich würde mir so schnell wir möglich irgendwas zulegen... wie ein Tatoo oder so... Du sieht wie ein verwöhnter Bubi aus... und das können die anderen nicht so leiden."  
  
"Aber wo soll ich denn hier ein Tatoo herbekommen?", fragte Chris leise.  
  
Ein freches Grinsen bildete sich auf Benys Gesicht. "Nicht verzagen, Beny fragen! ...Siehst du den Bullen von einem Mann da drüben? Der mit dem linken weißen Auge?"  
  
Chris nickte. "Ja." Er hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung, was Beny gleich sagen würde, aber irgendwie glaube er, dass ihm das überhaupt nicht gefallen würde.  
  
"Wenn du besonders nett zu ihm bist, tätowiert er deinen ganzen Körper... Aber ich habe es eher bevorzugt, mir etwas anzusparen und ihn einfach mit Geld zu bezahlen..."  
  
Seine Befürchtungen wurden also bestätigt. "Muss das denn sein? Ich mag so etwas eigentlich nicht..."  
  
"Glaub mir, ich auch nicht... Besonders bei dem Fleischklops nicht... Na ja... Hast du denn keine Kohle da?", fragte Beny und sah Chris schon ein wenig mitleidig an.  
  
"I-ich meinte eigentlich, ich mag Tatoos nicht..." //Ich will gar nicht wissen, was der mit dem Nett-Sein gemeint hat...// Chris bekam immer weniger Appetit auf sein Frühstück, für das er sich gerade anstellte.  
  
Nun drehte sich Beny um und sah Chris an. "...Hm... Und was ist dann mit Piercings?"  
  
//Mama bringt mich um... // "Wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt..."  
  
"So lange du keines am linken Ohr machen lässt, ist alles in Butter..."  
  
Chris nickte. "Macht das hier jemand?" //Ich glaube kaum, dass die Häftlinge das keimfrei machen können... Mein Gott, warum muss ich so einen Scheiß haben? Es wird sich mit Sicherheit entzünden... Aber besser, als hier Ärger mit den anderen zu haben.//  
  
"Ich kann dir ein wenig Eis und ne Nadel besorgen... aber bei dem Stecker musst du selbst gucken... Vielleicht kannst du dir ja einen in der Werkstatt machen."  
  
"Das meinst du jetzt aber nicht ernst, oder?"  
  
Verwirrt blinzelte Beny ihn an. "...wieso nicht?"  
  
"Na ja..." Chris versuchte möglichst leise zu reden. "Davon kann man eine Blutvergiftung kriegen oder es entzündet sich. Außerdem ich kann mir doch nicht selbst ein Piercing stechen."  
  
"... Du bist wirklich ein verwöhnter Bubi, was...?", stellte Beny fest und sah Chris dabei nicht mehr ganz so freundlich an, wie vorher.  
  
//Scheiße.// "Nein, ich... ich... schaffe das einfach nicht..." Selbst in seinen Ohren klangen seine Worte genau wie die eines verwöhnten Bubis, wie Beny es auszudrücken pflegte.  
  
Leicht genervt seufzte Beny auf und nahm sein Frühstück entgegen. "Dann werde ich es dir eben stechen."  
  
"Ok..." Schnell nahm auch Chris sein Frühstück und eilte Beny hinterher. Die Aussicht, dass Beny ihm das Piercing stechen würde, war zwar kaum besser als die, dass er es selbst tun müsste, aber er wollte seinen Verbündeten nicht verlieren und so machte er lieber mit.  
  
Bevor Beny jedoch auf seinen Stuhl saß, sah er wieder zu Chris. //Wie ein verschüchtertes Schosshündchen.// "Chris... Die Neuen sitzen immer an dem Tisch dort drüben...", damit zeigte er auf den Tisch in der Mitte, der noch fast leer war.  
  
Wieder nickte Chris, auch wenn er sich dennoch etwas unwohl fühlte. Er trug sein Tablett zu dem besagten Tisch, suchte sich einen Platz aus und setzte sich. Außer ihm saßen noch drei anderem an dem Tisch, doch sie saßen relativ weit weg von ihm und Chris hatte auch keine Lust, irgendwelche neuen Bekanntschaften zu machen. //Nur zwei Wochen... Es sind nur zwei Wochen und die halte ich hier schon aus...//  
  
18.  
  
Nach dem Essen stand Beny gleich wieder neben Chris. "Und? Hast du das Essen runtergebracht?"  
  
Der inzwischen etwas blasse Chris nickte. "Ging schon..." Zum einen war das Essen wirklich widerlich gewesen und zum anderen hatten seine ständigen Bedenken ihm auf den Magen geschlagen.   
  
"Hart im nehmen, was? Die meisten Bubis übergeben sich schon beim ersten Frühstück....." Beny streckte sich und sah sich um. "Du hast Dir wirklich nicht das beste Gefängnis ausgewählt..."  
  
Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. Was hätte er denn auch darauf erwidern können? "Kannst du mir sagen, wo ich jetzt hin muss?", fragte er leise.  
  
"Bleib sitzen... die Wachen werden die Neuen gleich zuweisen, glaub ich...."  
  
Also blieb er sitzen, während er sein Geschirr wieder auf das Tablett stellte. //Muss man das nicht aufräumen?//  
  
Als Chris wieder aufsah, war Beny schon weg.   
  
Nach ein paar Minuten tauchte ein Wachmann vor den übrigen neunen Häftlingen auf und schaute kurz in die Runde. "So... ihr seid also die neuen..... Neeson Christos... Du kommst in die Werkstatt, Gebäude vier.", sagte der Mann und überreichte Chris einen kleinen Plan, auf dem der Weg zu seinem Arbeitsplatz eingezeichnet war.  
  
Erleichtert, weil er endlich wusste wohin er musste, stand Chris auf und folge der Anweisung. Der Weg war kurz und so erreichte Chris schon bald die Werkstatt.  
Als Beny am Abend in die Zelle kam, war Chris schon halb am Schlafen, sein Tag war ganz schön anstrengend gewesen. Grinsend setzte sich Beny neben Chris und drückte ihm etwas schrecklich Kaltes auf die Stirn.  
  
Augenblicklich zuckte Chris zusammen und rutschte etwas von Beny weg. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich über die leicht feuchte Stirn. "Uhm... Was ist denn los?"  
  
"Jetzt wird mal ne Runde gestochen, mein Lieber...", meinte Beny und senkte die Hand, so dass Chris das Eis in seiner Hand sehen konnte.  
  
Chris musste schlucken. //Jetzt gleich?// Doch er wollte nicht, dass der andere ihn wieder als Schwächling sah und so kramte er in seiner Tasche, um ein kleines Stück Metall herauszuholen. "Geht das?"  
  
Skeptisch nahm Chris' Zellengenosse das steckerähnliche Ding in die Hand und betrachtete es. "Na ja.... Du müsstest einfach ein wenig aufpassen, dass es nicht wieder rausfällt, ok?"  
  
//Warum kann ich nicht einfach aus diesem Alptraum aufwachen?//  
  
"Na gut... Und damit an dem Teil hier kein Schmutz ist, müssen wir es erst mal desinfizieren... Hast du zufälligerweise ein Feuerzeug da?", fragte Beny und betrachtete Chris genau. "....Wo... willst du es eigentlich jetzt haben?"  
  
Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung..." Er setzte sich auf und stand auf, um ein Feuerzeug aus seinem Rucksack zu holen.  
  
"Na ja... Du solltest dich aber möglichst bald entscheiden.... Das Eis wartet nicht..."  
  
"Gut... dann... in die Augenbraue." Er kam wieder zurück und legte Beny das Feuerzeug in die Hand.  
  
"In... die Augenbraue....? Ok .... Drück dir das Eis auf die Augenbraue...." Damit gab ihm Beny das Eis in die Hand und machte sich daran, das Metallteilchen unter die Feuerzeugflamme zu halten.  
  
Das Eis war unangenehm kalt in seiner Hand und besonders auf seiner Augenbraue. Aber wenigstens schien es wirklich zu wirken, denn die Haut wurde langsam etwas taub.  
  
Beny dagegen hatte so seine Probleme das Metall zu desinfizieren und sich gleichzeitig nicht die Finder zu verbrennen. Nach einigen Flüchen hatte er das Teilchen auch endlich richtig präpariert. "Und? Bereit?", fragte er Chris und grinste zuversichtlich.//Mehr oder weniger... Ich wusste nicht, dass ich so wehleidig bin...// "Ja..." Das leise Zittern in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören.  
  
"Ok... Dann halt mal schön still und beiss artig auf die Zähne!", befahl er jetzt schon etwas ernster und griff nach Chris' Augenbraue, um die Haut ein wenig heraus zu ziehen. "Es geht los....", murmelte Beny, während die Nadel immer näher an Chris' Haut kam.  
  
Chris widerstand der Versuchung, den Kopf wegzudrehen, könnte aber nichts dagegen tun, dass er die Augen schloss. Sein Atem ging mit jedem Augenblick schneller und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass es schon vorbei wäre.  
  
Mit einem Ruck durchstach Beny Chris' Haut und ließ die Haut zwischen seinen Fingern dann ganz vorsichtig los. "Alles ok?... Die Nadel ist jetzt durch."  
  
Um ein Haar hätte Chris sich die Zunge abgebissen, aber noch hatte er sich unter Kontrolle. Zittrig atmete er ein und aus. "G-geht schon...", presste er aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus. "Mach weiter..."  
  
"Ich habe jetzt erst das Loch gestochen... Dein Stecker ist ein wenig dicker als meine Nadel, es wird also noch einmal ein wenig weh tun...", flüsterte der Zellengenosse, zog mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Nadel raus und drückte Chris' Stecker rein. "Tu noch mal das Eis drauf."  
  
Jetzt entfloh Chris doch ein nicht gerade leises Wimmern. Vor Schreck hatte er das Eis fallen gelassen, hob es aber dann wieder auf und presste es auf die nun blutende Wunde.  
  
"Hey! Nimm das Zeug da weg! Jetzt ist es nicht mehr sauber! Warte, ich werde dir ein wenig Alk drauftun..." Beny stand sofort auf und kramte etwas in seinem Bett rum, bis er mit einer komischen Flasche wieder runterkam.   
  
Irgendwo in Chris' Kopf kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er ein Jammerlappen war, doch leider half ihm dies Erkenntnis im Moment nicht im geringsten. Seine eine Gesichtshälfte war schon halb taub, aber trotzdem zitterte er jetzt unkontrolliert.  
  
Beny schüttete ein wenig von der Flasche auf ein Tuch und drückte jenes dann auf Chris' Piercing. "Das wird gut desinfizieren... Also lass es drauf, ja?"  
  
Der Alkohol verursachte ein unangenehmes Brennen, doch das fühlte er nur am Rande. Benebelt hielt Chris das Tuch fest.  
  
Als Beny Chris' Gesichtsfarbe betrachtete, entschied er sich, erst mal mit der Hand von Chris' Augen rumzufuchteln. "Hey... Wirst mir aber jetzt nicht ohnmächtig, oder?"  
  
Ein gemurmeltes "Hm...?" war das Einzige, was Chris antworte. Der Schmerz verblasste unnatürlich schnell.  
  
"Hey, komm schon.... Leg dich hin und halt mal deine Haxen hoch..... Du kippst sonst wirklich noch aus den Latschen!"  
  
Mühsam kam Chris der Aufforderung nach, zumindest wollte er es tun. Doch er war inzwischen so kraftlos, dass er sich gerade mal ein wenig bequemer hinlegen konnte.  
  
Leicht genervt seufzte Beny auf, als er sich erhob, seine Arme unter Chris' Beine schob und diese ruckartig in die Höhe zog.  
  
Chris machte ein erschrockenes Geräusch und riss seine inzwischen fast geschlossenen Augen wieder auf. "D-das geht wieder vorbei, oder?" Seine Stimme klang erstaunlich normal dafür, dass er sich - immer noch - dem Tod näher fühlte als dem Leben.  
  
"Natürlich geht das wieder vorbei! Was glaubst du denn? Die Wunde wird sich schön schließen... Ich werd schon aufpassen, dass das keine perfide Infektion geben kann....."  
  
"... Danke..." Langsam aber sicher wurde Chris wirklich übel. Zwar spürte er an seiner Augenbraue immer noch nicht mehr als ein dumpfes Pochen, doch sehr angenehm war das trotzdem nicht.  
  
Beny krallte sich von seinem Bett das Kissen und die Decke, um beides dann unter Chris' Füße legen zu können. "So.... das hätten wir..... bleib noch ein wenig so."  
  
Langsam schloss Chris die Augen wieder. "Hm... ok..." Er hoffte, möglichst schnell einschlafen zu können, um die schreckliche Übelkeit nicht mehr spüren zu müssen.  
  
"Ich lass dir den Alk hier.... Trink ihn lieber nicht, der ist ziemlich hochprozentig.... Aber du musst die Wunde am Morgen und am Abend desinfizieren, hörst du?"  
  
"Wo... woher hast du ihn?", fragte Chris schläfrig.  
  
"Woher?" Blinzelnd wandte Beny den Kopf zu Chris. //...Immer noch kreidebleich...// "...Den bekommt man hier überall, wenn man so seine Beziehungen hat..."  
  
//Beziehungen...// Das war der letzte zusammenhängende Gedanke, den Chris noch hatte, bevor er weiter abdriftete.  
Als Chris die Augen wieder öffnete, stand er in seinem Zimmer. Er sah sich um und war froh, endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein. Dass die zwei Wochen viel zu schnell vergangen waren, registrierte er gar nicht. Langsam trat er auf seine Zimmertür zu und öffnete sie. Er wollte seiner Familie zu verkünden, dass er das Ganze endlich überstanden hatte. Doch in dem Haus war keine Menschenseele und die Eingangstüre stand weit offen. Nicht einmal jetzt fragte sich Chris nach dem Grund dafür und trat durch die Eingangstür nach draußen.  
  
Es dämmerte, doch Chris konnte nicht sagen, ob es nun hell oder dunkel wurde. Dicke Schneeflocken tanzten in der Luft, versperrten ihm teilweise die Sicht auf die umliegenden Häuser. Auch hier schien niemand zu sein, doch als Chris auf den Boden blickte, entdeckte er Fußspuren im frischen Schnee, die aber bald wieder verblassen würden. Neugierig ging er los, um der Spur zu folgen.  
  
Nach und nach dämmerte es ihm, wer die Fußspuren in den Neuschnee gemacht hatte, denn er kannte nicht viele, deren Schuhgröße sich um eineinhalb Größen unterschied. Er hatte ja schon immer gedacht, dass sein Bruder einfach nicht normal war und das war einer der Beweise dafür. Die Spur führte ihn schlussendlich immer näher des Stadtzentrums.  
  
Der Weg war ziemlich lang, doch die Zeit verging schnell. In einer Gegend, die ihm gänzlich unbekannt war, hörten die Spuren plötzlich auf. Wohin war Neal verschwunden? Chris drehte sich um, überlegte, ob er vielleicht zu weit gelaufen war, doch durch das immer stärker werdende Schneetreiben waren auch seine Fußabdrücke schon fast verblasst.  
  
Ein wenig desorientiert drehte er sich nach links und nach rechts, doch die Häuser und Geschäfte, die er sah fanden keinen Anklang in seinem Gedächtnis. //Ist das überhaupt noch meine Stadt?//, fragte er sich.  
  
Von irgendwoher kamen dumpfe Geräusche, doch Chris konnte sie weder einordnen, noch konnte er sagen, wo sie ihren Ursprung hatten. Sie waren einfach da. Mittlerweile konnte er kaum noch mehr als ein paar Meter weit sehen, eine weiße Mauer hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut. Verwirrt drehte er sich einmal im Kreis, doch etwas anderes als Schnee konnte er nicht erkennen.  
  
Plötzlich schossen zwei Schatten aus dem Weiß des Schnees hervor. Sie streiften Chris nur flüchtig und waren dann schon wieder in den dichten Flocken verschwunden.  
  
Das seltsame Erscheinen und Verschwinden dieser Schatten war dermaßen kurz, dass Chris überlegte, ob er sich das Ganze vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte. Etwas in ihm drängte darauf, es herauszufinden. Sofort lief er in die Richtung, in der die Schatten verschwunden waren, auch wenn es mehr als riskant war so schnell zu rennen, wenn man seine Umgebung kaum erkennen konnte.  
  
Er musste sich aber nicht lange anstrengen, denn schon nach einigen Augenblicken konnte er erneut schemenhafte Umrisse erkennen. Sofort verlangsamte er seine Schritte und zu seiner Überraschung schien sich der Schneefall genau in diesem Augenblick zu vermindern, so dass er die Konturen nun als zwei Menschen deuten konnte. Zwei Menschen die er kannte, denn es handelte sich um Neal, seinen Bruder, und die andere Gestallt konnte man bei der schmutzigen Bekleidung nur als Otoko deuten.  
  
Neal und Otoko zusammen? Das konnte doch nicht gut gehen. Chris rief die beiden, doch anscheinend hörten sie ihn nicht, denn keiner reagierte auf ihn. Seltsam, denn er selbst konnte die beiden deutlich streiten hören, auch wenn er die Worte selbst nicht verstand.  
  
Otoko hatte seine Hände zusammengekrampft und in seinem Blick lag Hass. Erst als Chris wieder ein Stück näher trat, vermochte er die Wörter zu verstehen, die Neal dem Streuner entgegenwarf.   
  
"Du verdammter, elender Wichser!! Es ist deine Schuld, nur deine, dass Chris im Gefängnis sitzt!" Zitternd vor Wut stand Neal vor dem anderen und war nahe daran die Kontrolle zu verlieren, während es Otoko anscheinend fast genauso ging.  
  
Chris hatte eigentlich dazwischen gehen wollen, doch nachdem er das gehört hatte, ließ er es. Er war doch schon wieder aus dem Gefängnis entlassen worden, oder etwa nicht? Und warum nahmen ihn die beiden gar nicht wahr?  
  
"Was kann ich dafür, wenn er zur Polizei geht?! Ich will nicht ins Gefängnis!! Ich kann dort nicht hin!!! Und nun gib mir endlich mein Geld zurück!!", keifte Otoko und griff nach Neals Hand.  
  
Doch Neal wich dem anderen aus. "Ich verabscheue dich, du widerlicher Pisser!! Und dein Geld bekommst du erst recht nicht, das ist doch sowieso alles geklaut!" Damit zeriss der Jüngere die wenigen Geldscheine in seiner Hand, bis sie nur noch kleine Papierfetzen waren, und ließ sie in den Schnee fallen.  
  
"Hör auf damit, Neal! Lass ihn in Ruhe." Chris ging auf die beiden zu, wollte seinen kleinen Bruder packen und ihn wegreißen, doch er griff einfach durch ihn hindurch. Jetzt erst begriff er, was das hier alles war: nichts anderes, als ein einfacher Traum.   
  
Ungläubig starrte Otoko auf die grünlichen Papierfetzen zu seinen Füssen. Ein unheimliches, tiefes Knurren entwich Otokos Kehle, bevor er den Kopf wieder hob und blitzschnell auf Neal losging. "Du verdammtes Schwein!!! Ich habe es nicht geklaut!!! Es gehört mir!!! Verdammt! Ich hasse dich!!!"  
  
Chris sah mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Verwirrung zu, wie die beiden sich prügelten. Wenn er wusste, dass es ein Traum war, wieso wachte er dann nicht auf? Sein einziger Trost war, dass die Situation nicht echt und somit Neal in keiner Gefahr war... Aber wie er seinen Bruder kannte, wäre es gut möglich, dass sich sein Traum erfüllte, sollte Neal Otoko zufällig treffen.  
  
Auch wenn es nur ein Traum war, wurde es Chris übel vor Angst, als er sah, wie der sonst so gebrechlich wirkende Otoko wie im Rausch auf seinen Bruder einschlug.  
  
Zitternd schloss er die Augen. //Wieso hört der Traum nicht auf, wieso nicht?!// Als er plötzlich das Geräusch von brechenden Knochen hörte, sah Chris wieder auf. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war grauenhaft: Neal lag schwer atmend auf dem Boden, sein Gesicht blutüberströmt. Otoko hingegen stand über dem besiegten Jungen und blickte ihn verächtlich an.  
  
Der Drogenabhängige verpasste ihm einen letzten Tritt. "...Du hättest dich niemals mit mir anlegen sollen......" Fast geschmeidig kniete Otoko zu dem schwerverletzten Neal runter und raunte leise. "Du hättest niemals als sein Bruder geboren werden sollen, denn das bist du nicht wert..." Seufzend richtete er sich wieder auf und schlenderte langsam durch den Schnee davon. Neal würdigte er keines Blickes mehr.  
  
Entsetzt starrte Chris Otoko hinterher. Nein, das würde niemals passieren. Dafür würde er schon sorgen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Neal, aber der sah so schrecklich aus, dass Chris sich sofort wieder abwendete. Sobald er wieder aus dem Gefängnis heraus war, würde er mit Otoko reden.  
  
19.  
  
Es fühlte sich seltsam an, wieder den gewohnten Weg nach Hause zu gehen, seine Straße zu erreichen und schließlich vor seinem Haus zu stehen. Chris hatte sich in den letzten zwei Wochen so an den geregelten Alltag im Gefängnis gewöhnt. Trotzdem war er natürlich froh, endlich wieder draußen zu sein. Mit seinen Mitgefangenen hatte er die zwei Wochen über gar keine Probleme gehabt, was ihn irgendwie doch gewundert hatte. Aber was brachte es, wenn er sich darüber den Kopf zerbrach? Es war vorbei und er würde nie wieder dorthin zurück gehen.  
  
Als Chris die Wohnungstür aufschloss hörte er schon seine Mutter in der Küche, aber sie rief nicht freudig nach ihm, nein, denn die einzigen Geräusche, die zu Chris drangen, waren verzweifelte Schluchzer. Wahrscheinlich hatte seine Mutter nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er nach Hause gekommen war.  
  
Schnell zog er sich Schuhe und Jacke aus und warf seinen Rucksack in eine Ecke. Er fragte sich, warum seine Mutter weinte und hatte sich vorgenommen, es sofort herauszufinden. In der Küche entdeckte Chris sie beim Ausräumen der Spülmaschine. "Mama? Was ist denn?"  
  
Seine Mutter gab einen erschreckten Laut von sich und drehte sich zu ihm. "C-chris....? D-Du bist wieder hier? Oh.... es tut mir so leid, i-ich wollte dich eigentlich abholen kommen... es tut mir leid......", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme und hielt die Hand vor den Mund.  
  
Sofort nahm er seine Mutter in die Arme. "Schon gut, schon gut. Sag schon, was ist denn passiert?"  
  
"Chris....!" Erneutes Schluchzen folgte, bevor seine Mutter endlich weitersprechen konnte. "Dein Bruder... E-er liegt im Koma...."  
  
"W-was? Aber... das kann doch nicht sein..." Sofort kam Chris wieder der Traum von Neal und Otoko ins Gedächtnis. Hatte Otoko etwa schon...? Er wollte den Gedanken gar nicht zu Ende denken. "Was ist passiert?" Wenn es wirklich Otoko war, dann konnte der kleine Scheißkerl aber wirklich etwas erleben.  
  
"I-ich weiß es nicht! D-die Polizei hat ihn in diesem dreckigen Stadtviertel in einer Nebengasse gefunden... E-er ist von irgenwelchen Sch-schlägertypen so zugerichtet worden...."  
  
"Aha...", antwortete Chris tonlos. Er drehte sich um, blieb aber noch stehen. "Ich weiß, wer es war... Und er wird dafür bezahlen." Entschlossen ging Chris aus der Küche und verließ gleich darauf das Haus.  
  
Seine Mutter ließ er verzweifelt und verwirrt zuhause zurück. Sie wollte ihren ersten Sohn nicht auch noch im Koma sehen, aber als sie dessen Stimme hörte, wusste sie, dass sie ihn nicht zurückhalten konnte.  
//Ich muss ihn finden, ich muss ihn finden!! Diesen verdammten Scheißkerl, der meinem Bruder das angetan hat! Otoko, diesmal kenne ich keine Gnade, das schwöre ich dir!// Beinahe kochend vor Wut rannte Chris durch die Gegend, in der er Otoko vermutete und versuchte den Jungen ausfindig zu machen. Auch wenn er keine Beweise hatte, dass es der junge Drogenabhängige gewesen war, wusste er es auch so. Schließlich hatte Otoko mehrere Male gedroht, Neal etwas anzutun.  
  
Er war schon fast eine geschlagene Stunde auf der Suche nach Otoko, als er dessen Gestalt endlich hinter eine Mülltonne zusammengekauert auffand. Die eisblauen Augen des Jungen verloren sofort ihre Trübheit und begannen sogar ein wenig zu glänzen. "C-chris....", hauchte er leise und wollte aufstehen.  
  
Doch ehe er dazu kam, war Chris schon bei ihm und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. "Du verdammtes Schwein, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?! Das wirst du bereuen, das schwöre ich dir!!" Sofort schlug er weiter auf den fast Wehrlosen ein und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass sein jetziges Verhalten dem glich, was er Otoko vorwarf.  
  
Verwirrt und total geschockt, konnte sich der blonde Junge nicht wehren, so dass die harten Schläge ihre Wirkung kein bisschen verfehlten. Wimmernd hielt er die Hände vor den Kopf. "H-hör auf!! Das tut weh!!", schrie er auf.  
  
"Stell dir vor, genau das soll es auch!" Die jämmerliche Gegenwehr des schwächlichen Jungen nützte fast nichts und so prügelte Chris weiter auf ihn ein und ließ seine ganze Wut an ihm aus.   
  
Bald schon mischten sich Otokos Tränen mit seinem eigenen Blut. //Hör auf, bitte, bitte hör auf!!// Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ihm sein Wunsch so sehr Schmerzen bringen könnte. Verzweifelt griff er nach Chris' Händen. "Bitte! Hör auf!"  
  
Erschöpft und schwer atmend kam Chris sogar Otokos Bitte nach. Er blickte ihn immer noch wütend an, doch er hielt sich zurück und schlug ihn nicht mehr. "Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?", fragte er gepresst. "Wieso hast du Neal das angetan?"  
  
Schluchzend versuchte der Geschlagene die schmerzvoll brennenden Stellen an Gesicht und Körper mit seinen Armen abzuschirmen. "...I-ich habe... d-doch g-g-gar nichts.... g-getan...", stotterte Otoko.  
  
"Ach ja? Mein Bruder liegt im Koma, verdammt! Mach mir doch nichts vor, ich weiß, dass du es warst!!" Zähneknirschend umfasste Chris Otokos Hals. "Und dafür wirst du büßen, das schwöre ich dir!"  
  
"Nein!! Ich hab ihm nichts getan!!", schrie der blonde Junge und umfasste Chris Handgelenke hart. "Lass mich los! Lass mich verdammt nochmal los!!" Kaum hatte Otoko es zu Ende gesagt, hatte er sich auch schon von Chris' Händen befreit. Nun wieder ängstlich zitternd wich er zurück. "...I-ich h-hab i-ihn doch g-gar nicht g-gesehen...."  
  
"Sicher, das sagst du jetzt!" Chris ging weiter auf Otoko zu, welcher immer weiter zurückging, bis der Junge gegen eine Hauswand stieß. "Hier ist Endstation für dich... Seit ich dich kenne, läuft bei mir alles drunter und drüber und glaube mir, dafür werde ich mich jetzt bei dir bedanken!"  
  
Panisch schüttelte Otoko den Kopf. Er wollte bestraft werden, aber nicht für etwas, das er nicht getan hatte. Er war nicht mehr so wie früher. Das war nicht der Chris, dem er seinen Wunsch geäußert hatte. Nicht nur die Kälte ließ ihn zittern, denn er hatte wahnsinnige Angst vor Chris. Er wusste nicht, was er hätte tun sollen. Wegrennen konnte er nicht, dazu war er zu schwach. "....o-onegai.... hör auf damit....." Er löste sich von der Mauer und griff nach Chris, zog ihn in seine Arme und klammerte sich an ihn.  
  
Voller Abscheu blickte Chris auf Otoko herunter. "Wieso?", schluchzte er plötzlich leise. "Wieso hast du das getan? Er konnte doch nichts dafür."  
  
Seinen Kopf an Chris' Schulter verbergend flüsterte Otoko mit brüchiger Stimme. "...I-ich war ....e-es nicht... I-ich h-habe deinen Bruder n-n-nicht angef-fasst...."  
  
Chris schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein... Du musst es gewesen sein..." Langsam klang seine Stimme wieder fester. "Du bist der Einzige, der einen Grund hatte!" Wütend über sich selbst, dass er sich mal wieder von Otoko hatte einwickeln lassen, stieß er den mageren Jungen von sich. "Du Mistkerl willst doch unbedingt deine Strafe, ja? Die wirst du jetzt bekommen!"  
  
Durch den Stoss geriet Otoko ins Straucheln und er sank auf die Knie. "...I-ich will n-nicht für e-etwas b-bestraft werden, a-an dem i-ich nicht Schuld bin!!!", schrie er erneut, doch seine Stimme versagte ihm fast den Dienst.  
  
"Hör auf es abzustreiten!!" Chris hörte auf, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob Otoko vielleicht doch die Wahrheit sagte oder dass er Neal mit seinem Verhalten kein bisschen half. Alles was er fühlte, war der verzehrende Hass auf Otoko und auch auf sich selbst, weil er seinen Bruder nicht hatte schützen können. Das Einzige, was er jetzt wollte, war Otoko weh zu tun. Und das tat er auch.  
Wenig später lag Otoko keuchend am Boden. Sein ganzer Körper schien in eisigen Flammen zu verbrennen und er wusste weder wo unten noch oben war. Er schmeckte sein eigenes Blut und spürte, wie es sich warm in seinem Munde sammelte. "....H-hör...... a-au....f......", krächzte der Junge, obwohl er nicht sicher war, ob es Chris überhaupt hören würde.  
  
Abfällig schaute Chris auf Otoko herunter. "Du hast es nicht anders verdient.", erwiderte er schwer atmend. Völlig erschöpft ließ er sich an der Wand heruntersinken und setzte sich in den nassen Schneematsch. "Du bist nur ein Stück Dreck... mehr nicht..."Mit zittriger Hand griff Otoko nach Chris Jacke. "....W-wie....so.... s-sagst du... s-so etwas... I-ich.... ich..." Hustend entledigte er sich des gesammelten Blutes in seinem Mund. "....i-ich dachte, ...d-du... s-seisst a-anders.... W-wieso....s-sagst du so e-etwas....?"  
  
Chris zog seine Hand weg. "Du hast dich eben in mir geirrt."  
  
Ein leises Lachen kam über Otokos Lippen, was ihn aber gleich darauf zusammenzucken ließ, da seine Rippen nicht mehr alle so waren wie sie hätten sein sollen. ".......I-ich d-dachte, i-ich könnte..... glücklich....s-sterben... d-durch dich..... A-aber d-das scheine i-ich nicht v-verdient zu haben........"  
  
"Wie du siehst, nicht..." Langsam und erschöpft richtete sich Chris wieder auf. "Genieß die Zeit, die dir noch bleibt... Allzu lang wird sie nicht mehr sein."  
  
Zittrig atmete Otoko ein. "...M-m-matte.... Ch-chris... V-verspri-ichst du m-mir... b-bitte.... v-verg-giss m-mich n-nicht... j-ja......? I-ich b-bitte d-dich...."  
  
//Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich nicht.// Zögernd betrachtete Chris Otoko. Auf einmal bekam er doch Schuldgefühle, doch jetzt konnte er es sowieso nicht mehr rückgängig machen. "Ich vergess dich nicht.", antwortete er leise und ging.  
Wenn man von dem stetigen, fast hypnotisierenden Piepsen absah, herrschte eine fast unheimliche Stille in den weißen Raum. Neals Bett war von unzähligen Gerätschaften umgeben, von ihm selbst waren nur die Arme und ein Teil des Gesichts zu sehen, denn da er schwere Kopfverletzungen erlitten hatte, war fast der ganze Kopf einbandagiert.   
  
Chris saß schon seit einer Weile auf dem Stuhl vor Neals Bett und betrachtete seinen Bruder genau. Niemand wusste, wann und ob er wieder aufwachen würde. Ein leiser Piepston, der sich ein wenig von den anderen Unterschied, ertönte plötzlich. Im ersten Moment konnte Chris ihn überhaupt nicht einordnen, doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass es sein Handy war. Schnell holte er das kleine Gerät heraus und drückte auf eine Taste. "Ja?"  
  
"Chris! Gut dass ich dich erreiche! Wo bist du?!", fragte die Stimme seiner Mutter aufgeregt.  
  
"Bei Neal im Krankenhaus. Was ist denn los?", fragte Chris und versuchte seine Aufregung, die er noch wegen des Vorfalls mit Otoko hatte, zu verbergen.  
  
"Bei Neal?" Der Name ihres verletzten Sohnes ließ Chris' Fragen unwichtig werden. "Wie geht es ihm? Hat sich etwas geändert?"  
  
"Nein, gar nichts. Leider. Warum rufst du an?"  
  
"I-ich wollte wissen wo du bist... Du bist so schnell rausgerannt, dass ich gar nichts mehr sagen konnte.... Die Polizei hat vorhin angerufen. Sie kennen die Täter nun. Es gab Zeugen."  
  
"Was?!" Gleich würde sie ihm sagen, dass es Otoko war. Da war er ganz sicher. "Wer ist es gewesen?"  
  
"Sie haben es mir nicht genau gesagt.... Irgend eine Straßengang die ihnen schon immer aufgefallen ist, haben sie gesagt... Sie suchen noch nach ihnen, aber sie wissen ungefähr, wo sie sich aufhalten...."  
  
Plötzlich fühlte er sich, als ob es im Raum eiskalt war. Seine Hände begannen leicht zu zittern und sein Hals war staubtrocken. "W-was? A-aber...", stammelte er. "...Es war nicht Otoko?"  
  
"W-wer? Was meinst du damit?", fragte seine Mutter verwirrt.  
  
"E-es war nicht der Penner, wegen dem ich im Knast war?" Chris Stimme wurde zum Ende des Satzes hin immer leiser. Hatte er den anderen etwa zu unrecht bestraft? Auf einmal fühlte er sich nicht mehr nur miserabel, nein, er fühlte sich mehr als schlecht. Er hatte genau das getan, was er Otoko vorgeworfen hatte.  
  
"I-ich weiss nicht... V-vielleicht ist er mit ihnen in dieser Bande... Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Die Polizei hat diesen Namen nicht erwähnt....... Wieso fragst du das?"  
  
//Ich hätte ihm glauben sollen, warum habe ich ihm nicht geglaubt?// Nach kurzem Zögern antwortete er tonlos: "Ist nicht wichtig... Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen... Bis dann..." Bevor seine Mutter noch etwas sagen konnte, legte er auf und verließ beinahe fluchtartig den Raum. Er musste seinen Fehler so gut es ging wieder gutmachen... Wenn es noch möglich war.  
  
Als Chris aus dem Krankenhaus stürmte, schien die Kälte zugenommen zu haben, nicht nur die Kälte in der Luft, sondern auch die Kälte in Chris selbst.  
Eine Viertelstunde später kam Chris völlig außer Atem wieder in der Straße an, in der er Otoko liegengelassen hatte. In der Zeit, die er im Krankenhaus verbracht hatte, hatte es wieder zu Schneien begonnen und so waren seine Fußspuren von vorhin schon wieder verschwunden. Otoko selbst war nur als kleine von einer weißen Schicht überzogene Gestalt zu erkennen und hatte sich anscheinend seit Chris ihn verlassen hatte gar nicht bewegt. Fassungslos rannte er die letzten Meter zu dem Jungen.  
  
Der reagierte nicht auf die Geräusche, die Chris machte und zitterte leise wimmernd vor sich hin. Anscheinend war er nicht mehr richtig bei Bewusstsein.  
  
//Mein Gott, wieso habe ich das nur getan?!// Entsetzt drehte Chris Otoko auf den Rücken und zog seinen Oberkörper zu sich. "Otoko? Hey, hörst du mich?"  
  
Ein leises, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen drang über Otokos spröde Lippen. Nur langsam bewegte er seinen Kopf, als er Chris' Name hauchte. Er konnte es nicht glauben, war Chris wirklich zurückgekommen?   
  
Ein leises Schluchzen entwich Chris' Kehle. "Es tut mir so leid, Otoko! Es tut mir so leid!" Vorsichtig schob er die Arme unter Otokos Beine und seine Arme, um ihn hochzuheben. "Ich mache es wieder gut, das verspreche ich."  
  
Mit verschleierten Augen sah Otoko zu Chris hoch. ".......w-w.... w-wieso....?", stammelte er so leise, dass es Chris kaum verstehen konnte.   
  
Langsam stand Chris mit Otoko im Arm auf. "Ich hätte dir glauben sollen, dass du es nicht warst." Er überlegte kurz, was er nun machen sollte und entschied sich, Otoko lieber zu sich nach Hause zu nehmen. Hoffentlich hatte er ihn nicht allzu schwer verletzt.  
  
Hustend krallte sich Otoko an Chris fest. "....D-du glaubst..... m-mir...?", fragte er und auf seinen Lippen lag ein leichtes, aber müdes Lächeln.  
  
"Ja. Ich hätte es von Anfang an tun sollen." Chris drückte den leichten Körper des anderen an sich und ging auf dem kürzesten Weg nach Hause.  
  
20.  
  
Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Er fühlte sich leicht, als ob er fliegen würde. Doch dann schien sich sein Körper plötzlich zusammenzuziehen. Sein Brustkorb und sein Kopf begannen zu schmerzen und seine Lungen brannten, verlangten nach Luft. Als er einatmete, wurde er sich der Wärme um sich herum bewusst und öffnete die Augen. Viel sah er nicht, aber er erkannte den Raum dennoch.  
  
Chris war derweil in der Küche beschäftigt und machte für Otoko eine Suppe. Nachdem er heimgekommen war, hatte er den bis dahin bewusstlos gewordenen Jungen gewaschen, seine Wunden gereinigt und sie verbunden. Die blasse Haut des Drogenabhängigen hatte sich an mehreren Stellen dunkel verfärbt und sah überhaupt nicht gut aus, aber soweit Chris es beurteilen konnte, war nichts gebrochen.  
  
//E-er hat mich zu sich nach Hause genommen......?// Leicht verwirrt blickte er auf die Verbände an seinem Körper. ".....u-und m-mich sogar v-verarztet.......?" //......Dabei dachte ich, ich könnte jetzt sterben.... d-da er mir vergeben hat.....// Ein leichter Schwindel breitete sich wieder in ihm aus, als er sich aufrichten wollte und so sank er wieder in die weichen Kissen und wartete, denn irgendwas musste ja passieren.  
  
Bald darauf kam Chris mit einem Tablett in den Händen ins Zimmer. Als er bemerkte, dass Otoko inzwischen wach war, stellte er es hastig ab, schloss die Tür hinter sich und kam zu Otoko ans Bett. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte er sanft.  
  
Der Gefragte ging aber nicht auf die Frage ein. "...W-wieso h-hast du mich w-wieder hierher g-gebracht....? ....H-hast d-du jetzt e-ein schlechte G-gewissen....?"  
  
Chris nickte schuldbewusst. "Ja... Es tut mir leid, was ich vorhin getan habe..."  
  
Erneut blickte Otoko auf seinen Verband an der Brust. ".....U-und d-deshalb.... w-willst du m-mich l-leben lassen....?"  
  
Wieder ein Nicken von Chris. "Verzeih mir... bitte..."  
  
Zitternd legte Otoko seine Hand auf Chris' Wange. "......H-habe i-ich dich d-denn b-beschuldigt.....?"  
  
Beinahe ängstlich sah Chris in Otokos Augen. "... Es ist dein gutes Recht..."  
  
"I-ich w-will d-dich a-a.... aber nicht b-beschuldigen.... N-nicht nach a-all dem, was i-ich dir angetan h-habe...."  
  
Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen schloss Chris die Augen. "Danke..."  
  
"I-ich könnte dich n-nicht beschuldigen... Selbst wenn ich wollte..... M-mein Herz verbietet es mir....", flüsterte Otoko und schlang die Arme um Chris.  
  
Chris wehrte sich nicht gegen die Umarmung und beugte sich leicht über das Bett, damit Otoko sich in seinem Zustand sich nicht weiter aufrichten musste. Er behielt die Augen geschlossen, auch wenn er sich nicht so sehr wohl dabei fühlte.  
  
"....Arigatou..... N-niemand s-sonst hätte s-so e-etwas je f-für mich getan.... J-jeder a-andere hätte mich d-dort liegen gelassen..... I-ich... l-" Doch weiter kam Otoko nicht, denn das Telefon klingelte mit einem schrillen Laut, so dass Otoko zusammen zuckte.  
  
Vorsichtig befreite Chris sich aus Otokos Umarmung. "Moment..." Schnell holte er sein Handy aus der Tasche und drückte auf den Abhebknopf. "Ja?"  
  
"Chris? Mann! Gut dich wieder mal zu hören! Wie geht es dir?", fragte eine Mädchenstimme.  
  
"J-janine?", fragte Chris überrascht. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte er überhaupt nicht an sie und Michael gedacht. Schnell fing er sich wieder. "Mir geht es ganz gut, danke."  
  
"Schön zu hören... Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht! War es sehr schlimm?"  
  
"Anfangs ja, aber ich habe es überlebt..." Bis auf die kleine Narbe an seiner Augenbraue hatte er keine äußeren Anzeichen aus der Zeit im Gefängnis behalten. Er zögerte. "... Man hat Neal verprügelt, als ich weg war... Er liegt im Koma."  
  
Eine Sekunde lang war nur Schweigen zu hören. "....O-oh... D-das tut mir echt leid! Shit! Dir bleibt echt nichts erspart. Sollen wir vorbeikommen?"  
  
"Nein, schon ok... Ich hab gerade viel zu tun... Wir sehen uns ja am Dienstag in der Vorlesung, nicht wahr?" Der Professor hatte ihm gesagt, dass er erst dann wieder in die Uni kommen sollte, damit er sich zumindest ein wenig erholen konnte.  
  
"Oh ok... Wenn es so ok für dich ist... Und... wenn was sein sollte, du kannst uns jederzeit anrufen, ok?"  
  
"Sicher. Grüß Michael, ja?" Chris warf einen kurzen Blick zu Otoko, der inzwischen die Augen geschlossen hatte. //Es wäre schlecht, wenn sie ihn jetzt sehen würden... Nicht nach all dem was passiert ist...//  
  
"Werd ich machen! Pass auf dich auf! Bye!" Janine klang sehr besorgt, aber sie wollte Chris nicht auf die Nerven gehen und hängte dann auf.  
  
Nachdem auch er aufgelegt hatte, legte Chris sein Handy weg. "Möchtest du etwas essen?", fragte er Otoko und hoffte, dass er nicht wieder eingeschlafen war.  
  
"E-essen...? J-ja.... gerne.... W-wenn du was da hättest...", stammelte er und lächelte leicht unsicher.  
  
Ebenso unsicher erwiderte Chris das Lächeln. Schnell drehte er sich um und holte das Tablett, das er vorhin hineingetragen hatte. "Ich hab hier Suppe... und einen warmen Tee... Ich weiß nicht, ob du es magst." Er nahm die Schüssel und stellte sie auf seinen Nachttisch. "Kannst du selbst essen oder soll ich dir helfen?"  
  
"N-nein, g-geht schon...." Mit einem leichten Glänzen in den Augen blickte Otoko auf das Essen. "....S-so was h-hab i-ich schon lange n-nicht mehr g-gehabt... D-danke!" Er griff nach dem Löffel und tauchte ihn in die Suppe ein. Doch weiter ging er nicht. "...I-ist das w-wirklich f-für mich......?"  
  
"Klar." Chris' Lächeln wurde sicherer. "Du kannst sie ruhig essen."  
  
Otoko senkte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippe. "D-danke... ich weiss nicht, wie ich dir jemals danken könnte... V-vielleicht sollte ich meinen Traum vergessen und dich wirklich in Ruhe lassen...." Eine Träne löste sich von den eisblauen Augen und rann über Otokos Wange.  
  
"N-nein... Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das noch will... Ich meine, dass du mich in Ruhe lässt..." Zögernd wischte er dem anderen die Träne weg. "Ich will wieder gutmachen, was ich dir angetan habe... und das kann ich nicht, wenn du gehst..."  
  
Doch das brachte Otoko nun wirklich zum Weinen. Er ließ den Löffel los und legte seine Hand auf seinen Mund.  
  
"E-es tut mir leid..." Chris stellte die Schüssel weg und setzte sich zu Otoko aufs Bett. "Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen... Vorhin, da habe ich die Beherrschung verloren, aber ich verspreche dir, dass das nie wieder vorkommt." Vorsichtig küsste er Otoko auf die Stirn.   
  
"Nein! Nein! E-es tut mir leid! D-du hast mich bestraft, aber für etwas, wofür ich nichts konnte, a-aber das wusstest du nicht! Jeder andere hätte wohl auch so gedacht! Bitte mach dir keine Vorwürfe mehr!" Schluchzend schmiegte sich Otoko an Chris warmen Körper.  
  
Langsam legte Chris die Arme um den anderen. "Es war falsch... Du wirst nie wieder wegen mir leiden müssen..."  
  
Langsam hob Otoko den Kopf. Seine wässrigen Augen schienen nur noch heller zu sein. Er öffnete den Mund, doch er brachte kein Wort über die Lippen. Statt dessen beugte er sich vor und berührte hauchzart mit seinen Chris' Lippen.  
  
Chris war wie erstarrt. Weder seine Gedanken noch sein Körper gehorchten ihm und so blieb er in der Position sitzen, wie er war.  
  
Es war nur eine Sekunde, doch für Otoko schien dieser kleine Kuss eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Sofort zog er seinen Kopf wieder zurück und hauchte dann: "....Ich liebe dich......."  
  
Chris schluckte trocken. "M-mich? A-aber ...wieso?"  
  
Wieder blickten Otokos Augen Chris unsicher an. "....W-weil i-ich denke, d-dass das L-liebe ist.... o-oder n-nicht?"  
  
"... Ich weiß es nicht..." Chris' Nervosität wuchs mit jedem Wort von Otoko. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Suppenschüssel. "... Deine Suppe wird kalt. Du solltest etwas essen..."  
  
"....T-tut m-mir leid.... I-ich w-wollte d-dich nicht... es.... G-gomen ne....", stammelte er und sah zu der Suppe.  
  
"N-nein... Es ist schon ok..." Chris sah Otoko unsicher an. "Es... ist ok..."  
  
Schweigend griff Otoko nun zum Löffel und begann zu essen. Schon nach wenigen Minuten war die Suppe gelöffelt.  
  
Chris sah ihm dabei nachdenklich zu. //Er sagte, er liebt mich... Aber wieso kommt er jetzt auf einmal damit?// Er fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken daran, aber als er sich an den kurzen Kuss erinnerte, musste er lächeln.   
  
Leicht unsicher sah sich der blonde Junge um. "D-die... Suppe war g-gut... D-danke...."  
  
Schnell räumte Chris die Schüssel weg und hielt Otoko die Tasse vor die Nase. "Magst du den auch noch?"  
  
Verwirrt blinzelte Otoko in die dampfende Tasse. "W-was i-ist das?"  
  
"Warmer Tee. Er schmeckt gut, probier ihn."   
  
"O-ok..." Mit zittrigen Händen umschloss er die Tasse. Er genoss die Wärme, die durch die Tasse strahlte und zog sie dicht zu sich, ohne jedoch zu trinken.  
  
Etwas verwirrt sah Chris Otoko an. "Willst du nicht?"  
  
"D-doch...." Hastig hob er die Tasse zu seinem Mund und trank in kleinen Schlücken. Dann presste er die Tasse wieder an sich. "E-er ist s-sehr gut... d-danke.."  
  
Nun glaubte Chris zu verstehen, was Otoko da tat. "Ist dir kalt?"  
  
"....N-nur ein wenig....", nuschelte der Blauäugige.  
  
Vorsichtig nahm Chris dem anderen die Tasse aus der Hand. "Das bringt nicht so viel." Er schaffte es, ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu bringen, auch wenn er sich innerlich wahnsinnig unsicher fühlte. "Ich weiß etwas besseres." Chris stand auf und kletterte über Otoko auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Hinter dem Jungen ließ er sich nieder und umarmte ihn sanft.  
  
Aus großen eisblauen Augen starrte Otoko den größeren Jungen an. "M-macht d-dir das nichts a-aus?", fragte er mit leichtem Erstaunen in der Stimme.  
  
"Nein...Ich kann dich doch nicht einfach hier in der Kälte sitzen lassen... Wenn dir kalt ist, ... dann wärme ich dich." Um seinen Worten etwas mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, festigte er seine Umarmung, doch nur so weit, dass er Otoko nicht an den verletzten Stellen berührte.  
  
Erst hatte sich Otoko noch versteift, doch dann begann er sich langsam an Chris' Körper zu schmiegen. Er erinnerte sich, dass ihn Chris schon einmal so im Arm gehalten hatte und ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippenm  
  
//Irgendwie seltsam... Vor vielleicht drei Stunden wollte ich ihn um jeden Preis verletzen... und jetzt das hier...// Nachdenklich betrachtete er die leicht verfilzten, bleichen Haare. "Sag mal, willst du die nachher vielleicht waschen?" Er wollte Otoko nicht das Gefühl geben, dass er ihn nicht hier haben wollte, aber andererseits zog er es doch vor, wenn der andere sein Zimmer nicht zu sehr verunreinigte. Die dreckigen durchnässten Sachen des Jungen hatte er ja inzwischen schon durch Kleidungsstücke von Neal ausgetauscht.  
  
"...J-ja.... w-wenn e-es keine U-umstände macht.....?" Otoko zupfte eine Strähne seines Haares nach vorne und betrachtete sie.  
  
"Sicher nicht. Ich wollte dir nachher die Verbände sowieso noch einmal entfernen und Salbe draufschmieren. Es sollte immer ein bisschen feucht sein, zumindest steht das auf der Verpackung." Langsam wurde es auch Chris zu kalt. Kein Wunder, die Heizung in seinem Zimmer war während der letzten zwei Wochen abgeschaltet gewesen. Er ließ Otoko los und beugte sich vor, um sie wieder einzuschalten.  
  
Etwas tollpatschig drehte sich Otoko zur Seite, damit Chris sich zu der Heizung vorbeugen konnte. "....O-ok..."   
  
Nachdem er die richtige Temperatur eingestellt hatte, stieg Chris vom Bett. "Willst du so lange noch schlafen? Ich müsste noch ein wenig für mein Studium tun."  
  
"W-warte.... W-war es sch-schlimm im G-gefängnis......?"  
  
Chris blickte den anderen nachdenklich an. "...Anfangs, ja... aber es ging mit der Zeit..."  
  
"I-ich h-habe A-angst vor d-dem G-gefängnis.... I-ich w-will d-dort niemals r-rein.....", stammelte Otoko mit gesenktem Kopf.  
  
"...Ich werde nicht mehr versuchen dich dort hinzubringen.", erwiderte Chris leicht bedrückt.  
  
"....u-und.... d-du.. w-wirst sie auch n-nicht holen?"  
  
Ein Kopfschütteln antwortete Otoko. "...Nein."  
  
Seufzend legte sich Otoko hin und zog langsam die Decke über sich. ".....T-tut m-mir leid, dass ich dir m-misstraut h-habe...."  
  
"Schon ok. Wir haben beide Fehler gemacht." Chris nahm seine Tasche und packte die Unterlagen aus. Jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass er die Sachen ja eigentlich mit ins Gefängnis hätte nehmen können. Warum war er nicht früher auf diese Idee gekommen? Aber ändern konnte er es sowieso nicht mehr. Chris warf einen letzten Blick zu Otoko, dann fing er an.  
  
* 


	2. Teil 20 bis 26

Titel: Rape me  
Teil: 21-26  
Autor: Shinigami und Koryu  
E-Mail: Louis_Angel@gmx.net und koryu@gmx.at  
Warnung: violence, language, confusion (nicht unbedingt alles in diesem Teil)  
Fandom: Reality  
Rating: PG-16  
Inhalt: Chris entdeckt auf dem Weg zur Uni Otoko, der bewusstlos am Boden liegt, und hilft ihm. Und genau das stellt sich als großer Fehler heraus, wie er später lernen muss.  
  
21.  
  
Nachdem Otoko sich die Haare gewaschen und sie sich von Chris trocken föhnen hatte lassen, war er wieder ins Bett gesunken. Er war nicht mehr müde, aber er wollte Chris auch nicht stören, deshalb schwieg er, biss es draußen langsam dunkel wurde. "......Chris....? Bist du nicht müde von dem g-ganzen Lernen?"  
  
Gerade wollte Chris den Kopf schütteln, doch dann musste er gähnen. "Na ja, ein bisschen.", antwortete er mit einem leichten Grinsen. "Aber ich brauche auch nicht mehr lange."  
  
"Was musst du denn m-machen....?", erkundigte sich der blonde Junge und beugte sich ein wenig aus dem Bett.  
  
"Na ja, die ganzen psychologischen Theorien, die Grundannahmen, das Menschenbild und die verschiedenen Fachbegriffe. Es geht um ganz verschiedene Bereiche. Manche beschäftigen sich mit dem Lernen, manche mit der Kommunikation und so weiter." Er klappte sein Buch zu. "Aber ich habe jetzt auch keine Lust mehr."  
  
Leicht eingeschüchtert zog sich Otoko zurück. "I-ich wollte d-dich nicht n-nerven..."  
  
"Du nervst mich nicht. Ich habe nur keine Lust mehr zum Lernen." Er wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als Schritte auf dem Gang zu hören waren. "Mom?" Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn gleich darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet.  
  
Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen trat seine Mutter in sein Zimmer. "Chris... Ich bin so froh dich endlich wieder bei mir zu haben.... Das heute Mittag konnte man ja wohl kaum als Wiedersehen bezeichnen....", sagte sie und umarmte ihren Sohn erst einmal. Sie hatte Otoko noch nicht bemerkt, denn der hatte sich schleunigst unter der Decke verkrochen und wagte es nun kaum noch zu atmen.  
  
Chris ließ es mit einem leicht gequältem Lächeln über sich ergehen. Er überlegte, ob er seiner Mutter etwas von Otoko sagen sollte. Natürlich nicht, wer er wirklich war, doch dass er hier war, sollte er ihr vielleicht nicht verheimlichen. Oder doch?  
  
Seine Mutter ließ ihn erst nach einer Minute wieder frei. Mit einem mütterlich kritischen Blick musterte sie ihren Sohn. "Nun erzähl schon.... War es schlimm? Ich hab dich schrecklich vermisst..." Sie lächelte Chris warm an und steuerte auf Chris' Bett zu, weil es in Chris' Zimmer keine anderen Sitzgelegenheiten gab.  
  
"Es ging eigentlich." Da bemerkte er, dass sie Otoko gleich entdecken würde. Besser, wenn er ihr es so sagte, sonst wurde sie noch misstrauisch. "Ähm, Mom, da solltest du dich nicht hinsetzen." Er deutete auf Otoko. "Du zerquetscht sonst meinen Freund."  
  
Verwundert blickte seine Mutter auf den Jungen in Chris Bett. "D-deinen Freund? Oh... Ich habe dich gar nicht bemerkt...", sagte sich entschuldigend und hielt Otoko die Hand hin. "Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, mein Name ist Juliette." //Was macht einer von Chris' Freunden in seinem Bett.....?// Noch immer musterte sie Otoko eindringlich, dem das überhaupt nicht angenehm war.  
  
"M-mein Name i-ist O-otoko...", brachte dieser hervor und schüttelte Juliettes Hand.  
  
//Jetzt hält sie mich für pervers.// "Otoko schläft heute Nacht bei uns, weil... er Ärger mit seinen Eltern hat."  
  
"Mit deinen Eltern?" Erst nun fielen Juliette die bläulichen Stellen in Otokos Gesicht auf. "Haben sie dich etwa geschlagen?", fragte sie entsetzt.  
  
Hilflos wandten sich die eisblauen Augen an Chris. "N-nein... es..."  
  
//Vielleicht war die Idee doch nicht so gut...// "Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir das Thema einfach lassen, ok?" Irgendwie hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er seine Mutter anlog. Aber er konnte ihr doch nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Chris ging zu Otoko und seiner Mutter und setzte sich neben dem Jungen aufs Bett. "Es geht ihm schon viel besser, ich hab sogar gekocht. Also mach dir keine Sorgen, ja?"  
  
//Wieso reagiert er auf einmal so? Ist da etwa noch mehr dahinter?// Schweigend betrachtete Juliette ihren Sohn. "...Wenn.... ihr Probleme habt, dann sagte es bitte gleich, ok?"  
  
"Klar." //Ich kann es nicht, so leid es mir tut.// Er versuchte sie anzulächeln, doch er scheiterte daran. "Na ja... Ich denke, wir werden dann schlafen gehen... Morgen gehe ich noch mal zu Neal, ich muss ja erst am Dienstag zur Uni."  
  
Seufzend wandte sich seine Mutter ab. "Ok... Dann schlaft gut, ihr beiden...." Sie drehte noch einmal lächelnd den Kopf zu ihnen und schloss dann die Türe hinter sich.  
  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ sich Chris mit dem Oberkörper zurück auf sein Bett fallen. "Das wäre geschafft..."  
  
Unsicher streckte Otoko seine Hand aus und strich Chris' sanft durchs Haar. "...M-macht es i-ihr n-nichts aus?"  
  
"Ich denke, nicht. Sie wird sich zwar sonst etwas denken, aber das ist jetzt egal." Gähnend streckte Chris sich. "Hm... Bin ich froh, wieder in einem weichen Bett schlafen zu können."  
  
Otoko nickte und machte sich daran aus dem Bett zu klettern. Doch bevor er auf beiden Beinen stand, knickte er ein und fiel zu Boden. Er stöhnte gepresst auf und krallte seine Finger in seinen linken Unterschenkel.  
  
Sofort kniete Chris neben ihm. "Was ist passiert?" Vorsichtig half er dem anderen, sich wieder langsam aufzurichten.  
  
Krampfhaft schüttelte Otoko den Kopf. Chris' Hilfeversuche machten alles nur noch schlimmer. "...W-wo..... i-ist mein..... M-mantel...?!"  
  
"Wieso willst du das wissen?" Dann wurde es Chris klar. "Hey Otoko, sag jetzt nicht, dass du dir etwas spritzen willst!" Chris' Stimme hatte einen flehenden Unterton und er hoffte, dass er Otoko so dazu bewegen konnte, es zu lassen.  
  
Otoko griff nach Chris' Arm und hielt ihn fast schmerzhaft fest. "Wo?!", knurrte der zerbrechliche Junge schon fast.  
  
"Otoko! Lass den Scheiß, hörst du?!" Er war erstaunt darüber, dass Otoko noch so viel Kraft hatte. Es würde wieder Streit geben, doch Chris wollte nicht, dass der andere sich etwas spritzte. Nicht schon wieder.  
  
Die ersten Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf Otokos Haut. "A-aber es tut w-weh, verdammt!!"  
  
"Bleib ruhig, bitte." Chris stand auf, zog Otoko in die Höhe und drückte ihn auf sein Bett. "Ich helfe dir, das hier durchzustehen, ok?"  
  
Verzweifelt sah Otoko zu Chris hoch. "A-aber C-chris... I-ich w-werde s-schreien!! I-ich kann d-das nicht.... D-deine Mutter.... B-bitte.... Gib mir den Mantel!"  
  
//Mist! Dann würde sie gleich kommen...// "Otoko, verdammt! Ich versuche dir zu helfen!" Immer noch drückte er den anderen mit seinem Gewicht nach unten, doch nun hatte er keine Hand mehr frei, um Otoko am schreien zu hindern.  
  
Keuchend wand sich der blonde Junge unter Chris. "B-bitte..... hnn.... Es tut weh!! Nur ein k-kleines bisschen!"  
  
"Komm schon... Ich kann doch nicht so liegen bleiben..." Schon fast verzweifelt suchte Chris nach einer Lösung für das Problem, doch außer Otoko niederzuschlagen fiel ihm nichts ein. Und das wollte er beim besten Willen nicht.  
  
Der beißende Schmerz in Otokos Bein machte ihn wahnsinnig und er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, bis sie zu bluten begann.  
  
//Scheiße! Ich muss die Tür abschließen und ihn irgendwie zum Schweigen bringen. Sei doch still... Bitte...//  
  
Als Otoko es wirklich nicht mehr aushielt, bäumte er sich auf und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt. "....M-mein Bein! Bitte..... hör auf! Hör auf! Hör auf!!!"  
  
Sofort drückte Chris ihn wieder zurück. //Was mache ich nur, was mache ich nur? Verdammt! Dann eben das.// Schnell presste er seine Lippen auf Otokos und versuchte, die Laute, die aus der Kehle des Jungen kamen, so gut wie möglich zu ersticken.  
  
Panisch riss Otoko die Augen auf und versuchte nun, stockend durch die Nase zu Atmen.  
  
//Was um alles in der Welt tue ich hier?!// Chris konnte das Blut auf den Lippen des anderen schmecken. //Was, wenn er Aids hat? Es wäre hundertmal besser gewesen, ihn doch niederzuschlagen. Verdammt!// Aber jetzt ließ es sich sowieso nicht mehr ändern. Er würde nachher den Mund mit Mundwasser ausspülen. Das musste reichen. Jetzt hatte er sich erst einmal um Otoko zu kümmern. Der Junge schien sich mittlerweile wieder ein wenig beruhigt zu haben, denn er atmete nicht mehr so heftig ein und aus. Bekam er überhaupt Luft? Langsam löste er sich wieder von Otoko und ließ seine Hände los. "Hast du dich ein bisschen beruhigt?", fragte Chris leise. Immer noch saß er auf Otokos Hüften.  
  
Er bekam erst einmal keine Antwort von Otoko, denn der hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete in kleinen, aber schnellen Zügen ein und aus. ".....G-g.... g-gib m-mir den......... M-mantel........"  
  
"Du bekommst ihn nicht.", antwortete Chris leise aber bestimmt. "Ich könnte dir aber eine Tablette gegen die Schmerzen geben, wenn du willst.", fügte er nach kurzem Überlegen hinzu.  
  
Nun öffnete Otoko seine Augen doch. "Diese verdammten Tabletten nützen doch gar nichts!", keifte er und versuchte sich aufzurichten.  
  
Sofort wurde er von Chris daran gehindert. "Ich gebe dir deine Drogen nicht, Ende der Diskussion!"  
  
"Sie gehören mir!.... Komm schon.... Nur ein wenig.... Ich bitte dich.... Du kannst mit mir machen, was du willst!..... Bitte..." Otoko redete nur noch leise, aber komischerweise war sein Stottern verschwunden.  
  
Chris saß regungslos auf Otoko und blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Mitleid in den Augen an. "Du würdest also deinen Körper auch für deine Drogen verkaufen?"  
  
Ein verächtliches Lächeln legte sich auf Otokos Lippen. "Ach komm schon, sei nicht so überrascht..... Mein Körper ist sowieso nichts wert..... Die Hauptsache ist doch nur, dass ich gut Lutschen kann oder eng bin...... oder?"  
  
Eine Ohrfeige war das einzige, was Otoko als Antwort bekam. Wortlos stand Chris auf und ging zur Tür, um sie abzuschließen. Danach nahm er wie schon das letzte Mal den Schlüssel und hängte ihn sich an einer Kette um den Hals. "Wie willst du es dieses Mal, mit oder ohne Gürtel?", fragte er in einem Tonfall, der seine Wut auf den anderen nur erahnen ließ.  
  
Etwas verwundert fasste sich Otoko an die Wange, aber sein Lächeln war nicht ganz verschwunden. Er setzte sich auf und massierte seelenruhig die immer noch ein wenig verkrampften Muskeln am Oberschenkel. "....Ach weisst du... ich steh nicht so auf Leder..."  
  
Ohne auf Otokos Kommentar einzugehen öffnete Chris die Türen von seinem Kleiderschrank und suchte sich etwas zu schlafen heraus, was er dann auch anzog. "Dein Mantel ist nicht hier im Zimmer und glaub nicht, dass ich dir sage, wo du ihn findest. Es würde also nichts bringen, wenn du mir den Schlüssel wegnimmst und dich rausschleichst." Kurze Zeit räumte er noch auf seinem Schreibtisch herum, dann stand er wieder vor dem Bett. "Willst du mit der Hose schlafen?"  
  
"Dumm geboren und nichts dazugelernt, was?", fragte Otoko grinsend und stand leicht schwankend auf. "Für was hältst du mich eigentlich, hm?" Er schnappte sich eine Sicherheitsnadel von Chris' Schreibtisch und ging damit zur Tür. "Was denkst du, wie lange ich für die Türe brauchen werde?"  
  
"Also doch mit Gürtel.", sagte Chris mehr zu sich selbst als zu Otoko und nahm ihm die Sicherheitsnadel wieder weg. "Leg dich aufs Bett, sofort!"  
  
"Was bekomme ich dafür?", war die schnelle 'Antwort' auf den Befehl.  
  
"*Keine* zweite Ohrfeige!", zischte Chris.  
  
"Ja, dafür bin ich auch.", meinte Otoko und blieb bei der Türe stehen. "Ach.... Hat deine Mutter gute Ohren?"  
  
"Tja, dann du mir keine andere Wahl." Chris öffnete die oberste Schreibtischschublade und holte das keine Päckchen mit weißem Pulver heraus. "Du wollest es nicht anders." Mit schnellen Schritten ging Chris zum Fenster und öffnete es. Dann riss er das Plastik auf und die weiße Substanz vermischte sich mit dem Schnee unter dem Fenster.  
  
Otokos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. ".....Du schuldest mir fünfzig Dollar.... Ich hoffe, das ist dir bewusst...."  
  
Nachdem er das Fenster geschlossen hatte, drehte Chris sich um. "Dann komm doch und hol sie dir, wenn du dich traust."  
  
Lächelnd schüttelte Otoko den Kopf. "...So etwas solltest du zu *mir* nicht sagen..." Kaum hatte Otoko das gesagt, ging er auch schon auf Chris los. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung und einem gestellten Bein hatte er Chris zu Boden geworfen.  
  
Doch anstatt sich zu wehren grinste Chris Otoko nur an. "Mach nur weiter so. Das ist der schnellste Weg, um zu Polizei zu kommen. Und ich muss noch nicht einmal etwas dafür tun."  
  
"Oh, oh, oh... Sieh an, lernst du etwa von mir...?", hauchte Otoko grinsend. Doch weiter kam er gar nicht, denn ein neuer Krampf ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er verzog das Gesicht und ließ von Chris ab. "...D-doch nicht jetzt...!", presste er hervor und krallte seine Finger in den steinharten Muskel.   
  
//Das er so etwas mit seinen Verletzungen durchsteht, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Aber jetzt ist es ja gleich vorbei...// Ohne Hast stand Chris auf und holte einen seiner Gürtel aus dem Kleiderschank. Da der andere Junge ihn überhaupt nicht beachtete, hatte er kaum Mühe, Otokos Handgelenke zu packen und mit Hilfe des Gürtels zusammenzubinden. Ohne auf das Jammern des anderen zu hören hob er ihn hoch und trug ihn zum Bett. "Wenn du diesen Scheiß nicht nehmen würdest, müsstest du jetzt auch nicht so leiden."  
  
"Nein!! Du verstehst das nicht!! Du verstehst es nicht!! Ich will es nicht sehen!!! Bitte!", schrie der blonde Junge und zerrte an dem Gürtel. "Ich will nicht!!"  
  
Chris presste seine Hand auf den Mund des Jungen. "Was willst du nicht sehen?" Nur langsam lockerte er seinen Griff etwas.  
  
Wimmernd zog sich Otoko zusammen. "...I-ich wollte das n-nicht..." Zittrig atmete er ein und blickte Chris mit Tränen in den Augen an.  
  
Nun nahm Chris seine Hand wieder ganz von Otokos Mund. "Bist du wieder normal?", fragte er skeptisch und war sich nicht sicher, ob Otoko ihm nur etwas vorspielte.  
  
Sofort krallte sich Otoko an Chris' Hand. "...W-wieso h-hast du es weggeschüttet?.... I-ich brauche e-es doch..."  
  
"Es macht aus dir einen völlig anderen Menschen, merkst du das nicht?"  
  
"N-nein!" Energisch schüttelte Otoko den Kopf. "E-es l-lässt mich d-doch bloß v-vergessen!"  
  
"Es lässt dich vergessen, wer du bist, ja." Chris' Blick wurde weicher. "Wenn du das hier überstanden hast, Otoko, dann wird es viel besser, verstehst du das denn nicht? Wenn du eine Zeit ohne deine Drogen auskommst, dann brauchst du sie nicht mehr, wenn du es wirklich willst."  
  
Schluchzend blickte Otoko in Chris' Augen, doch dann wandte er sich ab und krümmte sich keuchend unter einem erneuten Krampf zusammen. "....W-wieso w-willst du.... m-mir d-das.... a-antun?!!"  
  
"Weil ich dir helfen will. Ich hab es dir versprochen und jetzt tue ich es auch." Er holte ein Taschentuch und wischte damit über Otokos feuchte Wangen. "Du schaffst es, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."  
  
Ohne es zu merken, bohrten sich Otokos Fingernägel in Chri' Haut. Der Schmerz, der sich langsam in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete, trieb ihn dazu. ".....W-w-wenn ..... d-du m-mir ..... n-nur ein wenig.... geben würdest....?", stammelte er hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Chris verzog leicht das Gesicht, drückte Otokos Hand aber nicht weg. "Es ist weg, Otoko. Ich könnte dir nichts geben, selbst wenn ich es wollte."  
  
"...ah.... es tut aber so weh....!! B-bitte.... L-lass mich s-schlafen!...." Otokos blonde Haare klebten ihm im Gesicht und seine Augen wurden immer trüber. "...L-lass mich... s-sterben..."  
  
Doch Chris schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Mach die Augen zu, ok? Stell dir etwas schönes vor und denk an nichts anderes mehr. Nur noch an diese eine Sache." Sanft redete er auch Otoko ein und hoffte, dass es funktionieren würde.  
  
"N-nein! Nein! Ich will sie nicht schließen! Ich will es nicht sehen! Ich will es nicht schon wieder sehen!!"  
  
"Psst. Komm schon, beruhig dich." Langsam legte Chris die Hand über Otokos Augen. "Hab keine Angst, ich bin bei dir. Stell dir etwas schönes vor, Otoko.", wiederholte er seine Forderung noch einmal.  
  
Ruckartig zuckte Otoko zurück. Seine Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet. "...N-nein...... n-nein!", wimmerte er. "...T-tu... tu das n-nicht... H-hör auf damit..."  
  
//Vielleicht ist das wirklich der falsche Weg... Wenn er sich an nichts Schönes erinnern kann, wie sollte es dann funktionieren?// Entmutigt nahm Chris seine Hände wieder zurück. "Tut mir leid, ich dachte wirklich, es würde funktionieren."  
  
Immer noch zitternd starrte Otoko auf Chris Brust. "....V-v.... v-vielleicht k-könntest d-du mich... n-noch m-mal b-bewusstl-los schlagen...."  
  
Chris ließ sich neben Otoko auf das Bett fallen. "Ich will das nicht noch einmal tun..." Mit einem Seufzen zog er Otoko zu sich. "Ich mache alles falsch... Verdammt!"  
  
Ein wenig verwirrt war der blonde Jungen von dieser Aktion schon, aber er merkte sofort, wie ihm Chris' Wärme auch gut tat.  
  
"Ich weiß langsam wirklich nicht mehr, was ich machen soll, Otoko...Es ist eine bescheuerte Situation..." Ein Gähnen unterdrückend sah Chris den anderen an. "Ich will dir helfen und das einzige was ich erreiche ist, dass du noch mehr Schmerzen hast."  
  
"N.... nein.... s-so.... so geht es...... e-einigermaßen.... D-du b-bist w-warm.....", meinte er und legte seinen Kopf leicht an Chris Brust.  
  
Langsam fielen Chris' Augen zu, doch bevor er sich erlaubte, einzuschlafen, lockerte er noch den Gürtel um Otokos Handgelenke und befreite dessen Hände somit von dem Stück Leder. "Ich hoffe, du kannst so schlafen..."  
  
"J-ja.... d-danke....", stammelte Otoko, doch er dachte nicht einmal daran, wirklich seine Augen zu schließen und zu schlafen, denn die Erinnerungen, die ihn schon so lange quälten, wollte er nicht wieder sehen.  
  
Ein gemurmeltes 'Schlaf gut.' war das letzte, was Chris von sich gab, bevor er endgültig die Augen schloss und bald darauf einschlief.  
  
Für Otoko wurde diese Nacht die reinste Hölle. Er wollte und konnte nicht schlafen, denn die Entzugserscheinungen ließen kein bisschen nach. Ab und zu wimmerte er auf, wenn es besonders schlimm wurde, aber er wollte Chris nicht aufwecken und so versuchte er, so leise wie möglich zu sein.  
Chris wachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem seltsamen Geschmack im Mund auf. Verwundert darüber, nicht von Beny geweckt worden zu sein, blickte er auf seine Armbanduhr und stellte erschrocken fest, dass er verschlafen hatte. Es war kurz vor neun Uhr, dabei begann das Frühstück viel früher. Wieso hatte Beny ihn nicht geweckt?! Doch bevor er sich weiter darüber ärgern konnte, fiel ihm ein, dass er wieder bei sich Zuhause war und nicht im Knast. Seufzend ließ Chris sich wieder ins Bett zurückfallen und streckte sich gähnend.  
  
"B-b-bist d-du w-wach....?", fragte eine krächzende Stimme.  
  
Erschrocken sah Chris neben sich. //Otoko?// Dann erinnerte er sich an den gestrigen Tag. "Ja.", antwortete er verspätet und richtete sich wieder auf. "Wie geht es dir?"  
  
Otoko hatte tiefe dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und so wie er dalag, schien es nicht gerade bequem zu sein. "....M-mir..... i-ist... ü-übel....", brachte er knapp hervor.  
  
"... So siehst du auch aus." Chris stand auf, ging vom Bett runter und schloss die Tür auf. "Du kannst gleich ins Bad..."  
  
Otoko nickte nur, rührte sich aber nicht vom Fleck.  
  
Nochmals streckte Chris sich, dann ging er zum Bett zurück und hob Otoko hoch. "Musst du dich übergeben?", fragte er, während er den anderen ins Bad trug.  
  
"I...i-ich glaube sch-schon...", stammelte Otoko und versuchte ein paar Mal tief durchzuatmen.  
  
Dort angekommen setzte er ihn ab und schloss die Tür. "Tu dir keinen Zwang an."  
Immer noch leicht zitternd saß Otoko am Boden und lehnte seinen Rücken an die kühle Wand. ".......D-d....d-dabei w-war die S-suppe so l-lecker....."  
  
Chris hatte sich inzwischen die Zähne geputzt. "Wenn es dir wieder besser geht, kannst du ja wieder etwas haben."  
  
Otoko ließ ein angedeutetes Lächeln sehen. "....D-danke...."  
  
"Willst du duschen?", fragte Chris, während er sich sein T-Shirt auszog.  
  
"J-ja... g-gerne...." Staksig versuchte sich Otoko aufzurichten.  
  
//Er ist noch ziemlich schwach... Kein Wunder, wenn er jetzt auf Entzug ist.// Sofort ging Chris zu Otoko und zog ihn hoch. //Aber wahrscheinlich ist es noch nicht vorbei...// "Schaffst du das überhaupt? Oder soll ich dir helfen?"  
  
"....W-wird schon gehen....", meinte Otoko und stütze sich an der Wand ab, bis er zu der Dusche gelangt war. "M-mach d-dir n-nicht u-unnötig S-sorgen um mich..." Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd.  
  
"Wie du meinst." Trotzdem blieb Chris vor der Dusche stehen, damit er eingreifen konnte, sollte Otoko sich nicht mehr halten können.  
  
Otoko zog sich weiter aus und betrachtete dann die Verbände, die er bis eben völlig vergessen hatte. "Oh... D-die sind ja auch n-noch da... Die müssen auch w-weg, ja?", fragte er Chris.  
  
"Sicher. Moment." Chris stellte sich hinter Otoko und begann die Verbände zu lösen. Als die dunkel gefärbte Haut darunter zum Vorschein kam, fühlte er sich noch schlechter als gestern, als er sie das letzte Mal gewechselt hatte. //Sie sehen jedes Mal schlimmer aus.//  
  
Otoko erschauderte kurz, denn die Verbände hatte ihn doch ein wenig gewärmt. Aber jetzt freute er sich auf das warme Wasser, das er bald auf seiner Haut spüren würde. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass er das Wasser schon anstellte und Chris immer noch in der Duschkabine war.  
  
"Halt, noch nicht!" Schnell schaltete Chris das Wasser ab. "Du musst schon warten, bis ich draußen bin."  
  
Erschrocken starrte Otoko Chris an. "Oh... o-oh g-gomen... I-ich hab nicht n-nachgedacht...." Ein scheues Lächeln legte sich auf Otokos Lippen.  
  
Tropfend stieg Chris aus der Dusche und zog den Duschvorhang zu. "Schon gut." Er sah an sich herunter. //Mist, alles nass.// Sofort landete die durchnässte Hose in der Badewanne. //Jetzt muss ich wohl noch warten...// Als Beschäftigung holte er sich Otokos Verbände und rollte sie wieder auf.  
  
Nach etwa zehn Minuten schien Otoko immer noch nicht aufhören zu wollen mit duschen. Er genoss das warme Wasser und er fühlte sich besser als an den vorherigen Tagen.  
  
Nachdem Chris mit den Verbänden fertig war, wusste er nicht mehr, was er machen sollte. Also starrte er gelangweilt an den Duschvorhang und sah zu, wie er sich bewegte, wenn Wasser gegen ihn spritze.  
  
Eher widerwillig stellte Otoko nach einer Viertelstunde endlich das Wasser ab zog den Duschvorhang zur Seite. Verwirrt blinzelte er Chris an. "D-du b-bist noch h-hier?"  
  
Jetzt erst merkte Chris, dass er nicht nur den Duschvorhang angestarrt hatte, sondern auch Otoko durch ihn hindurch. Schnell stand er auf und holte dem Jungen ein Handtuch. "Wo sollte ich sonst sein?"  
  
"I-ich dachte du w-würdest w-wieder lernen gehen..." Er griff nach dem Handtuch und begann sich abzutrocknen. "Das hat w-wirklich g-gut getan..."   
  
"Ich will auch noch duschen... Nass war ich ja sowieso schon." Mit einem leichten Grinsen entledigte Chris sich noch seiner Boxershorts und ging an Otoko vorbei in die Dusche. "Frische Wäsche ist in dem Schrank neben dem Waschbecken."  
  
Otoko wollte noch etwas sagen, aber da hatte Chris den Duschvorhang schon vorgezogen und so ging er schweigend zu dem Schrank, um sich etwas zum Anziehen rauszusuchen. Etwas hilflos wühlte er in den Kleidungsstücken herum.  
  
Nun duschte Chris sich gründlich. Er liebte es, endlich den ganzen Dreck von sich herunter zu bekommen. Das Wasser zu seinen Füßen färbte sich langsam schwarz, leider ging die Farbe schon wieder aus seinen Haaren heraus und sie wurden wieder heller. Doch im Moment störte ihn das wenig.  
  
Als Otoko endlich etwas gefunden hatte, von dem er glaubte es anziehen zu dürfen, war Chris immer noch am Duschen und so zog sich der blonde Junge schnell um. Vielleicht ein wenig zu schnell, denn immerhin war er immer noch auf Entzug und so krampfte sich sein Körper wieder zusammen. Er brach in die Knie und schnappte nach Luft. //Mist! Mist! Verdammter Mist!!// Augenblicklich wurde ihm wieder übel und der ganze Raum schien sich zu drehen. //Reiß dich zusammen! Bitte!//  
  
Doch davon bekam Chris überhaupt nichts mit. Das Rauschen des Wassers war alles, was er im Moment hören konnte und wollte.  
  
Mit Mühe und Not schaffte es Otoko, sich zu der Toilette zu schleifen. Sein Kopf begann zu dröhnen als er sich über die Schüssel beugte. Er würgte leicht und als sich seine Bauchmuskeln zusammenkrampften musste er sich endgültig übergeben. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte er die rötliche Flüssigkeit an, bevor er zur Seite kippte.  
  
Chris schrak auf, als er plötzlich einen dumpfen Knall hörte. Schnell stellte er das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche heraus. Dann sah er Otoko neben der Toilette liegen. //Scheiße!!// Klitschnass kniete er sich neben dem Jungen hin. "Otoko?! Otoko, hey, bist du noch wach?"  
  
Otoko hörte, dass Chris nach ihm rief und er wollte auch darauf reagieren, aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Er hatte überall Schmerzen und wollte nur noch seine Ruhe haben.  
  
//Verdammt!// Dann entdeckte Chris den Blutstropfen in Otokos Mundwinkel. //Scheiße, das ist doch nicht normal... Was mache ich denn nur?// Vorsichtig hob Chris Otoko hoch, trug ihn wieder in sein Zimmer und legte den Jungen in sein Bett. //Ich muss einen Arzt rufen, da führt kein Weg dran vorbei.// Im Bad holte er sich noch ein Handtuch und wickelte es sich um die Hüfte, dann rannte er die Treppe herunter, um die Nummer von seinem Hausarzt zu suchen. Seine Mutter war nirgends zu sehen, wahrscheinlich war sie schon bei der Arbeit. Die Nummer war schnell gefunden und so tippte er sie ein. //Ich hoffe nur, er hat Zeit.//  
  
Nach ein paar Klingeltönen antwortete eine junge Frauenstimme. "Praxis Dr. Miller. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
  
"Ja, hier ist Chris Neeson. Ich habe ein Problem. Ein Freund von mir ist eben zusammengebrochen, hat sich übergeben und Blut gespuckt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich machen soll."  
  
"Hat er etwas Schlechtes gegessen? Oder ist sonst etwas passiert?", fragte die Stimme seelenruhig.  
  
"Nein, er..." Er konnte ihnen doch nicht von den Drogen erzählen, aber andererseits würden sie es sowieso herausfinden, wenn sie Otoko untersuchen würden. "... Er ist auf Entzug und es geht ihm beschissen. Können sie mir nicht sagen, was ich machen soll?""Auf Entzug? Es könnte eine Magenschleimhautentzündung mit darauffolgender Magenschleimhautblutung vorliegen und der Entzug könnte das Ganze verschlimmert haben. Er sollte umgehend in ein Krankenhaus gebracht werden."  
  
"In ein Krankenhaus? O-ok... In welches denn?"  
  
"Am besten in das Nächstmögliche. Kennen sie das an der St. Barbara-Street?"  
  
"Nein. Ich habe sowieso kein Auto hier." Nervös überlegte Chris, wen er alles fragen konnte.  
  
"Können sie nicht einen Freund darum bitten? Oder rufen sie am besten eine Ambulanz, soll ich ihnen die Nummer geben?", fragte die Frau nun etwas besorgter.  
  
"....C-chris.......?", krächzte eine Stimme hinter Chris. Otoko hatte sich erhoben und hielt sich an die Wand geklammert auf dem Beinen.  
  
"Eine Ambulanz wäre gut.", antwortete Chris schnell. Er schrieb sich schnell die Nummer auf, die man ihm sagte und legte dann auf. "Otoko, leg dich wieder hin, bitte. Wahrscheinlich hast du eine Magenschleimhautentzündung, sagen sie."  
  
"...W-was....?" Verwirrt blickte er Chris aus trüben Augen an.  
  
"Leg dich hin!", befahl er Otoko härter als erwartet, aber wenn es wirklich so schlimm war, dann hatte er jetzt keine Zeit, mit dem anderen zu streiten. So schnell es ging rief er die Nummer der Ambulanz an, erklärte mit kurzen Worten dem Mann, der abhob, was die Sprechstundenhilfe des Arztes gesagte hatte und nannte seine Adresse. Dann legte er auf und eilte zu Otoko, der mittlerweile auf dem Sofa lag.  
  
Fragend blickte ihn der blonde Junge an. "...I-ist d-das schlimm...?", fragte er leise und wirkte ziemlich verstört.  
  
"Ja, leider." Chris strich ihm beruhigend über die Stirn. "Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, aber du solltest eben nicht hier so rumlaufen..." Chris sah an sich herunter. "Ich ziehe mich eben an, ok? Und lauf nicht weg."  
  
"H-habe ich n-nicht vor...", stammelte Otoko und legte die Hand auf den leicht schmerzenden Bauch.  
  
So schnell es ging rannte Chris in sein Zimmer und zog sich um. Gleich darauf war er wieder bei Otoko. "Sie werden gleich kommen..." Er sah zum Tisch und entdeckte einen kleinen Zettel darauf. //Ist der von Mama?//   
  
"W-wer w-wird k-kommen? H-hast du e-etwa...... d-die Polizei g-gerufen?", fragte Otoko und starrte Chris dabei angsterfüllt an.  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Die Ambulanz. Keine Angst, dir passiert nichts." Chris überflog den Zettel. //Er kommt von der Geschäftsreise zurück? Wahrscheinlich wegen Neal.// Eine weitere Nachricht wurde auf den Zettel geschrieben, die davon handelte, dass Chris mit Otoko im Krankenhaus war.  
  
"A-ambulanz? W-werden d-die mich n-nicht v-verpfeifen?"  
  
"Nein, das werden sie nicht. Ich werde ihnen irgend eine Geschichte erzählen, damit sie es nicht tun, ok?"  
  
"O-ok...." Bevor Otoko noch irgendetwas anderes sagen konnte, klingelte es auch schon an der Türe.  
  
22.  
  
//Ich bin schuld an seinen Verletzungen... Wenn ich ihn nicht verprügelt und ihm seine Drogen weggenommen hätte, würde es ihm sicher nicht so bescheuert gehen.// Auf den Fingernägeln kauend saß Chris im Wartesaal und malte sich die schlimmsten Sachen aus, die mit Otoko passieren konnten.  
Nach etwa einer Dreiviertelstunde kam ein Mann mit weißem Kittel auf ihn zu. "Sind Sie Chris Neeson?"  
  
Sofort stand Chris auf. "Ja, bin ich."  
  
"Ihrem... Freund sollte es bald besser gehen, wir behalten ihn zu Beobachtung noch einen Tag hier, aber dann sollte er wieder nach Hause können.... Falls er so etwas hat."  
  
Am liebsten hätte Chris eine passende Antwort gegen, doch er hielt sich zurück. "Darf ich zu ihm?"  
  
Der Arzt zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Das sollten Sie... Er wirkt ziemlich verstört und hat die ganze Zeit nach Ihnen verlangt."  
  
"In welchem Zimmer ist er?", fragte Chris hastig. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, seine Zeit mit diesem arroganten Arzt zu vergeuden.  
  
"Zimmer 204."  
  
"Danke." So schnell es ging rannte Chris dort hin.  
Als Chris ins Zimmer trat lag Otoko wie verloren in dem großen weißen Bett. Doch als Otoko ihn erkannte fing er sofort an, leicht zu lächeln. "B-bin i-ich froh d-dich zu s-sehen..."  
  
//Er sieht so krank und zerbrechlich aus...// "Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"I-ich d-denke b-besser.... o-oder?" Etwas hilflos sah sich Otoko um. "S-sie haben mir neue Verbände gegeben....."  
  
Chris setzte sich an die Bettkante. "Schön... Denkst du, du hältst es die Nacht über hier aus?"  
  
"I-ich muss hier bleiben... A-aber die werden doch merken dass ich.... i-ich meine...."  
  
"Ich sagte doch, sie wissen es schon. Niemand wird dir etwas tun, die Leute wollen doch auch nur ihr Geld haben."  
  
Schon wieder stockte Otoko der Atem. "A-aber ich habe doch gar kein G-geld..."  
  
Ein leicht gequältes Lächeln erschien auf Chris' Lippen. "Ich habe deine Verletzungen verursacht, also trage ich auch die Konsequenzen." //Auch wenn es wahnsinnig teuer wird.// Er wollte gar nicht an die Kosten denken, die auf ihn zu kamen.  
  
Langsam senkte Otoko den Kopf. "....Ich frage mich immer wieder,... w-wieso du das für mich tust,... a-aber wenn ich das tue fühle i-ich mich irgendwie schlecht. I-ich sollte wohl deine Güte nicht in Frage stellen und einfach f-froh sein, d-dass es jemanden w-ie dich gibt...."  
  
"Denk nicht weiter darüber nach..." //Sonst tue ich es auch noch und komme zur Vernunft.// "Ich komme Morgen früh wieder, ok?"  
  
"K-kannst du.... nicht noch ein wenig bleiben...?", fragte Otoko hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Klar." Chris setzte sich ein wenig bequemer hin und nahm nach kurzem Zögern Chris' Hand. "War es denn schlimm?"  
  
Otoko verzog leicht das Gesicht. "...Es war ekelhaft..."  
  
"Ich will es mir gar nicht vorstellen..." Während er mit Otoko sprach, sah Chris sich in dem leeren Raum um. Die anderen drei Betten im Raum waren zur Zeit nicht belegt. "Wenn ich dich morgen abhole, wirst du allein bei mir bleiben müssen... wenn du versprichst, dass du nichts anstellst. Ich muss wieder zur Uni."  
  
"I-ich werde mir Mühe geben, dass alles heil b-bleibt.", meinte Otoko und grinste leicht.  
  
"Mein Vater kommt heute Abend zurück, wegen Neal. Ich werde ihm sagen, dass du da bist, dann hast du keine Probleme mit ihm, denke ich." Gerade, als er noch etwas sagen wollte, grummelte Chris' Magen. "Wir haben noch gar nicht gefrühstückt... Du kannst jetzt gar nichts zu essen vertragen, ne?"  
  
"N-nein..." Otoko schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich w-würde wohl auch gar nicht runterkriegen..."  
  
"Ich geh kurz und hol mir was. Dann komme ich wieder, ok?" Schnell stand Chris auf, denn sein Hunger verschlimmerte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde.  
  
//......Vielleicht haut er jetzt ab.... für immer...... Aber ich hätte es ja auch verdient.....// Hilflos sah sich Otoko in dem Zimmer um. //.....Die werden ganz schön mit mir schimpfen, wenn sie Geld wollen und erfahren, dass ich keines hab......//  
  
"Ok?", fragte Chris nochmals.  
  
"J-ja... g-geh..." Otoko schluckte trocken und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf. "........N-n........ nein e-es ist ok.... Geh ruhig...."  
  
//Hat er Angst, dass ich nicht wieder komme?// Erst zögerte Chris noch, doch das unangenehme Gefühl in seinem Magen zwang ihn zu einer Entscheidung. "Es dauert nicht lange, versprochen." Dann war er schnellen Schrittes aus dem Raum verschwunden.  
  
//E-er hat es versprochen.... D-dann wird er wieder kommen..... Er hält seine Versprechen! Er kommt wieder!// Otoko hob seine weiße Hand und legte sie sich auf die Brust. //......W-was ist das bloß?.... Es tut weh..... aber es ist gar nicht da...... Was ist das.......?//  
Chris versteckte ein Gähnen hinter seiner Hand. "Ich denke ich sollte jetzt gehen..." Er war jetzt schon mehrere Stunden bei Otoko im Krankenhaus und mittlerweile war es Abend geworden.  
  
"D-danke, d-dass du da g-geblieben bist....", murmelte Otoko. Er selbst war auch müde und sogar schon fast am schlafen, denn immerhin hatte er die letzte Nacht kein Augen zugetan.  
  
Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln erschien auf Chris' Lippen. "Morgen früh komme ich wieder und nehme dich mit nach Hause."  
  
"Hmm.... I-ich hoffe,... d-die mögen m-mich nicht und w-wollen mich nicht n-noch hier behalten...."  
  
"... Eine Nacht reicht. Schlaf gut." Er strubbelte Otoko kurz durch die Haare. In den letzten paar Stunden hatte er sich dem Jungen näher denn je gefühlt, auch wenn sie nicht sonderlich viel geredet hatten. Die Zeit war wie im Flug vergangen und jetzt machte es ihn doch etwas traurig, den anderen allein lassen zu müssen.  
  
"D-du auch..... T-träum was Sch-schönes....", nuschelte der blonde Junge und kuschelte sich in die Decke.  
  
"Bis morgen." Ein letzter Blick, dann hatte Chris das Krankenzimmer verlassen.  
Eigentlich hätte Otoko wie ein Stein geschlafen, aber die Krankenschwestern sausten immer wieder in sein Zimmer und fragten irgendwelche Sachen, auf die er dann nicht einmal mehr bewusst antwortete. Aber irgendwann tief in der Nacht wurde er auch von den Schwestern in Ruhe gelassen und er fand ein wenig Ruhe bis sieben Uhr morgens, als es schon wieder an der Türe klopfte.  
  
Obwohl keine Antwort folge, trat Chris leise ein. Otoko schlief inmitten der vielen Kissen und sah dabei noch kränklicher aus als sonst, da seine weiße Haut sich fast nicht von dem Stoff abhob. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten ging er zu dem Bett des Jungen.  
  
Natürlich bemerkte ihn Otoko nicht. Normalerweise wäre er bei jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch aufgewacht, aber in diesem weichen Bett gab es für Otoko einfach nichts anderes als zu schlafen.  
  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Chris' Gesicht aus, als er den anderen so friedlich daliegen sah. //Irgendwie niedlich...// Er beugte sich über das große Bett und strich Otoko sanft über die Stirn. "...Na, Schlafmütze...?"  
  
Ein entnervtes Seufzen war zu hören. ".....Ich weiß es nicht......", nuschelte er und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.  
  
Das Lächeln wurde langsam zu einem Grinsen. "Was weißt du nicht, hm?"  
  
"...Hnn..... w-was ist.....?", fragte Otoko nun müde und drehte den Kopf, damit er den Störenfried anblinzeln konnte. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis der Junge endlich merkte, wer vor ihm stand. "Ch-chris?"  
  
"Sicher. Wer sollte ich sonst sein?"  
  
"....I-ich d-dachte du k-kommst e-erst morgen.....?", war die eindeutig noch nicht ganz wache Frage.  
  
"Laut meinem Wecker ist es das bereits." Mit einem leisen Lachen richtete sich Chris wieder auf. "Du scheinst gut geschlafen zu haben."  
  
"....J-ja.... E-es war so weich...... U-und ich so müde....." Otokos eisblaue Augen waren auf Halbmast. Er hob die Arme, schlang sie um Chris Nacken und zog ihn zu sich runter. "D-danke, d-dass du w-wieder da b-bist....", flüsterte er leise.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Chris und bekam gleichzeitig eine Gänsehaut, weil er Otokos Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.  
  
"....I-ich fühle mich w-wie frisch... ü-überfahren...."  
  
Daraufhin musste Chris leicht lachen und seine anfängliche Unsicherheit, die er in letzter Zeit immer spürte, wenn er Otoko nahe war, verflog. "Das muss sicher ein tolles Gefühl sein."  
  
Langsam löste sich Otoko wieder und ließ Chris frei. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen und strampelte langsam die Decke zurück. ".....M-man g-gewöhnt s-sich daran..."  
  
Chris warf kurz einen kritischen Blick auf die Verbände. "Tut es noch sehr weh?"  
  
"E-eigentlich schon... A-aber d-das ist h-halb so schlimm, w-wie.....N-nein, i-ist egal....", stammelte Otoko unsicher uns blickte dann zur Seite.  
  
"Wenn du Schmerzen hast, dann sag es mir, ja? Sonst kann ich nicht versuchen dir zu helfen..." Dass er Otoko so verletzt sah, verletzt weil er ihm nicht geglaubt hatte, machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. "Gehen wir zurück?"  
  
"J-ja... g-gerne... W-wo sind denn m-meine Kleider?" Im Zimmer sah er sie auf den ersten Blick nicht und stand er wenige Sekunden nachdem er die Frage gestellte hatte im Krankenhausnachthemd neben dem Bett.  
  
Im Schrank fanden sie die beiden schließlich. Chris wartete geduldig, bis Otoko fertig war, dann gingen sie zusammen aus dem Krankenhaus. Die Rechnung hatte Chris bereits bei seiner Ankunft bezahlt, auch wenn sie für ihn wirklich astronomisch hoch war. Die Fahrt mit der Straßenbahn zwar recht unangenehm, weil sehr viele Leute unterwegs waren, doch schließlich ging auch die zu Ende und so befanden sie sich bald wieder in Chris' Straße.  
  
"I-ist d-dein Vater z-zu Hause?", fragte Otoko nach einer Weile des Schweigens. "W-weiss er, dass i-ich ein P-penner b-bin?"  
  
"Nein.", antwortete Chris nach kurzem Zögern. "Du bist ein Freund und hast Ärger mit deinen Eltern, das weiß er. Und er wird es akzeptieren."  
  
"W-wirklich....? H-hast d-du denn m-meine K-kleider versteckt?"  
  
"Sie sind in meinem Zimmer und er hat keinen Grund, da herumzuschnüffeln. Außerdem hat er im Moment andere Sorgen... Er ist wegen Neal hier. Aber lassen wir das jetzt.", meinte Chris, als er den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte und umdrehte.  
  
Unsicher betrat Otoko hinter Chris das Haus. Er erschauderte, denn für ihn hatte das Haus plötzlich eine ganz andere Aura.  
  
Auch Chris hatte sich verändert. Seine Haltung wirkte leicht versteift und seine Bewegungen, mit denen er sich die Jacke und die Schuhe auszog, waren hastiger als sonst. Er mochte seinen Vater nicht besonders und war froh, dass dieser meist auf Geschäftsreise war, obwohl dieser ihm oder den anderen Familienmitgliedern gegenüber nie handgreiflich geworden war. Er war ihm schlicht und ergreifend unsympathisch.  
  
Unbewusst versuchte sich Otoko immer wieder hinter Chris zu verstecken, obwohl ja bis jetzt niemand sonst in dem Haus zu sein schien.  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten steuerte Chris auf die Treppe zu, Otoko immer hinter sich, und war froh, dass er nicht zurückgerufen wurde. Anscheinend waren seine Eltern beide schon weg.  
  
Doch kaum hatte Chris die Hälfte der Treppe hinter sich gebracht, tauchte ein große Gestalt am oberen Treppenende auf. "Chris? Wo warst du?", fragte eine strenge Stimme, die den blonden Jungen hinter Chris sofort zusammen zucken ließ.  
  
//Zu früh gefreut.// "Ich hab meinen Freund geholt, das habe ich beim Frühstück doch gesagt.", antwortete er genervt.  
  
"Sieht mir aber mehr nach einem Mädchen aus, geh mal zu Seite.", zischte der Vater und kam ein paar Schritte die Treppe runter.  
  
"Er ist ein Junge, willst du vielleicht noch eine Untersuchung machen?", fragte Chris jetzt schon gereizter. Die ewige Fragerei seines Vaters ging ihm schon lange auf die Nerven. Selbst wenn Otoko ein Mädchen wäre, was wäre denn daran auszusetzen?  
  
"F-freut m-mich, Sie k-kennen zu l-lernen... I-ich bin O-otoko...", versuchte der Junge den ersten Schritt zu wagen und streckte Chris' Vater die Hand hin, welche natürlich grosspurig ignoriert wurde.  
  
"Otoko? Was ist dass den für ein Name?"  
  
"Ein Name wie jeder andere auch." Chris nahm Otokos Hand und zog ihn hoch. "Ich würde jetzt gerne in mein Zimmer, wenn du erlaubst."  
  
"Ich dachte du gehst heute wieder in die Vorlesung? Hast ja schließlich auch lange genug Pause gehabt, oder?" Chris Vater wollte einfach nicht locker lassen und dass sein Sohn im Gefängnis war, verletzte doch auch seinen Stolz.  
  
"Ich gehe nachher!"  
  
"Und was machst du jetzt?"  
  
"Jetzt gehe ich nach oben. Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig, also lass mich jetzt vorbei, ok?" Wenn er seinen Vater vorhin in Gedanken unsympathisch genannt hatte, dann wusste er jetzt kein Wort für das, was er empfand. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein, so mit ihm zu reden?  
  
"Ich will nur nicht, dass du wieder etwas Dummes anstellst!", zeterte sein Vater und wandte sich langsam zum Gehen.  
  
Chris verkniff sich eine giftige Antwort und ging mit Otoko an seinem Vater vorbei. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen betrat er mit dem anderen sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür gleich darauf hinter sich. //Er wird jedes Mal nerviger, wenn ich ihn zu Gesicht bekomme.//  
  
Sanft berührten Otokos kalte Hände Chris' Gesicht und strichen über die angespannten Muskeln. "...M-magst d-du deinen V-vater nicht?"  
  
Ein kurzes Kopfnicken bestätigte Otokos Annahme. "Würdest du so jemanden mögen, der dir dauernd hinterher schnüffelt?", fragte er leise.  
  
"I-ich weiss n-nicht..." Langsam zog Otoko die Hände wieder zurück. "...V-vielleicht s-schon..."  
  
"Er ist ein Idiot, aber ich sehe ihn ja sowieso nicht oft... Die meiste Zeit ist er auf irgend welchen Geschäftsreisen. Ich dachte eigentlich, er hätte sich gebessert." Chris hielt Otokos Hände fest. "Du darfst dich von ihm nicht unterkriegen lassen, hörst du?"  
  
Verwirrt sah Otoko ihn an. "Eh...e... j-ja.... w-werde ich nicht...." Und endlich bekam auch Otokos Gesicht mal eine andere Färbung. Seine Wangen wurden leicht rot.  
  
"... Bleib einfach hier... im Zimmer..." Seine letzten Worte hatte er gar nicht mehr genau mitbekommen, denn das einzige, worauf er sich im Moment konzentrierte, war Otokos Gesicht. //Wieso wird er auf einmal rot? ... Und wieso... nein, das ist idiotisch!//  
  
"....J-ja... I-ich habe s-sowieso k-keine L-lust auf ein w-weiteres Z-zusammentreffen m-mit deinem Vater...." Verlegen versuchte Otoko Chris' Blick auszuweichen.  
  
Langsam ließ Chris Otoko wieder los. "...Ich muss in einer Viertelstunde gehen... Brauchst du noch etwas?"  
  
Hastig zog Otoko seine Hände zu sich und versteckte sie unter seinen Armen. "Nein i-ich habe alles...... Denke ich doch..."  
  
"Ok... Ich komme um..." Er sah kurz auf seinen Plan. "Etwa um 16 bis 17 Uhr wieder. Wenn du Durst bekommst, ich hab hier etwas." Chris deutete auf zwei Wasserflaschen unter seinem Schreibtisch. "Falls du doch noch Hunger bekommst, rede mit meiner Mutter. Sie gibt dir auf jeden Fall etwas."  
  
"Ja... vielleicht...." Langsam entfernte sich der blonde Junge von Chris und setzte sich neben dem Bett auf den Boden.   
  
"Mein Bett kannst du ruhig benutzen." Chris wollte den Raum eben verlassen, doch dann grinste er und kam auf Otoko zu. "Na los, du brauchst doch nicht auf dem kalten Boden zu sitzen."  
  
Staksig erhob sich Otoko und sah dem anderen Jungen nun wieder in die Augen. "Dabei ist der Boden in deinem Zimmer doch gar nicht kalt..."  
  
Chris' Grinsen wurde breiter. "Egal. Machs gut..." Schnell verabschiedete er sich mit einem kurzen Kuss auf Otokos Lippen, dann war er auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.  
  
Wie Feuer begannen Otokos Lippen zu brennen. //.....I-ist das wahr.......? H-hat er mich jetzt wirklich von sich aus.....// Ungläubig strich er sich mit einem Finger über die kribbelnden Lippen.   
Ohne auf die Worte, die sein Vater im nachrief, zu hören, rannte Chris die Treppe hoch. Den ganzen Tag hatte er sich ausgemalt, was Otoko alles anstellen konnte und er hoffte, dass dieser keine von Chris' Phantasien verwirklicht hatte. Chris klopfte kurz an seiner Zimmertür an, dann öffnete er sie und trat ein.  
  
Otoko saß mitten im Zimmer auf dem Boden. Nur langsam hob er den Kopf. ".....S-schon.... d-da?", nuschelte er leise.  
  
Sofort blieb Chris stehen. "Otoko? ... Was ist mit dir los?" //Hat er etwa wieder Drogen genommen? Er ist so seltsam... Aber... wie hätte er welche bekommen können?//  
  
"N-nichts..... w-wieso....?" Sein Mund lächelte Chris an, doch seine Augen waren getrübt.  
  
Besorgt kniete Chris sich zu Otoko. Er sah ihm prüfend ins Gesicht. "Was hast du genommen?"  
  
"W-was meinst du damit? I-ich hab d-dir nichts geklaut...", stammelte der blonde Junge.  
  
"Das meine ich nicht. Welche Drogen hast du genommen? Du bist doch total benebelt davon."  
  
"Ich h-habe keine Drogen genommen!"  
  
Chris spürte seinen Ärger wieder hochkommen, doch er hielt sich noch zurück. "Wieso benimmst du dich dann so?"  
  
"I-ich weiss doch auch nicht... .E-es ist ei-einfach so...."  
  
"... Wirklich?"  
  
"Ja, verdammt noch mal! Ich lüge dich nicht an!" Sofort biss sich Otoko auf die Lippen und drehte sich weg. "G...g-gomen...."  
  
"... Ok..." Zögernd zog Chris Otoko in seine Arme. "Es tut mir leid... Ich hab einfach Angst um dich..."  
  
"...A-angst...... w-wieso....?" Widerstandslos ließ sich Otoko ins Chris Arme sinken.  
  
//Weil du mir inzwischen etwas bedeutest...// Doch Chris sprach seine Gedanken nicht aus, sondern genoss es einfach, Otokos zierlichen Körper zu umarmen.  
  
"...Chris.....?"  
  
"Ja?", murmelte dieser.  
  
"....W-wieso a-antwortest du mir nicht.....?"  
  
Chris schluckte trocken. "... I-inzwischen bedeutest du mir einiges, Otoko...", antwortete er schließlich.  
  
Otoko konnte es nicht fassen. Hatte er sich eben wirklich nicht verhört? Als wenn er sich an einen Traum klammern wollte, klammerte er sich an Chris.  
  
Unsicher, was er machen sollte, sah Chris auf Otoko herunter.  
  
"....D-das ist k-komisch......", nuschelte Otoko nach einer Weile.  
  
"...Was?" Obwohl der Boden normalerweise unbequem war, kam er Chris im Moment weicher vor als alles andere. Und langsam aber sicher musste er sich eingestehen, warum es so war, denn eigentlich wusste er es schon längst.  
  
"....I-ich fühle m-mich so komisch.... D-das i-ist das e-erste Mal, d-dass sich j-jemand um mich S-sorgen macht..."  
  
Chris musste lächeln. "Gewöhn dich lieber daran."  
  
"......Arigatou....", wisperte Otoko und drehte sich in Chris Armen.  
  
"Das heißt danke, nehme ich an..." Immer noch zögernd beugte Chris sich langsam runter. //Bitte lass mich das Richtige tun...//  
  
"....j-ja...." Otoko hatte den Kopf ein wenig gesenkt und bemerkte nicht, dass sich Chris zu ihm runterbeugte.  
  
"Otoko?"  
  
Sofort hob Otoko den Kopf an und erschrak fast ein wenig, als er Chris' Gesicht so dicht vor seinem sah.  
  
"Ich mag dich wirklich...", haucht Chris und senkte seine Lippen vorsichtig auf Otokos.  
  
Wie heute schon einmal begannen Otokos Lippen zu brennen. Er konnte nicht anders und schloss die Augen. //...So sehr habe ich noch nie eine Berührung genossen.... und du schenkst sie mir von dir aus.......//  
  
//Es muss das Richtige sein... Es fühlt sich so gut an.// Überwältigt von diesen neuen Gefühlen vergaß Chris beinahe seine Nervosität. Doch trotzdem begann er nur zögernd an Otokos Lippen zu saugen. //Es ist so anders als mit Alice.//  
  
Die Wärme, die Chris Lippen in Otoko auslöste, begann seinen ganzen Körper in Besitz zu nehmen. Er fühlte sich so geborgen und sicher bei Chris. Er fühlte sich sogar..... glücklich. Erschrocken löste sich Otoko von Chris und legte die Hand auf seine angenehm warmen Lippen. "......D-das... w-wieso machst du das?.... D-das d-darf doch gar n-nicht sein...."  
  
Leicht enttäuscht sah Chris zu Otoko, dann blickte er zu Boden. Seine ganzen Befürchtungen, er könnte etwas Falsches tun, kamen wieder doch. Er hatte es schon getan. "Tut mir leid..."  
  
Anscheinend hatte sich Otoko schon wieder in etwas hereingesteigert. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und starrte vor sich auf den Boden. "D-d-dass darf n-nicht sein.... I-ich d-darf nicht g-gücklich s-sein......", stotterte der blonde Junge.  
  
"Otoko..." Chris verstand nun überhaupt nicht mehr, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hatte. "Otoko, ich habe keine Ahnung, was los ist, aber bitte hör auf damit. Ich tu es nie wieder, wenn du es nicht willst.", flehte er.  
  
Mit angstgeweiteten Augen sah Otoko wieder hoch zu Chris. "...D-du darfst nicht nett zu mir sein!... I-ich h-habe so w-was gar nicht verdient! D-du musst mich d-doch hassen nach all dem!"  
  
"Aber... das tue ich eben nicht... Was ist so schlimm daran?"  
  
Der zierliche Körper begann wieder zu zittern und erste Tränen waren zu sehen. "...Es kann nicht sein! N-nein!!"  
  
Hilflos sah Chris zu Otoko. "...Wieso nicht?"  
  
"I-ich b-bin s-schlecht.... I-ich habe n-nicht das Recht dazu, glücklich zu sein..."  
  
"Wieso hörst du nicht endlich damit auf, Otoko? Hast du nicht schon genug gelitten?"  
  
"Genug gelitten?!" Fast spöttisch sah ihn Otoko an. "Ich habe einen Menschen umgebracht!! Da gibt es nicht genug zu leiden!!"  
  
Mit einem Seufzen schüttelte Chris den Kopf. "Bitte sei leiser, sonst ist mein Vater gleich hier."  
  
"T-t-tut m-mir l-leid....", stammelte der blonde Junge und kroch eiligst weg von Chris an die nächstbeste Wand.  
  
Nun ließ Chris endgültig die Schultern hängen. Nach einer kurzen Pause stand er auf und räumte seine Tasche weg. "Ich geh nach unten und mach mir etwas zu essen. Hast du Hunger?"  
  
"N-n-nein......... T-tut m-mir l-leid........" Von Tränen geschüttelt blieb Otoko in der Ecke sitzen.  
  
Einen Moment lang sah Chris Otoko stumm an, dann ging er wieder zu ihm zurück und kniete sich vor dem anderen hin, damit er mit ihm auf Augenhöhe war. "Du solltest langsam anfangen, die Vergangenheit zu vergessen... Es bringt nichts, wenn du dich ewig damit quälst."  
  
"S-so etwas k-kann i-ich doch n-nicht einfach v-vergessen....", nuschelte Otoko und versuchte, Chris Blick auszuweichen.  
  
"Versuch es, ja?" Doch mehr als ein aufmunterndes Lächeln brachte Chris nicht zustande. Seine Enttäuschung, über die neue Mauer, die Otoko zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, war zu groß. "Ich brauche nicht lange." Damit ging er aus dem Raum.  
  
Schluchzend verbarg Otoko sein Gesicht in seinen Armen. ".....w-wie..... wie soll ich es v-vergessen, w-wenn e-es immer noch a-an mir klebt.....?", wimmerte er.  
  
Unten in der Küche angekommen setzte Chris sich erst einmal, stützte die Hände auf der Tischplatte auf und schloss die Augen. //Wieso musste das jetzt passieren? Es lief so gut und dann so etwas. Ach verdammt!// Er war nicht wütend auf Otoko, nein, viel mehr auf sich, weil er es mal wieder ruiniert hatte. Wie damals...  
  
Eine sanfte Hand strich Chris durch die Haare. "...Chris? Geht es dir gut?", fragte die Stimme seiner Mutter.  
  
Überrascht sah Chris auf. Er hatte für einen Moment ganz vergessen. "Nein, wenn ich ehrlich bin, geht es mir nicht besonders.", antwortete er in einem traurigen Tonfall.  
  
"Ist es wegen Neal...?", fragte seine Mutter und versuchte so warm wie möglich zu lächeln.  
  
"Auch... Aber eigentlich ist es mehr wegen Otoko."  
  
Nun war seine Mutter wirklich überrascht. "O-otoko? Was ist denn mit ihm?"  
  
Doch Chris schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen... Er würde es nicht wollen. Aber... ich weiß nicht... Es ist einfach bescheuert... alles..."  
  
Juliette war durch die Worte nun wirklich verletzt. "Aber Chris.... Du kannst mir doch vertrauen... Wenn du Probleme hast, kannst du immer zu mir kommen...."  
  
"Mama, nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen, aber ich kann nicht mit dir darüber reden. Wenn die Situation etwas klarer ist, dann vielleicht, aber nicht jetzt... Außerdem, ist er hier und ich will nicht, dass er davon etwas mitbekommt."  
  
"Meinst du deinen Vater?"  
  
Chris nickte.  
  
Traurig lächelte Juliette ihren Sohn an. "Der hat sich doch schon längst wieder in seinem Büro verschanzt..."  
  
Nun überlegte Chris doch, ob er es seiner Mutter erzählen sollte. Doch andererseits... Sie liebte seinen Vater und würde es ihm bestimmt sagen. "Wie dem auch sei..." Er stand auf und nahm sich einen Apfel. "Ich geh wieder nach oben."  
  
"Soll ich euch etwas kochen?", schlug seine Mutter vor und wollte eigentlich nicht, dass Chris schon ging.  
  
"Nein danke, er hat keinen Hunger. Und mir reicht der Apfel."  
  
"Oh.... ok..." Und damit verschwand seine Mutter wieder im Wohnzimmer.  
  
//Und schon wieder habe ich jemanden verletzt.//  
  
Als Chris wieder ins Zimmer trat, war Otoko nicht mehr da.  
  
//Scheiße! Ist er etwa abgehauen?// Sofort rannte Chris zum Fenster, doch das war verschlossen. "Otoko? Wo bist du?" Schnell ging er wieder zurück in den Flur. //Ist er etwa die Treppe runter, als ich in der Küche war?// Doch dann hörte er seltsame Geräusche aus dem Bad kommen. //Ist er das?//  
  
Die Tür zum Bad war zu aber nicht verschlossen. In seiner Angst wäre er beinahe unangemeldet hereingeplatzt, doch dann besann er sich eines besseren und klopfte an.  
  
Doch als sich nichts rührte, öffnete Chris die Tür langsam. Otoko stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und so konnte Chris nicht erkennen, was dieser dort tat. Leise schloss er die Türe wieder. "Otoko?"  
  
Wieder keine Reaktion. Anscheinend war der blonde Junge viel zu sehr in das vertieft, was er tat.  
  
"Was tust du da?" Als Chris näher kam, sah er, dass Otoko sich anscheinend nur die Hände wusch. Doch wie er es tat, wunderte Chris schon sehr. "Hey, deine Haut ist schon ganz rot, du musst es doch nicht so fest machen."  
  
Nicht nur Otokos Hände waren rot. Seine Augen waren vom Weinen genauso gerötet. Doch Chris nahm er immer noch nicht wahr. Mit immer ruckartigeren Bewegungen versuchte er, seine Haut zu reinigen. "....E-es muss ab...... e-es muss....", murmelte er aggressiv und biss sich auf die Lippen.  
  
//Was meint er?// Vorsichtig nahm Chris Otokos Handgelenke und hielt sie fest. "Beruhig dich doch... bitte..."  
  
Verstört starrte Otoko auf die fremden Hände, die ihn daran hinderten, weiter zu machen. "...W-was....?" Fragend blickte er Chris nun an. "I-ich... ich will es nur w-weg b-bekommen...."  
  
"Was denn? Was muss ab, hm?", fragte Chris.  
  
".....D-das........ das Blut....", stammelte Otoko und versuchte ohne Kraft, seine Handgelenke wieder frei zu bekommen.  
  
Chris zog Otoko an sich, dessen Rücken an seine Brust. "Lass es, bitte."  
  
Am liebsten hätte sich Otoko einfach in Chris Arme geschmiegt, doch stattdessen verkrampfte er sich. ".....A-aber.... w-wie soll i-ich es s-sonst v-vergessen?"  
  
"Wir finden einen Weg, aber hör bitte jetzt damit auf." Chris nahm Otoko die Seife aus der Hand und trocknete die wunde Haut ab.  
  
Beschämt ließ es Otoko über sich ergehen. "....I-ich m-mache d-dir doch n-nur Probleme...."  
  
"Das ist doch jetzt egal." Er zog den Jüngeren näher an sich und hob ihn hoch. "Du solltest jetzt schlafen, es war ein anstrengender Tag. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, trug Chris Otoko zurück in sein Zimmer.  
  
23.  
  
Die nächsten Tage war Chris wieder auf mehr Abstand gegangen. Zum einen, weil er wollte, dass Otoko sich beruhigte und zum anderen, weil er doch etwas verletzt war, auch wenn er sich dumm dabei vorkam. Doch wenigstens hatte es so bis Freitag keine besonderen Vorkommnisse mehr gegeben.  
  
Als Otoko am frühen Nachmittag aufwachte, war er wieder alleine im Bett. Es war erstaunlich, wie lange er in dem weichen Bett schlafen konnte. Immer noch schlaftrunken sah er sich um. Es war warm, es roch frisch nach Chris' Duschgel und die Sonne schien draußen schon lange ihren Dienst angetreten zu haben.  
  
Chris selbst war schon vor Stunden zur Uni gegangen, doch er hatte Otoko einen Zettel hingelegt, auf dem die Uhrzeit stand, an der er wieder zurückkommen würde.  
  
Den Zettel würdigte Otoko nur mit einem schnellen Blick. Ihn hatte Zeit noch nie groß interessiert. Hauptsache Chris würde wiederkommen. Schließlich musste er wieder kommen, er wohnte ja auch hier.   
  
Seufzend zog er die Decke über sich. Das Wetter passte so ganz und gar nicht zu seiner Laune. Es tat ihm weh, dass Chris die letzten Tage kaum mit ihm sprach, andererseits wollte er ja eigentlich genau das.  
  
Doch bevor er den Gedanken weiterführen konnte, hörte er schon den dumpfen Knall der Haustür, die zugeschlagen wurde. Chris schien schon zurück zu sein.  
  
Otoko entschloss sich, Chris entgegen zu gehen und stand auf. Als der erste Schwindel verflogen war, tapste er in Chris' Schlafanzug die Treppe runter.  
  
Aus der Küche waren Geräusche zu hören, Töpfe klapperten und Plastik wurde zerrissen. Da Chris' Eltern von heute Morgen bis zum Sonntag Abend nicht da sein würden - unter anderem um mit einem befreundeten Arzt über Neals Zustand zu reden - , hatte auch niemand gekocht und Chris nahm an, dass Otoko langsam wieder normales Essen vertragen konnte. Also machte er Spaghetti.  
  
Als Otoko die Küche betrat, stand Chris mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt da. "B-bist du s-schon da?"  
  
Leicht erschrocken drehte Chris sich um. Er hatte nicht erwartet Otoko um diese Zeit im wachen Zustand vorzufinden. Sonst hatte er immer bis zum Abend geschlafen. "Wie du siehst....", antwortete er verspätet. "Wie sieht es mit deinem Appetit aus?"  
  
"I-ich weiss n-nicht so recht.....", stammelte der Junge und schlang die Arme um sich. Chris' Tonfall war wieder so kalt.  
  
"Willst du eine Decke?"  
  
"...N-nein... i-ich..... Mir ist nicht kalt....." Wie zur Bestätigung ließ er die Arme wieder sinken. Dass sich dabei der Verband löste und runter hing, merkte Otoko nicht.  
  
"Wie du meinst." Chris drehte sich wieder um und gab die Nudeln in das mittlerweile kochende Wasser. "Meine Eltern sind über das Wochenende weg. Wir sind also ganz allein."  
  
Nickend nahm der blonde Junge dies zur Kenntnis. "Ch-chris....? H-hasst du mich jetzt?", fragte er leise.  
  
Chris stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu Otoko und überlegte, war er antworten sollte. Natürlich hasste er den anderen nicht. In den letzten Tagen hatte er viel über seine neuartigen Gefühle nachgedacht, aber er war zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Außerdem musste er den Stoff nachholen, den er in der Uni verpasst hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass Otoko noch einmal so ausrastete wie am Dienstag Abend, also hatte er sich zurückgehalten und nicht mehr über seine Empfindungen gesprochen. "Nein, das tue ich nicht.", antwortete er leise.  
  
"W-würdest du m-mich wieder küssen....?" Otoko war selbst überrascht, dass er das gefragt hatte und blickte nun scheu zur Seite.  
  
Verwirrt drehte Chris sich um. "Nicht, wenn du dann wieder einen Anfall hast...."  
  
"I-ich weiss nicht, was i-ich machen soll, C-chris.." Er biss sich auf seine spröden Lippen. "I-ich haben das Gefühl, e-etwas Schreckliches zu tun, wenn ich Glück e-empfinde...."  
  
//Du bist nicht er einzige, der nicht weiß, war er machen soll....// Der überkochende Topf erinnerte Chris an das Essen. Schnell drehte er sich um und drehte die Temperatur herunter. Als er fertig war, wandte er sich wieder Otoko zu. "Du könntest versuchen, es einfach hinzunehmen."  
  
"I-ich weiss ni-nicht, ob i-ich das sch-schaffen k-kann..." Den Tränen nahe wandte sich Otoko ab. "....G-gomen nasai...... I-ich bin w-wohl einfach zu blöd dafür....."  
  
"Das bist du nicht!", erwiderte Chris barscher, als gewollt. "Otoko, bitte, hör auf damit. Versuchen kannst du es immer." Er ging zu ihm und nahm ihm nach kurzem Zögern in den Arm.  
  
Sofort vergrub der Junge sein Gesicht an Chris' Brust. Er zitterte leicht, dann war ein leises Schluchzen zu hören.  
  
"Ich war in den letzten Tagen nicht besonders nett zur dir, tut mir leid." Erst jetzt bemerkte Chris, dass sich einer der Verbände von dem fragilen Körper gelöst hatte. "Vielleicht sollten wir kurz ins Bad um die Verbände auszutauschen. Oder willst du noch duschen?"  
  
"N-nein.... nein..... bitte... H-halt mich e-einfach.....", wisperte Otoko leise.  
  
//Er sollte wirklich etwas essen..... So dünn und zerbrechlich, wie er ist.// Während er langsam über den schmalen Rücken strich, fiel ihm erst auf, dass Otoko trotz der Verbände schon viel besser aussah. //Vielleicht liegt es auch nur daran, dass er mal ein warmes Bett zum Schlafen hat.//  
  
Langsam hob Otoko den Kopf wieder und sah mit seinen eisigblauen Augen in Chris' stechendgrüne. "....I-ich scheine dir auch weh getan z-zu haben, m-mit meinem blöden Verhalten...." Sanft strich er über Chris Wange.  
  
".....Das ist ok.... Jetzt geht es dir ja wieder besser." Chris lächelte aufmunternd.  
  
"...I-ich....", doch weiter sprach der blonde Junge gar nicht. Er hatte die Arme um Chris' Nacken geschlungen und schmiegte sich an Chris' Körper.  
  
Die Zeituhr, die Chris sich für die Spaghetti gestellt hatte, klingelte, doch im Moment machte ihm das wenig aus. In diesem Augenblick galten seine Gedanken nur Otoko.  
Verbissen versuchte Otoko, die Spaghetti möglichst normal zu essen, war aber nicht immer so gut klappte. Kurze Zeit später hatte der Junge mehr Sauce im Gesicht, als an den Spaghetti selbst.  
  
Bei dem Anblick musste Chris grinsen. "Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte er amüsiert.  
  
"H-helfen.....? W-wie denn?" Verwirrt sah ihn Otoko an.  
  
Chris Grinsen wurde breiter. "So." Er wickelte mit Hilfe eines Löffels ein paar Spaghetti auf seine Gabel. "Mach den Mund auf."  
  
Brav tat Otoko, was ihm gesagt wurde und er sperre seinen Mund weit auf.  
  
Erstaunlicherweise machte es Chris mehr als Spaß, Otoko zu füttern. Der anderen lachte sogar ein wenig und es gefiel Chris, ihm dabei zuzusehen. Seinen eigenen Hunger vergaß er dabei schon nach kurzer Zeit.  
  
"C-chris. I-ich kann nicht mehr....", stöhnte Otoko nach ein paar Bissen. "....Ich b-bin jetzt wirklich satt....."  
  
"Na gut.", meinte Chris und schob sich nun eine Gabel mit Nudeln selbst in den Mund. "Wenigstens hattest du ein bisschen."  
  
"S-so viel wie in dieser Woche h-habe ich noch nie gegessen.... und l-lecker w-war es auch..."  
  
Mit mehr als einem Lächeln konnte Chris nicht antworten, denn er kaute immer noch auf den Nudeln rum.  
  
"D-dir hängt d-da noch was raus....", stammelte Otoko und wischte über Chris' Lippen.  
Nuschelnd drehte sich Otoko auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Er wurde darauf aber sanft aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf gerissen, als er Chris' Atem auf seinem Gesicht spürte. Er öffnete die Augen, konnte aber erst mal gar nichts erkennen, bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten.  
  
Chris lag mit leicht geöffneten Lippen, das Gesicht Otoko zugewandt, neben diesem und schlief friedlich. Dass Otoko ihm schon wieder die Decke geklaut hatte, schien ihn nicht zu stören.  
  
Sofort setzte sich wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen in Otokos Kopf fest. //Wieso darf ich nicht einfach glücklich sein.....? Das Ganze wird mir zu viel.....// "....Gomen....", hauchte er leise und beugte sich vor, um Chris Lippen mit seinen zu verschließen.Davon wachte Chris allerdings sofort auf. Desorientiert begriff er einen Moment lang nicht, was gerade vor sich ging. Doch nachdem ihm das klar wurde und er seine Überraschung über Otokos Verhalten überwunden hatte, begann er den Kuss zu erwidern.  
  
Seufzend schmiegte sich Otoko enger an Chris. Das schlechte Gewissen war nicht weg, im Gegenteil, es hatte sich noch verschlimmert. Doch er wollte es versuchen, genauso, wie es Chris gesagt hatte.  
  
Nach einer Weile löste Chris sich ein wenig atemlos von Otoko, ließ die Augen aber geschlossen. Der Körper des Jungen war mittlerweile ganz und gar nicht mehr kalt und Chris genoss dessen Wärme.  
  
Leise wimmernd vergrub Otoko sein Gesicht in Chris' Halsbeuge. "....E-es.... I-ich fühle mich so wohl b-bei dir, a-aber.... e-es tut weh....."  
  
Chris zog die Decke etwas mehr zu sich. "Shhhht..... Mach dir jetzt keine Gedanken darüber. Lass uns schlafen, ok?"  
  
"N-nein.... b-bitte.....K-küss m-mich ein letztes Mal..."  
  
//Nichts lieber als das.// Einen Arm legte Chris in Otokos Nacken und zog ihn so leicht an sich. "So oft du willst.", hauchte er leise, ehe er sanft Otokos Lippen mit seinen berührte.  
Gegen neun Uhr konnte Chris nicht mehr schlafen und ging ins Bad. Als er sich kurz im Spiegel betrachtete, erinnerte er sich an die Küsse von der letzten Nacht. //Habe ich dieses Mal vielleicht ein bisschen mehr Glück?// Völlig in Gedanken zog er sich seine Boxershorts aus und stieg in die Dusche.  
  
Chris' Wärme vermissend wachte auch Otoko wenig später auf. "....Chris....?", krächzte er und stand dann auf, um ins Bad zu taumeln.  
  
Wohlig seufzend massierte Chris sich das Shampoo in die Haare. //Die Farbe geht immer noch raus....Wann hört das denn endlich auf?// Seit er fünfzehn war, hatte Chris immer wieder seine eigentlich dunkelblonden Haare schwarz gefärbt. Seine Naturhaarfarbe gefiel ihm einfach nicht.  
  
"....D-du hast gefärbte Haare?", platzte es aus Otoko, der den anderen ein wenig beobachtet hatte.  
  
//Ich habe ihn gar nicht gehört....// Verwundert, aber keineswegs erschrocken blickte Chris zu Otoko. "Ja..... seit einer Weile schon..."  
  
"H-hab i-ich gar nicht gemerkt....", meinte Otoko und sah zum Waschbecken. "K-kann ich mir kurz das Gesicht waschen?"  
  
"Klar. Du kannst auch duschen." Mit einem leichten Grinsen fügte Chris hinzu: "Nach oder mit mir."  
  
Mit einem scheuen Lächeln wandte sich der blonde Junge dem Waschbecken zu. "I-ich werde m-mir doch lieber nur den K-kopf waschen."  
  
"Wie du willst." //Obwohl es schade ist.// Chris duschte ausgiebig, seifte sich ein und genoss es, sich wieder richtig sauber zu fühlen.  
  
Auch Otoko ließ sich viel Zeit, um sein Gesicht zu waschen. Er hatte mittlerweile entdeckt, wie erfrischend es sein konnte, wenn man sich eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte.  
  
Als Chris fertig war, stieg er aus der Dusche und suchte sich ein Handtusch heraus, das er sich dann um die Hüfte wickelte. "Sag mal, willst du nicht mal wieder raus?"  
  
"R-raus?" Etwas unsicher sah ihn Otoko an. "...I-ich weiss nicht..."  
  
"Wie du willst. Wir könnten vielleicht in den Park ein wenig spazieren gehen oder so. Was du willst, *wenn* du willst." Für seine Haare nahm sich Chris ein dunkles Handtuch, da seine Mutter sich dauernd beschwerte, dass er alle Handtücher durch das Haarfärben verderben würde.  
  
"W-wenn du mitkommst...?", stammelte Otoko nach kurzem Nachdenken.  
  
"Klar." Zuversichtlich rubbelte Chris sich die Haare trocken. Das Wochenende war mehr als erfolgreich gewesen: er war Otoko näher gekommen, verstand sich wieder besser mit ihm und der andere hatte seine Entzugserscheinungen nur die ersten Tage bei Chris gehabt. Es ging bergauf.  
Schweigend ging Otoko neben Chris her. Es war komisch für ihn, wieder draußen zu sein. "...I-ich habe die Sterne und den M-Mond nicht mehr gesehen bei dir...."  
  
Nachdenklich sah Chris zu dem Jungen. "Du hättest nur etwas sagen müssen."  
  
Sofort schüttelte Otoko den Kopf. "I-ich wollte sich nicht sehen... Sie h-hätten mich nur wieder ausgelacht...."  
  
"Glaubst du das immer noch? Ich meine, es geht dir nicht mehr so schlecht wie vorher, oder?", fragte Chris, während sie langsam durch den Park gingen.  
  
"....N-nein.... v-vielleicht b-beschimpfen sie mich jetzt...." Seufzend schmiegte sich Otoko an den größeren Jungen. "....A-aber d-das ist mir egal... S-solange du b-bei mir bist...."  
  
Um dem anderen zumindest ein bisschen Trost zu schenken, legte Chris den Arm um ihn. "Ich bin solange da, wie du mich brauchst."  
Mit einem langgezogenen Gähnen streckte Chris sich auf dem Sofa, auf dem er mit Otoko wieder vor dem Fernseher lag. Gerade kam die Vorschau auf die Spielfilme des nächsten Monats.  
  
"F-fehrnseh schauen ist wirklich interessant...", murrte Otoko und war schon wieder nahe daran, einzuschlafen.  
  
"Hm..... Nach einer Weile nicht mehr so sehr....." Langsam strich Chris durch Otokos lange Haare. //Eine seltene Haarfarbe....// Seit Otoko seine Haare regelmäßig wusch, sah man das auch.  
  
"....F-findest du es langweilig?", fragte Otoko, ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten. Leise schnurrend genoss der Junge die Streicheleinheiten.  
  
//Es scheint ihm zu gefallen. Ob ich.....?// Unentschlossen sah er auf Otoko herab, der halb über ihm lag. //Ich kann es ja immer noch lassen, wenn er es nicht mag.// Seine Hand rutschte weiter nach unten, kraulte sanft Otokos Nacken und strich leicht über seinen Hals.  
  
Augenblicklich zog der kleinere Junge die Schultern hoch. "D-das kitzelt!", empörte sich Otoko, kicherte aber dabei.  
  
Chris küsste ihn als Antwort auf den blonden Haarschopf. "Sag, wenn es dich stört.", murmelte er.  
  
Mit einer seltsam geschmeidigen Handbewegung griff Otoko nach Chris Händen. "E-es kitzelt bloß....", sagte er leise und küsste dann die Innenfläche von Chris' Hand.  
  
Der bekam davon eine Gänsehaut.  
  
Lächelnd drehte sich Otoko um und sah Chris in die Augen. "D-danke für alles, was du mir gegeben hast...."  
  
".....Gern geschehen..... mehr als gern." Seine Hand in Otokos Nacken zog diesen leicht zu sich.  
  
Nun war Otokos Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Chris' entfernt und er konnte den warmen Atem des anderen fühlen.  
  
Jeder noch so scheue oder gewagte Kuss von Otoko war eine neue Sensation für Chris. Er selbst hatte erst eine Freundin gehabt, bei der es ganz und gar nicht so war, allerdings hatte diese ‚Beziehung' nur vierzehn Tage gedauert. Bei Otoko glaubte er wirklich jemanden gefunden zu haben, den er lieben lernen konnte. Wenn da nicht Otokos Vergangenheit wäre.  
  
Vorsichtig und sanft bewegte der blonde Junge seine Lippen gegen Chris'. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und merkte nicht, wie sich eine Träne daraus fortstahl.  
  
Chris jedoch bemerkte es schon. Ein wenig traurig löste er sich von Otoko. "Willst du nicht?"  
  
Verwirrt blinzelte ihn Otoko an "W-was....? Wieso m-meinst du?"  
  
"Du weinst."  
  
Ungläubig wischte sich der Junge über die Wange und war auch ziemlich überrascht, als er merkte, dass er wirklich weinte.  
  
"Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht willst....." Chris wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, ließ es aber dann doch.  
  
"....N-nein.... E-es gefällt mir doch auch...", stammelte Otoko.  
  
"Dann ist ja gut....." Chris zog Otoko ein bisschen mehr zu sich ihn, da es so bequemer für ihn war. Vorsichtig strich er über Otokos Rippen. "Tut es noch weh?"  
  
"K-kaum noch..." Doch so wie er die Luft anhielt, schien es ihn immer noch zu schmerzen.  
  
Natürlich fiel Chris das auf und so nahm er seine Hand wieder weg. Er griff nach der Fernbedienung für den Fernseher und suchte eine Weile die Kanäle ab, bis er eine Sendung gefunden hatte, die ihm gefiel. "Wenn du lachen willst, Otoko, dann musst du nur eine Talkshow ansehen."  
  
"W-wieso.....?" Verwirrt und auch ein wenig neugierig versuchte Otoko dem Thema der Show zu folgen. ".....ü-über was reden die?"  
  
"Sex."  
  
".......U-über...... so was redet i-ihr.....? Soll das lustig sein?"  
  
Chris musste grinsen. "Die Meinungen mancher Leute sind lustig. Aber über manche Themen kann man mehr lachen."  
  
"....Ach so..." Mehr konnte Otoko nicht sagen, er empörte sich gerade stillschweigend über die durch Schönheitsoperationen entstellte Frau, die gerade ausgiebig über ihr Sexualleben plapperte.  
  
Dann kam das Thema Aids zur Sprache. //Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er es hat, dürfte recht hoch sein.... Aber die Ärzte im Krankenhaus haben nichts gesagt. Gehört eine Blutanalyse nicht dazu, wenn man behandelt wird? Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal anrufen.//  
  
Entnervt seufzend legte Otoko seinen Arm um Chris Brust und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
  
//Wenn es doch immer so friedlich bleiben könnte...// Lächelnd strich er Otoko durchs Haar, während er dem Fernseher nur seine halbe Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.  
  
"M-machst du das auch?", fragte Otoko, nachdem ein gerade mal Vierzehnjähriger über seine Erfahrungen mit dem Staubsauger sprach.  
  
Fast entsetzt sah Chris Otoko an. "Nein!"  
  
"H-hab ja nur ge-gefragt....", nuschelte Otoko, nachdem ihm schon die nächste Frage auf der Zunge brannte. "H-hast du denn schon mal mit einem Mann geschlafen?"  
  
Als Antwort schüttelte Chris nur den Kopf. Was sollte das jetzt?  
  
"Möchtest du.....?"  
  
Chris musste schlucken. "I-ich weiß nicht....." //Das war eindeutig der falsche Sender.//  
  
Langsam hob Otoko den Kopf. "....Wieso nicht....?"  
  
Allmählich wurde es Chris zu viel. "Ich hab nie darüber nachgedacht...."  
  
"Wirklich nicht......? Ich dachte, das würden alle tun...."  
  
//Vielleicht schon.... ein, zwei mal...//  
  
Sanft strich Otoko über Chris Wange. "Ich habe es mir mit dir schon vorgestellt....", hauchte er leise.  
  
"...Aha..."  
  
Ein sarkastisches Lächeln lag auf Otokos Lippen. "....Ich wünschte, man würde an so was keine Freude haben...."  
  
//Wie meint er das jetzt?//, doch Chris zog es vor, nichts zu erwidern.  
  
"....Chris.... Findest du mich schön?"  
  
"Ja"  
  
".....Du hast einen beschissenen Geschmack."  
  
"Danke." Nun grinste Chris wieder etwas. //Hoffentlich ist das Thema damit erst einmal beendet.//  
  
".......Baka... Bedankst dich, wenn ich dich beleidige...." Otoko schüttelte leicht den Kopf und richtete sich auf.  
  
Chris streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. "Ich lasse mich eben von dir nicht beleidigen."  
  
"Hast du dich schon... und das ohne Gegenwehr... Bist du etwa ein Masochist?"  
  
"Ganz genau."  
  
"So?" Grinsend beugte sich Otoko zu Chris runter. ".... Wo hast du denn deine Peitschchen versteckt....?", fragte er hauchend.  
  
Amüsiert ging Chris auf das Spielchen ein. "Such sie doch, wenn du sie haben willst."  
  
"Hm..." Schulterzuckend und mir gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck sah Otoko zur Seite. "Wenn es denn schon sein muss, nehme ich lieber meine Fingernägel dazu...."  
  
"Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst." Mit einem Lächeln umfasst er Otokos Gesicht, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn wieder, wie schon so oft an diesem Tag.  
  
"...Wie du...... wünschst...", nuschelte Otoko gegen Chris Lippen und schob gleich darauf seine Hände unter Chris Shirt. Erst strich er nur sanft über die Brust des anderen, doch kurze Zeit später hatte Chris die erste Schramme von Otoko auf seiner Haut.Chris verzog leicht das Gesicht. "Vielleicht solltest du es doch lieber lassen.", meinte er, nachdem er den Kuss wieder abgebrochen hatte.  
  
"Willst du etwa schon kneifen, du Weichei?" Grinsend funkelte Otoko Chris an. Er schnappte nach Chris Lippe und saugte fest daran.  
  
//Er wirkt auf einmal viel sicherer... Wieso?// Chris schloss die Augen und öffnete nur zu gerne den Mund. Dass Otoko die Initiative ergriff, war eine schöne Abwechslung.  
  
Nachdem Chris Lippe schon fast zu schmerzen anfing, löste sich Otoko wieder von Chris. "....Soll ich weitermachen?"  
  
"Ich bin kein Masochist, das war ein Scherz... Aber küssen darfst du mich immer...", antwortete Chris leicht atemlos.  
  
"Sogar vor deinen Eltern...?" Mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln hatte sich Otoko auf Chris' Hüften gesetzt.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob sie das gerne sehen würden... Eher nicht..." Chris hätte nur zu gerne wieder den schmalen Körper gestreichelt, doch er wollte ihm nicht wehtun und ließ es deshalb.  
  
"Ein eher nicht heißt für mich ja.", raunte Otoko und biss sanft in Chris Hals.  
  
"Vor meinem Vater solltest du dich in Acht nehmen." Chris neigte den Hals zur Seite und genoss Otokos Liebkosungen.  
  
"Hmm... Dem blas ich einen, dann hält er die Klappe....", nuschelte Otoko und leckte mit seiner Zunge bis zu Chris' Ohrläppchen.  
  
//Was?// Chris drückte Otoko leicht von sich. "Meinst du das ernst?"  
  
"Ja sicher, was denkst du denn......?... Oder warte... Willst du mich etwa für dich ganz alleine haben?" Grinsend richtete sich Otoko auf. "Möchtest du deine kleine Missgeburt in einen goldenen Käfig stecken, den du niemandem zeigen wirst?"  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt auf einmal los?", fragte Chris irritiert.  
  
"Was denn? Ich will dich doch nur ein wenig verwöhnen. Das gefällt dir doch, oder?" Sanft wie zuvor strich Otoko über Chris' Brust und massierte sie leicht.  
  
Doch Chris hielt seine Hände fest. "Hör auf, bitte."  
  
"Was denn?" Trotzig sah er auf Chris runter. "Hat dich die Vorstellung, dass ich deinem Vater ein wenig Spaß schenken würde, so abgeturnt?"  
  
"Ich will nicht, dass du sonst etwas machst, nur weil du denkst, du schuldest mir etwas."  
  
"Aber das macht man doch, wenn man Lust darauf hat, oder?" Grinsend beugte sich Otoko wieder zu Chris runter. "Du hast dir in der Schule sicher schon mal einen runtergeholt, weil du 'nen Ständer hattest, oder?"  
  
"Das ist aber wirklich etwas anderes."  
  
"Ach quatsch! Wo liegt denn da der Unterschied?"  
  
"Das ist doch egal. Ich will es nicht, ganz einfach."  
  
"Vorhin wolltest du es aber noch."  
  
"Jetzt nicht mehr."  
  
"Ach komm schon.... Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass du wieder willst... Hab ja schließlich Übung darin."  
  
"Es reicht, Otoko. Ich sagte nein!" Chris war inzwischen wirklich wütend auf Otoko, drückte den anderen weg und stand auf.  
  
"Langweiler!", zischte der blonde Junge. Er streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus und schloss die Augen.  
  
Gereizt holte Chris seine Bücher und setzte sich an den Esstisch, um zu lernen.  
  
24.  
  
Otoko schreckte auf, als sich die Wohnzimmertür schloss. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Er lag auf dem Sofa und Chris schien gerade hoch zu gehen. //Wieso hat er mich nicht geweckt?// Ein wenig verwirrt stand Otoko auf und ging Chris nach.  
  
Doch anstatt mit Otoko zu reden, ging Chris ins Bad und schloss sogar ab, was er bisher noch nie getan hatte.  
  
Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen stand Otoko vor der Badezimmertür. //....Will er jetzt plötzlich alleine im Bad sein.....? Na gut, dann warte ich eben....// Ächzend setzte sich Otoko auf den Boden und wartete dann.  
  
Auch als Chris aus dem Bad kam, ignorierte er Otoko. In seinem Zimmer zog er sich um und ging gleich darauf ins Bett.  
  
Eigentlich wollte Otoko gleich nach Chris ins Bad, aber dessen Verhalten störte ihn und so ging er Chris nach. Unschlüssig blieb er vor dem Bett stehen. "....C-chris.....?"  
  
"Ich schlafe heute Nacht alleine. Bleib im Wohnzimmer oder sonst wo, ist mir egal. Aber geh raus!", fauchte Chris ihn an.  
  
Erschrocken trat Otoko ein paar Schritte zurück. "W-was i-ist d-denn ?.... W-was h-hab i-ich denn g-gemacht....?"  
  
"Lass! Mich! In! Ruhe!"  
  
Einige Sekunden blieb Otoko zitternd vor Chris Bett stehen, bis er sich umdrehte und auf dem schnellsten Wege das Haus verließ. //...W-wieso sagt er so etwas? Was habe ich ihm denn getan?!// In seiner Verstörtheit hatte der blonde Junge sogar vergessen, sich eine Jacke anzuziehen und rannte jetzt in Jeans und Pullover draußen durch die kalte Nacht. Er wusste nicht wirklich, wo er hinwollte, Hauptsache weg von Chris. Er schien ihn nun doch zu hassen. //....Dabei dachte ich, er würde es wirklich ernst meinen...// Mit Tränen in den Augen fand er sich plötzlich in den Seitengassen der Stadt wieder.  
  
Chris bemerkte davon nichts und dachte, Otoko wäre jetzt im Wohnzimmer. //Ich hab jetzt wirklich keine Lust auf ihn. Das vorhin hat mir echt gereicht.// Leise grummelnd schloss er die Augen und schlief bald ein.  
Am Morgen wachte Chris verwundert auf, da ihm Otokos Wärme fehlte. //Ach ja, ich hab ihn rausgeschmissen...// Verschlafen stand er auf und ging die Treppe herunter ins Wohnzimmer, doch die Couch war leer.  
  
//Wo ist er hin?// Chris schaute eben im Eingang nach und entdeckte, dass die Haustüre ein wenig offen stand. //Ist er etwa weggelaufen? ... Scheiße, ich hätte nicht so wütend auf ihn sein dürfen.// Schnell rannte Chris nach oben und zog sich an, dann lief er nach draußen und machte sich auf die Suche nach Otoko. //Hoffentlich finde ich ihn.//  
  
Allerdings wusste Chris nicht so genau, wo er hätte suchen sollen, er hatte zwar eine leichte Vorahnung, aber die verdrängte er lieber.  
  
Doch nachdem er fast eine Stunde erfolglos in der Stadt herumgelaufen war, hatte er keine Wahl, als auch in der Gegend zu suchen, in der bekanntlich Drogengeschäfte abgewickelt wurden. Und dort wurde er wirklich fündig.  
  
Leicht zitternd und mit geschlossenen Augen saß Otoko an eine Mauer gelehnt da. Seine Lippen wahren schon fast blau vor Kälte.  
  
"Otoko!" Sofort war Chris bei ihm und ging neben dem Jungen in die Knie. "Scheiße, warum hast du das gemacht?"  
  
Nur langsam öffnete Otoko die Augen, aber sie blickten unfokussiert an Chris vorbei. "......W-was d-denn? ... L-lass.... m-mich i-in R-ruhe...."  
  
"Nein! Sag mir erst, warum du abgehauen bist?!" Erschrocken über den Zustand, in dem Otoko sich befand, redete er mit ihm harscher als er wollte. Er war doch alles so gut gelaufen und nur durch ihren Streit hatte er alles wieder kaputt gemacht.  
  
Ruckartig hob Otoko seine bebende Hand und versuchte Chris wegzudrücken. ".... D-du w-wolltest..... m-mich... j-ja nicht.... i-ihn d-deiner... N-nähe haben..... I-ich b-bin... d-dir wohl... l-langweilig g-geworden.....", stammelte er und musste immer wieder nach Luft schnappen.  
  
"Ich war wütend, weil du so einen Scheiß dahergeredet hast. Aber ich wollte dich doch nicht ganz rausschmeißen... Ich hab einfach ein bisschen Ruhe gebraucht. Mehr nicht." Verzweifelt versuchte Chris Otoko hochzuheben, doch der wehrte sich, wenn auch nur schwach.  
  
"F-fass m-mich n-nicht an!!", keifte Otoko und musste kurz darauf husten. Er löste sich von Chris und hielt sich an der Wand fest, um nicht zu Boden zu gehen. //.......E-es dreht sich alles........// "....Wa-was denn...? W-was hab.... i-ich denn so... Schlimmes... g-gesagt....?", keuchte er. "D-dass es.... kizelt.... W-was i-ist da.... daran so schlimm......?"  
  
"Du hast danach noch ganz andere Sachen gesagt, aber das ist doch jetzt egal. Komm schon, bitte, lass mich dich heimbringen."  
  
"ICH HAB, VERDAMMTNOCHMAL, KEIN ZUHAUSE!!!" Weinend brach Otoko in die Knie. "......I-ich gehöre n-nicht z-zu dir.....", wisperte er leise und begann wieder zu husten.  
  
"Otoko, du wirst hier zugrunde gehen. Ich will das nicht. Wieso kannst du das nicht verstehen?" Er presste Otoko an sich. "Bitte, du bist ganz kalt."  
  
Schluchzend hing Otoko in Chris' Armen. ".....E-es..... es tut.... s-so w-weh....", keuchte er leise.  
  
Chris hob den anderen hoch. "Es hört wieder auf. Ganz sicher." //Wegen mir ist er wieder rückfällig geworden. Nur wegen mir.//  
  
"N-nein.... I-ich muss..... ich.... muss m-mehr h-haben.....I-ich sterbe......" Im Delirium griff Otoko immer wieder nach etwas, was gar nicht da war.  
  
Otoko lag schwer in Chris' Armen, doch der trug den Jungen weiter durch die Straßen wieder zurück zu ihm nach Hause. "Das wirst du nicht. Das lasse ich nicht zu, Otoko, du wirst weiterleben und du wirst auch wieder von diesen bescheuerten Drogen weg kommen."  
  
"........N-nein......... L-lass...... lass es s-sein...... n-nicht..... noch einmal.....", wimmerte Otoko.  
  
"Chris? Hey Chris!"  
  
Verwirrt drehte Chris sich um und blickte ihn ein bekanntes Gesicht.  
  
Etwas verwirrt blickte ihn Janine an. "...Brauchst du Hilfe?" Sie sah auf den wimmernden Körper in Chris' Armen.  
  
"Janine..." Eine Sekunde überlegte er, ob er ihr etwas vorlügen sollte, doch er entschied sich dagegen. "Ja, wahrscheinlich schon."  
  
"Was ist mit ihm?", fragte sie und trat näher an Chris heran.  
  
"Er hat schon wieder Drogen genommen." Chris schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er so seine Fehler rückgängig machen. "Es ist alles wegen mir, Janine. Wenn ich nicht so wütend gewesen wäre, hätte er das nicht getan."  
  
Erneute Verwirrung lag in Janines Blick. "Wer ist er überhaupt?"  
  
"Ein Freund von mir. Ich erkläre euch beiden alles, aber ich muss ihn jetzt irgendwo hinbringen, wo es warm ist. Er ist eiskalt."  
  
"O-ok.... Warte, stütz du die linke Seite, ich stütz ihn auf der rechten." Sie legte sich Otokos Arm um ihre Schultern.  
  
".........C-chris....... h-hör endlich....... a-auf...."  
  
"Nein. Wenn es dir wieder besser geht, kannst du mich beschimpfen, wie du willst, aber jetzt nicht." Gemeinsam mit Janine brachte Chris Otoko wieder zu sich nach Hause und verfrachtete ihn ins Bett.  
  
Stöhnend und hustend wand sich der dünne Junge auf dem Laken. "....A-a.... a-alles.... d-dreht.... s-sich..... C-chris...."  
  
"Ihm geht es wirklich nicht gut..."  
  
"Es ist schlimmer als das letzte Mal..." Chris ließ eine Schmerztablette in ein Glas Wasser fallen und hoffte, das würde Otoko ein wenig helfen. Er setzte sich hinter dem Jungen aufs Bett und zog seinen Oberkörper zu sich, damit er halbwegs aufrecht saß. "Trink." Damit hielt er Otoko das Glas an die Lippen.  
  
".....N-nein........ E-es..... k-kommt g-gleich a....... alles hoch......", röchelte der blonde Junge und konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten.  
  
"Bitte, es wird deine Schmerzen vermindern." Chris versuchte es nochmals.  
  
".....I-ich.... k-kann ....nicht......" Langsam kippte Otoko vornüber. Röchelnd blieb er auf der Decke liegen, bis ein Ruck durch seinen Körper ging und er sich übergab.  
  
"Oh mein Gott!" Janine stand sofort auf den Beinen und rannte in Badezimmer.  
  
Chris verzog leicht das Gesicht. "Wir sollten vielleicht auch gleich ins Bad gehen." Er stand auf und trug Otoko nach nebenan.  
Immer noch ziemlich mitgenommen von dem Kampf, Otoko zu versorgen, starrte Janine vor sich auf die Tischplatte.  
  
Michael saß verwirrt neben ihr. Er selbst wusste noch nicht, was los war.  
  
Chris setzte sich zu den beiden. "Ich sollte euch wohl endlich erzählen, was los ist..."  
  
"Das solltest du... Ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung, worum es geht...", meinte Michael und strich Janine sanft über den verspannten Rücken.  
  
Etwas verlegen blickte Chris auf seine Hände. "Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll... Nun ja, Otoko ist der Grund, warum ich im Gefängnis war... Aber inzwischen hat sich einiges geändert. Ich hab ihn bei mir aufgenommen, weil ich ihm aus Wut über das mit Neal etwas schlimmes angetan habe..."  
  
"....W-was? Der Kerl, der dich in Gefängnis gebracht hat, ist hier?", fragte Michael empört.   
  
Auch Janine hob verwundert den Kopf.  
  
"Es ist nicht seine Schuld... Er ist verwirrt und wie es aussieht, psychisch krank. Ich weiß es nicht genau. Auf jeden Fall bin ich an seinen schlimmen Verletzungen schuld, da ich ihn zu Unrecht beschuldigt habe, Neal etwas angetan zu haben... Ich weiß selbst nicht, warum ich das alles tue." Chris raufte sich die Haare. "Alles um mich herum ist ein Chaos und ich blicke überhaupt nicht mehr durch."  
  
".....Du hilfst ihm also, weil du Schuldgefühle hast?" Doch bevor Chris auf Michaels Frage eingehen konnte, fiel ihm Janine ins Wort.  
  
"Ich habe gerade demjenigen geholfen, der dich ins Gefängnis gebracht hat?! Hätte ich das gewusst....."  
  
"Er kann wirklich nichts dafür." Es war für beide sichtbar, dass Chris mit sich rang und es ihm schwer fiel, mit ihnen zu reden. "... Außerdem... glaube ich,... ich habe mich in ihn verliebt..."  
  
Stille. Ungläubig starrten ihn seine Freunde an.  
  
Chris sank immer mehr in sich zusammen. "... Es ist nun einmal so...", versuchte er sich schwach zu verteidigen.  
  
"...C-chris... B-bist du dir sicher, dass du dich gleich verliebt hast? I-ich meine... vielleicht redest du dir das ja nur ein..."  
  
"Ich glaube schon, dass es so ist. Ich weiß, es ist absurd. Er ist ein Penner und außerdem drogenabhängig, aber eigentlich ist er ein netter Kerl... Er zeigt es eben nicht so oft..." Unsicher sah Chris auf und blickte seine Freunde an. "Wenn ihr jetzt gehen wollt, dann werde ich euch nicht aufhalten..."  
  
"....N-nein.... nein... Es ist zwar..... ein... rechter Schock für uns.... Versteh uns nicht falsch, ok? Aber so etwas hätten wir jetzt wirklich nicht erwartet.... Du bist immerhin unser Freund.... und wegen so was.... werden wir dich nicht hängen lassen....", meinte Michael und versuchte aufrichtig zu lächeln.  
  
"Danke." Langsam fühlte Chris sich ein wenig sicherer. "... Ich weiß nicht, wie es weiter geht... Vielleicht hat es auch gar keinen Sinn, aber ich will es wenigstens versuchen..."  
  
"Na ja... Da können wir dir nur ne große Portion Glück wünschen..."  
  
Ein gedämpftes Stöhnen ließ Chris hochschrecken. "Ich sehe eben nach ihm." Schnell ging er in sein Zimmer, doch Otoko redete lediglich im Schlaf und war nicht aufgewacht.  
  
Der blonde Junge war mittlerweile nassgeschwitzt und wälzte sich unruhig in dem frisch bezogenen Bett. "......Hnn.... nein..."  
  
Chris befühlte die Stirn des Jungen. //Immer noch so heiß...// "Es ist alles ok, Otoko. Keine Angst.", versuchte er den anderen zu beruhigen.  
  
Schwer atmend griff Otoko nach Chris' Hand.  
  
"Was ist los, hm?", fragte der sanft.  
  
".........C-chr... is..........?"  
  
"Ja, ich bin hier, Otoko. Ich passe jetzt auf dich auf."  
  
"......B-bist..... du nicht mehr.... w-wütend......?", fragte Otoko leise. Er hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen.  
  
"Nein, bin ich nicht. Überhaupt nicht mehr."  
  
Langsam wurde der Druck um Chris Hand leichter und kurz darauf fiel Otokos Hand zur Seite. "....Danke......."  
  
Bei diesem Anblick zog es Chris fast das Herz zusammen. //Als ob er stirbt.// Er hob die Decke und legte Otokos Arm darunter, deckte ihn dann gut zu. "Schlaf gut... Ich bin unten..."  
  
Otoko reagierte nicht mehr, aber sein Atem war immer noch schnell.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen ging Chris wieder nach unten. //Auch wenn sie geschockt sind, sie scheinen es ganz gut aufgenommen zu haben...//  
  
Die zwei flüsterten nur leise miteinander und verstummten sofort, als Chris das Zimmer betrat.  
  
//Oder auch nicht.// Dass seine Freunde sich so verhielten, schmerzte ihn. Aber hätte er etwas anderes erwarten können?  
  
"Lebt er noch?", fragte Michael dann, als Chris sich hinsetzte. Er kassierte dafür einen Stoss in die Rippen von Janine.  
  
"Alles ok." Wieder saß Chris da und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Am liebsten hätte er sich in sein Bett gelegt und an überhaupt nichts mehr gedacht. Doch das war jetzt nicht möglich.  
  
"....Chris.... Was hast du jetzt überhaupt vor? Er... kann doch nicht ewig bei dir bleiben... Was sagen deine Eltern dazu?"  
  
"Meine Eltern werden ihn, vielleicht auch mich rausschmeißen... Mein Vater wird es auf jeden Fall versuchen..." Chris' Blick auf die Tischdecke wurde zunehmend hoffnungsloser. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen soll... Vielleicht sollte ich das Ganze einfach vergessen..."  
  
"...Oh Mann..... Das Leben meint es wohl nicht gut mir dir.....", seufzte der andere Junge und strich sich durch die Haare.  
  
"Nicht besonders..." //Andererseits habe ich ihm versprochen, dass ich auf ihn aufpasse... Ich kann mein Versprechen nicht schon wieder brechen...// Chris ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum streichen und blieb an der Uhr hängen. Es war gerade Mittag und er hatte heute noch gar nichts gegessen. "Ich sollte wohl etwas zu essen machen.", meinte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst.  
  
"Nein... Lass mal, wir gehen jetzt lieber... Helfen können wir dir ja nicht wirklich....", meinte Michael und stand mit Janine zusammen auf.  
  
"Ok..." Auch Chris stand auf. Einerseits fühlte er sich schlecht, weil er seine Freunde loswerden wollte, aber andererseits freute er sich, endlich allein zu sein. Er brachte sie noch mit zur Tür. "Bis morgen dann..."  
  
"Und wenn du nicht kommst, werd ich dich persönlich holen kommen, ist das klar?" Lächelnd schlug ihm Michael auf die Schultern.  
  
"Bye..."  
  
"Ist gut." Einen Moment wartete Chris, dann schloss er die Tür. //Ja, es ist wirklich ein Trümmerhaufen... Was soll ich nur machen?//  
  
Was Chris sofort aus den Gedanken riss, war ein Poltern aus seinem Zimmer.  
  
Ein paar Sekunden später riss Chris seine Zimmertüre auf. "Otoko?!"  
  
Schwankend stand der blonde Junge im Raum. "...W-wo...... wo ist.... mein Mantel?"  
  
Für einen Augenblick sah Chris den anderen nur an, dann fiel er plötzlich kraftlos auf seine Knie. "Nein... nicht schon wieder...", murmelte er leise.  
  
Langsam ging auch Otoko vor Chris in die Knie. "...D-du..... hast m-mir...." Er hustete ein paar mal, bis er wieder weiterreden konnte. ".....Du h-hast es m-mir w-wieder a-alles w-weggenommen.... o-oder....?", nuschelte er lehnte seine Stirn an Chris' Schulter.  
  
"Ja...", antwortete der andere. Seine Verzweiflung war deutlich in seinem Tonfall zu hören. "Ich hab es wieder getan..."  
  
"...D-das w-war...... t-teuer...... W-wieso k-kaufe i-ich...... das Zeug.... e-eigentlich noch? Du nimmst e-es mir s-sowieso w-weg........" Otokos Gewicht wurde immer schwerer und er sank ganz an Chris.  
  
"Ich halte das nicht mehr aus, Otoko..." Chris' Stimme war nur noch ein leises Schluchzen. Langsam legte er die Arme um Otoko. "Ich bin mit meiner Kraft am Ende."  
  
"......W-wegen...... mir....?", hauchte Otoko.  
  
"...Wegen allem..."  
  
".....Lass uns sterben...." Lächelnd hob Otoko die Hand und strich über Chris' Hals. "....Stirb...mit..... mir...."  
  
Erschrocken riss Chris die Augen auf. "W-was? Aber..." Er war verzweifelt, ja, aber sterben wollte er deshalb noch nicht. "Nein... das ist nicht, was ich will..."  
  
".....Was... dann....?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht... irgend eine Möglichkeit gibt es immer... Aber jetzt schon aufgeben..." Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, das will ich nicht."  
  
"...Schmeiß.... mich weg.... Das... wäre eine Möglichkeit......"  
  
"Nein..." Erst zögerte Chris noch, doch dann sprach er weiter. "I-ich denke, ich habe mich in dich verliebt... Ich will nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft plötzlich ein Ende hat..."  
  
Ein schwaches Grinsen zierte Otokos Züge. "...Du bist zu süß.... für diese Welt...."  
  
"Otoko... Wenn du den Entzug schaffst, dann sieht alles wieder ganz anders aus... Es gibt so viele Sachen, die du tun könntest, um aus diesem Leben herauszukommen..."  
  
Erschöpft schloss Otoko die Augen. ".....In den Kindergarten.... gehen?"  
  
"Nein... das nicht..." Chris stand auf und trug Otoko zurück ins Bett. "Ich überlege mir etwas."  
  
"A-aber bleib hier....... b-bitte...."  
  
"Ich habe nicht vor, zu gehen." Gleich darauf legte sich Chris neben den Jungen. //Zu etwas anderem bin ich im Moment sowieso nicht zu gebrauchen.//  
  
Mit leicht verzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck kuschelte sich Otoko an Chris.  
  
//Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mein Studium abbrechen... und so lange meinen Spaß haben, wie es geht...// Mit diesen düsteren Gedanken schloss Chris die Augen, doch schlafen wollte er nicht. Otokos Entzug war noch lange nicht überstanden.  
  
25.  
  
Lange konnte sich Otoko nicht in seinen fiebrigen Träumen halten, denn eine Weile später wurde die Haustüre aufgerissen, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ.  
  
Chris war inzwischen doch eingedöst und diese Geräusche konnten ihn nicht wecken, denn er war sie von Neal gewöhnt.   
  
Mit verschwommener Sicht blickte Otoko in die Dunkelheit. Er wusste nicht genau, was ihn eben geweckt hatte, aber er verfluchte es, als die ganzen Schmerzen wieder auftauchten.  
  
"Chris? Wir sind wieder zu Hause!", drang die Stimme von Juliette hoch.  
  
"Hm... nein...", murmelte Chris leise und legte sich in eine andere Position.  
  
"......C-chris....", krächzte Otoko leise und versuchte den schlafenden Jungen wach zu rütteln, doch dazu hatte er schlichtweg keine Kraft.  
  
"Chris? Schläfst du etwa schon?" Die Stimme war nun deutlicher zu hören als vorher.  
  
Nun öffnete Chris doch seine Augen. "Was ist denn?", fragte er Otoko leise. //Wollte ich nicht wach bleiben?//  
  
Otoko musste er noch ein paar mal tief Luft holen, bevor er weiterreden konnte. "...D-deine.... M-mutter.......i-ist..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn die Türe von Chris' Zimmer wurde aufgemacht und schon stand Chris Mutter im Zimmer.   
  
"Chris?", fragte sie leise.  
  
Ein fragendes "Hm?" war alles, was Chris antwortete. Er musste erst einmal richtig aufwachen.  
  
"Ah, bist du doch wach...", und schon leuchtete das Licht der Zimmerlampe durch den Raum.   
  
Gepeinigt presste Otoko die Augen zusammen und vergrub sein Gesicht an Chris' Brust.  
  
Verwirrt starrte Juliette das Szenario an. "..."  
  
"Was ist los?", fragte Chris nun nochmals, doch diesmal an seine Mutter. Mit halb geöffneten Augen blickte er zu ihr herüber. Wieso musste sie es auch gleich so hell machen?  
  
"E-entschuldige... I-ich dachte, du wärst a-alleine... W-was macht ihr da überhaupt?"  
  
"Schlafen."  
  
"Wieso in einem Bett, du hättest doch die Matratze holen können!"  
  
"Wieso schreist du so rum? Du machst mir Kopfweh." Chris rieb sich die Augen, dann richtete er sich langsam auf. "Er hat Schmerzen, ich wollte ihn nicht allein lassen."  
  
Otoko hatte seinen Kopf in das Kissen gedrückt und ignorierte, was Chris mit seiner Mutter redete, er wollte einfach nur Ruhe haben.  
  
"Schmerzen? Wieder? Er sollte mal zum Arzt gehen...."  
  
"Er war im Krankenhaus. Und die haben ihn wieder entlassen. Bitte Mama, ich will, dass er weiter schläft. Können wir das nicht ein anderes Mal bereden?"  
  
"Dann lass ihn alleine und komm runter...", meinte seine Mutter ernst und drehte sich weg.  
  
"Ich bin auch müde!"  
  
"Du kannst nachher schlafen.", sagte Juliette und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
"Blöde Kuh!", zischte Chris ihr hinterher. Er drehte sich zu Otoko und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Hey..."  
  
Dieser zuckte leicht zusammen und sah Chris dann erschrocken an. "...W-was.....?", nuschelte er.  
  
Chris hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die verschwitzte Stirn. "Ich muss eben nach unten, meine Eltern wollen mit mir reden."  
  
Otoko nickte nur leicht und kuschelte sich dann in die Decke.  
  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da." Damit stand Chris auf und ging nach unten.  
  
Da warteten seine Eltern auch schon am Esstisch auf ihn. Schweigend und mit ernster Miene forderten sie ihn mit ihren Blicken auf, sich hinzusetzten.  
  
"Ah, jetzt bekomme ich wohl Ärger, ja?", fragte Chris griesgrämig, setzte sich aber.  
  
"Wenn du so weitermachst, ja.", entgegnete sein Vater ruhig.  
  
"Mit was weitermachst?"  
  
"So frech zu sein. Aber darum geht es nicht..."  
  
"Worum denn dann?" Die Neugier in Chris' Stimme war nur zum Teil gespielt, seine Selbstsicherheit aber auf jeden Fall.  
  
"Diesen Otoko..... Wir haben es ja akzeptiert, dass er bei uns war, weil er Streit mit seinen Eltern hat, aber er kann nicht immer bei uns bleiben! Wir dachte er würde nach ein paar Tagen wieder gehen... jetzt ist er schon über eine Woche hier. Wer ist er überhaupt? Geht er denn nicht zu Schule?"  
  
//Ach weißt du, Arschloch, er ist meine persönliche Hure und muss nicht mehr zur Schule gehen. Er weiß schon alles, was er wissen muss.// Doch Chris konnte sich noch zurückhalten, diese Worte auszusprechen. "Er ist mein Freund und er geht nicht mehr zur Schule, nein. Wieso ist das so wichtig? Essen tut er doch sowieso nicht viel."  
  
"Und was ist mit seinen Eltern? Machen die sich keine Sorgen um ihren Sohn?", klinkte sich die Mutter in das Gespräch ein. "Er scheint krank zu sein, wir sollten es ihnen sagen!"  
  
//Abhauen scheint wirklich eine gute Idee zu sein...// "Seine Eltern sind tot, ich hab dich angelogen."  
  
Fassungslos starrte ihn seine Mutter an. "Tot?", fragte sie ungläubig.   
  
Chris' Vater verzog keine Miene. "Du solltest uns nicht anlügen.", sagte er gefährlich ruhig. "Woher kommt er dann? Von der Strasse?"  
  
"Du scheinst ja gut informiert zu sein." //Ich werde abhauen, jetzt reicht es mir. Ihr könnt mich mal!//  
  
Blitzschnell griff sein Vater nach Chris' Kragen.  
  
"Claire!!" Entsetzt hielt ihn Juliette fest.  
  
"Lass los!", knurrte Chris' Vater und wandte sich wieder seinem Sohn zu. "Du bringst uns einfach so einen Penner ins Haus?! Spinnst du eigentlich?! Er könnte uns beklauen!"  
  
"Ich schließe meine Zimmertür ab, wenn ich schlafen gehe.", antwortete Chris ruhig.  
  
"Nein! Raus mit ihm! Er gehört nicht in unser Haus!", brüllte Chris' Vater nun.  
  
Beschwichtigend strich Juliette über seinen Arm. "Bitte, Claire. Beruhig dich doch! Bis jetzt ist doch auch noch nichts passiert..."  
  
"Nichts passiert?! Er schläft mit diesem Gesindel in einem Bett!", entgegnete Claire und funkelte Chris an. "Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass ich hier keinen Sohn brauche, der mit männlichen Straßenhuren rummacht!"   
  
"Man nennt sie auch Stricher, Vater.", meinte Chris mit einem leichten Grinsen und stand auf. "Und keine Angst, ab Morgen brauchst du dich nicht mehr darum zu kümmern."  
  
"Was soll das heißen....?", verlangte sein Vater knurrend zu wissen.  
  
"Das heißt, dass du dich nicht mehr für mich schämen musst." Mit diesen Worten drehte Chris sich um und ging die Treppe nach oben.  
  
"Chris! Chris!! Bleib gefälligst hier!!", brüllte ihm sein Vater nach.  
  
"Du kannst mich mal!", schrie Chris zurück.  
  
Scheinbar wurde der Streit nun weiter unter dem Vater und der Mutter ausgetragen, denn ihre Stimmen waren immer noch zu hören.  
  
"Blödes Arschloch.", murmelte Chris vor sich hin, während er sein Zimmer betrat. Leise ging er zu seinem Bett und legte sich wieder neben Otoko. //Schläft er wieder?//  
  
Diese Frage wurde ihm sofort beantwortet, als Otokos Hand nach ihm Griff und zitternd zu sich zog. ".......G-gomen ....n-nasai..."  
  
"Wieso das?", war Chris' leise Frage darauf.  
  
"I-ich..... m-mache.... ich mache a-alles... k-kaputt... I-ich hätte n-niemals g-geboren werden s-sollen d-dann........ h-hättest d-du... j-jetzt k-keinen S-streit....", stammelte Otoko und schluchzte leise.  
  
"Shht... ist schon gut. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Mit meinem Vater habe ich mich noch nie richtig verstanden.  
  
Nach Luft japsend drückte Otoko Chris enger an sich.  
  
"Ich werde morgen früh von hier abhauen, Otoko. Mit dir. Ist das ok?"  
  
Entsetzt löste sich Otoko von Chris. "W-was.... a-aber......... W-was ist m-mit deinem Studium....?"  
  
"Das ist erst einmal egal." Chris legte die Arme um Otoko und zog ihn wieder zu sich. "Du musst jetzt schlafen, Kleiner, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst."  
  
"...N-nein... I-ich will nicht..." Die kalten Finger Otokos griffen nach Chris' Hand. Zitternd zog er sie hoch und küsste sanft die Innenseite.  
  
"Es wäre aber mit Sicherheit besser.", murmelte Chris. Doch anstatt Otoko weiter zu überreden, dass er schlief, strich er ihm sanft über den Rücken. "Was ist mit deinen Wunden?"  
  
"....N-nebensächlich.... I-ich h-habe d-das Gefühl, d-die K-krämpfe k-kommen g-gleich w-wieder....."  
  
//Mist.// "... Gibt es irgend etwas, was dich davon ablenken könnte?"  
  
Ein leises Seufzen war zu hören. "....V-vielleicht, w-wenn das Fieber s-steigt... D-dann b-bekomme i-ich es nicht mehr m-mit....."  
  
"Das ist aber nichts, was ich machen kann."  
  
"...D-dann v-versuch mich einfach zu i-ignorieren... j-ja?"  
  
"Als ob dir das helfen würde." Einen Moment überlegte Chris. "Ich kann dir heißen Tee machen oder Suppe, wenn du willst. Ich hab unten einen Tee, der dich bestimmt leichter schlafen lässt."  
  
"N-nein.... D-das wird sch-schon... G-geh nicht n-noch mal r-runter.... B-bleib einfach h-hier..."  
  
"Gut... Aber morgen solltest etwas essen." //Ich warte, bis meine Eltern weg sind, dann kann ich in Ruhe meine Sachen zusammensuchen... Aber wohin soll ich nur gehen? Michael und Janine kommen nicht in Frage. Zum einen mögen sie Otoko nicht, was ich ja verstehen kann, und zum anderen würde meine Mutter sofort bei ihnen nach mir fragen.//  
  
Stumm blieb Otoko neben Chris liegen. Seine Lungen brannten und ein erstes Ziehen war in seinem Bein zu spüren. Er versuchte sich aber so wenig wie möglich anmerken zu lassen, denn das Chris heute schon einmal fast zusammengebrochen war, hatte er doch so halbwegs mitbekommen und jetzt wollte er dem anderen Jungen nicht noch mehr Probleme machen.  
  
"Ich lass dich nicht alleine, Otoko." Während Otoko stumm seine Schmerzen aushielt, dämmerte Chris wieder ein.  
Irgendeinmal in der Nacht hatte es Otoko doch geschafft, sich in seine Fieberträume zu verkriechen. Es waren zwar keine angenehmen Träume, aber das war nicht der Grund, was ihn immer wieder kurz aufwachen ließ. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch Chris Vorhänge drangen, lag Otoko zusammengekauert da. Er atmete angestrengt und war einfach nur patschnass.  
  
Chris lag mit ein wenig Abstand von Otoko im Bett. Ihm war es einfach zu heiß geworden. Doch abgesehen davon schien er ganz entspannt zu schlafen.  
  
Keuchend zuckte der blonde Junge zusammen und riss Chris damit aus dem Schlaf. Mit verzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck krallte sich Otoko in die Decke und versuchte jegliche weiteren Geräusche zu vermeiden.  
  
Müde sah Chris zu dem anderen, doch als er begriff, wie es Otoko gerade ging, war er hellwach. "Otoko? Mist, sind es die Krämpfe?"  
  
Mehr als zu einen Nicken war Otoko nicht im Stande. Er krampfte sich so sehr in die Decke, dass man sogar sehen konnte, wie sich seine Fingerknöchel weiß färbten.  
  
Sofort rutschte Chris zu dem anderen. "Otoko..." //Irgend etwas muss ich doch für ihn tun können...//  
  
Ein leises Wimmern drang über Otokos Lippen. "....D-das....... das geht.... v-vor-.... bei....."  
  
"Wenn du doch Tabletten willst... Dann bekommst du sie..."  
  
Verwundert blickte ihn der blonde Junge an. "...T-tabletten.... D-du...... h-hast... w-weche....?"  
  
"Nur Schmerztabletten."  
  
Leicht enttäuscht schloss Otoko die Augen. "....V-vielleicht..... b-bringt...... es ja.. was...", keuchte er.  
  
"Einen Moment..." Chris stand auf und ging ins Bad. Erst da fiel ihm auf, das er schon wieder nicht abgeschlossen hatte. //Hätte ich es auch gemacht, bevor meine Eltern nach Hause gekommen waren, dann hätte ich jetzt nicht so einen Ärger am Hals.// Er musste eine Weile suchen, bis er in dem kleinen Schrank über dem Waschbecken eine Schachtel Schmerztabletten fand. ‚Eine bis zwei für einen Erwachsenen pro Einnahme, nicht mehr als vier pro Tag', stand auf der Packung. //Also erst einmal zwei.// Er füllte einen Zahnputzbecher mit Wasser, nahm die zwei Tabletten und ging wieder zurück in sein Zimmer.  
  
Fast sehnsüchtig sah ihn Otoko an. Er löste sich von der Decke und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, die Augen dabei auf Chris' Hand fixiert.  
  
//Dachte ich es mir... An die Schachtel sollte ich ihn nicht rankommen lassen...// "Du musst sie unzerkaut herunterschlucken, wenn es geht." Er gab Otoko eine der Tabletten und hielt ihm das Glas hin.  
  
"N-nur e-eine.....", stammelte Otoko und blickte Chris flehend an.  
  
"Zwei. Aber nimm erst einmal die eine."  
  
"O-ok...", stammelte er und schluckte die erste Tablette runter.  
  
//So, wie es ihm im Moment geht, wird es nicht leicht, von hier wegzugehen... Wahrscheinlich sollte ich erst einmal ein Motelzimmer oder so etwas nehmen.// "Trink noch etwas mehr Wasser, die sind ziemlich stark."  
  
Nickend nahm Otoko einen kleinen Schluck. Dass die Tabletten stark waren, war ihm eigentlich nur recht.  
  
"Ich werde eben nachschauen, ob meine Eltern noch da sind, ja? Hier ist die zweite Tablette." Er gab Otoko nun auch die andere.  
  
"D-danke...", nuschelte Otoko und warf sich sofort die zweite in den Mund. Das Wasserglas ließ er halbvoll neben dem Bett stehen.  
  
Chris sah sich im Erdgeschoss um und warf auch einen Blick in die Garage. Seine Eltern waren beide weg. Zum Glück. Also konnte er sich in aller Ruhe seine Sachen nehmen und verschwinden.  
  
Doch bevor Chris wieder nach oben gehen konnte, entdeckte er einen Zettel am Kühlschrank. Als er ihn zu lesen begann, merkte er sofort an der Handschrift, dass er von seiner Mutter war.   
  
"Lieber Chris. Ich weiß, du bist sehr verärgert wegen gestern Abend, aber du solltest uns auch verstehen. Schließlich machen wir uns Sogen um dich und so ein Junge ist nicht der richtige Umgang für dich. Bitte mach keine Dummheiten. Wir werden heute noch einmal in Ruhe darüber sprechen. Mom."  
  
"Dann bin ich wohl auch nicht mehr der richtige Umgang für euch, denn ich lasse ihn mir nicht wegnehmen." //Aber andererseits will ich nicht von hier weg...//  
Doch Chris hatte es getan. Jetzt waren er und Otoko hier in diesem Motelzimmer, das sie vorrübergehend bewohnen würden. //Es ist schon seltsam hier. Ich fühle mich wie in einem schlechten Film.//  
  
Unsicher und ein wenig vor Kälte schlotternd sah sich Otoko um. Er hatte ein kleinen Rucksack mit ein wenig Kleidung am Rücken, den er dann neben das Bett stellte. "...B-bist.. du dir s-sicher, d-dass d-du das willst.....?", fragte Otoko und hustete dann leicht.  
  
"Ja, sagte ich doch." Die Sachen, die er getragen hatte, lagen auf dem Tisch. "Bist du sehr müde?", fragte Chris, während er das Geld, welches er von seinem Konto abgehoben hatte, zählte.  
  
"...N-nein... nicht mehr...." Er tapste zu Chris und schmiegte sich an ihn. "...D-du... Chris.... w-was i-ist jetzt... m-mit deinen S-studium....?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab ziemlich viel verpasst und richtig Lust habe ich im Moment auch nicht..." Mit einem Lächeln legte Chris die Arme um Otoko. //Eher auf etwas anderes, aber das ist jetzt egal.//  
  
"...A-aber du m-machst dir doch d-deine Z-zukunft k-kaputt w-wegen m-mir...." Mit wässrigen Augen sah Otoko zu Chris hoch.  
  
"Im Moment interessiert mich das nicht." Chris beugte sich zu Otoko runter. "Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen, ok?"  
  
"...H-hai...", nuschelte Otoko und wich leicht zurück. "...I-ich bin krank... D-du solltest m-mir vielleicht nicht zu n-nahe kommen..."  
  
Für einen Moment dachte Chris, Otoko meinte die psychische Krankheit, die Chris bei ihm vermutete, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er bestimmt nur seine Erkältung meinte. "So schlimm ist es doch auch nicht." //Ich muss unbedingt mehr darüber nachlesen.//  
  
"...S-schlimm vielleicht n-nicht.... A-aber a-ansteckend..."  
  
"Egal." Chris streckte sich. "Ich werde nachher ein paar Sachen zu essen kaufen, was möchtest du haben?"  
  
So wirklich hielt sich Otoko nicht dafür berechtigt, etwas zu sagen. "...P-pommes....?"  
  
"Kann ich dir mitbringen." Mit einem Lächeln sah Chris zu dem anderen. "Du kannst auch mitkommen, wenn du willst."   
  
"I-ich werde l-lieber e-erstmal d-duschen g-gehen..."  
  
"Brauchst du Hilfe?" Chris zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie auf einen der beiden Stühle. "Falls du zusammenbrichst, sollte ich lieber dableiben."  
  
"D-das w-wird sch-schon gehen...", meinte Otoko und zog selbst auch die Jacke aus. "D-du hast mir j-ja T-tabletten g-gegeben..."  
  
//Trotzdem bleibe ich so lange noch hier.// "Ok." Auch Chris' Schuhe wurden ausgezogen, dann legte er sich auf seinen Teil des Doppelbettes. //Die an der Rezeption haben ganz schön blöd geschaut. Aber das ist wirklich unwichtig. Ich sollte mir einen Job suchen... Wenn es gut läuft, könnte ich das Studium ja weitermachen... Kommt darauf an, wie es Otoko geht.//  
  
Ein wenig verwirrt, weil Chris trotzdem hier blieb, ging Otoko ins Badezimmer und zog sich aus. Er hätte den großen Spiegel im Badezimmer am liebsten kaputt geschlagen, als er sich darin erkannte. Stattdessen blickte er weg und ging unter die Dusche.  
  
//Aber er hat sich wirklich gebessert... Er scheint sich wirklich ändern zu wollen.// Mit einem Seufzen sah Chris zur Badezimmertür. "..."  
  
Sich frischer fühlend trottete Otoko aus dem Bad. Er lächelte leicht, als er sich neben Chris auf das Bett fallen ließ.  
  
Ohne die Augen zu öffnen drehte sich Chris zu dem anderen. "Hm... Du riechst gut.", murmelte er leise, als er mit den Lippen leicht Otokos Hals berührte.  
  
Das ließ den anderen Jungen leicht zusammen zucken. "I-ich h-habe ja a-auch frisch g-geduscht..", murmelte er leise.  
  
Nun öffnete Chris doch die Augen. "Magst du das nicht?"  
  
"A-aber i-ich will d-dich doch n-nicht anstecken....", stotterte Otoko mit geröteten Wangen.  
  
"So leicht werde ich nicht krank. Außerdem ist es nur eine Erkältung." Sanft strich Chris über Otokos Wange. "Hast du etwas gegen einen Kuss?"  
  
"...N-nein...", hauchte der blauäugige Junge.  
  
"Gut." Ohne zu zögern zog Chris Otoko ein wenig näher zu sich und berührte dessen Lippen mit seinen. //Schon allein dafür würde ich von daheim abhauen.// Er hätte den Kuss am liebsten sofort vertieft, doch er hatte Angst, Otoko zu verschrecken.  
  
Chris' Berührung genießend schloss Otoko die Augen. //....Wie kann er bloß so gut zu mir sein....//  
  
Langsam öffnete Chris seinen Mund, begann behutsam an Otokos Oberlippe zu saugen. Als er merkte, dass der blonde Junge den Kuss erwiderte, fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag wieder glücklich. //Wieso können sie nicht verstehen, dass du nicht schlecht bist?//  
  
Leise seufzend strich Otoko durch Chris' Haare. Dass er von den Schmerztabletten ein wenig benebelt war, half seinen wohligen Gefühlen nach.  
  
Die Gefühle, die Otoko bei Chris auslöste, waren allerdings schon fast als zu positiv zu nennen. Als er das bemerkte, drückte er den anderen leicht von sich weg. "Entschuldigung... Ich müsste mal ins Bad.", meinte er kurz angebunden.  
  
Verwirrt sah ihm Otoko nach. "....W-was i-ist denn.....?" Doch Otokos Frage blieb unbeantwortet, denn Chris hatte die Türe schon hinter sich geschlossen.  
  
Mit geröteten Wangen sah Chris an sich runter. "Toll. Nach nur einem Kuss bekomme ich 'nen Ständer. Wunderbar." Gereizt zog Chris seine Sachen aus und verschwand in die Dusche, in der eben noch Otoko gewesen war.  
  
//I-ist ihm etwa schlecht geworden wegen mir...?// Traurig verzog sich Otoko unter die Decke. //...Sein Mitleid reicht wohl nicht dafür....//  
  
Nach etwa zehn Minuten kam Chris wieder heraus, mit nassen Haaren und noch leicht feucht schimmernder Haut. "Otoko? Schläfst du schon?" Etwas verwundert blickte Chris zu dem kleinen Hügel unter der Decke, der wohl Otoko war.  
  
Obwohl der Junge noch wach wahr, reagierte er nicht. //....Er soll machen, was er will... Er muss sich nicht um mich kümmern... Er hat schon genug für mich getan..//  
  
Eigentlich hatte Chris vorgehabt, sich erst einmal anzuziehen, doch wie es schien, ging es Otoko wieder schlecht. "Otoko? Hast du Schmerzen?" Er beugte sich über das Bett und zog die Decke leicht hoch. "Sag doch, was ist?"  
  
Sofort zog Otoko die Decke wieder an sich. "A-alles ok... Mach dir keine S-sorgen... Geh l-lieber e-einkaufen..."  
  
//Hat er es bemerkt und ist jetzt sauer?// "Otoko, das musst du falsch verstanden haben. Ich wollte nicht verletzen. Es ist einfach so passiert." Er zog nochmals die Decke von Otokos Gesicht. "Bitte, sei mir nicht böse."  
  
Verstört blickte ihn die eisblauen Augen an. "W-wenn d-du so w-was nicht w-willst, m-musst du es nicht machen! Du hast genug f-für mich getan!"  
  
"Natürlich will ich es. Ich hätte dich nicht mitgenommen, wenn ich das nicht wollte. Es tut mir leid, Otoko. Ich habe einfach nicht so viel Erfahrung in solchen Dingen, deswegen ist es passiert." Chris strich vorsichtig durch Otokos Haare. "Bist du sehr böse?"  
  
"...I-ich dachte, d-du machst d-das,.... .w-weil du... weil du i-immer noch S-schuldgefühle h-hast....", stammelte Otoko.  
  
"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe... Und das meinte ich ernst."   
  
Erneut färbten sich Otokos Wangen rot. "....A-arigatou...."  
  
"Ich würde dich gerne nochmals küssen... Aber ich traue meinem Körper nicht so ganz." Entschuldigend lächelte Chris ihn an.  
  
"...w-wieso.....?"  
  
"Na ja... Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass es nicht noch mal passiert."  
  
Nun war Otoko vollends verwirrt. ".....D-das was passiert?"  
  
//Er hat es gar nicht bemerkt...// "Na ja..." Nun zögerte Chris doch, aber er hatte damit angefangen, also musste er es dem anderen auch sagen. "Es... hat mich doch mehr erregt, als ich wollte..."  
  
In Sekundenschnelle weiteten sich Otokos Augen. ".....E-erregt.......?", fragte er ungläubig.  
  
"...Ja..."  
  
"....G-geh... b-bitte e-eink-kaufen...."  
  
//Scheiße.// "...Ok." Hastig stand Chris auf und zog sich an. //Mist. Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen.//  
  
"...V-vergiss.... d-die P-pommes nicht... j-ja?"  
  
"Bestimmt nicht." Schnell nahm Chris seine Jacke sowie den Geldbeutel und schlüpfte in die Schuhe. "Sei mir bitte nicht böse, ja?", meinte er noch, bevor er das Motelzimmer verließ.  
  
".......B-bin i-ich nicht...... E-eher.... v-verängstigt.....", murmelte Otoko und schloss die Augen.  
  
26.  
  
Etwa eine Stunde später kam Chris wieder, mit einer Tasche unter dem Arm und dem versprochenen Schälchen Pommes in der Hand. Leise trat er ein, falls Otoko wieder schlafen sollte.  
  
Was dieser auch tat. Seelenruhig schnuffelnd lag er im Bett, während die Decke nur die Hälfte seines Körpers bedeckte.  
  
//Er sieht so niedlich aus... Und ich hab ihn verschreckt.// Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen legte Chris die eingekauften Sachen auf den Tisch. "Otoko, ich hab dir die Pommes mitgebracht."  
  
"Hmm......" Mehr bekam Chris nicht zur Antwort.  
  
//Sie werden doch kalt, wenn er sie nicht bald isst.// Erst wollte er sich über Otoko beugen, doch dann erinnerte er sich, was vorhin passiert war. //Nicht noch einmal.// Also setzte er sich nur neben den anderen und strich ihm mit der Hand über das Gesicht.  
  
Otokos Augenbrauen zuckten leicht nach oben und er drehte langsam den Kopf zur Seite. "Hnn..... w-was....?" Verschlafen blinzelte er Chris an.  
  
"Ich hab deine Pommes hier.", antwortete dieser.  
  
"....P-pommes.....?" Blinzelnd richtete sich Otoko auf und rieb sich ungelenk die Augen. "...A-ach so.... D-danke sehr...", bedankte er sich lächelnd und hielt nach den Pommes Ausschau.  
  
"Sie sind hier." Chris ging zu dem Tisch, holte sie für Otoko und gab sie ihm.  
  
Unerwartet begann Otoko wie ein kleines Kind zu strahlen. "Hmm... t-toll!"  
  
Der Ältere setzte sich neben ihn. "Lass es dir schmecken."  
  
Darauf bekam Chris keine Antwort, denn Otoko war schon dabei, die Pommes zu essen.  
  
Chris selbst hatte schon in der Imbissbude gegessen. Aus der Tasche, die er mitgebracht hatte, holte er noch eine Flasche Cola heraus und warf sie zu Otoko aufs Bett.   
  
Etwas unsicher linste Otoko auf die Flasche. //....Die sollte ich in der nächsten halben Stunde wohl nicht öffnen...//  
  
"Ich hab auch noch Wasser mitgebracht, falls du das lieber möchtest. Ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz das Zeug vorbei bringen und dann noch mal rausgehen, um einen Job zu suchen."  
  
Mampfend wollte Otoko Protest ansetzten, merkte aber dann, dass er wirklich erst runterschlucken sollte, bevor er mit Chris zu reden anfing. "...M-matte... K-kannst du heute nicht einfach h-hier bleiben?..... I-immerhin h-haben w-wir d-das e-erste M-mal richtig R-ruhe.. o-oder?"  
  
"Natürlich kann ich das." Chris drehte sich wieder von der Tür weg. //Ich kann es auch morgen machen.// Er räumte noch ein wenig in den Sachen herum, die er mitgebracht hatte, dann setzte er sich wieder auf seine Betthälfte. //Er scheint sich beruhigt zu haben.//  
  
Otoko hatte tatsächlich die ganze Portion verputzt und leckte sich jetzt die Finger ab. "...D-das war l-lecker...", meinte er und blickte lächelnd zu Chris.  
  
"Das nächste Mal kannst du auch mitkommen und dann suchst du dir selbst etwas aus." Als Chris zu Otoko hinübersah und das Lächeln entdeckte, konnte er nicht anders, als es zu erwidern. //Er ist so niedlich... so verdammt niedlich.//  
  
Nun wurde Otoko wieder ernst. "T-tut mir l-leid wegen vorhin... B-bis jetzt h-hab i-ich mit e-erregten L-leuten k-keine s-so guten Erfahrung g-gemacht...", stammelte der Junge mit gesenktem Kopf.  
  
"Das ist verständlich... Du musst dich nicht dafür rechtfertigen." Er legte eine Hand unter das Kinn des Jungen. "Es ist ok, Otoko. Wirklich. Es war ja auch ein Fehler von mir und nicht von dir."  
  
Wieder lächelnd schmiegte Otoko seine Wange in Chris' Hand und schloss die Augen. "...I-ich fühle m-mich s-so g-glücklich... und doch hab ich irgendwie Angst...."  
  
"Das vergeht schon..." Sanft küsste Chris Otoko auf die Stirn. "Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht willst."  
  
Immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen hob Otoko den Kopf und verschloss Chris' mit seinen Lippen. //..Ich liebe dich....//  
  
Überrascht, aber dennoch glücklich begann Chris den Kuss zu erwidern. Dass Otoko ihn sofort wieder küssen würde, hätte er nicht gedacht.  
  
Der blonde Junge ließ sich nach hinten fallen und zog Chris dabei mit sich. Etwas unsicher öffnete er den Mund und ließ seine Zunge über Chris Lippen gleiten.  
  
Mit einem wohligen Seufzen öffnete nun auch Chris den Mund, um Otoko Einlass zu gewähren. Er stützte sich mit den Händen rechts und links neben dem Kopf des anderen ab, um ihn mit seinem Gewicht nicht zu verletzen.  
  
Otoko schlang die Arme um Chris und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. Seine Zunge stieß neckend gegen Chris'.  
  
//Nie wieder lasse ich dich gehen...// Als Otoko ihn streichelte, bekam Chris eine Gänsehaut. Atemlos versuchte er das Zungenspiel weiterhin zu erwidern, doch schon bald ging ihm die Luft aus.  
  
Als sich Chris von Otoko löste, schnappte Otoko nach Luft. "...D-du w-wirst noch krank.... wegen mir...."  
  
"Liebeskrank.", grinste Chris. Leicht erschöpft ließ er sich neben Otoko fallen und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"M-möchtest d-du mehr...?", fragte Otoko leise und strich, wie so oft über Chris' Wange.  
  
"Mehr als gerne." Diesmal war es Chris, der den anderen auf sich zog.  
  
Nur kurz ließen Zweifel Otoko auf seine Lippen beißen, dann schloss er wieder die Augen suchte nach Chris' Lippen. // Ich muss ihn etwas zurückgeben.//  
  
//Aber meinte er nicht, er hätte Angst?// Der Kuss fiel nur sehr kurz aus, denn Chris bemerkte schnell, wie versteift Otoko wieder war. "Du musst das nicht machen, nur weil ich es will."  
  
"Nein.. I-ich will dir doch auch etwas z-zurückgeben..."  
  
"Das hast du schon, mehr als genug." Chris hoffte den anderen mit einem Lächeln aufmuntern zu können. "Komm schon, du wolltest den Tag doch genießen."  
  
"J-ja.... a-aber mit dir....."  
  
"Ich sagte schon, ich bleibe." Nun kam Chris eine Idee. Er setzte sich auf und ging zu seinem Koffer hin. "Ich weiß etwas."  
  
Ein verwirrtes "Eh?" entwich Otokos Kehle, als er Chris nachsah und sich aufsetzte.  
  
Eine kleine Flasche Massageöl war das, was Chris suchte und auch gleich darauf in seiner Tasche fand. Mit ihr und immer noch einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ging er wieder zu Otoko zurück. "Ziehst du dein Hemd aus?"  
  
"W-w-was ist das....?", fragte Otoko und starrte die Flasche entsetzt an.  
  
Chris brauchte etwas Zeit um zu verstehen, warum Otoko die Flasche als bedrohend empfand. "Nur Massageöl. Für die Haut.", versicherte er dem anderen.  
  
"...Oh.... o-ok....." Unsicher lächelnd drehte sich Otoko um und entledigte sich seines Hemdes.  
  
"Leg dich am besten auf den Bauch." Als Otoko genau das tat, setzte sich Chris neben ihm auf die Bettdecke. Die dunklen Verfärbungen der Haut des anderen waren immer noch gut zu erkennen, doch sie waren schon merklich verblasst.  
  
"D-das du so w-was bei dir h-hast...", murmelte Otoko leise.  
  
"Es war ein Geschenk von Janine. Ich dachte, es könnte ganz nützlich sein.", antwortete Chris, während er sich ein wenig von dem Öl auf die Handflächen träufelte und nun anfing, Otoko über den Rücken zu streichen.  
  
"W-willst du e-es d-denn an mich v-verschwenden....?"  
  
"Ich halte das nicht für eine Verschwendung." Es war für Chris ein wenig unbequem, neben Otoko zu sitzen, während er ihn massierte. "Kann ich mich auf deine Hüften setzen? Es würde so besser gehen."  
  
"...Hn... o-ok...." Leicht schläfrig legte Otoko seinen Kopf auf seine Arme und schloss die Augen.  
  
Also setzte Chris sich auf Otokos Hüften und massierte ihn so weiter. Als er merkte, dass Otoko sich mehr und mehr entspannte, musste er wieder lächeln.  
  
"Hmm... Das fühlt sich toll an....", schnurrte der blonde Junge nach einer Weile.  
  
"Freut mich." Konzentriert bewegte Chris seine Hände, strich vorsichtig über die Rückenmuskulatur des anderen und umging die verletzten Stellen. Es war ewig her, dass er das letzte Mal jemanden massiert hatte, doch anscheinend hatte er nichts verlernt.  
  
"....Könntest du das nicht auch vorne machen....?"  
  
"Klar kann ich." Chris stand auf und setzte sich für einen Moment neben Otoko, damit der sich umdrehen konnte.  
  
Lächelnd drehte sich Otoko auf den Rücken.  
  
Gleich darauf saß Chris wieder auf den Hüften des anderen und ließ sich neues Öl auf die Hände tropfen. Auch Otokos Oberkörper war von dunklen Flecken übersäht und sah nicht besser aus als der Rücken. Gerade, als Chris mit der Massage wieder beginnen wollte, fiel ihm etwas auf. //Er hat aufgehört zu stottern... wie neulich auf dem Sofa...//  
  
Erwartungsvoll sah ihn Otoko an. "...Was ist....?"  
  
"Nichts." Weiter in Gedanken versunken fing Chris wieder mit der Massage an. //Stimmt es nun, was ich vermute, oder liege ich komplett falsch?//  
  
Seufzend schloss Otoko die Augen und ließ den Kopf wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken.  
  
//Aber es scheint ja alles normal zu sein...// Also verwarf Chris seine Bedenken wieder und widmete sich ganz seiner Aufgabe.  
  
Die Massage genießend regte sich der blonde Junge einige Minuten nicht mehr. Doch dann hob er plötzlich seine Arme und strich aufreizend über Chris' Oberschenkel. "....Das machst du wirklich seeehr gut....", raunte Otoko.  
  
//Falsch gedacht.// "Wieso lässt du niemanden an dich ran, Otoko? Immer wenn ich dir zu nahe komme, scheinst du in eine andere Persönlichkeit zu wechseln. Ich habe ein paar Sachen dazu in einem meiner Psychologiebücher gelesen.", meinte Chris und überging so Otokos Aussage.  
  
Für einen Augenblick sah ihn Otoko fragend an, doch dann begann er belustigt zu Lächeln. "....Was soll denn das jetzt werden...? Ist das ein neues Spiel?"  
  
"Das ist mein voller Ernst.", fuhr Chris unbeeindruckt fort. "Weißt du, es ist eine Art Abwehrmechanismus, was du da einsetzt. Wenn es das ist."  
  
"Ah... schon klar, du versuchst mich jetzt also von was zu heilen, ja?"  
  
"Das kann ich nicht. Ich kann nur nicht verstehen, dass du so viel Angst vor mir hast."  
  
Das Lächeln wich nicht von Otokos Lippen. "Aber, aber... Ich habe doch keine Angst vor dir...", hauchte er und richtete sich, so gut es ging auf. Mit graziösen Bewegungen schlang er die Arme um Chris und zog ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich.  
  
Doch anstatt es zu genießen, drückte Chris Otoko von sich. "Ich will das nicht, wenn du so bist, Otoko. Du bist nicht du selbst, nicht der Otoko, den ich kenne."  
  
Schmollend schob Otoko seine Unterlippe vor. "...Na ja.... Vielleicht hast du dich ja auch einfach getäuscht und ich bin Otokos wahres Ich..." Nun grinste der blonde Junge wieder.  
  
"Das glaube ich weniger." //Ob er einfach wieder normal wird, wenn ich ihn in Ruhe lasse?// Genau das wollte Chris ausprobieren. Er stand auf und nahm das Massageöl mit, um es wieder aufzuräumen.  
  
"Hmmm.... Mann... Chris.... Was soll das Ganze? ... Du darfst mich ja schon nennen, wie du willst... Was soll ich denn noch tun....? Sag mir, wie du mich haben willst! Das kann ich ja nicht von selbst merken." Otoko stand auf und folgte Chris, schlang die Arme um ihn und strich ihm über die Brust.  
  
Skeptisch blickte Chris den anderen an. "Was ist los mit dir? Willst du unbedingt Sex oder warum bemühst du dich so um mich?"  
  
"Du hast doch gesagt, dass du mehr willst....", flüsterte Otoko leise gegen Chris' Ohr.  
  
Doch Chris befreite sich aus der Umarmung. "Ich hab´s mir anders überlegt."  
  
".....Wieso bist du so schlecht gelaunt? .... Hast du etwa einen anderen?"  
  
Bei dieser Frage musste Chris nun wirklich lachen. Bisher war ihm das Ganze nicht sehr lustig vorgekommen, aber Otokos Anschuldigung schien eher aus irgend einem Liebesfilm zu kommen als aus seinem Leben. "Wieso sollte ich jemand anderen haben?"  
  
"Weil du mich nicht willst...."  
  
"Ich will dich nicht so. Werd wieder normal, Otoko."  
  
"Verdammt, ich bin normal!! Das einzige nicht normale ist, dass du zu mir die ganze Zeit Otoko sagst!"  
  
"Wie sollte ich dich sonst nennen?"  
  
"Na so, wie ich heiße natürlich!"  
  
"Und wie heißt du?", fragte Chris mit einem Seufzen.  
  
"Sag bloß, das hast du lauter Otoko vergessen?!"  
  
Beinahe verzweifelte Chris. "Nun sag es doch endlich."  
  
"Mike! Mein verdammter Name ist Mike!!" Otoko schien nun wirklich sauer zu sein und drehte sich von Chris weg. "Das glaub ich ja einfach nicht...", fluchte er leise und ging zurück zum Bett.  
  
"Mike... aha..." Mehr als verwirrt sah Chris zum Bett. //Er tut so, als würde er mich schon lange kennen... Aber, mit dieser 'Persönlichkeit' habe ich doch bisher erst zweimal geredet.//  
  
Immer noch grummelnd warf sich Otoko auf das Bett und zog die Decke über sich.  
  
Als er sich aus seiner Starre gerissen hatte, setzte Chris sich auf den Boden neben dem Bett. "Hör zu... Mike... Es tut mir leid. Das alles verwirrt mich wirklich. Ich habe deinen Namen bisher noch nie gehört."  
  
Knurrend biss sich Otoko auf die Lippen. "Ja klar! Du kennst mich also gar nicht? Schön! Fein! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dir solche Mühe gibst, wenn du mich abservierst!"  
  
"Abservierst? Aber... nein, das verstehst du falsch." //Das muss er sich ausgedacht haben... Ich leide doch nicht an Amnesie.//  
  
Trotzig drehte sich Otoko zu Chris um. "Was verstehe ich falsch?! Du machst frisch fröhlich mit mir rum und wenn du mehr willst und ich es dir geben will, ziehst du den Schwanz ein und kennst mich nicht mehr!"  
  
"Aber ich habe dich doch nur massiert.", gab Chris verzweifelt von sich.  
  
"Und was ist mit Samstagabend? Huh?"  
  
"Das auf dem Sofa? ... So viel war das doch auch nicht..."  
  
Nun verzog Otoko seine eisblauen Augen zu zornigen Schlitzen. "...So... Nichts war das also...? Toll! Das hat dir überhaupt nichts bedeutet?!"  
  
"Ich meinte, ich hab kaum etwas gemacht." //Das ist total verrückt... Ich dachte, ich hätte herausgefunden, was mit Otoko ist, aber das passt überhaupt nicht dazu.// "Es tut mir leid, jetzt sei doch nicht so sauer auf mich."  
  
Immer noch wütend funkelte ihn Otoko an, doch dann griff er nach Chris und zog ihn an sich. Seine Lippen presste er hart auf Chris'.  
  
Ein ersticktes Keuchen entkam Chris' Kehle, als Otoko ihn so überraschend küsste.  
  
Der blonde Junge ließ nicht locker. Er gab Chris keine Chance, sich gewaltlos von dem Kuss zu trennen.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit gab Chris auf und begann den Kuss zu erwidern. Doch er war es nicht gewöhnt, dass Otoko so stürmisch war und so ging ihm schon nach kurzer Zeit die Luft aus.  
  
Aber er war nicht der einzige, der nach Luft rang, als Otoko sich von Chris löste. Schwer atmend sah er Chris in die Augen. "Und das bedeutet dir auch nichts, ja?"  
  
"Natürlich bedeutet es mir etwas.", antwortete Chris atemlos.  
  
Nun wurde Otoko wieder etwas sanfter. ".....wirklich?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"....Mann..... Du verwirrst mich wirklich...."  
  
"Du mich auch." Immer noch ein wenig außer Atem stand Chris auf und setzte sich auf das Bett.  
  
Sofort zog Otoko Chris zu sich. "...Egal... Hauptsache wir sind jetzt zusammen...", nuschelte Otoko und strich durch Chris' Haare.  
  
Der ließ erst einmal alles mit sich machen, ohne sich zu wehren. //Ich verstehe das nicht...//  
  
"....Du willst es doch auch....", hauchte Otoko gegen Chris' Lippen, bevor er sie wieder mit seinen verschloss. Er schmiegte sich enger an Chris und ließ seine Hand langsam unter dessen Pulli gleiten.  
  
//Aber das ist nicht Otoko...//, ging es Chris durch den Kopf. Doch als er Otokos Zunge an seinen Lippen fühlte, konnte er nicht anders, als den Mund zu öffnen und der fremden Zunge mit seiner zu begegnen.  
  
Neckend stupste Otoko gegen Chris' Zunge und forderte sie dann zu einem kleinen Kampf heraus. Er strich mit seiner Hand über die warme Haut des größeren Jungen und massierte sie.   
  
//Er ist es nicht...// Doch so sehr Chris sich auf wehren wollte, er konnte es nicht. Er hatte sich, auch wenn ihm das selbst nicht bewusst war, nach genau dem gesehnt, was jetzt Otoko, bzw. Mike ihm bereit war zu geben.   
  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit löste sich Otoko von Chris' Lippen und schmiegte seine Lippen stattdessen an dessen Hals. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er spürte, wie schnell sich Chris' Brustwarzen zusammenzogen.  
  
Ein genüssliches Seufzen entkam aus Chris' leicht geöffneten Lippen, als er den Kopf zurücklegte und die Augen schloss.   
  
"...So ist's gut...", murmelte Otoko leise und drückte Chris ganz nach hinten. "....Genieß es einfach...." //...Schließlich werde ich ja dafür bezahlt....// Grinsend schob der blonde Junge Chris' Pulli hoch, bevor er sich runterbeugte und mit seiner Zunge kleinen Bahnen über Chris' Brust leckte.  
  
Das ungewohnte Kitzeln ließ Chris seinen Bauch einziehen. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah Otoko schon fast leidend an. //Wieso tut er das? Ich verstehe das einfach nicht...//  
  
Als Otoko seine Lippen wieder auf Chris' Haut senkte, saugte er langsam und fest daran. Seine Hand ließ er derweilen unauffällig zu Chris Hosenbund gleiten.  
  
Der biss sich auf die Lippen. Unsicher griff er nach Otokos Haaren und strich durch sie hindurch.   
  
Dieser hob gleich darauf den Kopf an und leckte kurz über Chris' Finger, bevor er ihn in den Mund nahm und daran zu saugen begann. Da Chris davon ein wenig abgelenkt war, knöpfte Otoko flink dessen Hose auf und ließ seine Hand darunter verschwinden.  
  
Ein Stöhnen unterdrückend blickte Chris zur Seite. Auf einmal war ihm das Ganze mehr als peinlich. Seine einzigen Erfahrungen in diese Richtung waren mit Alice und die waren mehr als kläglich.  
  
Sanft drehte Otoko Chris' Gesicht wieder zu sich. "...Sieh mich an...." Er lächelte Chris an, als dieser eher widerwillig den Kopf wieder Otoko zuwandte. "...Lass es einfach raus...", hauchte der blonde Junge und strich in diesem Moment über Chris' wachsende Erektion.  
  
Um Otokos Blick zu entgegen, schloss Chris wieder die Augen. Doch er konnte nicht sagen, dass ihm nicht gefiel, was Otoko tat. Es war einfach zu gut. Viel besser, als wenn er es sich selbst machte und auch viel besser als mit Alice.  
  
"...So hässlich bin ich nun auch wieder nicht...", stichelte Otoko und leckte kurz über Chris' Lippen.  
  
"...Bist du auch nicht...", brachte der mühsam hervor.  
  
"Was dann...? Sag mir, was ich bin..." Langsam fing Otoko an, Chris' Erektion zu streicheln.  
  
"... Verführerisch...", antwortete Chris nach einem neuerlichen Seufzen.  
  
"Was noch....?"  
  
"... Berauschend..." Es verwirrte Chris' immer noch, was Otoko tat, aber andererseits machte es ihn wirklich an. Sein Atem ging schon merklich schneller.  
  
"...Berauschend...? Hnn... warte noch... So weit ist es noch nicht...", schnurrte er und funkelte Chris mit seinen eisblauen Augen an.  
  
Doch der bemerkte es nicht, denn er hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen und genoss Otokos Berührungen.  
  
Dieser rutschte nun weiter runter und zog Chris' Hose flink weiter runter. "...So ist es doch schon angenehmer, oder....?" Mit seinen schlanken Fingern strich er über Chris' Oberschenkel, dann beugte er sich runter und saugte an der Haut unter Chris' Bauchnabel.  
  
Nun konnte Chris' ein zaghaftes Aufstöhnen nicht mehr verhindern. Inzwischen war sein ganzer Körper von einer Gänsehaut überzogen.   
  
Langsam fuhr Otoko mit seiner Zunge in kreisenden Bewegungen immer weiter hinunter, bis er an Chris' Glied angekommen war. Flüchtig küsste er dessen Spitze.  
  
Als Chris das spürte, dachte er, er würde auf der Stelle kommen. Doch noch konnte er sich zurückhalten. Seine Hände verkrampften sich im Laken.  
  
"Na, na... Halt dich zurück, Junge....", nuschelte Otoko, bevor er seine Lippen um Chris' Glied schloss. //...Sonst hättest du ja gar nichts davon...//  
  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Chris Otoko an. //Oh mein Gott!!//  
  
Fast gelangweilt begann Otoko an dem harten Fleisch in seinen Mund zu saugen. //...Kann ja nicht lange dauern, bei dem.....//  
  
Während Chris' Lust mehr und mehr durch Geräusche ihren Ausdruck fand, verkrampften sich seine Hände immer fester in dem weichen Untergrund.  
  
//...Eines muss man ihm lassen... Er hat eine geile Stimme....//, dachte Otoko bei sich und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über den Schaft von Chris' Glied.  
  
Doch nach kurzer Zeit konnte Chris sich nicht mehr weiter zurückhalten. Mit einem langgezogenen, gestöhnten 'Otoko' ergoss er sich in dem Mund des anderen.  
  
Otoko leckte kurz Chris' Glied sauber, bevor er den Kopf hob und auf den schwer atmenden Chris hinuntersah.  
  
Der nahm erst einmal gar nichts von seiner Umgebung wahr und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.  
  
Wie eine Katze krabbelte Otoko zu Chris hoch und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
  
Chris sah ihn mit verklärt wirkenden Augen an und begann dann zu lächeln. "Danke.", hauchte er atemlos und küsste Otoko kurz.  
  
"...Nichts zu danken...", nuschelte Otoko und strich über Chris' entblößten Bauch. "...Ist mein Job..."  
  
//Job?// Doch Chris war im Moment viel zu erschöpft, um darüber nachzudenken.  
  
Otoko lachte kurz auf und fing dann an, an Chris' Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. ".....Sag mal....", fragte er hauchend. "...wie lange hast du mich eigentlich gekauft...?"  
  
Verwirrt blinzelte Chris. Und langsam dämmerte es ihm. //Oh nein... ach verdammt, warum habe ich auch mitgemacht?// Doch anstatt Otoko, oder besser gesagt Mike, die Wahrheit zu sagen, murmelte er nur: "Noch ne Weile..." Er wollte jetzt keinen Ärger mit dem anderen haben.  
  
"Hmm.... Noch ne Weile... Gut..." Lächelnd schlang Otoko die Arme um Chris. "....Bei dir macht es ja fast Spaß....."  
  
//Ich glaube, mir ist schlecht.// Mit leicht verzogenem Gesicht schloss Chris die Augen. //Ich hätte es doch von Anfang an wissen müssen.//  
  
"...Hey... Was ist denn...?", fragte Otoko leise und strich mit seiner Nasenspitze sanft über Chris' Hals. "...Hast du jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen...hm?" Doch auf Antwort wartete er gar nicht erst. "....Erzähl mir von ihm.... Du musst ja echt verschossen in ihn sein, wenn du ihn dir bei mir vorstellen kannst...."  
  
"Ich will jetzt wirklich nicht darüber reden.", murmelte Chris und drehte den Kopf weg. //Ich will von hier weg... von ihm...//  
  
Murrend löste sich Otoko von Chris. "...Bist ja doch bloß ein Langweiler...."  
  
"Finde dich damit ab." Chris drehte sich auf die andere Seite. //Ich habe zwar gesagt, dass ich hier bleibe, aber das hier ist sowieso nicht Otoko. Und diesen Mike kann ich nicht mehr lange ertragen.// Er stand auf und zog sich die Hose wieder richtig an. //Ich könnte doch noch nach einem Job schauen.//  
  
"Hmmm... Werd ich schon... Spätestens, wenn ich die Kohle sehe...", nuschelte Otoko und deckte sich zu.  
  
//Hoffentlich ist er wieder normal, wenn ich zurückkomme.// "Ich bin vielleicht in einer Stunde wieder da." Chris versuchte möglichst gleichgültig zu klingen, doch er hoffte, dass Otoko das gemietete Zimmer nicht verließ, solange er weg war.   
  
"Ja, ja.... Kleiner Tipp... Du solltest diesen Otoko vielleicht heute nicht mehr treffen, der merkt sofort, was du getan.... was du hast machen lassen..."  
  
"Danke.", gab Chris gereizt zurück.  
  
"Bis später..." Noch kurz hob Otoko die Hand zum Abschied, dann kuschelte er sich endgültig in die Decke.  
  
Mit einem letzten 'Bye.' verließ Chris das Zimmer.  
  
* 


	3. Teil 27 bis 38

Rape me  
  
Titel: Rape me  
Teil: 27 - 38  
Autor: Shinigami und Koryu  
E-Mail: Louis_Angel@gmx.net und koryu@gmx.at  
  
Warnung: violence, language, confusion, lemon, death (nicht unbedingt alles in diesem Teil)  
Fandom: Reality  
Rating: PG-16  
  
Inhalt: Chris entdeckt auf dem Weg zur Uni Otoko, der bewusstlos am Boden liegt, und hilft ihm. Und genau das stellt sich als großer Fehler heraus, wie er später lernen muss.  
  
Kommentar: Es ist leider etwas verwirrend, da wir, selbst wenn Mike da ist, auch teilweise Otoko geschrieben haben. Der Grund dafür ist, dass Mikes Körper ja auch gleichzeitig Otokos Körper ist und man vom Aussehen nicht unterscheiden kann, wen man gerade vor sich hat.  
Ein paar Informationen zum Thema 'Multiple Persönlichkeit' findet man auf dieser Seite:  
  
  
  
Danke an Del und Miau für´s Betalesen.  
  
27.  
  
Gegen Abend, also nach mehr als einer Stunde, kam Chris wieder zum Motel zurück. Er hatte einen Job gefunden, doch er hatte gleich anfangen müssen, wenn er ihn hatte haben wollten. Das war zwar nicht geplant gewesen, doch Chris hatte zugesagt, denn die Bezahlung in der Bar war nicht schlecht und er befürchtete, dass er sonst nichts anderes finden würde. Chris sah ein wenig erschöpft aus, als er das Zimmer betrat. //Hoffentlich ist er wieder normal.//  
  
"C-chris....?" Als wenn er ein großes Monster vor sich erwarten würde, hob Otoko die Decke, unter der er sich versteckt hatte, und linste heraus. ".....B-bist du w-wieder da.....?"  
  
"Ja... Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange weg war. Alles ok?" Mit einem Seufzen zog Chris seine Jacke und die Schuhe aus, dann setzte er sich neben Otoko auf das Bett.  
  
"J-ja.... A-aber... W-wo warst du d-denn.....?"  
  
"Ich habe mich doch noch nach einem Job umgesehen und auch einen gefunden..." Er überlegte kurz. "Du bist... eingeschlafen und da wollte ich dich nicht stören."  
  
"A-ach so.... T-tut mir l-leid...." Schuldbewusst sah Otoko zu Chris hoch.  
  
"Schon ok." Mit einem Lächeln wuschelte Chris durch Otokos Haare. Dann betrachtete er den Jungen genauer. //Er scheint sich wirklich nicht zu erinnern...//  
  
Fragend blickten ihn zwei eisblaue Augen an. "....Was i-ist?"  
  
"Erinnerst du dich an vorhin, bevor du eingeschlafen bist?"  
  
"...J-ja... w-wieso....?"  
  
"An was genau?"  
  
"...W-wieso fragst du das? D-du h-hast mich doch m-massiert..."  
  
Chris lächelte erleichtert. "Ja, habe ich." Er küsste Otoko auf die Stirn. "Hast du Hunger?"  
  
"E-ein wenig...", nuschelte der kleinere Junge. "Chris.... W-was ist das f-für ein J-job, den du h-hast...?"  
  
"In so einer Bar, an der Theke. Nichts besonderes. Ich muss nur lernen, wie man Cocktails mixt." Chris deutete auf seine Tasche. "Ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht, ist zwar nur Fast Food, aber ich denke, es geht trotzdem. Oder?"  
  
"K-klar..." Doch im Moment dachte Otoko nicht daran, essen zu wollen. Er griff nach Chris' Arm und zog ihn zu sich. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er seinen Kopf an Chris' Brust.  
  
Dem stockte kurz der Atem, doch dann lächelte er wieder. //Ich dachte für einen Moment, es wäre Mike...// "Ich hab dich vermisst, Kleiner.", murmelte er leise.  
  
"....Hmm... I-ich d-dich auch....", flüsterte der andere zu Antwort.  
  
//Er ist so anders...// Wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass Otoko da blieb, festigte Chris seinen Griff um den anderen.  
  
"....D-denkst du,... i-ich k-kann m-mir auch einen J-job s-suchen....?"  
  
"Na ja, ich denke schon... Du müsstest halt überlegen, als was.", antwortete Chris nachdenklich.  
  
"....A-als Putze v-vielleicht....?"  
  
"Wenn du das willst..."  
  
"I-ist wohl d-das Einzige, w-was ich m-machen könnte..."  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht." Chris behagte das Thema nicht unbedingt, auch nicht die Vorstellung, Otoko alleine nach draußen zu lassen. Doch andererseits fiel ihm auf, dass er Otoko vielleicht doch zu sehr bemutterte. Schließlich war der andere fast so alt wie er und er konnte ihn nicht wie ein kleines Kind behandeln.  
  
"...A-aber i-ich hab keine A-ahnung, w-wie ich so 'nen Job kriegen k-önnte..."  
  
"Wir können morgen zusammen auf die Suche gehen, wenn du willst. Doch jetzt..." Chris griff nach der Fast Food Tüte. "Sollten wir essen."  
  
Stumm löste sich Otoko von Chris und linste zu der Tüte.  
Die nächsten zwei Wochen verliefen ohne wichtige Ereignisse. Otoko hatte tatsächlich einen Job als Putzkraft gefunden und Chris lebte sich in seinem ein. Sie verließen das Motel wieder und fanden eine Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung, die sie sich leisten konnten.  
  
Es war nicht gerade eine Prachtwohnung, aber mit ein wenig Mühe war sie doch ziemlich gemütlich geworden. Otoko schlief immer, während Chris in der Uni war und stand dann auf, wenn er nach Hause kam. Er musste abends arbeiten, wenn die Leute aus dem Bürogebäude, in dem er arbeitete, nach Hause gegangen waren und so kam er immer erst gegen drei Uhr morgens zurück.  
  
Auch Chris arbeitete in dieser Zeit, wenn auch nicht so lange. Er war froh, dass er sich entschlossen hatte, weiter zu studieren, denn sonst wäre ihm mit Sicherheit langweilig geworden. Nur war es schade, dass er Otoko durch dessen Job meist schlafend sah.  
Chris erwachte, nachdem er nur eine Stunde geschlafen hatte. Er war heute bis kurz nach zwei Uhr morgens in der Bar geblieben und hatte noch mit aufgeräumt, als die letzten Gäste schon gegangen waren. Müde blickte er sich um. Otoko schien gerade zurückzukommen.  
  
Leise fluchend hob Otoko den Schlüssel, der ihm auf dem Boden gefallen war, wieder auf. //Hoffentlich habe ich ihn nicht geweckt....// Auf Zehenspitzen schlich der blonde Junge ins Zimmer und linste prüfend hinein.  
  
"Otoko?", kam es leise aus Richtung des Bettes. Verschlafen richtete Chris sich auf.   
  
"G-gomen nasai.. I-ich wollte d-dich nicht w-wecken....", flüsterte Otoko leise und zog seine Jacke aus.  
  
"Ich hab noch nicht lange geschlafen." Chris streckte sich, dann stieg er aus dem Bett und kam nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet auf Otoko zu.  
  
"...I-ich hatte k-kalte Hände und d-da ist mit der Wohnungsschlüssel runter g-gefallen..." Scheu lächelte Otoko in die Dunkelheit, die ihn Chris nicht gut erkennen ließ.  
  
"Egal.", murmelte Chris und legte die Arme um den Jüngeren. Noch ein wenig schlaftrunken presste er seine Lippen auf die des anderen.  
  
Sofort schlossen sich Otokos Augen wie von selbst. Bis jetzt war es noch nie vorgekommen, dass er Chris nach seiner Arbeit geweckt hatte und nun genoss er es ein wenig, selbst jetzt noch Chris' zarte Lippen küssen zu können.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln löste sich Chris einige Momente später von Otoko. Die Kälte hatte bei ihm eine Gänsehaut verursacht. "Komm mit ins Bett, ja?"  
  
"H-hai... A-aber i-ich will mich n-noch kurz waschen gehen...." Und damit tapste er auch schon ins Bad.  
  
Chris hingegen schlüpfte wieder unter die Decke und wartete, bis Otoko zurückkam.  
  
Er schlief schon fast wieder, als Otoko endlich zurückkam und sich unter der Decke verkroch. Schnuffelnd kuschelte er sich in die Decke. ".........I-ich rieche i-immer noch nach P-putzmittel....."  
  
Ein müdes Grinsen legte sich auf Chris' Lippen. "Sehr erotisch..." Er rutschte zu dem anderen und legte den Arm um ihn. "Hast du morgen frei?"  
  
"N-nein... W-wieso....?", fragte Otoko verwirrt. "....H-habe i-ich das e-etwa g-gesagt....?"  
  
"Nein... Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht so, weil doch Wochenende ist." Chris legte den Kopf zurück auf das Kopfkissen. "Morgen hab ich keine Uni..."  
  
"A-ach so...... E-es k-kommen a-auch am W-wochenende i-immer a-ab und zu w-welche arbeiten...."  
  
Gähnend schloss Chris die Augen. "Morgen machen wir trotzdem wieder etwas, ok?"  
  
"O-ok... g-gerne..."  
  
"Schön." Er drückte Otoko einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange, dann schmiegte er sich an den anderen und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.  
Am nächsten Morgen war Chris vor Otoko aufgewacht und überlegte sich nun, wie er den blonden Jungen so sanft und so schnell wie möglich wecken konnte.  
  
Doch andererseits konnte er sich auch Zeit lassen. Immerhin war es erst Mittag und sie hatten Zeit bis zum Abend, wenn Chris wieder in die Bar und Otoko in das Bürogebäude musste. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen kniete er sich auf das Bett und lehnte über den anderen Jungen. "Hey...", hauchte er leise.  
  
"....Hnn... Ich will nichts...", nuschelte Otoko und patschte seine Hand mitten in Chris' Gesicht.  
  
Der blickte für einen Moment recht dumm aus der Wäsche, dann versuchte er es nochmals. "Otoko... Steh auf."  
  
Verschlafen blinzelte dieser nun um sich. "....W-was......?"  
  
Doch anstatt zu antworten küsste Chris den anderen.  
  
Jetzt war Otoko sehr schnell wach. Erschrocken und mich weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er Chris an.  
  
Als Chris das bemerkte, beendete er den Kuss sofort. "Tut mir leid... Ich wollte dich nur wecken."  
  
Otokos Augen waren immer noch verwirrt auf Chris gerichtet. "......I-ich.... bin wach...... jetzt..."  
  
"Alles ok?"  
  
Ein heftiges Nicken war die Antwort.  
  
Nun lächelte Chris wieder leicht. "Schön." Er richtete sich wieder auf, so dass er auf dem Bett saß, und fuhr durch Otokos Haare. "Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
  
"Z-zu w-wenig....", meinte er und kuschelte sich wie eine Katze an Chris.  
  
Der strich leicht über Otokos Oberschenkel. "Soll ich dich weiterschlafen lassen?"  
  
"Hmm... N-nein..... D-du wolltest d-doch e-etwas mit mir u-unternehmen...."  
  
"Ja... Obwohl ich nicht weiß, was. Hauptsache, ich bin wieder ein wenig mit dir zusammen."  
  
Lächelnd schloss Otoko die Augen. "Ja... I-in letzter Zeit haben wir uns n-nur wenig g-gesehen..."  
  
"Na ja, die Zeiten sind ein wenig schlecht." Chris stand auf und streckte sich. "Wie läuft's bei dir im Job? Alles ok?"  
  
"H-hai..... B-bis jetzt schon....", murmelte Otoko und räkelte sich auf dem Bett.  
  
Nachdenklich sah Chris ihm zu. //Mike ist nicht mehr aufgetaucht seitdem... und Otoko geht es gut.// Trotzdem reichte es Chris nicht wirklich, Otoko nur küssen zu können. Doch andererseits wollte er ihn nicht bedrängen.  
  
Langsam stand Otoko nun auf taumelte dann auf Chris zu. Bei diesem angelangt schlang er die Arme um ihn und legte den Kopf in dessen Nacken. ".....Du schenkst mir so viel..."  
  
"Du gibst es mir ja auch wieder zurück...", antwortete Chris lächelnd und legte ebenfalls die Arme um den anderen.. "Ich bin froh, dich bei mir zu haben."  
  
"....Danke C-chris....." Mit wässrigen Augen beugte sich Otoko zu Chris hoch und bedeckte dessen Lippen mit seinen.  
  
Verwundert sah Chris den anderen an. //Wieso weint er?//  
  
Langsam schlang Otoko die Arme um Chris' Nacken und zog ihn so enger an sich.  
  
Doch der drückte Otoko leicht von sich. "Was ist denn los?", fragte er sanft.  
  
"N-nichts... I-ich.... ich bin nur.... so.... so... g-glücklich...."  
  
"Dann ist gut." Chris zog den anderen nun wieder an sich. "Ich dachte, dich stört irgend etwas."  
  
"N-nein...i -ich.... E-es ist a-alles i-irgendwie so.... so u-unecht..."  
  
"Du hast recht, es ist komisch." Vorsichtig ließ Chris den anderen wieder los. "Ich glaube, ich sollte mal wieder mit meinen Eltern reden...", überlegte er laut.  
  
//Es ist alles so...... zerbrechlich.... Ich habe Angst etwas Falsches zu machen....//  
  
"Worauf hast du Lust, hm?"  
  
"...Auf d-dich....", sagte Otoko, bevor er überhaupt merkte, was er da gesagt hatte.  
  
"So?", fragte Chris grinsend.  
  
Sofort liefen Otokos Wangen rot an. "E-e... I-ich meine, i-ich m-möchte mit dir z-zusammen sein."  
  
//Gegen das andere hätte ich auch nichts.// "Und sonst noch? Wir könnten zusammen irgendwo hingehen, die Frage ist nur, wohin."  
  
"I-ich weiß nicht....W-wo bist du d-denn m-mit d-deinen Freunden h-hin?"  
  
"Na ja, ins Café, manchmal ins Kino. Aber Café finde ich gar nicht schlecht."  
  
"O-ok.... D-dann g-gehen wir d-dahin?"  
  
"Gerne." Chris streckte sich, dann sah er wieder zu Otoko. "Kommst du mit zum Duschen?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
"O-ok... V-vielleicht w-werde ich dann ein wenig wach..." Er eilte ins Bad und schlüpfte vor Chris durch die Tür.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen folgte Chris ihm.  
  
Als er ebenfalls im Bad ankam, hatte sich Otoko schon ausgezogen.  
  
Und prompt ertappte Chris sich dabei, wie er Otoko anstarrte. //Nein, du wirst nichts tun. Es wird nur wieder so, dass Mike kommt und das ist willst du nicht.//, sagte er zu sich selbst.   
  
"D-du willst doch nicht i-in den Kleidern duschen, o-oder?", fragte Otoko verwirrt, als sich Chris nicht auszog.  
  
"N-nein, natürlich nicht." Schnell zog Chris seine Schlafsachen aus und huschte unter die Dusche. Mit einem Lächeln ließ er die Tür auf, bis Otoko hineinkam.  
  
"D-die Dusche i-ist enger a-als die im Motel...", bemerkte der blonde Junge zuckte zusammen, als der erste eiskalte Wasserstrahl auf seinen Rücken traf.  
  
Sofort drehte Chris den Regler auf warm. "Ja... stimmt.", murmelte er, doch er war viel zu abgelenkt von Otokos nacktem Körper. //Du benimmst dich schon wieder wie jemand in der Pubertät. Das muss doch wirklich nicht sein.// Entschlossen riss er sich von dem Anblick los.  
  
Als das Wasser wärmer wurde, seufzte Otoko leise genüsslich auf. "Hmm.... Warm i-ist schon viel b-besser....."  
  
Chris jedoch hätte das kalte Wasser vorgezogen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen wandte er sich ab, um sich endlich auf das Duschen zu konzentrieren zu können.  
  
"S-soll i-ich dir den Rücken waschen?", fragte Otoko nach einer Weile.  
  
"Gerne." Chris hatte mittlerweile seine Selbstsicherheit wieder halbwegs zurückerlangt.  
  
Otoko griff nach dem Duschgel und drückte eine großzügige Portion auf Chris' Rücken, dann fing er an, mit seinen langen schlanken Fingern über Chris' Rücken zu streichen und an ein paar verspannten Stellen massierte er die Haut leicht.  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte Chris an der Wand und genoss Otokos Berührungen. Es fühlte sich mehr als gut an.  
  
"I-ist g-gut so...?", fragte Otoko und lehnte sich dabei über Chris' Schulter, damit dieser ihn auch verstand.  
  
"Ja...", hauchte Chris leise. Im Moment befand er sich eher in einer Traumwelt, als in der grausamen Realität.  
  
"W-wenigstens ein wenig Massieren scheine ich zu können...." //Wo ich das bloß herhab....?// Lächelnd machte Otoko weiter.  
  
"Das machst du super.", stimmte Chris zu. Ihm hatten die Zärtlichkeiten des anderen gefehlt, selbst wenn sie das letzte Mal nur von Mike gekommen waren.  
  
Otoko selbst stieg langsam die Röte ins Gesicht. Chris' Stimme hatte sich verändert und das hatte er sehr wohl mitgekommen. Wie von selbst beugte er sich vor und küsste Chris' Schulter.  
  
Trotz der Wärme des Wassers bekam Chris eine Gänsehaut, doch das störte ihn im Moment nicht wirklich. Otokos Berührungen erregten ihn, wieder einmal.  
  
"...Ich liebe dich, Chris...", hauchte Otoko und zog sich dann wieder zurück. "...I-ich glaube, dein Rücken ist jetzt sauber genug..."  
  
"...Danke...", murmelte Chris. Er schüttelte einen Moment den Kopf und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Ein Blick nach unten zeigte ihm, dass es nicht so schnell gehen würde, wenn er nicht bald kaltes Wasser bekam. //Mist.//  
  
"D-du stehst ja gar nicht m-mehr unter dem Wasser...." Und so zog ihn Otoko wieder unter den Wasserstrahl, leider zog er ihn auch gleich zu sich hin.  
  
Chris schluckte. Mit ein wenig steifen Bewegungen begann er, sich selbst zu einzuseifen, passte aber höllisch auf, dass er Otoko nicht mehr als seinen Rücken zeigte. //Ich will ihn ja nicht schon wieder verschrecken.//  
  
Etwas verwirrt verfolgte Otoko Chris' Verhalten. "...Warum b-bist du auf einmal s-so v-verklemmt?"  
  
"Tut mir leid. Du solltest dich vielleicht mit dem Waschen etwas beeilen.", gab Chris gepresst zurück.  
  
Einen leichten Stich im Herzen spürend, starrte Otoko auf die Seife in seiner Hand. "O-ok... g-gomen..." und schon war Otoko aus der Dusche verschwunden.  
  
//Es tut mir doch wirklich leid.// Chris sah dem anderen leicht traurig hinterher. Er hatte ihn doch nicht verletzen wollen. Aber erst einmal musste er etwas gegen sein Problem zu unternehmen.  
  
In ein dickes Badetuch gehüllt hatte sich Otoko ins Schlafzimmer verzogen. Er wollte sich eigentlich abtrocknen, aber dann hatte er sich doch anders entschieden, denn jetzt saß er auf seiner Seite des Bettes und krallte das Tuch um sich.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten kam auch Chris dazu. Mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften setzte er sich neben Otoko auf das Bett und legte die Arme um ihn. "Hey... Du hast es falsch verstanden. Ich wollte dich nicht loswerden, ich wollte dich nur nicht wieder erschrecken."  
  
"....S-schon o-ok...", stotterte Otoko und verstand eigentlich nur Bahnhof. Er schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf auf seine angezogenen Knie.  
  
"Ich verstehe ja auch nicht, warum es mich schon so sehr anmacht, wenn du mich nur massierst. Vielleicht war ich nur zu lange alleine...", überlegte Chris weiter.  
  
Verwirrt öffnete Otoko die Augen wieder, ließ den Kopf aber auf seinen Knien ruhen. ".....E-es hat dich a-angemacht....?" Mit einem Seufzer zog er das Badetuch enger um sich. "......Was ist s-so besonders a-an S-sex....? W-wieso s-sind a-alle s-so gierig d-danach....?"  
  
"Das weiß ich nicht..." Er betrachtete Otokos Verhalten genau. //Hat er Angst, ich würde im Moment nur an Sex mit ihm denken und mich nicht mehr zurückhalten können?// "Vielleicht, weil nicht jeder so schlechte Erfahrungen damit macht, wie du und weil es normalerweise einfach eine schöne Sache ist..."  
  
Nun hob der blonde Jungen doch seinen Kopf, aber er wich Chris' Blick aus. "D-dann z-zeig mir, w-was so s-schön d-daran sein s-soll...."  
  
Chris musste schlucken. "Vielleicht sollten wir uns damit noch ein wenig Zeit lassen."  
  
"A-aber du willst e-es doch.... o-oder....?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Sofort biss sich Otoko auf die Lippen. "....W-wieso willst du uns dann Z-zeit lassen....?"  
  
"...Weil ich Angst habe, etwas falsch zu machen.", antwortete Chris nach einem Moment des Zögerns.  
  
"....Angst.....?" Erneut senkte Otoko den Kopf und lehnte sich an Chris. "...I-ich habe a-auch A-angst...", flüsterte er leise.  
  
Sanft küsste Chris Otokos Hals. "Ich werde mein Bestes tun, dass du sie nicht mehr haben musst.", hauchte er. "Aber nicht heute."  
  
Stumm schmiegte sich Otoko an Chris. ".....G-gomen nasai...."  
  
"Das ist schon ok." Chris festigte den Griff um Otoko.  
  
Nach mehr als einer Minute Ruhe war Otoko auch schon wieder eingeschlafen, was sein regelmäßiger Atem verriet.  
  
Verwundert sah Chris auf den anderen herunter. //Er scheint den Schlaf wirklich noch zu brauchen.// Vorsichtig legte er Otoko in eine andere Position, damit dieser weiterschlafen konnte. //Ich lasse ihn lieber in Ruhe.//  
  
Doch bevor Chris aufstehen konnte, schlang sich Otokos Hand um dessen Handgelenk. "....Bleib hier..."  
  
"Ich dachte, du schläfst.", antwortete Chris leise.  
  
"...Nicht wirklich...", nuschelte der blonde Junge und zog Chris' Hand zu sich.  
  
Der blickte Otoko fragend an, sagte aber erst einmal nichts.  
  
"...Mir ist kalt..." Seufzend zog Otoko das Badetuch enger um sich.  
  
"Dann solltest du dich abtrocknen... Und im Bad ist es wärmer.", fügte er hinzu.  
  
"...Wieso wärmst du mich nicht...?"  
  
"... Ich bin genauso kalt wie du."  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht..." Und schon zog ihn Otoko zu sich runter.  
  
Überrascht sah Chris Otoko an. //Ist das wieder Mike?//  
  
"...Du bist doch schön warm...", hauchte der andere Junge, ohne zu wissen, was Chris dachte.  
  
Mit leichtem Unbehagen rutschte Chris ein wenig weg. "Mike?"  
  
Sofort öffneten sich Otokos Lieder, die eisblauen Augen kamen zum Vorschein und blickten Chris fragend an.  
  
//Heißt das jetzt ja oder nein?// "Ich muss mir noch die Haare föhnen."  
  
"...Kann das nicht warten?"  
  
"Dann wird das Bett nass."  
  
"...Das trocknet doch wieder...." Flehend sah ihn Otoko an.  
  
"Bist du es, Mike?" Chris hielt es nicht mehr aus, er musste es jetzt wissen.  
  
Seufzend sah Otoko zu Seite. "...Was soll denn die Frage jetzt wieder...? Ich dachte, du willst mich Otoko nennen...."  
  
"Also ja...", murmelte Chris. //Ich habe doch überhaupt nichts getan. Wieso hat er immer noch Angst vor mir?// Beinahe verzweifelt betrachtete Chris Otoko. "Will ich nicht.", antwortete er verspätet.  
  
"...Bist du wieder sauer auf mich....?"  
  
"Wieso wieder?"  
  
"....Du bist doch die ganze Zeit immer wieder sauer auf mich...."  
  
"Das stimmt doch gar nicht.", antwortete Chris mit einem Seufzen.  
  
"Wieso weichst du mir dann aus...?"  
  
"Weil ich Otoko liebe." Doch obwohl die Antwort aus Chris' Sicht ehrlich und einleuchtend klang, hörte sie sich doch mehr als lächerlich für Mike an.  
  
".....Und wieso kaufst du dann mich?"  
  
Anstatt die Frage zu beantworten, drehte Chris den Kopf weg. //Ich kann es ihm nicht erklären... Ich kann es niemandem erklären.//  
  
"Kriegst du ihn etwa nicht?", rief Otoko ihm nach.  
  
"...Ich habe Angst." Die Situation kam Chris so surreal vor. Er redete hier mit Otoko, besser gesagt mit dessen zweiter Persönlichkeit Mike über seine Ängste, die er wegen Otoko hatte.  
  
Nun entwich Otoko ein Lachen. "..Du hast Angst? Vor was?"  
  
"Ihm weh zu tun..."  
  
"Und dann lässt du deine Triebe an mir aus, damit du deinem Porzellanpüppchen nichts antust, sehe ich das richtig so?"  
  
"Nein, das ist nicht wahr." Aus irgend einem Grund hatte Chris das Gefühl, sich verteidigen zu müssen. Aber aus Mikes Sicht war die Frage mehr als berechtigt.  
  
"Hör mal, Chris. Wenn du diesen Otoko liebst, solltest du ihn nicht betrügen... Oder versuch ihn zu vergessen und schlaf so oft mit mir, wie du willst.... Aber beides zusammen geht schlecht..."  
  
"Das weiß ich auch.", murmelte Chris.  
  
"Dann entscheide dich." Otoko stand auf und tapste ohne das Tuch ins Bad.  
  
//Das ist nicht meine Schuld.// Verzweifelt und frustriert schlug Chris mit der Faust auf die Bettdecke. //Scheiße!//  
  
Nach wenigen Sekunden stand Otoko wieder vor Chris. "...Chris, sag mal... Hatte ich keinen Stoff bei mir?"  
  
"Du bist clean.", grummelte Chris.  
  
Schnaubend ließ sich Otoko auf das Bett fallen. "Scheiß drauf, ich will endlich wieder Spaß haben..."  
  
Skeptisch hob Chris eine Augenbraue. //Wenn es das ist, was ich denke, dann kannst du es vergessen.//  
  
"Kannst du mir nicht ein wenig Geld vorschießen? ... Immerhin bin ich schon ne Weile bei dir... und ganz untätig war ich ja wohl auch nicht...."  
  
//Ich könnte ihn einfach an das Bett binden, bis er wieder normal ist.// "Vergiss es."  
  
"Hey, komm schon Chris...." Sanft strichen Otokos Finger durch Chris' Haar. "...Du könntest dich dann auch ein wenig besser entspannen..."  
  
"Ich will hier drin keine Drogen haben!", fauchte Chris, den Otokos Verhalten im Moment einfach nur wütend machte.  
  
"Hey, hey! Beruhig dich, ok!! Ich hab ja nur gefragt!"  
  
Grummelnd drehte sich Chris auf die andere Seite. //Ich muss mit Otoko reden. Ich muss es ihm erzählen. Sonst brauche ich bald selbst einen Therapeuten.//  
  
"....Chris...." Otoko krabbelte über das Bett zu Chris und schlang die Arme um dessen Körper. "....Sei doch nicht gleich so sauer.... Ich bin es nun mal gewohnt, solche Orgien zu feiern.... Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht ein wenig feinfühliger bin... Sei mir nicht böse, ok...?"  
  
Otokos flehender Tonfall beruhigte Chris wieder ein wenig. //Ich frage mich, was er von mir denkt... Wahrscheinlich hält er mich für einen totalen Vollidioten.//  
  
"....Wie lange bin ich schon bei dir, hm...?", fragte Otoko leise.  
  
"...Schon länger..."  
  
"...Und du hast mich noch nie richtig angefasst... Ich versteh das nicht... Du bezahlst mich, sträubst dich aber gegen irgendwelchen sexuellen Kontakt mit mir..." Sanft stich Otoko über Chris' Brust.  
  
"...Lass es... bitte...", murmelte dieser. "Es kann dir doch egal sein..."  
  
Doch Otokos Hand hielt nicht still. Zielstrebig steuerte sie auf Chris' Brustwarzen zu und fing an, diese zu liebkosen. "....Du vergisst doch eines......", hauchte Otoko und küsste Chris' Schulter. "....Ich bin auch nur ein Mann...."  
  
"Ich will das nicht..." Chris hatte kein Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeit, sich zurückzuhalten, schon gar nicht nach dem, was in letzter Zeit immer passierte, wenn Otoko ihn berührte. Wenn er nicht bald dafür sorgte, dass Otoko aufhörte, würde sein Körper ihm wahrscheinlich wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen.  
  
"Vergiss ihn, Chris..."  
  
Aber der schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich liebe ihn.", gab er schwach zurück.  
  
"...Was ist das für eine qualvolle Liebe, wenn du ihn nicht einmal berühren darfst...?", hauchte Otoko und saugte leicht an Chris' Hals.  
  
//Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie es wirklich ist...// Leise wimmernd drehte Chris den Kopf auf die Seite. //Wieso kann es nicht ganz normal sein?//  
  
Seufzend löste sich Otoko von Chris. "...Sorry... Du scheinst dich wirklich beschissen zu fühlen....." Entschuldigend strich ihm Otoko über die Seite. Doch so richtig ans Aufgeben dachte er nicht.  
  
Aber auch jetzt entspannte sich Chris nicht, obwohl er erreicht hatte, was er wollte. //Ich will nicht nur die ganze Zeit arbeiten und in der Uni die seltsamen Blicke von Janine und Michael ertragen müssen. Ich will wieder nach Hause, zu meiner Familie... zu Neal...und zu meinen alten Freunden.//  
  
Ein leises Stöhnen neben sich ließ Chris aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken.  
  
Verwirrt starrte er zu Otoko. "W-was wird das?"  
  
Mit geröteten Wangen grinste ihn Otoko an. "...Ich brauche.... das auch.... ab und... zu..." , seufzte er und streichelte sich weiter über seinen Körper.  
  
Chris sah ihn an, als wäre Otoko kein Mensch sondern eine riesengroße, ekelerregende Spinne. "Mach doch, was du willst.", murmelte er, als er hastig aufstand und schließlich im Bad verschwand.  
  
"Hnn.... Chris.... sei... ah... sei doch nicht so... ein... Spielverderber...", rief ihm Otoko mit rauer Stimme nach.  
  
//So ein Idiot! Soll er sich doch einen runterholen, aber mich soll er in Ruhe lassen!// Nachdem Chris abgeschlossen hatte, setzte er sich auf den geschlossenen Toilettendeckel und sank in sich zusammen. //Otoko...//  
  
28.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später, Chris hatte sich inzwischen die Haare geföhnt und angezogen, schloss er die Tür wieder auf und ging heraus. Wie erwartet lag Otoko wieder einmal schlafend auf dem Bett. Nachdenklich betrachtete Chris ihn. //Es ist derselbe Körper... Ich muss unbedingt mit ihm reden, aber wecken will ich ihn deshalb nicht...//  
  
Immer noch nackt lag der blonde Junge auf dem Bett. Er schlief nicht wirklich friedlich, denn er zitterte leicht.  
  
//Ist das nur wegen der Kälte?// Behutsam deckte Chris den anderen zu. //Seit ich dich kenne, ist mein Leben ein Chaos... Aber andererseits will ich dich nicht gehen lassen, trotz der Probleme...// Sein Blick fiel auf sein Handy. //Ich könnte sie jetzt anrufen.// Gesagt, getan: Chris stand auf, nahm das Gerät und ging zurück ins Bad, um Otoko nicht zu stören.  
  
Fast hysterisch erklang die Stimme seiner Mutter am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Chris?! Chris! Bist du das?!"  
  
"Ja.", antwortete dieser und hielt das Handy etwas von seinem Ohr weg. Warum musste sie auch so schreien?  
  
"Junge! Wo bist du?! Ich sterbe fast vor Sorge! Was ist los?!"  
  
"Es ist alles ok. Ich bin in einer kleinen Wohnung, mehr kann ich mir im Moment nicht leisten. Und nein, ich habe mich noch nicht prostituiert, falls mein Herr Vater das vorhergesagt hat." Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Vater wurde er wieder schlechter gelaunt. Hoffentlich war er wieder auf Geschäftsreise.  
  
"Chris! Bitte, keine solchen Späße! Wieso tust du uns das an?! Erst wird Neal ins Koma geprügelt und dann verschwindest du einfach! Wieso hast du dich so lange nicht gemeldet?! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht!"  
  
"Du hättest einfach in der Uni anrufen können, da hätten sie dir gesagt, dass ich immer noch komme." Wieder in einem freundlicheren Tonfall fuhr er fort. "Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Ich hab 'nen Job in einer Bar gefunden."  
  
"A-aber Chris!.....Wieso?"  
  
"Wieso? Ihr wolltet mich doch nicht mehr da haben, also bin ich gegangen. Und ich habe es euch vorher gesagt!"  
  
"A-aber.... Das war doch nur von der ersten Enttäuschung... Du musst uns doch auch verstehen! Wir hatten keinen klaren Kopf."  
  
"Dafür müsst ihr jetzt nicht mehr in Schande leben.", gab Chris sarkastisch zurück.  
  
"Du bist immer noch unser Sohn, Chris! Egal, was du tust!"  
  
"Ach wie nett..."  
  
"Chris! Du weißt, wie ich das meine! Wir lieben dich!"  
  
Für einen Moment blieb Chris still, dann wechselte er das Thema. "Wie geht es Neal?"  
  
"Besser.... Na ja... Das sagen jedenfalls die Ärzte... I-ich merke aber keinen Unterschied...." Die Stimme von Juliette wurde leiser und trauriger.  
  
"Wie stehen die Chancen, dass er wieder aufwacht?"  
  
Ein Seufzen war von der anderen Seite zu hören. "...Fünfzig, fünfzig..."  
  
Es schien im Raum merklich kälter zu werden. //Nur fünfzig Prozent?//  
  
"...Chris...? Hast du deinen Bruder eigentlich wieder einmal besucht?"  
  
"Nein..."  
  
".....Wieso nicht...?"  
  
"Ich bin ziemlich eingespannt... Aber ich werde es heute machen, denke ich."   
  
"S-sagst du mir, wann...? I-ich möchte dich wiedersehen..."  
  
Einen Moment überlegte Chris, bevor er antwortete. //Es ist jetzt fast 11 Uhr.// "Um drei Uhr."  
  
"O-ok... Ich werde auch dort sein.... Ich hab dich lieb..."  
  
"Ich werde nicht alleine kommen.", fügte er hinzu, bevor seine Mutter auflegte.  
  
"....K-kommt er mit...?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
".........O-ok... I-ich werde auf dich warten..."  
  
"Bis dann." Schnell legte Chris auf, denn aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich plötzlich wieder niedergeschlagen. Vielleicht war es wegen Neal, vielleicht wegen seiner Mutter. Er vermisste sie, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte. Mit einem Seufzen verließ er das Bad wieder und war überrascht, Otoko nicht mehr auf dem Bett zu sehen.  
  
Notdürftig hatte sich Otoko die Decke um seinen Körper geschlungen und war in die Küche getapst. Er fühlte sich irgendwie schrecklich und war mehr als verwirrt. Wieso war er auch nackt und ganz alleine im Bett aufgewacht? Doch das Schlimmste war die warme Flüssigkeit, die an ihm klebte. "....W-was h-habe i-ich... n-nur getan....?", fragte er sich und holte sich ein Glas Wasser.  
  
Chris folgte den Geräuschen und fand den anderen mit dem Glas Wasser in der Hand. "Du bist wieder wach?", fragte er, obwohl die Antwort offensichtlich war, und wollte eigentlich nur herausfinden, wen er gerade vor sich hatte.  
  
"J-ja.....", stotterte Otoko und drehte Chris sofort den Rücken zu.  
  
//Otoko.// Erleichtert seufzte Chris. "Wir müssen reden, denke ich."  
  
Mit zitternder Hand stellte Otoko das Wasserglas auf den kleinen Tisch, doch er drehte sich Chris nicht um. "....W-was..... was habe i-ich.... g-getan....?"  
  
"Was du getan hast, ist egal. Du warst nicht du selbst." Chris legte Otoko die Hände auf die Schultern. "Zieh dir etwas an und ich erkläre dir, was ich glaube, was der Grund ist, ok?"  
  
Doch statt Chris zu folgen, sank Otoko in die Knie. "....G-gomen n-nasai..... I-ich f-fühle..... m-mich so.... sch-schrecklich......."  
  
"Otoko..." Auch Chris setzte sich auf den Boden und zog den anderen Jungen sanft in seine Arme. "Ich glaube, du hast eine multiple Persönlichkeit. Es gibt noch jemand anderen in dir, sein Name ist Mike. Und er kommt immer dann, wenn du Angst hast."  
  
"M-mike....?" Verstört sah ihn Otoko an. ".....S-sag d-diesen Namen n-nie w-wieder!"  
  
//Kennt er ihn?// "Sagst du mir, wer das ist?", fragte Chris vorsichtig nach.  
  
"I-ich weiß es nicht!!" Schluchzend vergrub Otoko sein Gesicht an Chris' Brust.  
  
Etwas unschlüssig, was er tun sollte, strich Chris dem anderen über den Kopf. "Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es sich vielleicht anhört."  
  
Mit geröteten Augen hob Otoko nach ein paar Sekunden Den Kopf. "....W-was ist es.....?"  
  
"Ein Abwehrmechanismus, eine Reaktion auf sexuellen Missbrauch in frühester Kindheit.", antwortete Chris wahrheitsgemäß. Er wollte Otoko nicht länger etwas vorspielen und so tun als wäre nichts.  
  
"....W-was....?" Ungläubig starrte Otoko Chris an.  
  
"Das stand in dem Buch, in dem ich nachgeschlagen habe... Ich könnte mich natürlich irren." Chris strich dem anderen beruhigend über die Schulter. "Es ist keine Krankheit, Otoko."  
  
"W-was d-dann....?", wimmerte der blonde Junge. "...I-ich bin doch k-krank... o-oder...? I-ich bin dumm...."  
  
"Nein, bist du nicht. Du bist wahrscheinlich misshandelt worden, das steckt man nicht einfach so weg."  
  
"....I-ich d-dachte, i-ich könnte e-es endlich v-vergessen.... A-aber j-jetzt h-hab i-ich wieder d-das G-gefühl,... n-nicht hier h-her z-zu... g-gehören.... I-ich m-mache dir d-doch nur P-probleme..."  
  
"Nein, ich will nicht, dass du gehst." Sofort festigte Chris seinen Griff um den anderen. "Ich gebe alles für dich auf, Otoko, aber lass mich nicht alleine."  
  
"....D-du bist w-wirklich e-ein guter M-mensch...", stotterte Otoko und schlang die Arme um Chris. "....D-danke... danke...."  
  
"Ist schon gut.", murmelte Chris. "Otoko... Es ist vielleicht der falsche Augenblick, aber ich muss dir noch etwas sagen."  
  
"W-was ist....?", flüsterte Otoko leise.  
  
"Mike... Er hat..." //Wie sag ich das jetzt? Mist!// "Na ja, er war nicht ganz untätig... sexuell gesehen... und ich hab mitgemacht..."  
  
Otoko zuckte zusammen und eine Weile herrschte Stille, bis ein erneutes Schluchzen ertönte. ".....B-bitte.... s-sag d-diesen..... N-namen n-nicht m-mehr....."  
  
"Es tut mir so leid..."  
  
"....H-hast du.... m-mit m-mir.... g-geschlafen.....?"  
  
"Nein... das nicht."  
  
"..........."  
  
"... Er hat mir einen geblasen... Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich hätte nein sagen sollen." Schuldbewusst sah Chris Otoko an.  
  
".......D-du... du kannst n-nichts d-dafür.... E-es tut m-mir leid...."  
  
"Nein, das braucht es nicht..." Chris' Blick wanderte auf den kalten Boden. "Komm mit hier raus, ok? Das kann doch nicht bequem sein."  
  
//...Passend für Gesindel wie mich....// Ungelenk versuchte Otoko aufzustehen.  
  
Sofort stand auch Chris auf und half dem anderen. "Ich liebe dich, wirklich. Und egal, was du tust, das wird sich nicht so schnell ändern."  
  
Otokos Augen schienen nicht mehr so eisigblau zu sein. Sie waren dunkler geworden. ".....I-ich dich auch.... I-ich w-will d-dich für i-immer l-lieben...."  
  
Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf Chris' Lippen. "Das wäre schön." Vorsichtig, um den anderen nicht zu überrumpeln, küsste er Otoko für einen Moment sanft, doch er löste sich gleich darauf wieder von ihm.  
  
Otoko hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen, als Chris ihn wieder ansah. Kleine Tränen blitzten in seinen Augenwinkeln.  
  
Vorsichtig strich Chris dem anderen die Tränen weg. "Ich will nachher meinen Bruder besuchen. Kommst du mit?"  
  
"...N-neal.....? W-wo i-ist er.......?"  
  
"Im Krankenhaus... immer noch."  
  
"....W-wenn du e-es m-möchtest..."  
  
Chris nickte. "Ja. Meine Mutter wird auch da sein, sie will mich sehen. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich dich mitbringe, du brauchst also keine Angst haben."  
  
"Hmm....", mehr gab der blonde Junge nicht von sich.  
Als Chris seinen Bruder das erste Mal seit über zwei Wochen sah, war er so überrascht, dass er abrupt stehen blieb. Neals Zustand hatte sich seit dem letzten Mal überhaupt nicht gebessert, im Gegenteil. Er sah aus wie eine Leiche, blass und leblos.  
  
"W-was i-ist...?", flüsterte Otoko leise und krallte seine Hände in Chris Mantel.  
  
"...N-nichts..." Chris sah sich um, seine Mutter war noch nicht hier. Er war auch ein paar Minuten zu früh dran. Mit einem mitleidigen Blick ging er zu dem Bett seines kleinen Bruders, vermied es aber, ihn genauer zu betrachten.   
  
"S-soll d-das N-neal s-sein...?", fragte Otoko und trat ebenfalls zum Bett.  
  
"Scheint so..." Etwas gefasster wagte Chris es nun doch, seinem Bruder ins Gesicht zu sehen. Der Anblick weckte ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm, eine Mischung aus tiefer Trauer und Heimweh. Ja, er vermisste seine Familie wirklich und auch Neal. Er vermisste es, wie es früher war.  
  
"....T-tut m-mir leid, d-dass das p-passiert i-ist...."  
  
"Es ist ja nicht deine Schuld." Die Tür ging auf und Chris blickte auf.  
  
Stumm trat seine Mutter ein. Sie sah erst Chris, dann Otoko an. "...H-hallo Chris..." Sie lächelte traurig und ging auf ihren Jungen zu.  
  
Aus irgend einem Grund senkte Chris den Kopf und blickte zu Boden. Er hatte sich falsch verhalten, das wusste er. Mit einem Seufzen blickte er wieder auf. "...Hi..."  
  
"Schön, dass du da bist..." Juliette schloss die Arme um Chris.  
  
Zögernd tat Chris es ihr gleich und legte ebenfalls die Arme um sie. Einerseits fühlte er sich schrecklich, aber andererseits auch erleichtert, denn er liebte seine Mutter, auch wenn er es nicht oft zeigte.  
  
Otoko hatte sich zurückgezogen, er fühlte sich mehr als fehl am Platze.  
  
Doch nach einem Moment drückte Chris sie wieder leicht von sich. Er sah zu Otoko, bemerkte dessen Unbehagen und zog ihn deshalb zu sich. "Ist irgend etwas wichtiges passiert, während ich weg war?", fragte er, wieder an seine Mutter gerichtet.  
  
Nervös lächelnd sah Otoko zu Juliette, die ihn allerdings mit einem nicht sehr netten Blick begrüßte. Aber Otoko nahm ihr das nicht übel, immerhin war er der Grund, dass Chris abgehauen war.  
  
"Es... ist nichts passiert.... Dein Vater ist wieder auf Geschäftsreise.... Und sonst ist rein gar nichts passiert...."  
  
"Ah... Dann bist du ganz allein daheim.", stellte Chris fest. //Kein Wunder, dass sie einsam ist.//  
  
"Ja... Das bin ich...", gab Juliette leise von sich.  
  
//Er hätte bei ihr bleiben können... Dieser egoistische Kerl!// "Wieso geht er dann wieder auf Geschäftsreise? Hat er denn überhaupt kein Mitleid oder so etwas, zumindest mit dir?", fragte Chris erbost über seinen Vater, der seine Mutter gerade in dieser Zeit allein ließ.  
  
"Aber er würde sonst seine Arbeit verlieren!"  
  
"Sicher! Wenn er sich einmal um seine Familie kümmert, verliert er seinen Job." Das Fünkchen Freude, das er bei dem Anblick seiner Mutter empfunden hatte, war erloschen und nun war er einfach nur wütend.  
  
"Was denkst du denn? Diesen Haien ist es doch egal, wie es seiner Familie geht!"  
  
"Ich glaube eher, er hat genug von allem und ist jetzt wieder bei seiner Geliebten!", fauchte Chris, doch gleich im gleichen Moment tat es ihm wieder leid.  
  
Mit geweiteten Augen starrte ihn seiner Mutter einige Sekunden an, bevor eine schallende Ohrfeige Chris' Wange traf.  
  
"Das ist doch keine Liebe mehr.", murmelte Chris leise. "Eine Zweckgemeinschaft, mehr nicht."  
  
"Sei still! Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen?!"  
  
"Dann sieh mich an und sag mir, dass es nicht so ist! Sag mir, dass ihr euch noch liebt und ich werde nie wieder so etwas behaupten!" Chris' Stimme klang wieder fester.  
  
"Ich liebe ihn noch!", sagte Juliette mit fester Stimme.  
  
"Und was ist mit ihm?"  
  
"...I-ich weiß es nicht..." Traurig blickte seine Mutter zur Seite.  
  
//Er hat dich nicht verdient.// Doch Chris zog es vor, nichts dazu zu sagen. "Du bist sicher nicht hier hergekommen, um mit mir darüber zu sprechen, oder?"  
  
"Nein... Ich wollte dich einfach wiedersehen..."  
  
"Na ja..." Unsicher, was er erwidern wollte, blickte Chris zu Otoko und dann zu Neal. "Ich wäre sowieso in der nächsten Zeit ausgezogen... Du kannst mich ja anrufen, wenn etwas ist."  
  
"Du hast aber nie dein Handy abgenommen..."  
  
"Ich hatte den Ton abgestellt." Eigentlich stimmte das nicht. Chris hatte vorher einfach nicht mit seiner Mutter reden wollen.  
  
"Zurückgerufen hast du aber auch nicht...."  
  
"Ich werde es jetzt machen."  
  
Seufzend blickte sie auf ihre Hände. "....Ich hoffe es..... Na dann... Ich... will euch nicht länger stören..."  
  
"Ich werde mich melden.", meinte Chris erleichtert. Er hatte nicht vor, seine Mutter aufzuhalten.  
  
"Bis bald... und... besuch deinen Bruder ein wenig mehr... ja?", meinte Juliette, als sie bei der Tür noch einmal stehen blieb.  
  
"Mach ich."  
  
Und schon war Juliette verschwunden. Sie wirkte niedergeschlagener als vorher.  
  
Sobald seine Mutter den Raum verlassen hatte, seufzte Chris leise auf und ließ den Kopf hängen. //Was für ein tolles Treffen.//  
  
29.  
  
Die Wärme des Kaffees genießend schloss Otoko die Hände um die Tasse. "......I-ist das wirklich o-ok für dich.....? I-ich meine, d-dass wir schon gegangen s-sind..."  
  
"Klar..." Ein wenig nachdenklich sah Chris auf sein Getränk - einen Milchkaffee - herunter. "Er lag doch sowieso nur da... Wie tot..."  
  
"A-aber e-er ist j-ja noch nicht tot..."  
  
"Nein..." //Noch nicht...// Niedergeschlagen trank der Größere einen Schluck. //Es ist so seltsam... So, wie es jetzt ist...//   
  
"....C-chris....?"  
  
"Hm?", fragte der, während er noch trank.  
  
"...D-darf ich d-dich u-umarmen....?", fragte Otoko und sah Chris dabei wie ein kleines Hündchen an.  
  
"Sicher." Obwohl Chris ein wenig irritiert war von der Frage, brachte sie ihn wieder zum Lächeln.  
  
Sofort begann Otoko, lautstark mit seinem Stuhl zu Chris' zu rutschen. Als er endlich bei ihm angekommen war, schlang er die Arme um ihn.  
  
//Egal, wie schlimm es wird. Solange du bei mir bist, werde ich es aushalten können.// Das Lächeln auf Chris' Lippen blieb und auch er legte die Arme um den anderen.  
  
"....T-tut m-mir l-leid, was i-ich dir alles a-antue..."  
  
"Ist schon gut... Du machst mich glücklich, das ist es wert.", erwiderte Chris. Ihm war die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie erregten, im Moment völlig egal.  
  
Seufzend schmiegte sich Otoko enger an Chris' Körper. //...Wenn du bloß wüsstest, was du dir antust....//  
  
Obwohl es Chris leid tat, löste er sich nach etwa einer Minute wieder von dem anderen. "Ich liebe dich, Otoko."  
  
Otokos Lippen formten sich zu einem Lächeln und seine Wangen wurden erneut ein wenig rot. "...Arigatou...", hauchte er leise.  
  
Am liebsten hätte Chris Otoko hier und jetzt geküsst, doch er hielt sich zurück. Wenn sich sogar seine Freunde von ihm abwendeten, weil er Otoko liebte, dann würden die Leute hier im Cafe mindestens genauso reagieren.  
  
"...I-ich muss g-gehen....", nuschelte Otoko nach einer Weile und sah bedrückt zu Boden.  
  
Verwundert blickte Chris ihn an. "Jetzt schon?"  
  
"I-ich muss u-um fünf Uhr anf-fangen.... Weil h-heute Samstag ist..."  
  
"Ach so..." Man sah Chris seine Enttäuschung an. "Na ja, da kann man nichts machen."  
  
"Gomen nasai...", murmelte Otoko und stand auf, um sich seine Jacke anzuziehen.  
  
"Du kannst ja nichts dafür." Ein wenig traurig lächelnd sah Chris zu Otoko hoch. "Ich bleibe noch etwas hier."  
  
"O-ok..... B-bis später...." Mit einem kurzen Lächeln verabschiedete sich Otoko von Chris und verließ das Café.  
  
Seufzend sah Chris auf seine Tasse. //Wieder allein... Was mache ich jetzt nur?//  
Schweren Herzens begann Otoko seine Arbeit. Als erstes mussten eigentlich immer die Mülleimer geleert werden, doch wenn Otoko alleine in einem Raum arbeitete, verrichtete er die Arbeit so, wie er gerade wollte. Und so begann er damit, ein wenig die Sachen abzustauben abzustauben.  
  
Doch Otoko bemerkte weder, dass er nicht allein war, noch, dass die andere Person im Raum ihn neugierig betrachtete, seit er das Zimmer betreten hatte. //Sieh an, sieh an...// Ein Grinsen legte sich auf die Lippen des anderen.  
  
Seufzend stellte Otoko die Vasen der Blumen zur Seite, damit auch ja alles bis in die kleinste Ecke wieder sauber wurde, denn die Leute im Büro waren manchmal einfach zu pingelig.  
  
//Er scheint neu zu sein...// Der Fremde beobachtete Otoko weiter, während er leise einen Stift weglegte und die Lautsprecher des Computers ausschaltete. Es könnte ja sein, dass die Maschine gerade jetzt, wenn er diesen unerwarteten Besucher ungestört ein wenig betrachten konnte, durch irgendeine laute Fehlermeldung auf sich aufmerksam machte.  
  
Der Computer war aber nicht das, was die Stille im Raum zerriss, denn wie es der Zufall wollte, fiel Otoko eine Vase zu Boden, so dass sie zwar nicht brach, aber das ganze Wasser lief aus ihr heraus und die Blumen verloren ein paar Blütenblätter. Seufzend betrachtete Otoko den Schlamassel erst einmal. "....Kuso.... doushite?......" Er holte das Papier aus seinem Putzwagen und bückte sich zu der Vase hinunter, um die sauber zu bekommen und sie wieder an ihren Platz zu stellen.  
  
//Ein ungewöhnlicher Junge...// Ihm fiel der beinahe zierliche Körperbau von Otoko auf, doch viel mehr Beachtung schenkte er den langen hellen Haaren. //Wirklich hübsch.// Doch nun fand er, dass er genug Zeit damit verbracht hatte, den Jungen zu mustern. Mit einem Ruck stand er auf und schob seinen Stuhl ein wenig zurück. Der Teppichboden verschluckte beinahe jedes Geräusch.  
  
Immer noch in das Reinigen des Parkettbodens vertieft, merkte Otoko auch jetzt noch nicht, dass er nicht alleine war.  
  
Erst als er den mit Teppich ausgelegten Bereich durchquert hatte und seine Schuhe nun das Holz berührten, konnte man seine Schritte hören. Mit einem Lächeln, das zum Teil eher ein Grinsen war, ging er den letzten Meter zu dem auf dem Boden knienden Jungen.  
  
Otoko zuckte sofort zusammen und sprang auf die Beine. Entsetzt starrte er den anderen Mann an. "....W-was...? I-ich dachte, i-ich sei alleine....", stotterte er verwirrt.  
  
"Du warst wohl sehr in deine Arbeit vertieft.", meinte der andere mit einem Blick auf die Vase. Seine dunklen, kurzen Haare waren glatt gekämmt und sein Anzug saß perfekt. Er wirkte wie das komplette Gegenteil von Otoko.   
  
"I-ich w-wollte Sie nicht stören... T-tut mir leid... Ich werde d-das kurz sauber machen und d-dann gehen."  
  
"Bleib nur.", gab der andere in einem gleichgültigen Ton zurück, obwohl es ihm eigentlich überhaupt nicht gleichgültig war. Der Kleine würde ihm nicht entwischen.  
  
"A-aber störe ich denn nicht....?", fragte Otoko verdattert und blickte dem Mann vor sich eher der Freundlichkeit wegen in die Augen.  
  
"Ich wollte sowieso eine Pause machen." Die Farbe der Augen des Jungen faszinierte ihn fast so sehr wie die Haarfarbe. Das helle Blau schien eisig kalt zu sein und doch wieder nicht. Das Erscheinungsbild des anderen war wirklich mehr als ungewöhnlich. "Wer bist du?"  
  
Im ersten Moment konnte Otoko gar nichts sagen. Wieso wollte dieser Kerl wissen, wer er war? Das war ja wohl offensichtlich. "I-ich bin d-der neue R-raumpfleger...", nuschelte er dann leise.  
  
"Ich meinte deinen Namen." Er überlegte, was er mit dem Jungen anfangen konnte. Er gefiel ihm, das auf jeden Fall. Aber das war nicht alles, wozu er ihn vielleicht gebrauchen konnte.  
  
"O-otoko..."  
  
Skeptisch hob der andere die Augenbraue. "Du hast vorhin in einer anderen Sprache geredet. In welcher?"  
  
Nun wurde Otoko rot. Es war ihm bis jetzt gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er vor dem Fremden geflucht hatte. "...D-das war Japanisch... T-tut mir leid, d-das war u-unhöflich v-von mir....  
  
//Japanisch...// "Wie gut beherrscht du die Sprache?", fragte er weiter und überging die Entschuldigung.  
  
"I-ich kann nur e-ein paar W-wörter...."  
  
"Hm..." //Trotzdem könnte ich ihn brauchen.// "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir weiterreden, wenn du deine Pause machst?"  
  
"I-ich h-habe nicht v-vor, P-pause zu m-machen... I-ich komme schon so sehr s-spät nach Hause..."  
  
"Na ja, dann kann man nichts machen." Er kramte kurz in seiner Jackettasche, dann gab er Otoko ein kleines Kärtchen. "Falls du 'nen besseren Job haben willst als diesen, dann ruf mich einfach mal an."  
  
Mit großen Augen starrte Otoko auf das Kärtchen. "...E-einen besseren Job?....W-wirklich?"  
  
Ein Nicken antwortete ihm. "Überleg es dir." Damit ging der Fremde - Patric Newman, wie auf dem Kärtchen stand - wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch.  
  
"D-da gibt es n-nichts zu ü-überlegen..." Otoko konnte es nicht fassen, der Mann bot ihm tatsächlich einen Job an?  
  
Den Rest des seiner Arbeitszeit verbrachte Otoko ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, doch irgendwie ging es dieses Mal schneller, denn er war schon sehr viel früher als sonst fertig. Gut gelaunt, zum einen, weil er früher gehen konnte und zum anderen wegen diesem Patric, weil er ihm einen Job angeboten hatte, verließ Otoko den Bürokomplex.  
Als Otoko in der kleinen Wohnung ankam, war Chris noch nicht zurück. Seufzend zog er das Kärtchen noch mal hervor. "...Einen besseren J-job.... M-mehr Geld v-vielleicht.....? D-dann m-müsste Chris seinen Job vielleicht n-nicht mehr haben....." Er starrte auf die Nummer von Patric. "....O-ob er noch w-wach ist.....?" Er würde es einfach versuchen und so ging Otoko in die Küche, in der das Telefon war und wählte die Nummer.  
  
Nach einem dreimaligen Klingeln hob jemand ab und eine harte, nicht im geringsten müde klingende Stimme fragte: "Newman. Wer ist dort?"  
  
"E-eh... H-hier ist O-otoko...", stammelte der blonde Junge in den Hörer. Es wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst, dass dies sein erstes Telefongespräch seit langem war.  
  
"Ah, der Junge aus dem Büro." //Er hat also angebissen.// Patrics Stimme klang nun freundlicher als eben. "Hast du dich schon entschieden?"  
  
"J-ja... I-ich würde s-sehr g-gerne einen a-anderen Job haben... W-wenn d-das möglich w-wäre...?" Ein aufgeregtes Lächeln lag auf Otokos Lippen.  
  
"Sicher, sonst hätte ich es nicht angeboten." Einen Moment lang blätterte Patric in seinem Terminplaner. "Hast du morgen Zeit?"  
  
"M-morgen....? D-da i-ist doch S-sonntag...."  
  
"Da könnten wir ein paar Einzelheiten bereden. Falls du keine Zeit hast, müssten wir unter der Woche einen anderen Termin suchen."  
  
"N-nein... I-ist schon ok.... D-dann morgen..."  
  
"Wann hast du Zeit?"  
  
"I-ich schlafe i-immer b-bis z-zum M-mittag.... A-aber d-dann würde e-es gehen..."  
  
"Gut, dann um 14 Uhr." Patric gab Otoko eine Adresse. "Du wirst es nicht bereuen, Otoko." //Und ich auch nicht.//  
  
"Ok... d-danke sehr...."  
  
"Bis morgen." Dann war nichts mehr außer einem durchgehenden Ton in der Leitung zu hören. Mit einem befriedigten Lächeln blickte Patric aus dem Fenster. Er würde den Jungen bekommen.  
  
Vor Freude biss sich Otoko auf die Lippen, als er auflegte. "I-ich werde Chris n-nichts davon sagen.... E-es soll eine Überraschung sein...."  
Eine ganze Weile später kam Chris zurück. Er war überrascht, Otoko schlafend im Bett liegen zu sehen, da dieser normalerweise immer nach ihm zurückkam. Doch er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach und verzog sich, nach einem kurzen Abstecher im Bad, ins Bett. Er war hundemüde.  
Als am Sonntag die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf Chris' und Otokos Bett schien, wurde es Otoko sofort zu heiß und er strampelte die Decke von sich.  
  
Chris jedoch war es ohne die Decke viel zu kalt. Mit einem unwilligen Geräusch drehte er sich auf den Bauch, doch die Kälte ließ sich nicht verscheuchen.  
  
Seufzend schmiegte sich Otoko an Chris.  
  
Doch auch das war Chris nicht genug. Müde richtete er sich auf und blickte suchend um sich. Als er die Decke fand, holte er sie sich umständlich und wickelte sich und Otoko wieder damit ein.  
  
Davon wachte Otoko auf. Leicht verwirrt blickte er um sich. ".....Chris.....?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"....Du bist spät...."  
  
"... Versteh ich nicht...", murmelte Chris und wollte eigentlich nur weiterschlafen.  
  
"...Du bist doch noch nie nach H-hause gekommen, wenn es schon hell wurde....."  
  
"Es war noch dunkel... Du hast schon geschlafen."  
  
"...A-ach so.... g-gomen..." Müde lächelnd blickte ihn Otoko an.  
  
Doch das sah Chris nicht. Er war viel mehr damit beschäftigt, wieder einzuschlafen.  
  
Leicht schmollend kuschelte sich Otoko wieder an Chris.  
Obwohl Otoko mittlerweile wieder tief und fest schlief, hörte er das nervtötende Klingeln des Weckers doch. Erst wollte er das Gerät sofort wieder ausschalten, bis ihm einfiel, wieso der Wecker klingelte. Er hatte eine Verabredung. Plötzlich hellwach schaltete Otoko das Piepsen ab und verschwand schnell ins Bad, wo er sich nervös wusch. Vielleicht würde er heute wirklich einen besseren Job bekommen.  
  
Als er das Bad verließ und noch mal ins Schlafzimmer kam, um sich umzuziehen, schlief Chris immer noch friedlich auf seiner Seite des Bettes. Mit krakeliger Schrift schrieb Otoko eine kleine Nachricht für Chris, die zwar nicht verriet, wo er selbst hinging, aber Chris immerhin beruhigte. Er legte den Zettel neben das Bett und küsste seinen Freund kurz auf die Wange. Lächelnd verließ er dann die Wohnung.  
  
Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er die Adresse, die Patric ihm gegeben hatte, fand, doch schließlich stand er vor einem nicht gerade kleinen Anwesen und sah staunend durch das Tor. //....Bin ich hier wirklich richtig?// Doch die Adresse schien wirklich zu stimmen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er gerade zur richtigen Zeit angekommen war. Erleichtert klingelte er und wartete dann.  
  
Er erschrak ein wenig, als sich das riesige Tor automatisch öffnete und ihm den Weg hinauf zu dem Haus freigab. Mit großen Augen sah er sich um, während er den Weg entlangging. Wie konnte man so etwas nur bezahlen? Wie konnte man so etwas Großes überhaupt besitzen wollen? Als er auf den schwarzen Knopf neben der dunkelbraunen Holztüre drückte, drang dumpf eine klassische Melodie zu ihm vor. //Das ist aber nun wirklich kitschig......//  
  
Sofort öffnete ihm ein vornehm gekleideter Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug. Er erklärte kurz, dass Otoko bereits erwartet wurde und dieser ihm folgen sollte. Mehr sagte er nicht, als er sich umdrehte und in einer Art Eingangshalle eine Treppe hochging.  
  
Die Einrichtung schon alleine in der Eingangshalle erschlug den Straßenjungen schier. So viele Dinge, die zwar schön anzusehen waren, aber eigentlich absolut keinen Nutzen hatten, stahlen sich gegenseitig die Aufmerksamkeit des Betrachters und Otoko wusste absolut nicht, wo er hätte hinsehen sollen.  
  
Eine Bemerkung des anderen, er solle doch bitte mitkommen, riss Otoko aus seinen Gedanken und so folgte er ihm rasch. Doch er konnte es nicht lassen, sich weiter umzusehen. Alles hier war so groß, dass er eher das Gefühl hatte, er befände sich in einem Luxushotel als in einem normalen Haus.  
  
Als er endlich vor einer Tür ankam waren tatsächlich zwei Minuten vergangen, doch endlich bekam er Patric zu Gesicht. Er begann scheu zu lächeln und wusste nun beim besten Willen nicht, was er sonst hätte tun sollen.  
  
Patric trug nicht wie gestern einen dunklen Anzug, sondern hatte heute eine helle Hose und ein dazu passendes Hemd an. Diese weniger strenge Kleidung ließ ihn jünger aussehen, als gestern Abend. Als sich die Tür öffnete, sah er auf. "Ah, Otoko. Schön, dass du da bist. Komm rein."  
  
"...Ein g-großes Haus h-haben Sie...", meinte Otoko und trat langsam ein.  
  
Doch Patric tat diese Bemerkung mit einem Achselzucken ab. "Hast du Hunger?", fragte er stattdessen.  
  
Etwas verwirrt blinzelte ihm Otoko an. "N-nein... Danke..."  
  
"Also kommen wir gleich zum geschäftlichen Teil..." Patric, der bisher an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen hatte, stand auf. "Dir liegt nicht viel an deinem Job als Putzkraft, denke ich. Würdest du ihn ganz aufgeben, wenn ich dir etwas besseres anbiete?"  
  
"S-sicher!", gab Otoko sofort von sich ohne eigentlich nachzudenken.  
  
"Gut." Otoko wurde nen ein wenig genauer von dem anderen betrachtet. "Dein Job beinhaltet mehrere Arbeiten, die meisten sind relativ einfache Lieferantendienste."  
  
"....L-lieferantendienste....? A-aber i-ich muss nicht A-autof-fahren können, o-oder?" Beinahe flehend starrte Otoko den anderen Mann an.  
  
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Patrics Lippen. "Nein. Das lässt sich zu Fuß erledigen." Er lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch. "Was hast du gemacht, bevor du deinen Job angefangen hast?"  
  
Röte stieg in Otokos Gesicht. Er hatte nicht erwartet, so eine Frage gestellt zu bekommen. "...I-ich.... n-nichts...." Beschämt senkte er den Kopf.  
  
"Das ist ziemlich wenig.", meinte der andere, ein wenig belustigt. Er hatte eine Vorahnung, was Otokos Vergangenheit anging. "Du warst mal ein Junky?"  
  
Otoko zuckte unter diesen Worten ein wenig zusammen. "....W-wenn sie es so ausdrücken w-wollen..."  
  
"Bist du inzwischen clean?", fragte Patric weiter, in einem Tonfall, als würde er sich mit Otoko über dessen Hobbys unterhalten.  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Gut." Einen Blick auf die Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch werfend fuhr Patric fort. "Wir müssen bei Gelegenheit noch ein wenig über deine jetzigen Lebensumstände reden, denn die Lieferungen, die ich dir anvertrauen werde, sind wichtig für mich."  
  
"I-ich lebe nicht m-mehr auf der Strasse!", warf Otoko verteidigend ein.  
  
"Du verstehst mich falsch, Otoko. Ich muss wissen, mit wem ich es zu tun habe, sonst kann ich dir nicht vertrauen.", gab der andere beschwichtigend zurück.  
  
"A-ach so...", nuschelte der blonde Junge und senkte erneut den Kopf.  
  
"Ich möchte dich einfach ein bisschen kennenlernen." Mit einem Ruck stieß sich Patric von seinem Schreibtisch ab und kam auf Otoko zu. "Komm, ich zeige dir etwas, damit du weißt, worum es geht."  
  
Etwas verwirrt ließ sich Otoko vor Patric leiten. //...W-was meint er damit? Muss ich jetzt einen Fragebogen ausfüllen...?//  
  
Doch das musste er nicht. Patric führte ihn ein wenig auf seinem Anwesen herum, zeigte ihm einige Dinge und erzählte ihm unwichtige Sachen, aber wenig Konkretes über seine Geschäfte. Der eigentliche Zweck des Gesprächs war Otoko ein wenig zum Reden zu bringen, doch das gelang ihm nur bedingt. Er erfuhr, dass der Junge mit seinem Freund Chris zusammenwohnte, der studierte, aber mehr nicht. Doch für den Anfang reichte ihm das.  
Das erste, was Chris auffiel, war, dass Otoko nicht da war. Zuerst dachte er, dass er andere einfach nur im Bad oder in der Küche war, doch auch da fand Chris ihn nicht. Erst dann sah er den Zettel. Aber auch der half ihm nicht weiter. Auf ihm stand lediglich, dass Otoko gegangen war und Chris sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte.  
Nach zwei Stunden tauchte Otoko leise wieder in der Wohnung auf. Es hätte ja sein können, dass Chris noch am Schlafen war und er wollte ihn nicht aufwecken.  
  
Aber Chris befand sich in der Küche und hatte vor lauter Nervosität, weil er eben doch darüber nachdachte, wo Otoko blieb, angefangen, etwas für seinen Freund und sich zu kochen. Nur war er mit seinen Gedanken immer wieder woanders, so dass ihm das Essen schon mehrere Male fast angebrannt wäre.  
  
Mit einem nervösen Lächeln schlich Otoko in die Küche. "H-hi Chris..."  
  
Fast ließ Chris den Kochlöffel fallen, den er in der Hand hatte. "Otoko?" Schnell legte er ihn weg und ging auf den anderen zu. "Wo warst du?"  
  
"Sag i-ich nicht..", nuschelte der blonde Junge und schloss Chris in seine Arme.  
  
Die Verwunderung war Chris deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Wieso nicht?"  
  
"W-weil es ein G-geheimnis ist..."  
  
Wirklich zufrieden war Chris mit dieser Antwort zwar nicht, doch er blies es dabei. "Na gut..." Mit einem leichten Lächeln befreite er sich aus der Umarmung. "Hast du Hunger?"  
Ein wenig unsicher suchte Otoko nach der Adresse, die auf dem Zettel stand, den Patric ihm gegeben hatte. Er wollte keinen schlechten Eindruck machen und schon bei seinem ersten Auftrag alles versauen, also ging er schnellen Schrittes die Strasse hinunter und suchte nach der Nummer 69.  
  
Otoko war etwas verwundert, dass Patric ihn ausgerechnet in diese Gegend der Stadt geschickt hatte. Es war bekannt, dass in diesem Viertel viele illegale Geschäfte getätigt wurden. Die Polizei kümmerte sich aber nicht darum, da sich hier meist die kleineren Fische herumtrieben. Auch Otoko war früher ein paar Male hier gewesen, um sich Drogen zu besorgen. Doch egal wo er war, er würde auf jeden Fall das Paket abliefern.  
  
Nachdem er die Strasse einmal abgelaufen war, ging er sie noch einmal langsamer ab und dann fand er die Neunundsechzig auch endlich.  
  
Das Gebäude war eine wie es aussah verlassene Wohnsiedlung. Die Klingeln an den Türen waren entweder zertrümmert oder zugeklebt, bis auf eine. //Das muss die richtige Klingel sein... Er hat mit keine Wohnungsnummer gegeben...// Die Klingel funktionierte auch tatsächlich, wie Otoko feststellte.  
  
Nachdem erst einmal nichts passierte, öffnete sich nach einigen Momenten eine Tür und ein großgewachsener Kerl trat heraus. "Was willst du?", grummelte er.  
  
"E-ehm... I-ich habe e-eine Lieferung v-von P-partric Newman...", stotterte Otoko und starrte den Mann vor sich an.  
  
Ehe er sich versah, wurde Otoko an Kragen gepackt und in die Wohnung gezogen. Gleich darauf schloss der andere die Tür wieder. Erst dann ließ er Otoko los. "Komm mit.", befahl er und ging durch die dreckige Wohnung in einen anderen Raum.  
  
Otoko war von dem Mann so eingeschüchtert, dass er nicht widersprach,und brav mitging.  
  
Die Einrichtung des Zimmers, das wohl als Wohnraum vorgesehen war, war mehr als seltsam. Überall standen in weiße Tücher verhüllte Gegenstände herum und abgesehen davon sah alles ziemlich schäbig aus. "Wo ist es?", fragte der große Kerl.  
  
"H-hier...", nuschelte Otoko und streckte dem Kerl ein kleines Päckchen hin.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm der andere Otoko den Gegenstand aus der Hand und betrachtete ihn. Dann ging er zu einem kleinen Tisch und untersuchte den Inhalt, mit dem Rücken zu Otoko, so dass dieser nicht sehen konnte, was in dem Päckchen enthalten war.  
  
"Hmm... Patric hat gesagt, ich w-würde dafür hundert Dollar bekommen....."  
  
"So... hat er das?", kam die gemurmelte Antwort zurück.  
  
"J-ja...."  
  
Ein amüsiertes Lachen war zu hören.  
  
Nun wurde es Otoko wirklich mulmig.  
  
Doch nach einer halben Minute packte der andere die Sachen wieder zusammen, stand auf und hielt Otoko grinsend einen Hundert-Dollar-Schein hin. "Sag ihm einen Gruß von mir."  
  
"W-werde i-ich machen.....", nuschelte Otoko und sah zu, dass er das Haus schnell verließ.  
  
Das Grinsen blieb auf den Lippen des anderen. //Lustiger Kerl...//  
  
30.  
  
Otokos Hände hätten sich um den Hundert-Dollar-Schein verkrampft, als er wieder bei Patric ankam. Blasser als sonst trat er in die Eingangshalle des riesigen Hauses.  
  
Es war nicht wie sonst ganz still im Haus, nein, dieses Mal drang leise Musik aus dem oberen Geschoss.   
  
Etwas unsicher schlich Otoko die Treppen hoch. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was er sonst hätte tun sollen, schließlich musste er ja noch das Geld abliefern. Er klopfte an die Tür, hinter der er Patric vermutete und wartete.  
  
Doch er hörte weder ein 'Herein', noch öffnete sich die Tür. Es war mehr als seltsam, denn die Musik kam ganz eindeutig aus diesem Raum.  
  
Noch einmal versuchte er es mit Anklopfen, diesmal ein wenig fester. "Hallo...?"  
  
Zwar kam keine wirkliche Antwort aus dem Zimmer, doch nun hörte Otoko jemanden leise zur Musik mitsummen. Es schien Patrics Stimme zu sein.  
  
//Wieso antwortet er mich nicht...?// Schüchtern drückte der blonde Junge die Türe auf und spähte in den Raum.  
  
Und dort war wirklich Patric. Er stand mit einem Bademantel bekleidet in seinem großen Schlafzimmer und hatte den Blick anscheinend auf irgendetwas im Garten gerichtet. Doch er schien in Gedanken zu sein, denn das leise Mitsummen stoppte nicht, als Otoko die Tür öffnete.   
  
"....P-patric...?", versuchte Otoko noch einmal seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.  
  
Und jetzt funktionierte es auch. Der ältere Mann drehte den Kopf und sah lächelnd zu Otoko. "Ah, hallo. Ich hatte dich nicht so früh erwartet."  
  
"W-wieso d-denn nicht...? Der Weg w-war nicht w-weit....", meinte Otoko und ging mit ausgestreckter Hand, in der er das Geld hielt, auf Patric zu.  
  
"Kai hält meine Leute gerne ein wenig auf." Patric sah wieder zum Fenster und machte bisher noch keine Anstalten, sich zu Otoko umzudrehen.  
  
"E-er war ein wenig a-angsteinflössend... A-aber er hat mich g-gehen lassen... Hier ist d-das Geld."  
  
"Leg es einfach auf den Tisch."  
  
Otoko tat, wie ihm geheißen. "....W-war d-das alles....?"  
  
"Noch nicht... Komm her."  
  
Schweigend tapste Otoko zu Patric. Etwas unangenehm war ihm das schon, da Patric ja nur den Bademantel anhatte.  
  
Als der Junge neben ihm stand, schien er noch nicht zu ahnen, was Patric mit ihm vorhatte. Er selbst hatte ein wenig Mühe, sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Durch das gekippte Fenster zog ein leichter Lufthauch, der seinen Bademantel ein wenig rascheln ließ.   
  
"I-ist Ihnen nicht kalt, nur im Bademantel?", fragte Otoko, der schon wieder erschauderte.  
  
Doch anstatt zu antworten, streckte Patric die Hand nach Otoko aus und umfasste sanft, aber keineswegs locker dessen Kinn. "Mir ist ganz und gar nicht kalt.", meinte er, während er Otokos Gesicht mit regem Interesse betrachtete.  
  
Verwirrt starrte Otoko Patric an. "H-hab i-ich was f-falsch gemacht...?"  
  
"Nein.", war die einfache Antwort. Da Patric nun ganz zu Otoko gedreht war, bemerkte der Junge jetzt, dass sein Bademantel geöffnet war und die losen Enden des Gürtels locker um seine nackten Beine baumelten.   
  
Der blonde Junge selbst wurde immer nervöser. "...W-was s-soll i-ich denn noch m-machen....?"  
  
"Da fällt mir einiges ein.", murmelte Patric. Aber er redete nicht weiter, sondern hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Otokos Lippen. Normalerweise hätte er sich einfach genommen, was er wollte, doch dieser Otoko schien nicht einfach nur schüchtern zu sein. Hinter seiner Zurückhaltung steckte anscheinend mehr.  
  
Starr vor Schreck spürte Otoko die fremden Lippen auf den seinen. //Was wird das denn.....?!//  
  
Patric nutzte Otokos Verwirrung und ließ seine Zunge in dessen Mund gleiten, während er den anderen leicht zurück gegen das Fenster drückte.  
  
Doch das ging Otoko nun doch zu weit. Er griff nach Patrics Armen und löste sich von ihm. Verstört starrte er den anderen Mann an. "W-was s-soll das w-werden....?"  
  
"Das kommt auch dich an.", antwortete dieser grinsend.  
  
"W-wieso...?"  
  
"Warum nicht?" Doch zu Otokos Überraschung hackte Patric nicht weiter nach, sondern drehte sich zu dem Tisch und nahm den Hundert-Dollar-Schein. "Das ist deine Bezahlung für den Auftrag. Mach dir damit einen schönen Tag, wenn du willst." Damit gab er dem verdutzen Jungen den Schein.  
  
"S-soll d-das e-etwa zum J-job gehören.....?", fragte Otoko nicht lauter als ein Flüstern und starrte auf das Geld. Seine Freude über den guten Job war auf einen Schlag gefährlich nahe am Einsturz.  
  
"Nein, das nicht.", meinte Patric mit einem leisen Lachen, mit dem er erreichen wollte, dass Otoko sich wieder ein wenig entspannte.  
  
Was Otoko in seiner Naivität auch wirklich tat. "....G-gut.... I-ich dachte schon...", stammelte er und lächelte sogar ein wenig erleichtert.  
  
Patric widmete seine Gedanken nun wirklich wieder dem Geschäft. //Er hat es abgeliefert und das Geld mitgebracht, die Probe hat er also bestanden. Dann könnten wir ja nun mit den wirklichen Aufträgen anfangen.//  
  
//...Was hätte ich bloß getan, wenn er das wirklich verlangt hätte....?! ....Chris würde mich umbringen, wenn ich mitmachen würde....// Sich in seine Gedanken steigernd biss sich Otoko verzweifelt in die Unterlippe.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln sah Patric wieder auf. "Du kannst gehen, Otoko. Ich brauche dich heute nicht mehr."  
  
Seufzend hob Otoko den Kopf. "Jetzt nennst du mich auch schon so....?"  
  
"Hm?" Ein wenig verständnislos sah Patric den anderen an.  
  
"Möchte mal wissen, wie vielen meiner Kunden er noch den Kopf verdrehen will..."  
  
//Wovon redet er?// "Wer?"  
  
"Na dieser Otoko."  
  
"Ah." //Was soll das jetzt? Dreht er durch?// Immer noch verwundert ging Patric zu Otoko und legte ihm die Arme von hinten auf die Schultern. "Dir geht es noch gut, ja?"  
  
"Hmm... bestens... Aber könntest du mich nicht doch Mike nennen?"  
  
"Wenn dir das lieber ist."  
  
"Ja, eigentlich schon..."  
  
"Mir ist das relativ egal." Patrics Hände ruhten immer noch auf Otokos Schultern und er ließ sie dort. //Erst war er total nervös, aber das war ja zu erwarten. Doch diesen Wandel kann ich mir nicht erklären. Was soll das jetzt?//  
  
Otoko strich Patrics Arme nun doch von seinen Schultern und drehte sich ihm mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu. "Und wie soll ich dich nennen? Besondere Wünsche?"  
  
"Du kennst meinen Namen."  
  
"Ja, aber vielleicht hättest du was anderes lieber gehabt.... Patric...", hauchte Otoko und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um flüchtig mit seinen Lippen über die des anderen zu streichen.  
  
//Egal, was diesen plötzlichen Wechsel ausgelöst hat, ich habe nichts dagegen.// Patric nahm diese Gelegenheit sofort wahr und legte die Arme um Otoko, um ihn an sich zu ziehen.  
  
Überrascht aufkeuchend grinste Otoko gegen Patrics Lippen und verschloss sie dann fester mit seinen.  
  
Der ältere Mann hatte zwar nicht erwartet, seinen Plan heute noch ausführen zu können, doch andererseits kam es ihm wirklich gelegen. Der Junge, egal ob Otoko oder Mike, hatte ihm von Anfang an gefallen und jetzt würde er ihn sich nehmen.  
  
Geschickt ließ Otoko seine Hände unter dem Bademantel verschwinden und strich über die warme Haut von Patrics Rücken.  
  
Der hatte inzwischen angefangen Otokos Hemd aufzuknöpfen, doch letztendlich riss er es einfach auf, während er den Kuss dort fortsetze, wo er eben noch abgebrochen worden war.  
  
"Hnn... Sind wir ungeduldig....?", nuschelte Otoko gegen die fremden Lippen und ließ seine Zunge in Patrics Mund gleiten.  
  
Eine Antwort auf diese Frage gab er nicht. Mitten im Raum stehend gefiel es Patric nicht besonders, so dass er Otoko kurzerhand hochhob und zum Bett trug, wo er ihn niederließ und sich über ihn beugte.  
  
Otoko hatte die Augen halbgeschlossen und sah Patric stolz und verführerisch wie eine Katze an. "...Weiches Bett...."  
  
Doch den Älteren kümmerte das Bett im Moment nicht viel. Mit einem lustvollen Grinsen legte er sich halb auf Otoko und saugte an seinem Hals, während er eine Hand weiter nach unten wandern ließ.  
  
Seufzend neigte Otoko seinen Hals zur Seite um mehr von Patrics Liebkosungen zu erhaschen, welche dieser ihm auch nur zu gerne gab. Die schlanken Finger des blonden Jungen streiften den überflüssigen Bademantel von Patrics Schultern.  
  
Der zog ihn ganz aus und warf das Stück Stoff dann unachtsam weg. Schnell hatte er Otokos Hose geöffnet und stoppte nun seine Liebkosungen an Otokos Hals, um sie dem Jungen herunterzuziehen.  
  
Otoko half ihm dabei, indem er seine Hüften ein wenig hob und dabei an Patrics Becken presste.  
  
Nachdem auch dieses störende Kleidungsstück entfernt worden war, legte Patric sich wieder auf den so einladend auf seinem Bett liegenden Körper. Der Junge war wirklich kein schlechter 'Fang'.  
  
"...Immer noch so kalt...?", fragte Otoko und biss sanft in Patrics Unterlippe.  
  
"Und wenn es so wäre?" Wieder erschien dieses Grinsen auf Patrics Lippen.  
  
"Dein Pech... So etwas turnt ab..."  
  
"Wir sind aber taktvoll.", meinte Patric, doch er verlor sein Grinsen nicht, sondern bedeckte die nackte Haut unter ihm mit leichten Küssen.  
  
"Hmmm... taktvoll....? Was ist das...?", schnurrte Otoko und räkelte sich leicht.  
  
"...Unwichtig....", murmelte der andere, während er sich immer weiter nach unten arbeitete. In Gedanken überlegte er jedoch gerade, wie er am besten an die Kondome im Nachtkästchen herankommen konnte, ohne die Berührungen allzu lange stoppen zu müssen.  
  
//Ich scheine mich ja ganz schön nach oben gearbeitet zu haben... Der Kerl ist, wie es aussieht, stinkreich... Kein schlechter Fang....//, dachte Otoko und stieß den anderen dann von sich, um sich aufrichten zu können. "Langweilig, lass mich mal lieber machen..."  
  
Wäre Patric nicht so erregt gewesen, hätte er bei diesem Kommentar geschmollt. Doch jetzt war ihm das erst einmal egal.  
  
Er ließ sich von Otoko auf das Bett drücken. Mit einem neckischen Lächeln beugte sich der blonde Junge über ihn und griff ihm sogleich zwischen die Beine.  
  
Sofort entwich ein leises Stöhnen Patrics Kehle.  
  
"Na....? Klingt doch schon mal viiiel interessanter, oder?", hauchte Otoko gegen den Hals des anderen Mannes, bevor er sanft hinein biss. Mit seinen Händen umschloss er Patrics Glied und fing an es zu streicheln.  
  
Patric neigte seinen Hals zur Seite und genoss nun die Zärtlichkeiten des anderen, auch wenn er es eigentlich lieber hatte, wenn er die Initiative ergriff.  
  
Otoko löste sich kaum von Patrics Hals, als er sprach, so dass seine Lippen immer noch leicht die zarte Haut berührten. "Willst du mich?"  
  
"Die Kondome sind im Nachtkästchen.", antwortete Patric mit einem erregten Seufzen.  
  
//Langweiler...// "Das heißt wohl ja..." Otoko löste sich nun ganz von Patric und legte sich neben ihm. "Dann hol sie mal..."  
  
Ein wenig enttäuscht, weil Otoko aufgehört hatte, richtete sich Patric auf und holte schnell eines der Kondome aus der Schublade. Ja, er wollte diesen Jungen. Und zwar jetzt gleich.  
  
"...Hast du welche mit Vanillegeschmack....?", fragte Otoko und grinste herablassend.  
  
"Die hättest du mitbringen müssen.", gab Patric in einem nicht so freundlichen Tonfall zurück. //Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass du still bist.// Mit einem diesmal eher bösartigen Grinsen legte er das Kondom neben sich und drückte Otoko zurück auf das Lacken. "Bald wirst du nicht mehr grinsen."  
  
Diese kleine Drohung schien allerdings ihre Wirkung verfehlt zu haben. Gelassen blickten ihn Otokos eisige Augen an. "...Wir werden sehen..."  
  
Eigentlich hatte Patric nicht vorgehabt, so stürmisch und rücksichtslos zu sein, aber die Worte des anderen stachelten ihn genau dazu an. "Wie du willst..." Er riss das Plastik um das Kondom auf und rollte es sich über, dann kniete er sich zwischen die Beine des anderen und zog sie weiter auseinander. //Es geht auch so...// Doch trotzdem zögerte Patric noch. Er würde ihm wirklich weh tun.  
  
Ein wenig erbost funkelte ihn Otoko an, doch sein Grinsen war noch nicht gänzlich verschwunden. "Dass man immer gleich zu sadistischen Mitteln greifen muss...."  
  
"Du hast entschieden dazu beigetragen..." Mit einem ironischen Lächeln setzte Patric nun doch sein Vorhaben gleich in die Tat um und drang in den Jungen ein. Zufrieden registrierte er, wie der andere erstickt aufkeuchte.  
  
"Oh... ah... Mann.... D-den hab ich ja ganz schön hart hinbekommen...", presste Otoko hervor.  
  
Ein leises Lachen von Patric war zu hören. Aber jetzt ließ er dem anderen ein wenig Zeit, um sich an ihn zu gewöhnen und strich sanft über den leicht zitternden Körper. Er hatte Otoko da, wo er ihn haben wollte.  
  
//Wer hätte das gedacht, doch kein Hasenrammler...// Bei diesen Gedanken konnte sich Otoko ein erneutes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er beugte sich vor und leckte leicht über Patrics Lippen.  
  
Wäre das Gefühl nicht so überwältigend gewesen, hätte Patric jetzt alles getan, um dieses Grinsen wieder aus Otokos Gesicht zu bekommen. Doch er ließ es und küsste Otoko stattdessen.  
  
Sofort vertiefte Otoko den Kuss und fing an, mit Patrics Zunge zu ringen. Als Patric sich nach ein paar Augenblicken immer noch nicht bewegte, presste er seinen Hintern leicht gegen dessen Becken und seufzte in Patrics Mund auf.  
  
Der Kuss hatte Patric dermaßen abgelenkt, dass er bei Otokos Bewegung überrascht aufkeuchte. Es schien nun zu gehen. Langsam begann Patric sich zu bewegen, denn seine sadistische Ader war nicht wirklich ausgeprägt, zumindest beim Sex nicht. Er hatte nicht vor, Otoko noch mehr wehzutun.  
  
Doch weil das Otoko im Moment einfach zu langsam war, versuchte er sich, so gut es ihm möglich war, gegen Patric zu bewegen. Er löste sich von dem Mund des anderen und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.  
  
Patrics Hände fanden mittlerweile Halt im Lacken und so stütze er sich ab, während er nun doch ein wenig das Tempo beschleunigte. Selbst er merkte, dass es Otoko bisher nicht reichte.  
  
//Gott!! Der ist eher ein alter Tattergreis als ein Hase!// Otoko schlang seine weißen Beine um Patrics Hüften und presste ihn damit noch enger an sich. "...Hnn... sag mal.... Patric..."  
  
"...Was...?", fragte dieser leicht atemlos. Er versuchte einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus mit Otoko zu finden, doch dem anderen schien es immer noch nicht zu genügen.  
  
Nun schlang Otoko auch seine Arme um Patrics Nacken und zog ihn zu sich, so dass dessen dunkle Haare leicht über Otokos Brust strichen. "...H-hast du... nicht.... was bei... dir?"  
  
"....Was ... genau?" Dunkel erinnerte sich Patric, dass Otoko gemeint hätte, er wäre clean.   
  
Ein erregtes Seufzen drang über Otokos Lippen. "...W-was.... wohl....? Etwas,... womit man... Spaß haben... unn... oh ja....... Spaß haben kann...."   
  
"Sicher... habe ich das... Aber glaub nicht, dass es ... das umsonst gibt...", antwortete Patric leise keuchend. Eigentlich wollte er sich lieber über andere Dinge Gedanken machen... oder besser über gar nichts.  
  
//Ich bezahle doch gerade......// Doch statt etwas für Patric hörbares zu erwidern, beließ er es lieber bei seinen Gedanken und ließ seine Hände über Patrics Rücken streichen.   
  
Nun, da der Junge endlich Ruhe gegeben hatte, konnte er sich endlich wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden. Aber eines musste man Otoko lassen, er war wirklich gut und Patric genoss den Sex in vollen Zügen.  
  
Otoko selbst hatte nicht viel davon, er wollte eigentlich nur, dass das Ganze so schnell wie möglich vorbei war. Patric bekam, was er wollte, denn die Mittel dazu waren Otoko bestens bekannt. So war der ganze Spaß für den anderen schon nach wenigen Minuten vorbei.  
  
Bei ihrem ersten Gespräch bei ihm zu Hause hatte Patric kurz überlegt, ob der Junge sich verkaufte. Nun war er sich sicher. Aber was interessierte ihn das? Gar nichts, also war es egal. Trotzdem kratzte es ein wenig an seinem Stolz, dass Otoko sich so unbeeindruckt zeigte.  
  
Sich sanft über seinen eigenen gebrechlich wirkenden Körper streichend lag Otoko neben Patric. "...Hmmm....Könntest du mir nicht was geben....?", nuschelte er, drehte sich auf den Bauch und baumelte mit den Füssen in der Luft.  
  
Nachdenklich sah Patric ihn an. Einerseits wollte er Otoko nichts geben, aber andererseits hatte er ihm gerade einen nicht so kleinen Gefallen getan. Eine Ausnahme konnte er also ruhig machen. Sein Blick wanderte zu den Armen des anderen. "Heroin?"  
  
Otoko folgte Patrics Blick und zog dann seinen Arm zu sich. "Am liebsten, ja...."  
  
"Warte kurz." Träge stand Patric auf. Eigentlich hatte er dazu überhaupt keine Lust. Er ging in ein Nebenzimmer und holte dort die notwendigen Utensilien aus einem Versteck in einem der Schränke heraus. Dann kehrte er wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurück und warf die Sachen aufs Bett. "Beeil dich, du musst dann gehen. Ich hab bald einen Termin."  
  
"Awwww.... Wie Ungentleman like.....", murrte Otoko griff aber gleich darauf nach dem, was ER eigentlich die ganze Zeit wollte.  
  
Patric setzte sich auf das Bett und sah Otoko zu. Er wollte noch duschen, doch das würde er erst tun, wenn er wieder allein war. Noch konnte er Otoko nicht ganz vertrauen, besonders nicht nach dem Verhalten, welches dieser im Moment zeigte.  
  
"Guckst du dabei gerne zu?", fragte Otoko nach einer Weile eher ein wenig abwesend.  
  
"Nicht unbedingt." Nun stand Patric auf und drückte auf einen Knopf am Kopfende des Bettes. "Zieh dich an, Edward bringt dich raus. Ach ja, das gehört dir." Damit zeigte er auf den Hundert-Dollar-Schein, der Otoko heruntergefallen war und auf dem Boden lag.  
  
"Ich lese kein Geld vom Boden auf, wenn mich meine Kunden beobachten...", entgegnete der blonde Junge und zog sich langsam an.  
  
"Ich werde dich sicher nicht zwingen, es zu nehmen.", erwiderte Patric, doch er blieb trotzdem noch im Zimmer.  
  
"Na dann wirst du es mir ja nächstes Mal geben können..." Damit verließ Otoko den Raum.  
  
Verwundert blickte Patric ihm hinterher. "Ein wirklich seltsamer Junge..."  
Otoko ärgerte sich ein wenig darüber, dass er die hundert Dollar liegen gelassen hatte, aber andererseits wollte es sein Stolz nicht zulassen, sich vor Patric nach Geld zu bücken. Er wusste im Moment eigentlich gar nicht so recht, wo er hinwollte oder ob er überhaupt irgendwo hinwollte, denn seine Sicht wurde immer schlechter. Keine Frage, Patrics Stoff war gut, zu gut und zu viel für den abgewöhnten Körper. So entschloss sich der blonde Junge, erst mal seinen Rausch zu genießen, bevor er sich weiter um irgendetwas kümmerte.  
Wütend über sich selbst warf Chris seinen Kugelschreiber in die Ecke des Zimmers. Wieso konnte er sich nicht aufs Lernen konzentrieren? Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet es ihm. Otoko war wieder einmal weg, arbeiten. Das wäre kein Problem gewesen, doch der andere hatte ihm immer noch nicht - immerhin hatte Otoko den Job nun seit einer Woche - gesagt, was er tat. Auch damit konnte Chris leben. Was ihn störte war, dass Otoko bisher immer um die Uhrzeit zurückgewesen war, die er Chris gesagt hatte. Nur war das vor zwei Stunden gewesen. Er machte sich Sorgen, doch was konnte er schon tun? Er wüsste nicht, wo er seinen Freund hätte suchen können.  
Otoko war allerdings gar nicht weit von Chris entfernt. Nur zwei Straßenblocks trennten sie, doch als Otoko wieder einigermaßen zu sich kam, war wieder einige Zeit vergangen. Verwirrt und desorientiert blickte sich Otoko um. //.....Was mache ich hier......??// Schwankend versuchte er aufzustehen. Er fühlte sich seltsam wohl, was die leichte Beunruhigung in ihm allerdings nicht ganz wegmachen konnte. Als er das Elektrogeschäft gegenüber der Straße erkannte, wusste er sofort, wo er war und so versuchte er, mehr schlecht als recht in Chris' und seine Wohnung zu kommen.  
  
Als er die Schritte im Treppenhaus hörte, sprang Chris sofort auf und öffnete die Tür. "Otoko?! Bist du das?"  
  
Mit leicht verhangenen Augen blickte Otoko auf. "...J-ja...." Er versuchte zu lächeln, krallte seine Hand allerdings fester in das Treppengeländer, um nicht vornüber zu kippen.  
  
Erschrocken hastete Chris zu Otoko und zog ihn zu sich. "Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er, während er den anderen in die Wohnung trug.  
  
"Hmmm... N-nichts b-besonderes....", nuschelte der blonde Junge und schlang die Arme um Chris' Nacken.  
  
"So siehst du aber nicht aus.", meinte Chris, immer noch besorgt. Er legte Otoko auf dem Bett ab und betrachtete ihn.  
  
"....M-mir geht es.... w-wirklich.... gut..." Ein wenig unbeholfen strich sich Otoko durch die Haare. Sein Blick wurde wieder glasiger und er schien Chris gar nicht mehr richtig wahr zu nehmen. Er fühlte, wie sein Herz gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte, doch zugleich war sein Körper so angenehm betäubt.  
  
Verzweiflung stieg in Chris auf. //Das kann doch nicht normal sein... Ich hab ihn noch nie so erlebt... Er ist so anders... oder...// Ein schlimmer Verdacht kam ihm, doch er hoffte, dass er sich irrte. //Nein... wenn es das ist, dann ... weiß ich nicht, was ich noch machen soll...// Ohne auf Otokos schwache Gegenwehr zu achten, nahm er einen Arm des Jungen und zog den Ärmel der Jacke nach oben. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich. //....Scheiße...//  
  
".....W-was ist d-denn....?", fragte Otoko in leicht genervten Tonfall.  
  
Doch Chris ließ einfach nur Otokos Arm los und stand auf. "Nichts." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er ins Bad und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Nun bahnten sich die Tränen ihren Weg über seine Wangen, die er so lange zurückgehalten hatte. //Wieso tust du mir das an, Otoko?//  
  
Etwas unverständliches nuschelnd drehte sich Otoko zur Seite und gab sich seinem Rausch wieder hin.  
  
Chris blieb weiterhin im Badezimmer, saß dort auf der geschlossenen Toilette und ertrug seinen Schmerz alleine. So verletzt, wie er sich jetzt fühlte, wollte er Otoko nicht sehen. Und wahrscheinlich war es dem im Moment auch völlig egal.  
  
31.  
  
Otoko 'erwachte' erst nach einer Stunde wieder, als sich die Muskeln in seinem linken Unterschenkel leicht zusammenzogen. "...M-mist... Was i-ist denn jetzt l-los....?"  
  
Chris, der immer noch im Bad war und sich mittlerweile wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, hörte Otoko und lauschte, doch er wollte trotzdem nicht mit dem anderen reden. Er war doch selbst schuld, wenn er sich etwas spritzte.  
  
Otoko erhob sich. Er fühlte sich komisch und irgendwie hatte er wieder das Verlangen nach Stoff. Aber wieso? Er humpelte in die Küche, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen, erst dann fiel ihm auf, dass Chris nirgends zu sehen war. //......Ist er schon gegangen......?// ".....C-chris....?"  
  
//Nein, ich werde nicht zu ihm hingehen.// Obwohl es in dem Bad doch ein wenig kalt war und Chris jetzt viel lieber seinem Bett liegen oder bei Otoko sein würde, blieb er.   
  
"....Chris?!" //Er geht doch sonst nicht so früh......//   
  
Seufzend stand Chris auf. //Es hat doch keinen Sinn...// Mit einem leisen 'Ich bin hier.' kam er aus dem Bad.  
  
Verwundert blickte Otoko ihn an. "....G-geht es d-dir nicht g-gut...?"  
  
"Bist nicht du der, dem es schlecht geht?" Chris' Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll und genau das sollte sie auch.  
  
"....N-nein..." Otokos Wangen färbten sich rot. "...I-ich fühle m-mich nur ein wenig m-müde..."  
  
"Aha." Erst jetzt fiel Chris auf, dass Otokos Hemd zerrissen war. Was ihn aber noch mehr störte, war der dunkle Fleck an Otokos sonst weißem Hals. //Was habe ich dir getan, dass du mir so etwas antust? Ich dachte, zwischen uns herrscht inzwischen so etwas wie Vertrauen.//  
  
Otoko fiel Chris' Gemütszustand sofort auf und er ging leicht humpelnd auf seinen Freund zu. "W-was hast du....?", fragte er sanft und wollte über Chris' Wange streichen.  
  
Doch dieser wich sofort zurück. "Ich hoffe, du hast dich gut amüsiert, bei der Arbeit." Das Wort 'Arbeit' betonte Chris besonders.  
  
Sofort wich auch Otoko zurück. "...W-wieso a-amüsiert....?" Er erinnerte sich plötzlich, wie Patric ihn geküsst hatte und er fasste sich sofort an die Lippen. "...I-ich habe m-mich nicht a-amüsiert....."  
  
"Ist mir egal." Auf irgend eine Art empfand Chris sein Verhalten selbst als kindisch, doch andererseits fühle er sich berechtigt, sich so zu benehmen. Immerhin war es nicht er, der etwas falsch gemacht hatte.  
  
Otokos Blick wurde nun verstört. "...W-was ist l-los Chris...? H-hab ich w-was f-falsch g-gemacht...?"  
  
Chris setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah zu Otoko hoch. "Schau mal in den Spiegel."  
  
"W-wieso...?"  
  
"Weil du dort den Grund für mein Verhalten siehst."  
  
"....I-ich mag mein S-spiegelbild n-nicht..."  
  
Frustriert, weil Otoko nicht tat, was er wollte, legte er sich auf das Bett, das Gesicht von Otoko abgewendet. Gut, das war auf jeden Fall kindisch, aber er hatte allen Grund dazu.  
  
Mehr als widerwillig begab sich Otoko nun doch ins Bad. Leicht zitternd hob er den Kopf und blickte in sein eigenes Gesicht.  
  
Chris sah ihm hinterher. Er würde Otoko so gerne in seine Arme schließen und ihm das Ganze ersparen, doch sein Stolz ließ es nicht zu. Diesmal nicht.  
  
Das Zittern in Otokos Körper verstärkte sich, als er den Fleck an seinem Hals und sein zerrissenes Hemd bemerkte. //.....W-was ist p-passiert...?// Angeekelt stieß er sich von dem Spiegel weg und drehte sich um. Er schlang die Arme um seinen Körper und sank lautlos in die Knie. //....Das bin nicht ich!!//  
  
Doch wie so oft änderte Chris seine Meinung, als er sah, wie Otoko zu Boden sank. Er stand auf und ging zu ihm hin. "Wieso tust du mir das an?", fragte er leise.  
  
Otoko hob den Kopf und starrte Chris mit geweiteten Augen an. ".....W-was..........?" Seine Lippen begannen zu zittern und er presste beide Arme an den Kopf. "WAS UM ALLES IN DER WELT HABE ICH DENN GETAN???!!"  
  
Erschrocken wich Chris einen Schritt zurück. "Das weiß ich doch nicht.", antwortete er mit verbitterter Stimme.  
  
"....I-ich a-auch nicht.....", wisperte der blonde Junge und wischte die Tränen in seinen Augen weg. ".....I-ich weiss es nicht........"  
  
"Du hast dir wieder etwas gespritzt."  
  
"W-was....?" Ungläubig starrte Otoko Chris an.  
  
"Du hast frische Einstichwunden an deinem Arm.", antwortete Chris. Er fühlte sich wie in einem schlechten Film. Wieso musste so etwas jetzt kommen? Er hatte sich so gut mit Otoko hier eingelebt, doch jetzt schien der Frieden vorbei zu sein.  
  
//Nein.... bitte nicht....// Als auch Otoko die Wunde erkannte presste er die Augen zusammen und schluchzte auf. ".....g-gomen nasai... "  
  
Aber dieses Mal erwiderte Chris nichts. Er würde lügen, wenn er antworten würde, dass alles ok sei.  
  
//.....Jetzt ist alles vorbei.... ich wusste doch, dass ich nicht glücklich sein darf....// Otoko verkroch sich wieder ins Bad und schloss die Türe ab.  
  
Chris sah ihm nach, aber er versuchte nicht, ihn dazu zu bringen, die Tür zu öffnen. Wieso auch? Entmutigt und mit den Nerven im Moment völlig am Ende beschloss er schlafen zu gehen.  
  
// Ich tue ihm nur weh.... Ich mache ihm nur Probleme!! Verdammt! Wieso habe ich es zugelassen, dass ich mich wohl bei ihm fühle?! Wieso hab ich es zugelassen, dass er mich liebt??!!!// Total in seinen dunkeln Gedanken versunken brachen die Tränen aus Otoko heraus. //Wieso.....? Wieso...... Wieso?! Wieso?!?! Ich hasse mich!! Ich hasse mich so sehr!!!// Sein Körper wurde regelrecht durchgeschüttelt und schon nach wenigen Minuten war ihm, als würde er an seinen eigenen Tränen ersticken müssen.  
  
Die Geräusche, die aus dem anderen Zimmer zu Chris vordrangen, zerrissen diesem fast das Herz. //Hör auf...//, schluchzte er in Gedanken. //Hör endlich damit auf, mir weh zu tun...//  
  
Otokos Sicht war schon lange verschwommen vor Tränen, doch nun schien es immer dunkler um ihn zu werden. Ob die Dämmerung eingesetzt hatte oder er dank des Luftmangels in Ohnmacht fiel, wusste er nicht, denn der Schmerz in ihm wurde immer wie schlimmer. Er hörte auf zu schluchzen.  
  
Doch auch die Stille war für Chris unerträglich. //Was, wenn er sich etwas angetan hat? Was, wenn er inzwischen tot ist?// Er riss sich zusammen, stand auf und klopfte gegen die Tür. "Otoko! Mach auf, bitte."  
  
Chris bekam keine Antwort.  
  
Nun packte ihn wirklich die Panik. "Otoko! Otoko, bitte!! Mach auf!"  
  
Stille war auch jetzt die einzige Antwort, die Chris erhielt.  
  
"Nein... Otoko..." Chris schlug mit den Händen gegen die Tür, doch sie ging nicht auf. "Otoko!!" //Ich will nicht, dass du dich umbringst... Lass mich nicht allein...//  
  
Doch nun wurde die Türe geöffnet und Otoko stand vor ihm. "....Wieso schreist du so, verdammt....? Ich wollte schlafen..."  
  
Mit Tränen den Augen sah Chris Otoko einen Moment einfach nur an, dann schlang er die Arme um den anderen und umarmte ihn, anstatt zu antworten.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Was ist denn jetzt los?"  
  
"Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir Vorwürfe gemacht habe.", schluchzte Chris mit erstickter Stimme, während er den anderen immer noch eng an sich drückte. "Ich werde es nie wieder tun."  
  
Leicht verwirrt blickte Otoko auf Chris. ".....Von was redest du eigentlich?"  
  
Die bittere Erkenntnis, dass er wieder Mike vor sich hatte, traf Chris wie ein Schlag. Zitternd ließ er den anderen los und sank vor ihm auf die Knie. "Nein..." //Nicht schon wieder...//  
  
"Mann, was hast du denn geschluckt...?" Nun doch ein wenig besorgt kniete sich Otoko vor Chris und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.  
  
"Nichts." Die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die Chris im Moment spürte, zeigte sich deutlich in seiner Stimme. //Ich wünschte, ich hätte es... Dann ließe sich das alles leichter ertragen.//  
  
//Jetzt dreht er total ab...// Sanft drückte Otoko Chris an sich. "Na komm schon... so schlimm wird's ja nicht sein...."  
  
Neue Tränen vermischten sich mit den Spuren der alten, die noch nicht getrocknet waren. //Ich hätte ihn nicht beschuldigen dürfen... Wahrscheinlich hat Mike die Drogen genommen, nicht Otoko...// Chris schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper des anderen, obwohl er Mike ganz und gar nicht mochte. Er brauchte jetzt Trost, egal von wem.  
  
"Ssschschh.... Vielleicht solltest du ein wenig schlafen gehen....", hauchte Otoko leise und legte seinen eigenen Kopf auf Chris' Schulter.  
  
Der stand nun langsam auf. Seine ganze Haltung drückte Niedergeschlagenheit aus. Chris hielt den Kopf gesenkt, wodurch die Augen von seinen Haaren verdeckt waren und ging langsam zum Bett, wo er sich, ohne sich auszuziehen, hinlegte. Vielleicht war Schlafen wirklich das Beste, was er tun konnte.  
  
//Was hat er denn bloß.....?? Hat er etwa ne schlechte Note nach Hause gebracht und Mama hat ihn ausgeschimpft oder was.....?// Seufzend stand auch Otoko auf und begab sich zu Chris in Bett. Dort kuschelte er sich an den anderen Körper.  
  
Chris tat dasselbe und genoss im Moment einfach die Wärme des anderen, die ihn langsam wieder beruhigte.   
  
"Morgen ist alles wieder anders.... Du wirst sehen....", flüsterte Otoko und kraulte Chris sanft den Nacken.  
  
//Wird es nicht... Es wird immer so weitergehen...//, dachte Chris aussichtslos. Das Zittern hatte inzwischen wieder aufgehört und auch die Tränen waren versiegt. //Wenn du wüsstest, wie es wirklich ist...//  
  
Otoko liebkoste Chris weiter sanft, bis er selbst von der Ruhe, die um sie herum herrschte, müde wurde und einschlief.  
  
Als Chris dies merkte, öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah auf. Selbst wenn Mike in vielen Dingen ein Idiot war, so zeigte er zumindest Mitgefühl... Vielleicht war er doch nicht so schlimm, wie Chris ihn immer empfunden hatte.  
Als Chris am nächsten Tag in die Uni kam, stand schon der nächste Schock für ihn bereit. Er hatte vergessen für eine wichtigen Test zu lernen, den er heute morgen hatte.  
  
Dementsprechend lief die Prüfung für ihn mehr als schlecht. Zum einen konnte er den Stoff nur halbwegs und zum anderen schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Otoko ab. Als Chris die Wohnung heute Morgen verlassen hatte, war der andere noch tief und fest am Schlafen und deshalb hatte Chris ihn nicht geweckt. Er hoffte nur, dass er wieder Otoko gegenüberstand, wenn er später zurückkam.  
  
Als es die Mittagspause einläutete, blieb Chris deprimiert sitzen. "Hey Chris, wie ist es bei dir gelaufen?"  
  
Verwirrt sah er nach oben. Michael und Janine standen vor seinem Platz. "Mies.", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß und fragte sich, was die beiden hier bei ihm wollten. Sie hatten ihn doch die letzte Zeit auch ignoriert.  
  
"...Oh... Das klingt nicht gut... Hast du denn nicht gelernt?"  
  
"Ich hatte es vergessen." Chris packte seine Sachen zusammen und wollte eigentlich so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden, um sich in einen Bereich der Uni zu verziehen, in dem er seine Ruhe hatte.  
  
"Du solltest es dir das nächste mal in die Agenda schreiben..... In letzter Zeit scheinst du nicht mehr so gute Noten zu haben....", meinte Janine und lächelte leicht.  
  
Doch das Lächeln wurde nicht erwidert. Mit einem 'Werd ich machen.' stand Chris auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
"Wollen wir zusammen essen gehen?", fragte Michael dann schnell.  
  
"Ich hab keinen Hunger."  
  
"Können wir dann trotzdem reden?"  
  
"Wenn es euch so wichtig ist.", antwortete Chris gleichgültig.  
Die drei waren in der Kantine der Uni. Michael und Janine aßen, während Chris nur stumm dasaß.  
  
"Du siehst nicht gut aus..... Vielleicht solltest du doch was essen...", bemerkte Janine und hielt Chris ein Stück Brot hin.  
  
Aber auch das nahm er nicht an. "Ich habe wirklich keinen Hunger."  
  
"Chris.... was ist mit dir los....?"  
  
"... Ich habe ein paar Probleme, aber damit komme ich schon klar. Es ist nichts ernstes."  
  
"Können wir dir helfen....?", fragte Michael nun und biss in sein Sandwich.  
  
"Nein." Nachdenklich betrachtete Chris die Tischplatte. "Das kann niemand."  
  
"W-wie meinst du das....? Was ist denn los...?" Nun war Michael und Janine wirklich besorgt.  
  
"Egal, was ich tue... es hilft nichts... Die Probleme kommen immer wieder..."  
  
"Wieso...? Was hast du denn für Probleme?......Iist es... wegen diesem Otoko?"  
  
Ein Nicken von Chris bestätigte diese Annahme.  
  
"Was hat er gemacht?" Sofort rückten die beiden näher zu Chris.  
  
Der überlegte, wie viel er den beiden erzählen sollte. Wenn er zu viel sagte, würden sie sicher mit seiner Mutter reden. "Er hat eben ein paar Probleme... und die nehmen mich auch mit..."  
  
"Aber.... du nimmst jetzt nicht auch Drogen, oder?"  
  
"Nein." //Aber es könnte sein, dass ich damit anfange, wenn es so weiter geht...//  
  
"Hat er denn irgendwelche Straßengangs am Hals?"  
  
"Nein..." Plötzlich kam es Chris so vor, als hätte er schon zu viel erzählt. "Es ist nicht so schlimm. Ich habe einfach in letzter Zeit ein wenig Stress, weil ich ja nebenbei noch arbeite. Es nimmt mich ein bisschen zu viel mit, aber das wird schon wieder."  
  
"Bist du sicher......?"  
  
"Sicher. Schließlich gibt es für jedes Problem eine Lösung.", antwortete Chris mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Doch er wusste selbst, dass er nicht besonders überzeugend war.  
  
"Na ja...... Aber manchmal sind die Lösungen doch recht beängstigend....", meinte Michael und erwiderte das Grinsen und kurz.  
  
"Hm..." //Ja... diese Art der Lösungen gibt es auch noch...//  
  
"Na ja..... Du scheinst jetzt wohl deine Ruhe vor uns haben zu wollen, was?"  
  
"Wäre besser." Und schon stand Chris auf. "Bis später." Damit ging er.  
  
Verbittert blickten Michael und Janine Chris nach.  
Als Otoko, oder besser gesagt Mike, Patrics Arbeitszimmer betrat, saß dieser an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb gerade etwas auf einem Laptop. Otokos Hundert-Dollar-Schein lag neben ihm auf der Ablage.  
  
"Bin wieder da.... Störe ich....?", fragte Otoko und ging auf Patric zu.  
  
"Nicht doch.", antwortete Patric, ohne aufzusehen.  
  
"Gibt's wieder Arbeit für den Laufjungen?"  
  
Patric nickte. "Ja. Hier..." Er deutete auf einen Zettel. "...Ist die Adresse. Das Päckchen liegt darunter."  
  
Kurz ließ Otoko seinen Arm über Patrics Schulter streichen, bevor er das Päckchen und den Zettel an sich nahm. "....Wie viel muss ich einkassieren....?"  
  
"Dreihundert. Deine Bezahlung bekommst du hier."  
  
"Ok.... und tschüss! Bin bald wieder da....", damit verließ Otoko das Zimmer.  
  
Mit einem Grinsen arbeitete Patric weiter.  
Als Otoko nach einigem Suchen die Adresse fand, war er angenehm überrascht. Diesmal war das Gebäude nicht ganz so heruntergekommen wie letztes Mal. Er klingelte an der Tür und wartete eine Weile.  
  
Eine junge Frau öffnete ihm. "Ja, bitte?"  
  
"Um... Guten Tag, ich hab hier eine Lieferung von Patric Newman."  
  
"Von Patric? Schön, komm rein." Die Frau, oder besser gesagt das Mädchen, denn sie sah wirklich noch sehr jung aus, zog Otoko herein. Freudig lächelnd blickte sie ihn an. "Wie geht es ihm?"  
  
"Gut..........Denke ich doch...." //Habe ich mich nicht in der Adresse geirrt....? Was will dieses Gör....? Die Lieferung ist doch nicht für sie...?// "Wem kann ich das Packet geben....?"  
  
"Mir natürlich. Die anderen sind im Moment nicht da, aber das macht nichts. Sie haben mir das Geld dagelassen." Es war wirklich ein wenig komisch, dass das Mädchen die Lieferung bekommen sollte. Sie schien so unbekümmert und unschuldig, dass niemand daran denken würde, dass sie Geschäfte mit Drogen oder etwas ähnlichem machte. "Dreihundert Dollar, ja?"  
  
"Ja, dreihundert....." Er nahm das Geld entgegen, behielt das Packet aber noch in den Händen. "Weißt du, was in dem Päckchen ist?"  
  
"Sicher. Du nicht?", fragte sie mit einem Zwinkern.   
  
".......Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher....."  
  
"Na komm schon, ich hab dir das Geld gegeben, also gib es her." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich plötzlich. "Mach schon!"  
  
"Na, na, wer wird denn gleich unfreundlich....", murrte Otoko und hielt ihr das Packet hin.  
  
Sofort packte sie es und zog es zu sich. "Ich habe keine Lust, von dir verarscht zu werden. Das machen schon genug andere!", fauchte sie.  
  
"Hey, Kleine, nun komm mal von deinem Trip runter! Ich habe dir gar nichts getan, ok?!"  
  
Doch das Mädchen dachte nicht daran, sich wieder zu beruhigen. "Du hast dein Geld, also hau wieder ab!"  
  
"Hatte ich vor, du kleine Schlampe, nur leider stehst du mir im Weg!"  
  
Mit einem wütenden 'Hmpf!' öffnete sie dir Tür und trat dann zur Seite. "Ich hoffe, Patric schickt das nächste Mal jemanden mit Manieren."  
  
"Und ich hoffe, das nächste Mal schickt er mich zu jemandem mit Verstand!"  
  
Sie rief ihm noch einige Schimpfworte hinterher, als er die Wohnung verließ, doch dann wandte sie sich dem Päckchen zu. Wenigstens hatte sie es jetzt, auch wenn der Überbringer ein Idiot gewesen war.  
Als Otoko wieder an Patrics Zimmertür klopfte, war er ziemlich schlecht gelaunt. Wieso hatte ihm Patric nicht gesagt, dass er auch mit so jungen Gören handelte, das hätte ihm einiges erspart.  
  
Doch wie schon am gestrigen Abend bekam er keine Antwort.  
  
//Der sollte sich mal die Ohren durchlüften lassen......// Lautlos öffnete Otoko die Türe und trat ein.  
  
Anders als gestern war der Raum aber leer.  
  
"Eh.......? Wo ist er denn jetzt hin....?" Er verließ den Raum wieder und ging runter zu Edward. "Wo ist Patric?"  
  
"Im Arbeitszimmer.", antwortete dieser.  
  
"Das ist aber leer..."  
  
"Dann weiß ich es auch nicht." Der gelangweilte Tonfall des anderen zeigte, dass er eigentlich gerne seine Arbeit machen würde und nicht dauernd gestört werden wollte.  
  
"Na toll.... Dann werde ich eben mal die ganze Hütte auf den Kopf stellen....." Gesagt, getan. Er stöberte das ganze Haus nach Patric ab  
  
Der war inzwischen wieder in seinem Arbeitszimmer - denn er war nur auf der Toilette gewesen - und arbeitete unwissend, dass Otoko schon da war, weiter.  
  
Otoko achtete nicht darauf, vorsichtig oder gar leise zu sein. Er wollte endlich seinen 'Lohn' bekommen und nach Hause oder was Patric auch immer mit ihm vorhatte, Hauptsache es ging schnell. Gelangweilt entdeckte er einen neuen Gang mit noch mehr Türen. "......Verdammtes Labyrinth..."  
  
Ihm kam nicht in den Sinn, dass ihn dieses Labyrinth vielleicht überhaupt nichts anging. Denn da Patric mit Drogen handelte, hatte er wahrscheinlich auch sonst keine weiße Weste.  
  
Der erste Raum, den Otoko betrat, schien als Wohnzimmer zu dienen. Er erschien dem Jungen nicht als besonders interessant, deshalb ging er zum nächsten Zimmer. Auch diese Tür war nicht abgeschlossen. Das hier war wohl ein Abstellraum. Große Gegenstände, Otoko konnte nicht erkennen, was sie waren, denn wie bei dem Kerl gestern waren die Sachen mit Tüchern verhängt, standen überall und verstaubten langsam.  
  
//So ne große Hütte und dann nicht einmal den Überblick behalten..... So ne Flasche...// Seufzend schlug Otoko die Türe wieder zu und ging zum nächsten Raum. Er kam sich ein wenig dumm vor, als er sich in der Toilette wiederfand. Das war auch nicht das, was er wollte und so suchte er weiter oder wollte es zumindest.  
  
Denn gerade als er aus dem Raum gehen wollte, stand Patric vor ihm. "Was machst du hier?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang nicht so freundlich wie sonst.  
  
Otoko drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ich suche dich."  
  
"Hier hast du nichts zu suchen, weder mich noch etwas anderes."  
  
Abwehrend hob Otoko die Hände. "Ja, ja! Schon ok! Hör auf zu bellen."  
  
"Du solltest die Warnung ernst nehmen, Junge.", meinte Patric, immer noch in demselben Tonfall. Er zog Otoko aus der Toilette und schloss die Tür. "Wenn du herkommst, dann gehst du gleich in mein Arbeitszimmer. Und wenn du mich da nicht findest, dann wartest du da. Verstanden?"  
  
"Ok! Das könntest du mir auch früher sagen!"  
  
"Ich habe es jetzt gesagt, das reicht." Patric ließ Otoko los und ging in Richtung Treppe. "Komm schon."  
  
//Ja sicher reicht es! Du Arschgeburt hättest dir deinen Wutanfall sparen können, hättest du es mir früher gesagt!!// Grummelnd ging Otoko hinter Patric die Treppe hoch.  
  
Der Ältere merkte, dass Otoko wütend war, doch eigentlich war es ihm egal. Er wollte nur niemandem im Haus haben, der herumschnüffelte. Etwas anderes war nicht wichtig.  
  
Als sie beide wieder in Patrics Arbeitszimmer waren, setzte sich Otoko gleich auf das Bett. "Verkaufst du auch an Gören?"  
  
"Meinst du Christine? Sie ist eigentlich nicht der Käufer, sondern ihr großer Bruder.", antwortete Patric. "Hast du das Geld?"  
  
"Ja, hab ich....... Aber die Kleine scheint auch von den Zeug zu bekommen...... Die hat sich draufgestürzt wie ein hungriger Löwe....", meinte Otoko und hielt Patric das Geld hin.  
  
Der nahm die Scheine und legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch. "So ist sie eben."  
  
"Ja.... Und sie wünscht sich übrigens 'nen Boten mit mehr Manieren....."  
  
"Aha." Patric sah auf dem Laptop nach, was für Aufträge in den nächsten Tagen für Otoko noch drankamen. "Hast du noch Zeit oder musst du gleich gehen?"  
  
"Ich hab noch Zeit..... Muss ich noch mal wohin?"  
  
"Vielleicht. Leider ist ein anderer Mitarbeiter von mir krank geworden und ich kann es nicht selbst erledigen, also wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du es machen könntest.", antwortete Patric, den Blick immer noch auf den Laptop gerichtet.  
  
Nun verzog Otoko leicht die Augenbrauen. "....Was muss ich tun?"  
  
"Nichts schweres. Etwas abliefern und wieder gehen. Es gibt keine Bezahlung."  
  
"Hmm......... Ok.... Wo muss ich hin?"  
  
Bei dieser Frage drehte Patric sich mit seinem Stuhl um und sah Otoko an. "Ins örtliche Polizeirevier."  
  
Als ob die Worte wie Schläge wirken würden, zuckte Otoko zusammen. "Was?!"  
  
"Ich habe einen Freund dort, der sollte etwas von mir bekommen. Kannst du es machen oder nicht?"  
  
Otoko zögerte sehr lange. "......Was bekomme ich dafür?"  
  
"Nun. Zum einen solltest du deine 100 Dollar von gestern nehmen, das war ein Geschenk. Wenn du es nicht annehmen willst, dann werde ich es wieder nehmen. Für die beiden Aufträge heute würdest du zusammen 50 Dollar bekommen, das ist ziemlich viel für diese Arbeit, also mach es gut."  
  
"Wenn man bedenkt, was für ein Risiko ich eingehe, ist es nur gerecht....", entgegnete Otoko und stand auf. "Ok. Gib mit die Ware."  
  
Patric gab ihm eine Tüte, die wie diese aussah, in denen man Fastfood verkaufte. "Der Name meines Freundes steht auf diesem Zettel." Otoko bekam auch diesen in die Hand gedrückt. "Ach ja, du solltest vielleicht die Haare unter der Mütze verstecken, du siehst so ziemlich auffällig aus."  
  
"Danke, werd ich machen....." //Draußen hab ich meine Haare immer unter der Mütze, du Blindschleiche!// Und so verließ er das Zimmer.  
  
Patric hingegen dachte darüber nach, dass Otoko sich erschreckt hatte, als er die Polizei erwähnt hatte. //Er scheint Probleme mit ihnen gehabt zu haben.//  
  
32.  
  
//Wieso bin ich eigentlich immer noch bei ihm.....? Er will mich ja doch nicht.....Der ist so komisch..... Aber immerhin ist die Wohnung gemütlich.....// Er schloss die Türe auf und ging herein. ".......Hallo.....?"  
  
Chris sah auf und blickte zu Otoko. "Hi..." //Ist es jetzt Otoko... oder Mike?//  
  
"Na..... hast du dich wieder beruhigt?", fragte Otoko und zog seine Jacke aus.  
  
//Mike.// "Geht schon." Chris wandte sich wieder seinen Büchern zu. "Ich hab vorhin gekocht, es steht noch in der Küche, falls du Hunger hast."  
  
"Danke.... Hast du schon gegessen?"  
  
"Ja, vorhin."  
  
"Und? Hat's geschmeckt?" Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf Otoko Lippen.  
  
"Ja, ging so." Ein wenig verwundert sah Chris Otoko - nein Mike - an. Er war doch sonst nicht so.  
  
"Was machst du da eigentlich........?", fragte Otoko und beugte sich über den Tisch zu Chris.  
  
"Ich muss lernen. Hab heute Morgen eine Prüfung versaut und das sollte nicht noch einmal passieren." Immer noch kam Chris das Interesse des anderen ein wenig seltsam vor.  
  
Blitzschnell griffen Otokos Hände nach Chris' Buch und zog es weg. Er drehte es um und las die Überschrift laut. "Psychologie Nummer vier..... Klingt..... spannend......."  
  
Ein Hauch eines Lächeln huschte über Chris' Gesicht. "Komm schon, gib es wieder her. Es wird dich langweilen."  
  
"Wenn du es mir erklären würdest sicher nicht...", entgegnete Otoko und gab Chris das Buch zurück. "Sag mal...... wegen gestern.... Was war da los...? Hattest du 'nen Alptraum oder ist mit diesem Otoko etwas passiert?"  
  
Sofort war Chris' Laune wieder schlechter. "... Ja... Otoko...mit ihm ist etwas passiert..."  
  
"Was denn.....?"  
  
"...Er hat Probleme... und wie es aussieht, geht es ihm ziemlich schlecht. Aber er scheint mich nicht sehen zu wollen..." //Sonst wäre er jetzt hier...//  
  
"Das klingt aber nicht nett...... So ein Idiot.......... Wenn der wüsste, wie du deswegen durchdrehst, würde er dir so was nicht antun...."  
  
"Nein. Er hat genug mit sich selbst zu kämpfen, da muss er nicht auf mich Rücksicht nehmen..." Mit einem Seufzen sah Chris auf seine Bücher. //Ich werde mich wohl kaum noch konzentrieren können... Außerdem habe ich schon einiges erledigt, der Rest kann eigentlich noch warten...//  
  
"Oh Mann...... Du bist zu gut für diese Welt....", murrte Otoko und ging in die Küche.  
  
//...Das hat Otoko auch gesagt...//   
  
"Boah! Du hast ja viel zu viel gekocht!! Bist du sicher, dass du was gegessen hast?"  
  
"Ein wenig.", rief Chris und schloss seine Bücher.  
  
"Dann nimmst du noch mal was mit mir...." Und schon stand Otoko mit zwei vollen Tellern wieder bei Chris.  
  
"Ich bin wirklich satt. Wieso glaubt mir das niemand?" Er fand es ziemlich seltsam, dass ihn jeder zum Essen bringen wollte.  
  
Nun sah ihn Otoko ein wenig betreten an. ".......Ich wollte nur nicht alleine essen....."  
  
"...Ach so..." Der Jüngere sah wirklich enttäuscht an. "... Na ja, ein bisschen kann ich schon essen..."  
  
Nun begann Otoko zu grinsen. Er hielt Chris den Teller hin und setzte sich auf das Bett.  
  
Die Bücher verstaute Chris in seiner Tasche, dann setzte er sich zu Otoko und aß ein wenig.  
  
"Du kochst besser als meine Mutter.....", lobte Otoko Chris mampfend.  
  
//...Seine Mutter...? Ich dachte, die hätte er nie kennengelernt...//  
  
Nachdem Otoko fertig gegessen hatte, legte er den Teller zu Seite und ließ sich auf das Bett zurücksinken. "...Hast du das bei deiner Mutter gelernt?"  
  
"Ja... Sie hat es mir mal gezeigt, aber es ist auch nicht so schwer." Auch Chris stellte seinen Teller weg, doch er hatte kaum etwas davon gegessen.  
  
Otoko streckte den Arm aus und strich sanft über Chris' Wangen. "Wann musst du gehen?"  
  
Zuerst wusste Chris nicht, was Otoko meinte, doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Schnell sah er auf die Uhr und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er noch Zeit hatte. "In etwa einer Stunde."  
  
Langsam rutschte Otoko näher. "....Wie lange..... bleibe ich noch hier.....?"  
  
//Was soll ich jetzt sagen?// "...Du wohnst hier..."  
  
"Ja, klar, so lange wie du mich willst, aber für wie lange? Kannst du das nicht sagen?"  
  
"Du verstehst mich falsch... Mike... Du wohnst hier wirklich."  
  
Mit gelassenem Gesichtsaudruck blinzelte Otoko ihn an. "Du willst mit mir zusammenleben?"  
  
//Scheiße, wenn er jetzt abhaut, werde ich ihn verlieren. Ich kann ihm doch nicht ewig vorlügen, dass ich ihn gekauft habe.// "...Na ja, das tun wir doch...oder?"  
  
Otoko drehte den Kopf zur Seite und lachte kurz auf. ".....Du spinnst doch....."  
  
//Ja, anscheinend doch.// Anstatt etwas zu erwidern stand Chris auf und trug die Teller in die Küche.  
  
"Du bist saukomisch...", hauchte Otoko, der Chris lautlos gefolgt war, diesem in den Nacken.  
  
"Dann lach doch. Es macht mir nichts aus.", antwortete Chris, doch in Wirklichkeit machte es ihm sehr wohl etwas aus. Aber was hätte er erwarten können? Mike war eben Mike und nicht Otoko.  
  
"...Mir ist nicht zum Lachen zumute....", flüsterte Otoko leise und trat näher an Chris.  
  
Dem war das Ganze mehr als unangenehm. "Mike... bitte... Lass es."  
  
"Nur ein wenig....... bitte....", nuschelte Otoko.  
  
//Ein wenig was?// Unsicher drehte Chris den Kopf zu Otoko. "Was meinst du?"  
  
Verwirrt sah ihn Otoko an. "....I-ich wollte nur ein wenig kuscheln...."  
  
//Otoko?!// "...Ach so... Das ist ok..."   
  
//Er ist wirklich komisch...// Nun legte Otoko die Arme um Chris' Körper.  
  
Chris erwiderte nach kurzem Zögern die Umarmung. //Ich vermisse Otoko...//  
  
//Mit mir zusammenleben... So ein Witz! Ich bin nicht dazu da, um einer einsamen Seele Gesellschaft zu leisten!// Sanft schmiegte sich der blonde Junge enger an Chris.  
  
//Es ist derselbe Körper... aber... trotzdem... Ich wünschte, er würde wieder zu mir zurück kommen...// Wieder war Chris zum Heulen zumute, doch er konnte nicht schon wieder zulassen, dass er vor Otoko seine Selbstbeherrschung verlor. Dessen Reaktion bei dem einen Mal hatte schon gereicht.  
  
"Chris...?" Otokos Atem durchdrang Chris' dünnen Pulli und wärmte ihn. "...Magst du mich......?"  
  
//Was soll ich jetzt darauf antworten?// Unbewusst ging Chris ein wenig zurück, wollte weg von Otoko. "...Denke schon..." //Aber nicht dieses Verhalten!//  
  
Grinsend hob Otoko den Kopf und streckte Chris die Zunge raus. "Wusste ich's doch!" Damit löste er sich von Chris und ging wieder zum Bett.  
  
Erleichtert atmete Chris aus und sah auf die Uhr. Noch eine halbe Stunde, dann musste er sich fertig machen und gehen. Diese halbe Stunde würde er schon mit Mike aushalten.  
Erschöpft ging Chris die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung nach oben. Er war vor der Arbeit noch bei Neal gewesen, das hatte ihn ein wenig aufgeheitert, und jetzt, um kurz nach ein Uhr morgens, freute er sich, bald schlafen gehen zu können. Eine Woche war sein Streit mit Otoko nun her und dieser war die ganze Zeit nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Mike hatte sich inzwischen wohl daran gewöhnt, dass er jeden Morgen nach seinem Namen gefragt wurde, aber so konnte Chris einfach am leichtesten feststellen, wer sein Gegenüber gerade war.  
  
Als er die Türe öffnete kam nur ein unwilliges Murmeln von Otoko.  
  
//Ist er noch wach?// Müde blickte Chris auf. Der andere lag halb schlafend auf dem Bett und schien ihn nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen. //Ist doch eigentlich egal. Es ist sowieso nur Mike...// Chris zog sich die Schuhe und die Jacke aus, dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zu Otoko. //Mike, nicht Otoko.... Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass er wieder zurückkommt...//  
  
"........Hmm..... Chris......?" Seufzend drehte sich Otoko zu Chris. Er streckte die Hand aus und griff nach Chris'  
  
"Schlaf weiter.", murmelte dieser und versuchte seine Hand der des anderen zu entziehen.  
  
"......Du hast mich aber gerade geweckt....." Ein erneutes Seufzen war zu hören und die Hand schloss sich fester um Chris'. "....Wie ist es gelaufen....?"  
  
"Es war wie immer. Ich will ins Bad, Mike. Lass mich bitte los." Die letzten Tage war Chris dem anderen gegenüber eher abweisend und schweigsam gewesen, aber Mike holte sich seine 'Streicheleinheiten' ja sowieso bei seiner Arbeit, egal, was diese auch war. Nun ja, Chris konnte es sich denken.   
  
Die Hand löste sich und gab Chris' frei. "......Komm bald wieder....."  
  
//Was bleibt mir auch anderes übrig?// In seinen traurigen Gedanken versunken ging Chris ins Bad und machte sich eben für´s Schlafen fertig. Mit einem Seufzen trat er wieder heraus und blickte überrascht auf, als er Otoko nicht mehr auf dem Bett liegen sah. //Wo ist er jetzt schon wieder hin?//  
  
Diese stumme Frage wurde ihm sofort beantwortet, als sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn schlangen.  
  
Verwirrt drehte Chris den Kopf zu Otoko, um ihn zu fragen, was das denn sollte, aber bevor er das tun konnte, pressten sich schon die Lippen des anderen auf seine. Doch obwohl er diese Berührung wirklich vermisst hatte, drückte er den Jungen ein wenig von sich weg. Es gab sehr wohl einen Unterschied zwischen Mike und Otoko und er würde ihn nicht vergessen. "Lass es, Mike. Ich bin müde."  
  
"Du bist immer müde! Wie könntest du dich denn auch ausschlafen?! Du gehst morgens zur Uni, kommst kurz hier her und gehst dann wieder bist zwei Uhr morgens! Das hält doch kein Mensch aus... " Erneut schmiegte sich Otoko an Chris.  
  
"Bitte, lass mich schlafen." Otokos Umarmung war fester als erwartet und Chris hatte keine Lust, dagegen anzukämpfen. Es war ja nicht so, dass es sich schlecht anfühlte, aber es war einfach so anders.  
  
"Nein...... heute nicht...." Sanft strich Otoko über Chris' Rücken.  
  
//Nein, ich werde nicht nachgeben. Nicht noch einmal. Nicht bei ihm.// Nun wurde es Chris doch zu blöd und er drückte Otoko ein wenig stärker von sich, um sich sofort ins Bett zu verziehen. Doch eine Frage beschäftigte ihn schon seit ein paar Tagen: "Was willst du eigentlich, du hast doch deinen Spaß?"  
  
Etwas säuerlich sah ihn Otoko nun an. "Das ist nicht Spaß, das ist Arbeit...."  
  
"Ist es bei mir denn nicht dasselbe?"  
  
"Nein. Wenn du wie die anderen wärst, hätte ich schon viele Male mit dir geschlafen."  
  
"Wärst du dann glücklicher?", fragte Chris schläfrig, während er die Decke über sich zog.  
  
"Wann wäre ich glücklich?", fragte Otoko und krabbelte nun doch unter die Decke.  
  
//Wenn du im Drogenrausch bist.// Doch Chris antwortete nichts auf die Frage, sondern stellte sich den Wecker.  
  
"Chris.....? Hey, Chris, du schläfst doch nicht etwa schon, oder?"  
  
"Nein, du lässt mich ja nicht.", antwortete Chris in einem leicht mitleiderregenden Ton.  
  
"Ach Mann.... Chris.... Komm schon.... Du kannst doch jetzt nicht wirklich schlafen, oder?" Sanft strichen Otokos Hände über Chris' Schultern. ".....Du bist doch ganz verspannt..."  
  
"Du bist einer der Gründe dafür. Mike, es reicht, ich brauche meinen Schlaf, morgen muss ich früh raus. Ok?" Chris glaubte nicht wirklich Erfolg damit zu haben. //Ich glaube, ich sollte heute Nacht in der Badewanne schlafen.//  
  
Sofort zogen sich die Hände zurück. "....Ist es, weil ich meinen Körper verkaufe? Ekelt dich das an?"  
  
"Nein, sondern weil Sex für dich einfach etwas anderes ist als für dich. Ganz einfach. Und selbst, wenn es nicht so wäre..." Sofort biss sich Chris auf die Lippen. //Mist, damit wollte ich nicht anfangen. Wenn es so weitergeht, wird er gehen und das will ich auch nicht...// "Hör zu, es tut mir leid. Es ist ziemlich spät, also lass uns schlafen, ok?"  
  
"........Was........? Was wäre dann....? Sag es!"  
  
"...Du bist eben nicht Otoko."  
  
Nun herrschte eine ganze Weile lang Stille zwischen den beiden. ".................Weil ich...... nicht Otoko bin...........? W-wieso willst du dann, dass ich bei dir wohne?! Du hasst mich doch eigentlich, oder?!"  
  
"Nein, das tue ich nicht... Es ist nicht so einfach zu erklären, du wirst es mir auch nicht glauben, denke ich...Bitte, lass uns jetzt nicht darüber reden, das ist wirklich nicht die Zeit für solche Gespräche..."  
  
"Nicht die Zeit?! Wann denn bitte schön?! Du bist nicht da!!"  
  
"Ich arbeite, um mir diese Wohnung leisten zu können."  
  
"Ich kann doch auch zahlen!"  
  
"Das ist bestimmt ein ganz tolles Gefühl, in einer Wohnung zu leben, deren Miete bezahlt wird, indem du deinen Körper verkaufst.", antwortete Chris sarkastisch. Gut, wenn Mike mit ihm reden oder besser streiten wollte, dann würden sie es eben jetzt tun.  
  
Nun reichte es Otoko aber schon und er beglückte Chris mit einer ordentlichen Backpfeife. "Sei bloß still, du Schnösel!! Ich liefere in erster Linie Pakete aus, ist das klar?!? Ich gehe nicht auf den Strich!!"  
  
"Und wie soll ich das wissen, wenn du mir nichts erzählst? Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach machen, hm? Brav studieren und dir zusehen, wie du dich wieder mit Drogen volldröhnst und was weiß ich noch machst? Vergiss es!"  
  
"So wenig Drogen, wie ich in der letzten Woche genommen habe, habe ich noch nie genommen, seit ich damit angefangen habe!!"  
  
//Das ist mir doch so was von egal.// "Ich schlafe heute im Bad. Gute Nacht." Damit stand Chris auf, nahm seine Decke und das Kissen und stieg aus dem Bett.  
  
"N-nein! Chris, warte!! Stell dich nicht so dumm an! Chris!!" Sofort griff Otoko nach Chris' Handgelenk.  
  
Der sah Otoko nur stumm an. Natürlich würde er lieber im Bett schlafen.  
  
"......Bleib hier..."  
  
Nach einem Moment des Überlegens setzte Chris sich wieder auf das Bett. "Ich will wirklich nicht mit dir streiten, Mike. Akzeptier doch einfach, dass ich nicht mit dir schlafen will."  
  
Ein kleines Grinsen huschte über Otokos Lippen. ".........Ich kann nicht..........." //Das lässt mein Stolz nicht zu......//  
  
"... Ich werde jetzt auf jeden Fall schlafen..." Demonstrativ zog Chris seine Decke und das Kissen wieder zurecht und machte es sich bequem.  
  
"Aber......... ich.... darf mich an dich kuscheln, ja?"  
  
"Ist ok.", murmelte Chris. Hauptsache, er konnte jetzt endlich schlafen.  
  
Diese Zusage nutzte Otoko voll und ganz aus. Er schmiegte sich so eng an Chris, dass es diesem fast unmöglich war, einzuschlafen.  
  
Nachdem die mittlerweile regelmäßigen Atemzüge des anderen zeigten, dass dieser eingeschlafen war, blickte Chris nochmals auf die Uhr. //Kurz vor halb drei... Ich werde morgen keinen schönen Tag haben...// Otokos Nähe war entgegen seiner Erwartungen doch ziemlich angenehm, nur im Moment konnte er sie nicht brauchen. Aber er hatte sein Ok gegeben, also musste er es jetzt auch einhalten. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er nicht richtig einschlafen konnte.  
Der nächste Morgen hielt für Chris eine weitere Überraschung bereit. Beinahe ungläubig starrte er an seinem Körper herab. //Super, das kann ich jetzt wirklich brauchen. Das ist der beste Zeitpunkt dafür.// Sehr schlecht gelaunt, zum Teil weil er noch ziemlich müde war, hastete er ins Bad und duschte dort. Er hatte noch genau 40 Minuten um sich zu waschen, sich anzuziehen und zu essen. Dann fuhr sein Bus ab.  
  
Müde und verwirrt starrte ihm Otoko nach. "..........W-was.............?"  
  
Frisch gewaschen kam Chris ein paar Minuten später wieder aus dem Bad heraus und ging zum Kleiderschrank, um sich anzuziehen. Er lag gut in der Zeit, sprich, er musste heute nicht auf sein Frühstück verzichten.  
  
"Hmm...... Chris..... Du hast mich schon wieder geweckt...... Was ist denn.....? War dir schlecht?"  
  
"Nein, ich muss zur Uni. Sorry, ich bin morgen leiser.", antwortete Chris, während er immer noch überlegte, was er heute anziehen sollte. Er hätte die Sachen in den Waschsalon bringen sollen. Verzweifelt suchte er im Schrank nach einem letzten sauberen T-Shirt.  
  
"Kannst du das heute nicht lassen.....? Ich kann ohne dich nicht noch einmal einschlafen...."  
  
"Ich muss wirklich gehen. Meine Noten sind im Moment nicht so gut und ich muss zusehen, dass sie wieder besser werden.", erklärte Chris, der endlich etwas für sich gefunden hatte. Schnell zog er sich die Sachen über.  
  
//Du bist doch echt nicht normal!// Langsam krabbelte Otoko aus dem Bett und tapste auf Chris zu. Er schmiegte sich an den Größeren. ".....Im Bett ist es aber jetzt so kalt....."  
  
Doch Chris schob den Jungen gleich wieder weg. "Sorry, meine Zeit ist knapp." Damit verschwand er auch schon in die Küche und kramte im Kühlschrank herum.  
  
"......Wieso bist du so gemein zu mir......?", nuschelte Otoko und tapste Chris nach.  
  
"Ich bin nicht gemein, ich bin beschäftigt. Willst du auch etwas?" Chris hielt gerade einen Tetrapack Orangensaft in der Hand.  
  
Verwirrt linste Otoko auf den Saft runter. ".......Ich hätte lieber was anderes...."  
  
"Milch? Kaffee?"  
  
//Nein, noch was anderes!!// Seufzend wandte sich der blonde Junge ab. "Ich geh schlafen....."  
  
"Wie lange arbeitest du heute?", rief Chris ihm hinterher, während er sich sein Frühstück zubereitete.  
  
"So lange wie Patric will....", kam die Antwort aus dem Schlafzimmer.   
  
//Patric...// Eine leichte, aber trotzdem unangenehme Eifersucht kam in ihm hoch, doch Chris kämpfte dagegen an. //Ich habe keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein... Es ist nicht Otoko, es ist Mike!//  
  
Nun tauchte Otokos Kopf wieder in der Türe auf. ".......Wenn du willst, werd ich ihn nicht anmachen, dann komm ich früher nach Hause."  
  
"Mach, was du willst." Es war deutlich herauszuhören, dass es Chris ganz und gar nicht egal war.  
  
"Ou.... Das solltest du bei mir nicht sagen....."  
  
Chris erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern biss in sein Marmeladenbrötchen.  
  
"Naa.... Chris... Rede doch mit mir...... Dein Blick sagt tausend Worte und ich weiß nicht, welche du ernst meinst..."  
  
Nachdem er heruntergeschluckt hatte, antwortete Chris mit einem Seufzen. "Ich kann nicht gleichzeitig essen und reden. Und das Erste ist im Moment wichtiger."  
  
Schmollend tapste Otoko wieder zu Chris. "Na gut, wenn du meinst..." Damit setzte er sich auf den Tisch und schnappte sich Chris' Brötchen, um herzhaft reinzubeißen.  
  
//Irgendwie ist das kindisch...// Die Uhr zeigte, dass seine Zeit immer knapper wurde. "Mike, ich habe wirklich keine Zeit für solche Spielchen."  
  
"Ich hab aber auch Hunger......", maulte Otoko und mampfte weiter.  
  
Also gab Chris sich geschlagen und ließ die Schultern hängen. "Dann guten Appetit." Schnell machte er sich ein neues Marmeladenbrötchen.  
  
"....Wieso magst du mich nicht?"  
  
"Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Mike, ich bin im Stress. Ich kann jetzt nicht mit dir lange Unterhaltungen führen."  
  
"Ok......" Seufzend erhob sich Otoko. "Viel Spass beim langweilen!"  
  
"...Den werde ich wohl eher nicht haben..." //Du wahrscheinlich schon.// Mit dem Brötchen zwischen den Zähnen eingeklemmt stand er auf und ging aus der Küche, um sich Schuhe und Jacke anzuziehen.  
  
Unterdessen hatte sich der blonde Junge wieder im Bett verkrochen.  
  
Mit Tasche und Brötchen in der Hand kam Chris noch einmal zu ihm. "Also, bis später dann. Ich werde gegen drei Uhr zurückkommen."  
  
"Mach, was du willst!"  
  
33.  
  
Als Otoko nach Hause kam, war es schon längst dunkel. Zu Patric war er kalt gewesen, in der Hoffnung, gleich nach den Lieferungen gehen zu können, doch die Kälte schien Patric erst recht angemacht zu haben und so wurde nichts aus dem frühen Feierabend.  
  
Da es schon ziemlich spät war, hatte Chris die Wohnung längst wieder verlassen und war zur Arbeit gegangen. Wieder einmal, wie so oft in der letzten Zeit, war Otoko wieder alleine.  
  
"Hmmm... langweilig, wie immer..... Vielleicht sollte ich Chris mal einen Besuch abstatten...." Grinsend wandte sich Otoko zur Türe und verließ dann das Gebäude.  
  
Die Adresse der Bar, in der Chris arbeitete, hatte Otoko aus dessen Adressbuch. Er hatte einmal darin herumgeblättert, als Chris vor lauter Erschöpfung am Nachmittag eine Stunde geschlafen hatte.  
  
Er musste nicht lange suchen, um die Bar zu finden und so trat er ein, die Augen nach Chris suchend offen.  
  
Der stand an der weniger beleuchteten Theke und wusch gerade ein paar Gläser. Im Moment war noch nicht viel los, denn der Abend war ja noch jung.  
  
Grinsend ging Otoko auf Chris zu. Er hoffte, dass dieser so lange das Glas waschen würde, bis er selbst bei ihm angekommen sein würde, schließlich wollte er ihn ja überraschen.  
  
Als Chris bemerkte, dass jemand an die Theke kam, trocknete er schnell die Gläser ab und wandte sich dann dem Gast zu. Er war ziemlich überrascht, als er Otoko - //Mike!// - erkannte. "Oh... hi... Was machst du hier?", fragte er verblüfft.  
  
"Mir war langweilig.", meinte Otoko bloß und setzte sich vor Chris hin.  
  
"Aha..." Chris fasste sich schnell wieder. "...Willst du etwas trinken?"  
  
"Offerierst du mir was?"  
  
"Ja, such dir etwas aus." //Hoffentlich macht er mir dann keine Probleme...//  
  
Nun war Otoko wirklich überrascht. "Meinst du das ernst?"  
  
"Ja. Such dir einen Drink aus." Einen Moment stockte Chris. "Sag mal, wie alt bist du eigentlich?" Er wusste, dass man die Bar unter 21 Jahren eigentlich nicht betreten und Chris Otoko auch keinen Alkohol geben durfte, aber der andere konnte doch unmöglich schon so alt sein. Wenn jemand fragte, konnte Chris ihn decken, aber es interessierte ihn dennoch.  
  
"Weiß nicht...", nuschelte Otoko, während er nach einem schmackhaften Drink für sich suchte.  
  
//Wow, was für eine Antwort.//  
  
Nun hob Otoko den Kopf und grinste Chris an. "Bring mir 'nen Wodka."  
  
Chris blickte den anderen skeptisch an, doch dann holte er ein Glas und goss das verlangte Getränk hinein. "Es gibt wesentlich bessere Sachen.", meinte er, während er das Glas vor Otoko abstellte.  
  
"Na, na! Man muss ihn nur genießen, mein Lieber.", belehrte ihn Otoko.  
  
Irgendwie fühlte Chris sich nicht ernst genommen, aber das ignorierte er. Um sich zu beschäftigen wischte er die Theke ab.  
  
"Wie hältst du es hier nur aus?" Abschätzend ließ Otoko den Blick durch den Raum gleiten.  
  
"Es ist ok. Im Moment ist nur noch nicht so viel los."  
  
"Und wann wird viel los sein?"  
  
"In ein oder zwei Stunden, denke ich. Unter der Woche ist es nie so voll wie am Wochenende." Chris war froh, dass Otoko ihm die Suche nach einem Gesprächsthema abgenommen hatte.  
  
"Ist ja auch logisch..... Ach ja, sorry, dass ich heute nicht so früh nach Hause gekommen bin..."  
  
"Du hast ja zu arbeiten.", gab Chris möglichst gelangweilt zurück.  
  
"Hätte ich nicht gehabt, wenn Patric nicht so unglaublich scharf auf mich gewesen wäre....", murmelte Otoko und nippte an seinem Wodka.  
  
//Wie schön, dass er das erwähnt. Wenn er jetzt noch ein paar Details erzählt, wird er nicht lange hier bleiben.//  
  
"Weißt du, was das schlimmste war?", fragte Otoko und funkelte Chris mit seinen eisblauen Augen an.  
  
"Dass ich keine Lust habe, mir das anzuhören." Suchend ließ Chris seinen Blick durch die Gegend wandern. Was konnte er jetzt machen, um diesem Gespräch zu entgehen?  
  
"Hm... Na ja, das ist auch nicht gerade nett.... Aber schlimmer war, dass ich mich gelangweilt habe! Ich musste mich richtig zusammenreißen, dass ich nicht eingeschlafen bin. Kannst du dir das mal vorstellen?"  
  
"Nein, kann ich nicht. Für solche Sachen bist du der Experte." Obwohl Chris' Tonfall normal war, musste der andere doch verstehen, dass er nicht über so etwas reden wollte. Oder er ärgerte Chris mit Absicht?  
  
"Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, dass dein Verhalten ziemlich schmerzhaft sein kann?"  
  
//Das passt nicht zu ihm, er spielt mir doch immer noch etwas vor.// "Es ist doch die Wahrheit, oder nicht? Ich meine, warum würdest du sonst mit ihm schlafen, wo er doch so langweilig ist?"  
  
Nun schwieg Otoko eine Weile. Mit seinem schlanken Finger fuhr er den Rand des Glases nach, so dass leise Geräusche entstanden. ".....Wieso putzt du dieses Glas ab, Chris? Wieso bedienst du all diese Menschen hier, hm? Weil du Geld brauchst, oder? Denkst du, ich brauche kein Geld? Hättest du eigentlich lieber eine Welt ohne Stricher und Huren?"  
  
"Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich meine nur, dass du dich nicht beklagen sollst, weil dich jemand einen Stricher oder sonst etwas nennt, weil du nämlich genau das bist."  
  
"Es gibt aber einen Unterscheid, mich einen Stricher zu nennen oder mich einen Stricher zu schimpfen, verstehst du das?"  
  
Nachdenklich blickte Chris den anderen an. "... Du hast recht, tut mir leid."  
  
"Hm.... Merk es dir einfach...."  
  
//Vielleicht bin ich wirklich zu hart zu ihm. Er gibt sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel Mühe... und ich bin launisch und stoße ihn weg. Ich sollte mich daran gewöhnen, dass ich es mit Mike aushalten muss, bis Otoko wieder zurückkommt...// Ein leicht erzwungenes Lächeln legte sich auf Chris' Lippen. "...Werd ich machen."  
  
"Steck dein Lächeln weg und bewahre es für deine Kunden auf." Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas und deutete dann auf ein Paar an einem runden Tisch in der Ecke der Bar. "Die zum Beispiel sehen ziemlich durstig aus...."  
  
Chris hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sich noch jemand an die Theke gesetzt hatte. Schnell ging er zu dem Gast hin, redete mit ihm und gab ihm dann das verlangte Getränk. Dann wandte er sich dem Pärchen.  
  
Ein wenig belustigt beobachtete ihn derweilen das blaue Augenpaar. //.....Sieh an, sieh an, er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt....//  
  
Seine Aufgabe lenkte Chris erst einmal davon ab, weiter über Mike nachzudenken und im Augenblick war er sehr dankbar dafür. Die Gespräche mit Otoko waren eigentlich nie unangenehm für Chris gewesen, aber wenn er mit Mike sprach, musste er immer höllisch aufpassen, dass er nicht in irgend eine Falle tappte.  
  
Als Chris endlich wieder zu Otoko zurückkehrte, war dessen Glas schon leer. "Hältst du das bis zwei Uhr gut aus?"  
  
"Du meinst ohne dich? Ich mache an den anderen Tagen nichts anderes.", antwortete Chris und stellte die leeren Gläser, die er von den anderen Tischen mitgebracht hatte, in die Spüle.  
  
Genervt verzog Otoko sein Gesicht. "Nein, du Schlaumeier, ich meinte, ob es nicht ab und zu mal schlimm für dich ist... Immerhin hast du ja nicht gerade viel Schlaf...."  
  
"Es geht normalerweise.", antwortete Chris und wusch die Gläser ab. //Auch wenn ich in fast jeder Pause einschlafe...//  
  
"Sag mal.... Wie lange sehen wir uns pro Tag?"  
  
"Die paar Stunden, wenn du von Patric zurückkommst, bis ich hier her muss."  
  
"Hmm..... nicht gerade viel... Findest du nicht auch....?"  
  
"Ja, es ist ziemlich wenig. Aber viel kann man da nicht machen."  
  
"Gib den Job auf, ich könnte genug für uns beide verdienen."  
  
Doch Chris schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will das nicht, Mike."  
  
"Dann nimm an und schlaf mit mir."  
  
"Das hat nichts miteinander zu tun." Chris zwang sich zur Ruhe. Er konnte sich hier nicht mit Mike streiten. Zu Hause ja, aber nicht bei der Arbeit. Hier würde er nur Ärger bekommen, denn der Streit wäre nicht gut fürs Geschäft.  
  
"Es würde dir ein wenig Entspannung bringen.... Ich merke, doch, wie du mich jeden Abend ansiehst, wenn du in Bett kommst... Du willst mich."  
  
"Siehst du das nicht bei jedem?", stritt der andere die Behauptung ab, doch eigentlich wusste Chris, dass der andere Recht hatte.  
  
"Nur bei jenen, bei denen es stimmt, Chris."  
  
"Selbst wenn, es geht nicht. Könnten wir bitte diese Diskussion jetzt lassen?"  
  
"Wieso? Zu Hause bist du zu müde, um daran weiter zu diskutieren...."  
  
"Dann reden wir in der Pause, in Ordnung? Aber nicht jetzt." Es kamen immer mehr Leute in die Bar und Chris hatte wieder etwas zu tun. "Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit."  
  
//Wohl eher keinen Mumm.....//  
  
Bis zur Pause war Chris die ganze Zeit beschäftigt, so dass er nicht mehr die Gelegenheit hatte, mit Mike zu reden. Nicht, dass er es gewollt hätte. Er konnte erst wieder etwas aufatmen, als ein zweiter Barkeeper kam und mit ihm die Arbeit erledigte.  
  
Otoko war es zwischenzeitlich zu langweilig geworden, so dass er sich ab und zu draußen die Füße vertrat.  
Gähnend begann eine Weile danach Chris mit seiner Pause. Er schlief wohl wirklich zu wenig, denn ihm fielen schon fast die Augen zu. Ohne sich nach Mike umzusehen ging er durch eine Tür in den Privatbereich der Bar und setzte sich dort erst mal. //Vielleicht sollte ich sein Angebot doch annehmen... einen Teil davon zumindest...//  
  
Otoko, der mittlerweile wieder seinen Platz eingenommen hatte, sah Chris nach. //Na was denn jetzt? Ich dachte, er wollte in der Pause weiterdiskutieren...... Dann muss ich eben zu ihm....// Er stand auf und schlenderte dem Privatbereich entgegen.  
  
Chris hatte sich gerade einen Kaffee gemacht, damit er die restliche Zeit noch durchstand. In letzter Zeit war das zu einem richtigen Ritual geworden. //Oder ich könnte nur noch an ein paar Tagen in der Woche arbeiten, dann könnte ich manchmal früher schlafen gehen.//  
  
"Chris? Bist du da?"  
  
"Ich bin hier.", antwortete dieser. Obwohl Chris den Geschmack von Kaffee eigentlich nicht leiden konnte, trank er das heiße Gebräu zügig.  
  
"Wolltest du dich etwa klammheimlich verziehen?", fragte Otoko und setzte sich zu Chris.  
  
"Nein. Ich muss sowieso hier bleiben." Chris füllte seine zweite Tasse. Vielleicht bildete er es sich nur ein, doch er fühlte sich schon wieder etwas wacher.  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich, dass Kaffee schädlich ist?"  
  
"Dieses Opfer bin ich gerne bereit zu geben.", antwortete Chris mit einem Lächeln, auch wenn dieses eher dem Kaffee galt als Mike.  
  
Nun musste Otoko anfangen zu grinsen. "Du spinnst doch...."  
  
"So wie du."  
  
"Wir spinnen eben beide..."  
  
"Willst du auch eine Tasse?" Nach einem letzten Gähnen streckte Chris sich ausgiebig.  
  
"Nein danke, ich kann das nicht ausstehen..."  
  
//Auch gut.// Nun wieder besser gelaunt drehte sich Chris zu Otoko. //Ich sollte mich daran gewöhnen, von ihm als Mike zu denken...//  
  
"Hm... Wo waren wir eigentlich stehen geblieben?"  
  
Das leichte Lächeln, das einen Moment lang auf Chris' Lippen gelegen hatte, verflog wieder. "...Weiß nicht..."  
  
"......Egal... Ich weiß es auch nicht mehr..."  
  
Und Chris war froh darüber. Natürlich wusste er noch, worüber er mit Mike gesprochen hatte, aber er hatte überhaupt keine Lust das Gespräch weiterzuführen.  
  
"Über was wollen wir dann reden? Irgend eine Idee?", fragte Otoko leise und rutschte zu Chris.  
  
"Nein..." Über was redete er mit Mike normalerweise? Eigentlich über nichts, denn sie stritten fast die ganze Zeit.  
  
"Ich hab dich gar nie richtig gefragt, was du an der Uni lernst...." Er lehnte seinen Kopf an Chris' Schulter und schloss die Augen.  
  
"Psychologie. Du hast doch das Buch gesehen." Chris sah zu Mike herunter und betrachtete ihn. Eigentlich sah er ganz niedlich aus. Vielleicht zu niedlich.  
  
"Hmm... Ich dachte, vielleicht ist das nur ein Nebenfach...."  
  
"Man merkt es mir nicht besonders an.", meinte Chris, wieder mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht. "Ich sollte mich vielleicht mehr meinem Studienfach entsprechend benehmen."  
  
"Bloß nicht, sonst wirst du grau wie eine Maus, ziehst ne Brille an und fängst an, aus dem Mund zu stinken...."  
  
Bei dieser Vorstellung musste Chris lachen. "Das lass ich dann lieber mal."  
  
"Ja doch....", murrte Otoko. "........Mann... Ich schlafe gleich ein....."  
  
"Du musst nicht hier bleiben."  
  
"Ich will aber...... oder störe ich so sehr?"  
  
"Nein. Ich werde nur keine Zeit haben, dich zu unterhalten."  
  
".....Dann unterhalt mich doch jetzt...", hauchte Otoko und hob den Kopf.  
  
Noch ein wenig müde begriff Chris nicht, wie die Bemerkung gemeint war. "Wie?"  
  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen hob Otoko die Hand und legte sie in Chris' Nacken, um ihn zu sich runterzuziehen und seine Lippen auf Chris' zu pressen.  
  
Zuerst wollte Chris den anderen sofort von sich drücken, doch andererseits war es lange her, dass sie sich geküsst hatten... dass er Otoko geküsst hatte. Also wich er von seinem Vorhaben ab und erwiderte den Kuss zögerlich.  
  
//Endlich!//, dachte Otoko und saugte sanft an Chris' Lippen. Er rutschte noch ein wenig näher zu ihm.  
  
Ein leises Seufzen entwich Chris. Er verlor sich in der zarten Berührung und hatte im Moment ganz vergessen, wo er sich befand. Doch dann hörte er plötzlich ein Geräusch hinter sich, drehte verwundert den Kopf und sah... seinen Chef.  
  
Ein genervtes Murren entwich Otoko, als der Kuss so schnell beendet wurde. Desinteressiert blickte er den Mann hinter Chris an.  
  
Chris jedoch reagierte nicht so gelassen. Er starrte seinen Chef an, als wäre dieser seine Mutter, die ihm bei irgend etwas Unerlaubtem entdeckt hatte. Im übertragenen Sinn war es ja auch so.   
  
"Unbefugte haben hier nichts zu suchen, Chris!", war das einzige, was sein Chef sagte, aber sein Blick sagte weitaus mehr.  
  
"...Ja... E-entschuldigung... Er geht sofort...", stammelte Chris und drückte Otoko leicht von sich.  
  
Der stand auf und funkelte Chris' Chef an. "Ist gut, ich geh ja schon.... Ich steh nicht auf Zuschauer..." Damit verließ er den Raum.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich sein Chef zu Chris. "Chris, was soll das?! Das ist doch ein Kerl!"  
  
"Ja... Ist er..." Chris hatte keine Ahnung, was er sonst hätte antworten sollen. Er hoffte, er würde deswegen keinen allzu großen Ärger bekommen, denn er wollte den Job hier behalten. //Und wenn Mike es deswegen gemacht hat, damit ich Ärger bekomme? ...Nein, er konnte nicht wissen, dass jetzt gerade jemand kommt...//  
  
Erbost fuhr sich der ältere Mann durch die Haare. "Hör mal, Chris, ich will hier keinen Schwulen haben, ist das klar? Ich will nicht, dass du mir die Kunden aus dem Laden schwuchtelst!"  
  
"Davor hat es auch niemand gemerkt und er kommt nicht mehr hier her. Es wird nichts mehr in der Art passieren.", erwiderte Chris mit leicht gesenktem Kopf. Langsam wurde er wirklich wütend auf sich selbst. Wieso hatte er auch mitgemacht?  
  
"Das will ich auch hoffen! Und nun geh wieder an die Arbeit, draußen ist die Hölle los, auch wenn erst Donnerstag ist!"  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Chris das kleine Hinterzimmer. Er war erleichtert darüber, dass er seinen Job behalten konnte. Als Chris wieder in den Hauptraum trat, stellte er fest, dass sein Chef recht hatte. Was war denn heute los, dass so viele Leute hier herkamen? Egal, jetzt musste er seine Arbeit machen. Einen weiteren Fehler konnte er sich nicht leisten.  
  
Mike hatte unterdessen die Bar verlassen und schlenderte in Richtung Wohnung. "........Wieso musste diese Arschgeburt auch gerade jetzt kommen.......?" //Ich hätte ihn endlich so weit gehabt.....// Seinen Unmut ließ er an ein paar Dosen aus.  
Drei Stunden später war Chris wieder zurück und schloss gerade die Haustüre auf. Er hatte zwar schon vor einer Stunde Feierabend gehabt, aber die Straßenbahnverbindungen waren auch nicht immer die besten und so hatte er noch eine halbe Stunde an der Haltestelle warten müssen. Es wurde zwar langsam Frühling, aber trotzdem war es viel zu kalt gewesen, um so lange Zeit in der windigen Nacht zu stehen.  
  
Erstaunt musste Chris feststellen, dass das Licht in der Küche noch brannte. Otoko saß vor einer Tasse Kaffee und blickte zu ihm rüber. "......Dieses Gebräu ist wirklich widerlich......"  
  
Erst sah Chris den anderen ziemlich verblüfft an, dann grinste er. "Du hättest auch Cola trinken können, wenn du wach bleiben willst."  
  
"Na danke, das sagst du mir aber auch reichlich früh...."  
  
"So was müsstest du eigentlich selbst wissen. Hast du auf mich gewartet?", fragte Chris, während er sich gerade im Flur auszog, dann kam er wieder in die Küche zurück.  
  
"Nein, ich hatte einfach Lust, mich mit Kaffee zu quälen....", meinte Otoko und grinste leicht.  
  
"Auch gut." Chris überlegte, ob er auch eine Tasse trinken sollte, aber dann entschied er sich dagegen. Wenn er jetzt etwas Koffeinhaltiges trank, würde er gar nicht einschlafen können. Also nahm er lieber einen Orangensaft.  
  
"Hast du Ärger bekommen?"  
  
Das Glas in der Hand setzte sich Chris zu dem anderen an den Tisch. "Ja, aber es ging noch. Bitte komm nicht noch mal in die Bar, ok? Sonst rastet mein Chef wirklich aus." //Und wehe, du machst es gerade deswegen.//  
  
"Ok......Ich hab nicht Lust noch mal auf diesen Spanner zu treffen...... Ich hätte ihm wirklich den Kopf umdrehen können."  
  
"Lieber nicht." Ein Gähnen unterdrückend sah Chris auf die Uhr. Kurz vor drei Uhr. //Morgen gehe ich nicht in die Uni... Ich hab sowieso keine wichtigen Vorlesungen und außerdem würde ich nicht aufpassen können, vor lauter Müdigkeit.//  
  
"Du bist jetzt wohl zu müde um da weiterzumachen, wo wir gestört wurden, was?", fragte Otoko mit geschlossenen Augen.  
  
"Ja.", antwortete Chris schnell. Nein, weitermachen wollte er auf keinen Fall, auch wenn es schön gewesen war.  
  
"Mist...", grummelte Otoko und stand auf. "Dann geh ich eben ins Bett..."  
  
Erleichtert trank Chris sein Glas aus, dann stellte er es ins Waschbecken. //Sollte ich wohl auch...//   
  
"Komm mit, sonst schläfst du morgen in der Uni!", krähte Otoko aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
  
"Ich geh morgen nicht hin." Hose, T-Shirt und Socken wurden über einen Stuhl geworfen, dann verzog sich Chris ins Bad, ohne eine Antwort von Otoko abzuwarten.  
  
"Nicht? Wieso denn nicht? Ich dachte, du wärst schon schlecht genug."  
  
Trotz der geschlossenen Tür konnte Chris hören, was Otoko meinte. "Morgen kommt nichts wichtiges und ich würde sowieso nichts mitbekommen.", rief er zurück.  
  
Mit einem freudigen Lächeln kuschelte sich Otoko dann in die Decke. //Dann hab ich bald wieder ne Chance//  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam Chris wieder aus dem Bad und kroch sofort auf seiner Seite unter die Decke. Gähnend wünschte er Otoko noch eine gute Nacht, dann schloss er die Augen und hoffte, bald einzuschlafen.  
Als der Morgen dämmerte, drehte sich Otoko unruhig im Bett. Er wurde von schlimmen Alpträumen geplagt, die ihn nicht aufwachen ließen.  
  
Chris hingegen bekam von dem Ganzen nichts mit und genoss es, endlich mal wieder richtig ausschlafen zu können.   
  
Nachdem sich der blonde Junge fast eine Stunde lang gequält hatte, wachte er dann doch mit einem erstickten Schrei auf. Verstört und völlig desorientiert blickte er sich um. //........Was zur Hölle war das?!//  
  
Otokos Schrei weckte auch Chris. Erst sah er sich völlig verwundert um, dann erkannte er, was er eben gehört hatte und rutschte sofort zu Otoko. "Alles ok mit dir?"  
  
Otoko reagierte kaum auf Chris. "....Ja.... d-denke schon......", war das einzige, das er herausbrachte.  
  
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Chris' Lippen. "Otoko?"  
  
"Was?" Nun starrte ihn der blonde Junge an. "....Kommst du mit dem jetzt schon wieder?"  
  
Sofort machte sich wieder Enttäuschung in Chris breit. "Nein... Tut mir leid, ich bin einfach nur müde..." //Einen Moment dachte ich wirklich, er wäre es wieder... Was ist, wenn er gar nicht mehr zurück kommt?//  
  
"....Schon ok.... Ich... hab gerade nur einen ziemlichen Mist geträumt..."  
  
//Ob er dieselben Alpträume hat wie Otoko?// "Von so einem Penner, der dich bedroht?", fragte er möglichst beiläufig.  
  
Entnervt schlug Otoko die Hand auf die Decke. "Scheiße, woher weißt du das?!"  
  
"...Du hast im Schlaf geredet.", log Chris.  
  
"Und wieso hast du mich dann nicht geweckt?"  
  
"Du hast dann wieder aufgehört und ich dachte, es wäre vorbei."  
  
Seufzend ließ sich der blonde Junge wieder zurückfallen. ".........Ich fühle mich schrecklich........"  
  
"Soll ich dir Frühstück machen?"  
  
"Nein danke....... Ich hab keinen Appetit auf so was....."  
  
//Mit Drogen kann ich dich leider nicht dienen.//, dachte Chris sarkastisch. "Ich hätte dir auch ne Tablette, wenn es wirklich schlimm ist."  
  
"Nein.... Schon in Ordnung..... Sorry...."  
  
Chris streckte sich, dann stand er auf und öffnete das Fenster. "Wenn dir irgendwie schlecht wird oder du etwas brauchst, dann sag es, ok?"  
  
"Ja, danke...." Schaudernd zog Otoko die Decke über sich. Am liebsten hätte er sich in der hintersten Ecke verkrochen.  
  
//Es scheint ihm wirklich dreckig zu gehen.// Chris beschloss erst einmal ins Bad zu gehen, ließ aber die Tür offen, falls Otoko nach ihm rief.  
  
Aber Otoko rief nicht mehr nach Chris, er verkroch sich einfach im Bett, dachte aber nicht daran, seine Augen wieder zu schließen.  
  
In Gedanken versunken stieg Chris in die Dusche und stellte das Wasser an. //Es ist neun Uhr... Ich könnte zu Neal gehen... und einkaufen müsste ich auch mal wieder... Wir haben kaum noch etwas hier...//  
  
Chris war nicht der einzige, der in Gedanken versunken war. //Wieso war das bloß so real..... Als wenn es echt gewesen wäre... Ich habe den Atem in meinem Nacken gespürt! Ich habe die kalte Klinge gespürt........//  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ Chris das Wasser an sich herunterrinnen. //Otoko... Wann kommst du wieder?//  
  
//Scheiße! Ich zittere immer noch.... Wieso träum ich solchen Mist?!// Langsam fielen Otoko doch die Augen zu.  
  
Seufzend stellte Chris das Wasser wieder ab, als er fertig war. //Ich sollte damit aufhören. Er wird kommen oder nicht, aber ich kann es nicht ändern, wenn ich mir Sorgen mache.// Er angelte sich ein Handtuch und wickelte es um sich. //Vielleicht kommt Mike ja mit zum Einkaufen, wenn es ihm wieder besser geht. Hab ich überhaupt noch genug Geld da?// Immer noch mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigt ging er wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurück. //Er ist wohl wieder eingeschlafen.// Mit einem leichten Lächeln ging er zu dem Schlafenden und beugte sich über ihn. //Schlafend sieht du so harmlos aus... Mike...// Er hauchte Otoko einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
Doch das reichte schon aus, um Otoko wieder aufzuwecken. Verwirrt starrten Chris zwei eisblaue Augen an.  
  
Sofort richtete Chris sich wieder auf. "...Du hast einen sehr leichten Schlaf..."  
  
".........W-was m-machst du da.....?", stammelte Otoko und rutschte von Chris weg.  
  
"...Nichts..." Verwirrt sah Chris den anderen an. //So benimmt sich Mike doch nicht, nein, das ist doch niemals Mike... Ist es dann wieder Otoko?//  
  
"W-wieso bin i-ich wieder hier?"  
  
"Wieso nicht?" Vorsichtig, um den anderen nicht zu erschrecken, setzte sich Chris auf die Bettkante. "Alles ok?"  
  
"N-nein! I-ich hatte mich i-im Bad e-eingeschlossen..... w-wie bist du rein g-gekommen?"  
  
"Otoko, beruhig dich." Sanft legte Chris seine Hand auf Otokos. "Das ist schon über eine Woche her."  
  
"W-was.....?" Zitternd zog Otoko seine Hand weg. "...D-das kann nicht sein..... I-ich... D-du lügst!"  
  
"Bitte, es ist doch gar nicht so schlimm... Otoko..." Einerseits freute sich Chris wahnsinnig glücklich, dass er Otoko endlich wieder zurück hatte, doch andererseits bedrückte es ihn, dass dieser sich so quälte.  
  
"I-ich wollte d-das alles d-doch gar nicht!" Schluchzend krallte Otoko seine Hände in die Decke.  
  
"Es ist in Ordnung, Otoko. Alles ok." Schnell versuchte Chris, Otoko zu beruhigen, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es machen sollte.  
  
".... I-ich will dir nicht mehr w-weh tun.... E-es tut mir leid..."  
  
"Das macht nichts, Otoko. Du verletzt mich nicht."   
  
Schluchzend hielt Otoko die Hand vor den Mund und schloss die Augen. "....G-gomen nasai....."  
  
Nun hielt es Chris nicht mehr aus. Er sprang auf und legte die Arme um Otoko. "Ich sagte doch, es ist ok. Du brauchst keine Rücksicht auf mich zu nehmen."  
  
Otoko verkrampfte sich zwar, doch eigentlich genoss er Chris' Wärme. Seinen Tränen nun wieder freien Lauf lassend schlang er die Arme um Chris.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Otoko.", flüsterte Chris und war glücklich, seinen Freund endlich wieder in den Armen halten zu dürfen.  
  
Otoko selbst erwiderte nichts darauf. Es wäre ihm wahrscheinlich auch wegen der Tränen nicht möglich gewesen.  
  
Nach einer Weile ließ Chris Otoko wieder ein wenig los. "Ich hab dich wirklich vermisst, Otoko... Und ich bin so glücklich darüber, dass du wieder da bist..."  
  
"...I-ich verstehe d-das nicht.... I-ich w-weiss nicht w-was los i-ist....."  
  
"Ich werde es dir erklären, was es ist, ok? Aber erst, wenn du dich wieder beruhigt hast."  
  
Langsam schüttelte Otoko den Kopf. "I-ich habe A-angst davor...."  
  
"Ok... Dann lassen wir das..." Die Arme immer noch um Otoko geschlungen, beugte Chris sich vor und gab Otoko einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
"W-wieso k-kann ich n-nicht ei-einfach normal s-sein....?", fragte Otoko leise und schmiegte sich nun enger an Chris.  
  
"...Du wirst dich damit abfinden müssen... Aber wir können versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen." Chris versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln, obwohl er wusste, dass das wohl nichts bringen würde.  
  
"A-aber i-ich tu die d-doch nur weh...."  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr, Otoko. Ich sagte doch, du machst mich glücklich, einfach indem du bei mir bist."  
  
Stumm schüttelte Otoko den Kopf. //Und was war letztes Mal....?!// "....D-du hast m-mich gefragt, w-wieso i-ich dir d-das antue...."  
  
"Ich hab zu spät bemerkt, dass es nicht du warst. Die Situation hat mich einfach fertig gemacht, aber mir geht es wieder gut. So leicht bringst du mich nicht noch einmal aus der Fassung." Schnell nahm Chris Otokos Hand, bevor der sie wieder wegzog, und umschloss sie ein wenig fester als vorhin. "Vergiss es einfach, ok?"  
  
Verstört blickte Otoko ihn an. "D-das k-kann ich .... nicht...."  
  
Doch Chris' aufmunterndes Lächeln blieb. "Lass es uns gemeinsam versuchen, ok? Ich bin sicher, zusammen schaffen wir es."  
  
Darauf bekam Chris keine Antwort. Otoko ließ sich einfach gegen ihn sinken.  
  
Sanft strich Chris seinem Freund über den Rücken, sagte aber nichts weiter. //Die Tagesplanung kann ich dann ja wohl vergessen...//  
  
Doch dann kam wieder Leben in Otoko. Er krallte sich an Chris' Pulli fest und sah hoch. "K-kannst d-du mich n-nicht heilen?"  
  
Chris konnte auf diese Frage nur den Kopf schütteln. "Es dauert noch Jahre, bis ich so etwas machen kann und darf, wenn überhaupt." //Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob man es überhaupt rückgängig machen kann...// "Tut mir leid, aber ich kann es nicht..."  
  
Ein verbittertes Lächeln legte sich auf Otokos Lippen. "...Na ja.... dann.... lebe ich eben damit...."  
  
"Ich bin sicher, dass du auch so glücklich werden kannst."  
  
".......W-wir werden sehen...." Sanft strich Otoko über Chris' Arm.  
  
34.  
  
Etwas unsicher betrat Otoko das Zimmer von Patric. Er fühlte sich noch nicht so wohl, da er ja noch nicht so viele Male hier war.  
  
Wie fast immer saß Patric an seinem Schreibtisch und tippte auf seinem Laptop herum. Normalerweise arbeitete er immer zu Hause, der Tag, an dem er Otoko in dem Bürokomplex getroffen hatte, war eine Ausnahme gewesen. Als der blonde Junge den Raum betrat, sah er kurz auf und lächelte. "Wie geht´s?"  
  
"G-gut.... U-und ihnen.....?", fragte Otoko leise und trat näher zu Patric.  
  
//Was ist denn jetzt los?// Patric unterbrach seine Arbeit und drehte sich dem anderen zu. "Wir waren doch schon beim Du. Ist irgend etwas passiert?"  
  
Sofort stieg die Röte ins Otokos Gesicht. "....I-ich hab es v-vergessen.... T-tut mir leid....", nuschelte er.  
  
Verwundert stand der Ältere auf und ging zu Otoko. "Hast du Probleme, Entzugserscheinungen oder sonst irgendwas? Dir schient es nicht wirklich gut zu gehen."  
  
Nun wurde Otoko nervös. "N-nein.... i-ich.... i-ich.... ehm.... M-mir geht es g-gut..."  
  
"Wieso bist du so nervös?"  
  
"D-das lieg i-in meiner N-natur...."  
  
Skeptisch blickte ihn Patric an. "Die letzte Zeit warst du nicht so."  
  
"J-ja.... Da... war ich e-eben anders...."  
  
"Soll ich dich jetzt auch wieder Otoko nennen?", fragte Patric scherzend.  
  
Verwirrt blickte Otoko ihn an. "......W-wieso nicht....? D-das ist mein Name...."  
  
Einen Moment lang blickte Patric ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche, dann fing er sich wieder. "Ja... Klar." //Er ist wirklich ziemlich durchgedreht.//  
  
"Ehm.... W-was muss ich... h-heute machen....?"  
  
"Also, du hast heute die Auswahl zwischen zwei Sachen. Entweder ein größerer Auftrag oder zwei kleinere. Was willst du?" Patric hatte sich inzwischen wieder von Otoko entfernt und war zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückgegangen, um ein paar Unterlagen herauszusuchen.  
  
Wie ein kleiner Welpe folgte Otoko Patric. "....Z-zwei kleinere..."  
  
"Ah, du scheinst also im Moment keine Geldsorgen zu haben. Hier sind die beiden Päckchen, die Adressen stehen auf den Zetteln darunter. Pass auf, dass du sie nicht verwechselst." Patric überlegte gerade, welchem seiner Lieferanten er dann den großen Auftrag geben könnte.  
  
"G-geldsorgen...?" Ein wenig verwirrt sah ihn Otoko an. ".. I-ich wusste nicht, dass d-die anders b-bezahlt werden..."  
  
"Na je größer der Auftrag, desto größer die Bezahlung. Willst du doch den anderen?"  
  
"J-ja..."  
  
"Ok." Patric nahm die beiden kleineren Päckchen wieder an sich, während er fortfuhr. "Es ist allerdings auch ein größeres Risiko, sei dir dessen bewusst."  
  
Das verunsicherte Otoko nun noch mehr. ".....W-was muss ich machen.....?"  
  
"Eigentlich nichts anderes als sonst. Der Ort, wo du es hinbringen musst, ist nur gefährlicher, aber das kriegst du schon hin. Kannst du mit Waffen umgehen?"  
  
"W-was für Waffen?"  
  
"Ganz normale Faustfeuerwaffen."  
  
"D-denke schon...."  
  
"Gut. Komm mal eben mit." Der Ältere stand auf und ging aus dem Raum, wartete aber im Flur auf Otoko.  
  
"I-ich werde sie nicht wirklich g-gebrauchen müssen, o-oder?"  
  
"Normalerweise nicht, aber auszuschließen ist es auch nicht. Die meisten Menschen lassen sich von dem Anblick einer Waffe beeindrucken.", erklärte Patric, während er mit Otoko in einen anderen Raum ging.  
  
"O-ok... D-dann wird es sch-schon gehen...."  
  
Der andere Raum war ein perfekt eingerichtetes Arbeitszimmer, wurde anscheinend aber nicht benutzt. Patric öffnete einen der Schränke und suchte einen Moment nach der passenden Waffe.  
  
Otoko konnte ein Zittern nicht unterdrücken. Er mochte jegliche Art von Waffen nicht mehr.  
  
Dann fand Patric, was er wollte. Als er sich wieder zu Otoko wandte, hielt er einen .38er Revolver in der Hand. "Hier. Steck ihn ein, aber pass auf, der ist geladen."  
  
"O-ok...... D-danke...." Mit schlotternden Händen griff der blonde Junge nach der Waffe.  
  
Dieser Anblick brachte Patric zum Grinsen. //So nervös, wie der ist, kann ich den Sex heute vergessen... Schade eigentlich, aber er sieht ja jetzt schon aus, als ob er sich gleich in die Hose macht...// Patric führte den anderen wieder zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer, wo er Otoko noch eine dunkle Mappe reichte, sowie ihm ein paar Geldscheine in die Hand drückte. "Also... Du wirst jetzt erst einmal bis zur nächsten Bushaltestelle gehen und dort irgendwo hin fahren. Von da aus nimmst du ein Taxi bis zum Alsonway. Den Rest bis zum Übergabeort kannst du problemlos laufen."  
  
"O-ok.... M-muss ich d-danach zurück k-kommen?"  
  
"Nein. Du läufst ein paar Meilen, dann rufst du ein anderes Taxi. Fahr irgendwo ins Stadtzentrum und geh von dort aus nach Hause. Wenn du das geschafft hast, kannst du zwei oder drei Tage Pause machen, dann kommst du wieder zu mir zurück. Ok?"  
  
".....O-... ok...." Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen sah Otoko auf die Waffe runter.  
  
Patric deutete darauf. "Steck sie weg, Otoko."  
  
"J-ja...", und damit ließ Otoko die Waffe unter seiner Kleidung verschwinden.  
  
"Ok. Du solltest um spätestens 15 Uhr am Treffpunkt sein, andernfalls wäre es ziemlich schlecht, für dich und für mich. Als Gegenleistung für die Mappe bekommst du einen Umschlag, steck ihn ein und bring ihn dann mit der Waffe wieder mit." Patric lächelte Otoko schon fast warmherzig an. "Schaffst du das?"  
  
Otoko nickte fest und drehte sich dann weg. "J-ja, d-das wird schon..."  
  
//Gut.// "Enttäusche mein Vertrauen nicht."  
Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen näherte sich Otoko dem ihm genannten Ort. Das ganze Viertel sah wirklich nicht sonderlich angenehm aus. Jedes vierte Haus war schwer beschädigt und glich nur noch einer Ruine.  
  
Doch sein Blick wanderte von den Häusern immer wieder zu der Mappe unter seinem Arm. //Was da wohl drin ist?// Seine Neugierde lenkte Otoko ein wenig von seiner Nervosität ab, doch er wusste, dass er die Mappe nicht öffnen dürfte. Das Risiko, dass er Ärger mit Patric bekam, war ihm einfach zu groß.  
  
Vor allem wegen dieser Mappe war er so aufgeregt. Er wollte sie nur loswerden und unbeschadet wieder nach Hause kommen.  
  
Es war kurz vor der verabredeten Zeit, als Otoko endlich an dem Ort, an dem die Übergabe stattfinden sollte, ankam. Suchend schaute er sich um, doch außer einigen vergammelten Häusern und leeren, dreckigen Straßen war nichts zu sehen.  
  
Er setzte sich auf eine einigermaßen heile Treppe und wartete. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung auf wen. Er kannte weder Namen noch ein Codewort.  
  
Doch Otoko musste nicht lange warten. Kurz nachdem er sich hingesetzt hatte, tauchten schon zwei unauffällige Männer auf, die bei näherem Hinsehen aber doch nicht so gewöhnlich aussahen. Bei beiden konnte man eine leichte Beule auf der einen Seite der Jacke sehen - sie trugen wohl Schulterhalfter - und in ihren Augen schien eine professionelle Wachsamkeit aufzublitzen. Die beiden Männer entdeckten Otoko sofort, aber nur einer kam zu ihm hin.  
  
Sofort spürte Otoko, wie sein Blut durch seine Adern schoss und sein Herz gegen die Brust hämmerte. Er wünschte sich in Chris' Arme, aber er konnte sich vor Angst kaum bewegen, vergaß sogar fast zu atmen.  
  
Der Mann, der sich Otoko immer weiter näherte, sah aus, als wäre er wirklich auf Unauffälligkeit hin ausgesucht worden. Normale Größe, eine normale Haarfarbe - ein mittleres Braun -, eine normale Statur und Gesichtszüge, die keinerlei besonderes Erkennungsmerkmal hatten. Niemand würde sich an diesen Mann erinnern oder ihn wiedererkennen. "Was machst du hier, Junge?", fragte er und sogar seine Stimme klang alles andere als außergewöhnlich.  
  
"I-ich warte...", nuschelte Otoko leise.  
  
"Worauf?"  
  
"Weiß i-ich nicht...."  
  
Der Mann überlegte, während er Otoko betrachtete. Dann sah er die dunkle Mappe und sein Blick veränderte sich leicht. "Ist das deine?" Er schien sich nicht ganz sicher zu sein, ob Otoko der war, wegen dem er hier war.  
  
"J-jein.... Nicht w-wirklich...."  
  
"Woher hast du sie?"  
  
//Verdammt, was fragt der so lange?! Willst du sie oder willst du sie nicht?!?// Nervös fuhr sich Otoko durch die Haare. "...Von meinem Chef..."  
  
"Du scheinst es wirklich zu sein. Ich hab hier etwas für dich.", meinte der andere. Offensichtlich war ihm die Fragerei inzwischen auch zu blöd.  
  
Wie ein aufgeschrecktes Tier verfolgte Otoko jeder der Bewegungen des Mannes.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Suche in seiner Jackentasche hielt er einen Umschlag in der Hand, gab ihn aber nicht Otoko. "Die Mappe."  
  
"H-hier..." Mit leicht zitternden Händen streckte Otoko dem Mann die Mappe hin.  
  
Der nahm sie und begann sofort, den Inhalt zu überprüfen. Den Umschlag hielt er nach wie vor in der Hand.  
  
Etwas verwirrt wartete Otoko erst mal einen kurzen Augenblick, doch dann zwang ihn seine Unsicherheit zur Handlung. "...K-kann ich das haben...."?  
  
"Moment."  
  
Langsam stand Otoko auf und sah zu dem anderen Mann herüber. //Ich will weg hier.....//  
  
Der zweite Mann beobachtete die Szene gelangweilt, während der andere immer noch den Inhalt der Tasche begutachte. Als er damit fertig war, gab er Otoko endlich den Umschlag.   
  
Otoko riss dem anderen den Umschlag förmlich aus der Hand und drückte ihn an sich. "K-kann ich j-jetzt gehen?"  
  
"Sicher." Der Mann sah Otoko noch einmal an, dann stand er auf und ging zu dem anderen zurück, welcher Otoko aber die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen ließ. Die beiden waren ein Team, das sah man.  
  
Nun hatte Otoko endlich, was er wollte. Er ging sofort die Treppe runter und hetzte den Weg, den er gekommen war, wieder zurück.  
  
Doch weit lief er nicht. Er lief gerade an einem Hinterhof vorbei, als er dort Schreie und auch Schüsse hörte. Was dann kam, war alles viel zu schnell, als dass er es hätte verhindern können.  
  
Er drehte sich in Richtung des Lärms, doch er sah nur noch einen schwarzen Schatten auf sich zuschießen, dann spürte er einen harten Schlag, der ihn sofort zu Boden riss. Ein wenig benommen wollte er sich aufrichten, doch ein schweres Gewicht drückte ihn auf den Boden. Er öffnete die Augen und versuchte herauszufinden, was auf ihm lag.   
  
Doch bevor er etwas sah, folgte wieder ein Schuss und das Gewicht verschwand wieder von ihm. In seinen Ohren konnte er das Geräusch immer noch hören, obwohl es schon längst wieder aufgehört hatte. Dadurch bekam er auch nur sehr leise mit, dass jemand herumfluchte. Gleich darauf wurde es wieder still.  
  
Zitternd und völlig unfähig sich bewegen zu können, lag Otoko auf der Strasse. Er atmete nur stockend und traute sich nicht, sich zu rühren.  
Chris hatte sich nicht besonders wohl dabei gefühlt, Otoko zu Patric gehen zu lassen, doch letztendlich hatte er es tun müssen. Jetzt saß er mal wieder beim Lernen und machte sich Gedanken über seinen Freund, anstatt über seinen Lernstoff. Die Pläne, die er am Morgen im Bad geschmiedet hatte, hatte er alle verwirklichen können, nur eben ohne Otoko. Er hatte nicht gesagt, wann er zurückkommen würde, also hatte es auch keinen Sinn zu warten.  
  
Chris wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als das Klicken des Schlosses zu hören war und jemand eintrat. "..........C-ch.... Chri-is.......?", war Otokos spärliche Stimme zu vernehmen.  
  
Erschrocken sah Chris zu Otoko und erstarrte. Die Jacke des blassen Jungen war völlig mit Blut besudelt und er selbst war einer Leiche ähnlicher denn je. Sofort sprang Chris auf und eilte zu ihm hin. "Otoko? Scheiße, was ist passiert?"  
  
"I-i... i-ich.... w-weiss.. n-nicht..." Zitternd krampfte Otoko seine Hände in die Jacke. ".....E-es..... .... es w-war a-alles.... s-so schnell... I-ich...... ich lag a-auf dem B-boden, ... k-konnte n-nicht auf-aufstehen, ... d-dann s-schon wieder e-ein Schuss.... u-und...."   
  
"Schht, ok. Ich sehe mir das kurz an, ok?" Chris hob den Jüngeren kurzerhand hoch und legte ihn aufs Bett, wo er ihm vorsichtig die Jacke auszog. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass zwar die Jacke ziemlich schrecklich aussah, Otokos Körper allerdings weniger. Das Blut schien nicht von ihm zu kommen und Otoko stand wahrscheinlich nur unter Schock.  
  
"....I-ich... i-ich hab d-den U-umschlag v-ver-verloren....."  
  
"Welchen Umschlag?", fragte Chris, während er Otoko weiter absuchte. Er hatte einen kleinen Streifschuss abbekommen, doch das war nicht allzu schlimm. Ansonsten war er unverletzt.  
  
Mit seinen weißen Händen griff Otoko nach Chris' Arm und zog ihn zu sich. "....D-den U-umschlag f-für P-p.... Patric......"  
  
"War der denn wichtig?" Eigentlich interessierte Chris der Umschlag im Moment wirklich wenig, er wollte lieber die Wunde reinigen und verbinden.  
  
"I-ich d-denke sch-schon....", nuschelte der blonde Junge.  
  
"Otoko, du kannst den Umschlag später suchen. Morgen vielleicht oder übermorgen, aber jetzt solltest du dich erst einmal um die Verletzung kümmern. Ich habe nicht so viel Zeit, leider, ich kann dir nur noch etwa eine Stunde helfen, dann muss ich zur Arbeit, also müssen wir dich bis dahin versorgt haben." Kurz überlegte Chris, ob er heute einfach nicht zur Arbeit gehen sollte, doch er konnte nicht schon wieder Ärger mit seinem Chef riskieren. Es ging also nicht.  
  
"N-nein! I-ich will n-nicht d-dorthin z-zurück...."  
  
"Auch gut. Du kannst ihm später erklären, dass du ihn verloren hast. Aber jetzt bist du erst einmal dran." Also machte Chris sich daran, die Wunde zu versorgen.  
  
  
Ein wenig apathisch lag Otoko auf dem Bett und starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Er merkte nicht einmal, wie Chris das Zimmer betrat.  
  
"Ich muss jetzt gehen, tut mir echt leid. Wenn du etwas brauchst oder irgend etwas ist, dann ruf mich an, ja? Meine Nummer ist ja eingespeichert." Mit einem besorgten Blick ging Chris neben Otoko in die Hocke. "Ich hoffe, du bist noch hier, wenn ich wieder zurückkomme und es geht dir gut."  
  
Langsam drehte Otoko den Kopf zu Chris. ".....K-kannst du n-nicht hier bleiben.......?"  
  
"Ich kann versuchen, früher zu gehen, aber mein Chef ist sowieso schon sauer auf mich, also muss ich zumindest hingehen." //Obwohl er mich am Freitag sicher nicht gehen lässt...// "Machs gut." Chris küsste seinen Freund zum Abschied kurz auf die Lippen.  
  
"I-ich liebe dich....", hauchte Otoko kurz und sah Chris traurig an.  
  
"Ich dich auch. Ich bin wieder hier, sobald ich kann." Damit stand Chris wieder auf und verließ den Raum, auch wenn es ihm mehr als schwer fiel.  
Sehr viel später als normalerweise kam Chris wieder zurück. Sein Chef war ein Sklaventreiber, das stand fest. Als er erwähnt hatte, dass er gerne früher gehen wollte, hatte dieser ihm gleich noch ein paar Überstunden aufgebrummt. Und jede einzelne Minute, die er länger dageblieben war, hatte er an Otoko denken müssen und an das, was ihm passieren könnte. Aber wenigstens war er jetzt zu Hause.  
  
Es herrschte absolute Stille in der kleinen Wohnung. Nicht einmal auf den Strassen waren Autos zu hören.  
  
//Hoffentlich schläft er.//, war Chris' erster Gedanke, als er diese Stille bemerkte. Und dem war auch so. Leise, aber tiefe Atemzüge waren vom Bett zu hören, als Chris näher kam. Erleichtert lächelnd strich Chris über Otokos Stirn. //Ich liebe dich...//  
  
Langsam drehte Otoko den Kopf zur Seite. Ein leises Stöhnen war zu vernehmen, doch dann war es wieder still.  
  
Leise, um den anderen nicht doch noch zu wecken, huschte Chris ins Bad. Ein paar Minuten später kam er wieder zurück und legte sich schnell auf seine Seite des Bettes.  
  
Mit kurz stockender Atmung drehte sich Otoko zu Chris, dabei legte er seine eiskalte Hand auf dessen Oberarm.  
  
//Ob er doch etwas hat? Ich denke, ich werde morgen mal mit ihm zum Arzt müssen.// "Alles ok?"  
  
Ein halbherziges 'Hmmm....?' war alles, was Chris zur Antwort bekam.  
  
Chris' Haut war von einer Gänsehaut überzogen, doch er rutschte nicht weg. "Schlaf weiter.", antwortete er leise.  
  
"Hm...." Und damit riss es Otoko wieder in den Schlaf.  
  
//Hoffentlich ist es nichts allzu schlimmes...//  
Otoko wachte schon früh am Morgen auf. Ein wenig desorientiert blickte er um sich, bevor ihn den Schlaf wieder zu übermannen drohte, drehte er sich zu Chris um und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
  
Der wachte erst viel später auf, da er es sonst nicht die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, auszuschlafen. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, wie es Otoko ging... Als Chris dann endlich aufstand, betrachtete er Otoko nur kurz und verzog sich dann ins Bad - denn wie es aussah ging es seinem Freund ja blendend.  
  
Chris ließ sich Zeit unter der Dusche und genoss das frische Wasser. Als er wieder ins Schlafzimmer trat, lag Otoko immer noch genauso da, wie er vorhin gelegen hatte.  
  
Er beschloss, seinen Freund wenigstens kurz zu wecken, dann konnte er ihn ja weiterschlafen lassen. Doch er musste wissen, wie es ihm ging, obwohl er wirklich nicht krank aussah. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen setzte sich Chris an den Bettrand und strich über Otokos Stirn. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass die Haut vor Hitze glühte. //Ist er etwa doch krank?// "Otoko?"  
  
Dieser zog lediglich die Augenbrauen zusammen und zog die Decke höher.  
  
"Otoko, wach auf. Bitte." Chris' Sorgen wurden schlimmer, da der andere einfach nicht aufwachte. //Ich muss einen Arzt rufen... Verdammt, das wird schon wieder so teuer...//  
  
Doch nun schlug der blonde Junge die Augen auf. "......w-was ist.....?", fragte er leise und blinzelte Chris an. "....Schon M-morgen....?" Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf dessen Lippen.  
  
Ein Nicken bestätigte die Frage. "Du bist ganz heiß. Wie geht es dir?"  
  
Otoko blinzelte, als ob er erst über die Frage nachdenken müsste. ".....Ein wenig schummrig im Kopf.... a-aber sonst... ist nichts..."  
  
Chris zog die Decke leicht zurück. "Ich will mir kurz mal deine Schulter ansehen..."  
  
Wieso wollte Chris seine Schulter sehen? Verwirrt erhob sich Otoko ein wenig. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das leichte Brennen an seiner Schulter. ".....O-oh..... D-das ist j-ja noch v-von g-gestern...." Ein leichter Schauder ließ Otoko erzittern, als er an den gestrigen Tag dachte.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete Chris Otokos Schlafanzug und entfernte den Verband. Die Wunde sah schlimmer aus und soweit er das mit seinen laienhaften Kenntnissen sagen konnte, war damit nicht zu spaßen. "Ich glaube, das sollte sich ein Arzt mal ansehen."  
  
"E-ein Arzt?.....A-aber der wird doch s-sicher wieder fragen, w-woher i-ich die Wunde h-habe.... o-oder....?"  
  
"Der ist so etwas sicher gewöhnt. Bleib liegen, ich rufe eben an."   
"D-das k-kann doch nicht s-so schlimm sein..... o-oder....?", fragte Otoko leise, als der Arzt seinen Arm begutachtet hatte. Er saß auf einer Liege in einem Untersuchungszimmer in demselben Krankenhaus, in dem Neal lag. Chris war gerade bei ihm.  
  
"Die Blutuntersuchung wird meine Annahme, dass es sich hier um eine akute Lymphangitis handelt, wahrscheinlich bestätigen. Bis dahin sollten Sie sich hinlegen und am besten nichts tun." Der Arzt bereitete Otokos Blut so vor, dass man gleich mit den Untersuchungen beginnen konnte. "Es wird etwas dauern, bis man weiß, welches Medikament Sie einnehmen müssen."  
  
"M-medikament........? W-wird das w-wieder s-so teuer werden....?"  
  
"Es hält sich in Grenzen, da Sie nur Antibiotika nehmen werden müssen."  
  
"....W-wie viel i-in etwa....?", stammelte Otoko und machte sich schon Gedanken darüber, dass Chris wohl nicht sehr erfreut darüber sein würde.  
  
"Etwa 25 bis 30 Dollar. Es könnte aber sein, dass sie mehr brauchen."  
  
Ein erleichtertes Lächeln erschien auf Otokos Lippen. //........Gut.... So viel kann ich auch selbst bezahlen..../  
  
Der Arzt lächelte Otoko an. "Man wird sie Benachrichtigen, dann kann ihr Freund sich das Rezept abholen."  
  
"E-er braucht e-es ja nicht, o-oder? I-ich habe doch d-die V-verletzung...."  
  
"Sie können das Medikament nur mit dem Rezept abholen. Und sie sollten jegliche Anstrengung vermeiden."  
  
//Aber so mache ich Chris nur noch mehr Arbeit.....// Seufzend schloss Otoko die Augen. //Wieso passieren mir solche Sachen jetzt....?//  
  
"Ich habe ihre Nummer jetzt aufgeschrieben und werde sie dann anrufen." Der Arzt wartete, bis Otoko sich seine Jacke anzog, aufstand und zur Tür ging. "Machen sie sich keine Sorge, das bekommen wir alles wieder hin."  
  
"....D-danke...." Otoko bekam sogar so etwas wie ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht, doch dann wandte er sich ab. "......A-aber das b-bezweifle i-ich...."  
  
"Wenn sie sich schonen und das Medikament nehmen, dann treten höchstwahrscheinlich keine Komplikationen auf.", versicherte der Arzt trotzdem. "In fünf Tagen kommen sie dann noch einmal zu einer weiteren Untersuchung, damit wir schauen, ob es alles so verläuft, wie es soll."  
  
"K-kann ich d-das Geld b-bei der nächsten Untersuchung b-bezahlen?"  
  
"Das ist in Ordnung. Ich kenne ihren Freund ja, durch seinen Bruder."  
  
Nun war Otoko erst ein wenig verwirrt, doch dann wandte er sich ab und ging. "J-ja...... stimmt."  
  
Der Arzt hingegen ging wieder zurück in das Untersuchungszimmer und nahm die Blutproben mit in das Labor nebenan.  
  
Draußen war es in der Sonne schon recht angenehm, wenn man etwas Warmes anhatte. Aber da Otoko die Sonne als zu hell empfand, stellte er sich in den Schatten eines Baumes und wartete auf Chris.  
Der kam erst nach einer Weile wieder. Suchend blickte Chris sich um, bis er Otoko entdeckte, welcher mit geschlossenen Augen an dem Baum lehnte. "Was hat der Arzt gesagt?", fragte er, als er bei Otoko war.  
  
Otoko zuckte erst leicht zusammen und starrte Chris an. "...E-es i-ist irgendwas m-mit dem B-blut, h-hat er gesagt..."  
  
"Und weiter? Ist es gefährlich? Musst du Medikamente nehmen?"  
  
"E-er muss e-erst noch mein Blut u-untersuchen, damit er b-bestimmen kann, w-welches M-medikament i-ich nehmen muss..."  
  
"Ah. Aber so gefährlich ist es nicht, wenn er dich wieder gehen lässt, oder?"  
  
"D-denke schon..."  
  
"Wann weiß man, welches Medikament du nehmen musst?" Es war mühsam, Otoko die Informationen alle aus der Nase zu ziehen, aber andererseits verstand Chris ihn. Otoko war verwirrt und krank.  
  
"E-er wird m-morgen anrufen, d-dann können wir es a-abholen gehen.... a-also.......e-eigentlich du.... E-er hat gesagt, i-ich müsse mich r-ruhig v-verhalten......"  
  
"Dann mache ich es." //Dann kann ich den Arzt gleich noch fragen, ob er Otokos Blut auf Aids hin untersucht...// "Gehen wir wieder zurück?"  
  
"J-ja.... e-es ist i-immer noch k-kalt draussen...." Otoko stieß sich von dem Baum ab und schmiegte sich an Chris. "....Gomen nasai.... I-ich mache d-dir schon wieder P-probleme...."  
  
"Ist schon gut. Du kannst ja gar nichts dafür." Um den anderen zu stützen legte Chris einen Arm um seinen Freund. "Mach dir keine Vorwürfe."  
  
".....E-es k-kommt m-mir i-immer noch so u-unwirklich v-vor, d-dass d-du so n-nett zu mir b-bist..."  
  
"Glaub es einfach."  
  
35.  
  
Der nächste Tag war ein Sonntag. Chris hatte vor einer halben Stunde einen Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus erhalten, dass er das Rezept für Otoko abholen konnte. Jetzt stand er vor dem Untersuchungszimmer und klopfte.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Weile wurde die Türe auch schon geöffnet und der Arzt, der gestern Otoko behandelt hatte, bat Chris ins Zimmer. "Sie wollen das Rezept abholen, ja?"  
  
"Ja, genau... Und ich hätte da noch ein anderes Anliegen." Ein wenig unsicher trat Chris ein. Er kam sich vor, als würde er Otoko hintergehen. Aber er musste es einfach wissen.  
  
"Ja? Was denn?", fragte der Arzt nebenbei, als er in einem kleinen Archiv nach dem Rezept suchte.  
  
"Könnten sie das Blut meines Freundes nach Aids untersuchen?" //Wenn man dafür seine Zustimmung braucht, bin ich aufgeschmissen.//  
  
Nun stockte der Arzt kurz. "Nach Aids?.... Ja, das könnte ich, aber wenn er es mir gestern gesagt hätte, hätte ich die beiden Untersuchungen in einem Mal machen können.... Jetzt würde es wieder extra kosten..."  
  
Chris versuchte, sich seine Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Anscheinend ging es auch so. "Das ist nicht so schlimm... Wie lange werden sie etwa brauchen?"  
  
"Na ja... Da diese Untersuchung nicht so lebenswichtig ist, wie seine Wunde, die er hatte, werde ich erst in ein paar Tagen Zeit für die Untersuchung finden.... Also etwa eine Woche...."  
  
"Es eilt nicht." Chris wartete geduldig, bis der Arzt das Rezept fand. //Ich frage mich, wie viel die Medizin kostet.//  
  
Lange musste er auch gar nicht warten. "Hier, die Dosierung steht auch drauf, und ich glaube bei der Apotheke werden sie es auch noch mal erklären."  
  
"Danke. Ach ja, was bin ich ihnen schuldig?"  
  
Der Arzt winkte ab. "Das wird erst später bezahlt."  
  
"Wie sie meinen." Ein wenig kurz angebunden ging Chris zur Tür. Er verabschiedete sich, dann ging er. //Ich muss so schnell wie es geht wieder zurück... Ich sollte ihn nicht zu lange allein lassen."  
In der Wohnung angekommen zog sich Chris nicht einmal die Jacke aus und ging sofort ins Schlafzimmer. Blass wie immer lag Otoko im Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen.  
  
"Otoko? Du musst aufwachen, ich hab hier deine Medikamente." Einen Moment verschwand Chris aus dem Zimmer, um ein Glas Wasser zu holen, dann kam er wieder zu Otoko zurück. Er strich sanft über die Stirn des anderen und stellte fest, dass sie heißer als normal war. //Gut, dass man mir noch ein fiebersenkendes Mittel mitgegeben hat.// "Komm schon, wach auf."  
  
"....B-bin ja schon wach....", nuschelte der andere Junge und öffnete langsam die Augen. "...D-du warst schnell w-wieder hier...."  
  
"Ich wollte dich nicht zu lange alleine lassen. Ich hab deine Medizin, Otoko. Du musst sie einmal täglich nehmen, immer zur selben Uhrzeit, also immer Mittags." Er gab Otoko die Tablette und das Glas. "Schluck es einfach als Ganzes runter."  
  
Etwas verschlafen nahm Otoko die Tablette in seine Hand. "....O-ok.... d-danke...." Er warf die Tablette ein und griff dann nach dem Wasserglas, um es in einem Zug zu leeren.  
  
Danach nahm Chris es ihm wieder ab. "Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
"Hm.... I-ich vermisse dich...."  
  
"Ich war ja nicht lange weg." Ein Lächeln erschien auf Chris' Lippen. "Und heute hast du mich ganz für dich allein, wenn du willst."  
  
"H-hai....." Sofort schlang Otoko die Arme um Chris und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
  
Doch Chris drückte ihn sanft weg. "Einen Moment noch, ich muss erst meine Jacke und die Schuhe ausziehen. Ok?"  
  
Stumm beobachtete Otoko Chris dabei. ".....Du..... b-bist dünner g-geworden...."  
  
"Findest du?" Immer noch mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht kam Chris wieder zu Otoko zurück und legte sich neben ihm aufs Bett. "Na ja, hier hab ich ja auch keine Mutter, die dafür sorgt, dass ich drei ausgewogene Mahlzeiten am Tag esse.", meinte er grinsend.  
  
"N-nein... A-aber dafür h-hast du e-einen M-mitesser....", sagte Otoko leise und strich über Chris' Wange.  
  
Chris' Grinsen wurde breiter. "Ja, hab ich."  
  
Langsam legte sich ein feiner Schleier über Otokos Augen, als er Chris so ansah. ".....Ai shiteru...."  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch... Otoko..."  
  
Nun legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf Otoko Lippen. "....Du sch-scheinst J-japanisch a-auch langsam zu v-verstehen..."  
  
"Nur die paar Wörter, die du zu mir sagst." Chris beugte sich vor und küsste Otoko hauchzart auf die Lippen.  
  
Sie waren immer noch etwas spröde, was Chris aber wenig störte. Otoko schloss seine blauen Augen und erwiderte den Kuss zurückhaltend und schüchtern  
  
Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Chris' Körper aus. //Er ist so anders als Mike... So unendlich viel besser...//  
  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit löste sich Otoko wieder von Chris. "...H-hast du m-morgen wieder Uni?"  
  
"Ja, leider. Von 10 bis 16.30 Uhr. Ist das ok oder soll ich hier bleiben?"  
  
"N-nein... D-das wird s-schon gehen.... I-in der U-uni s-solltest d-du wegen m-mir nicht mehr f-fehlen..."  
  
"Dafür bleibe zumindest heute bei dir." Da er immer noch nahe bei Otoko war, konnte Chris problemlos die Arme um ihn legen.  
  
"M-macht e-es dir e-eigentlich e-etwas a-aus, d-dass i-ich n-nicht mit d-dir schlafen k-kann.....?", fragte Otoko nach einer Weile, in der sie einfach friedlich nebeneinander gelegen hatten..  
  
"Nein, es ist in Ordnung. Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken, Otoko."  
  
"Wirklich n-nicht?" Otoko hob den Kopf und sah Chris wieder in die Augen.  
  
"Es ist wirklich ok. Ich kann dich verstehen, an deiner Stelle würde es mir wahrscheinlich nicht anders gehen." Sanft strich er seinem Freund über die Stirn. "Setz dich wegen mir nicht unter Druck, ok?"  
  
"D-danke..." Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss Otoko die Augen und schmiegte sich an Chris. Sanft strich er mit seiner Nase über Chris' Hals.  
  
Chris tat es ihm gleich und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Ein wenig hier dazuliegen und nichts zu tun war gar nicht schlecht. Dann würde er morgen in der Uni vielleicht wieder besser aufpassen können, anders als in den letzten Tagen.  
Verschlafen blickte Chris um sich. Er lag angezogen im Bett, neben ihm Otoko im Schlafanzug. Es war bereits Nachmittag, wie ihm die Uhr auf dem Nachtkästchen zeigte. Er überlegte, ob er aufstehen oder lieber liegen bleiben wollte, entschloss sich dann aber für die erste Möglichkeit, wobei sein Magen bei seiner Entscheidungsfindung eine maßgebliche Rolle spielte. //Ich werde einfach etwas kochen. Wenn Otoko Hunger hat, kann er ja mitessen.// Sanft und sehr vorsichtig, damit sein Freund nicht aufwachte, befreite er sich aus dessen Umarmung und stand langsam auf.  
  
Murrend drehte sicht Otoko zur Seite und zog sofort die Decke über sich, die immer noch Wärme von Chris enthielt.  
  
//Schlaf ruhig weiter, Schneewittchen, dich werde ich erst wecken, wenn es fertig ist.// Chris verzog sich in die Küche und schloss die Tür, um gleich darauf mit dem Kochen anzufangen.  
Otoko zuckte im Bett zusammen, als ein lautes Geschepper aus der Küche in Schlafzimmer drang. Verwirrt blickte er um sich. "....Chris....?" Etwas wackelig auf den Beinen ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie. "...A-alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Ein wenig überrascht blickte Chris zu Otoko. "Hab ich dich geweckt?", fragte er, während er den Topfdeckel, an dem er sich verbrannt hatte, diesmal mit Topflappen aufhob.  
  
"Uhm... j-ja..... H-hast du dir weh g-getan....?"  
  
"Nicht schlimm. Ich hab einfach vergessen, dass der Metalldeckel auch heiß wird." Chris grinste leicht. "Aber ich bin gleich fertig. Hast du Hunger?"  
  
Nickend tapste Otoko zu Chris. "W-was gibt e-es denn....?"  
  
"Ich hab Reis gemacht und Paprika und Zwiebeln zusammen angebraten. Hast du darauf Appetit?" Schnell stellte Chris den Herd ab und deckte dann den Tisch für Otoko und sich.  
  
"J-ja... Denke schon....." Immer noch etwas schlaftrunken setzte sich Otoko an den Tisch.  
  
"Du musst ja nicht so viel essen, aber ein bisschen schadet dir sicher nicht." Otoko wurde ein Glas mit Orangensaft hingestellt, dann tat Chris für Otoko und sich jeweils eine kleine Portion des Essens auf den Teller.  
  
"N-nein... I-ich dachte nur.... So was h-hab ich noch nie g-gegessen... Aber bei dir w-wird es ja w-wohl sowieso sch-schmecken..."  
  
"Du solltest meinen Kochkünsten aber nicht blind vertrauen.", erklärte Chris grinsend, während er sich an den Tisch setzte. "Ich hab meinen Bruder schon manches Mal halb vergiftet."  
  
Nun wurden Otoko Augen groß. "...W-wirklich?"  
  
"Na ja, vielleicht ein bisschen, weil ich zu viel von den scharfen Gewürzen hineingetan habe oder wenn ich mal etwas ausprobieren wollte. Er war mein Versuchskaninchen."  
  
Otokos Blick wurde nun doch ein wenig kritisch, als er das Essen ansah.  
  
"Keine Angst, das hab ich schon öfters gemacht." Er aß einen Löffel. "Sieht du, ich kann es essen."  
  
"U-und die N-nebenwirkungen?"  
  
"Es dürften keine auftreten." //Oder nimmt er das etwa ernst?// "Otoko, es war nur ein Witz. Du brauchst keine Angst vor meinem Essen zu haben."  
  
"D-da bin ich froh.... I-ich h-hab jetzt nämlich d-doch Hunger b-bekommen..."  
  
//Ich sollte mit meinen Witzen wirklich aufpassen...// Bevor sich sein Magen noch lautstark bemerkbar machte, begann Chris mit dem Essen.  
  
"Guten Appetit." Damit begann auch Otoko zu essen.  
//Montag Morgen, 8.30 Uhr.// Bis Chris diesen Gedanken zusammenbrachte, hatte der Wecker drei Minuten lang geklingelt. //Ich muss aufstehen.... Aber ich will nicht...// Verschlafen drehte Chris sich auf die Seite und blickte in Otokos Gesicht.  
  
Etwas desorientiert blinzelte ihn dieser an. ".....S-schon Morgen.......?"  
  
"...Leider...", nuschelte Chris, doch er machte keine Anstalten, jetzt schon aufzustehen.  
  
".....I-ich bin i-immer noch müde..... W-wieso h-hältst du das aus, m-mit so wenig Schlaf...?"  
  
"Es muss gehen." Nun konnte Chris sich doch dazu bewegen, sich aufzurichten. Nachdem er sich ausgiebig gestreckt hatte, stieg er langsam aus dem Bett. "Falls das Fieber zu schlimm wird, hat man mir übrigens noch fiebersenkende Mittel für dich mitgegeben." Mehr schlafend als wach taumelte Chris ins Bad, ließ aber die Tür offen, damit er weiter mit Otoko reden konnte.  
  
"...D-das wird schon.... I-ich will nicht wieder z-zu viel d-davon nehmen..."  
  
"Bisher hattest du ja noch gar nichts davon. Das Antibiotika musst du aber nehmen, bis die Schachtel leer ist, meinte die Apothekerin." Nachdem er sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt hatte, fühlte Chris sich schon wieder ein wenig wacher. Trotzdem würde er vorsorglich eine Thermosflasche mit Kaffee mit in die Uni nehmen.  
  
"A-aber ich bin im M-moment lieber v-vorsichtiger d-damit...."  
  
"Das kannst du mit den anderen Tabletten gerne sein, nur diese musst du auf jeden Fall nehmen."  
  
"J-ja.... W-werd ich....." Gähnend kuschelte sich Otoko nochmals in die Decke.  
  
"Ok." Dann hörte man aus dem Bad eine Weile lang nur noch die Geräusche von prasselndem Wasser.  
Als Otoko gegen Mittag wieder aufwachte, war Chris verschwunden. Ein wenig weh tat es ihm schon, dass er wieder eingeschlafen war und sich nicht mehr von Chris verabschieden konnte. Grummelnd erhob er sich und griff sogleich nach seinen Medikamenten.  
  
Er wollte nicht, dass er sie vergas, deshalb schluckte er sie lieber jetzt, auch wenn es noch ein wenig zu früh war. Angeekelt betrachtete er die eiternde Wunde an seinem Arm und verband sie schnell wieder. Er zuckte beinahe zusammen, als ihm wieder klar wurde, woher er sie hatte.  
  
Mit einer hektischen Handbewegung öffnete er die kleine Schublade, neben seinem Bett. Darin lag immer noch die Waffe, die er von Patric erhalten hatte. Heute würde er sie ihm wieder zurückbringen müssen. Bei dem Gedanken breitete sich eine Gänsehaut auf Otokos Körper aus. //........Er wird wütend sein, dass ich es verbockt habe.....//  
Und Patric war wütend, auch wenn man ihm das auf den ersten Blick nicht ansah. Als Otoko in sein Arbeitszimmer gekommen war und ihm gesagt hatte, dass er den Umschlag verloren hatte, konnte sich Patric nur mit größter Mühe zurückhalten. Er stand mit einem leicht verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck stocksteif da und starrte Otoko an. "Sag das noch einmal."  
  
"I-ich h-habe die M-m-mappe a-abgeg-geben.... u-und den U-umschlag hatte ich a-auch bekommen.... A-aber als ich g-gehen wollte, w-waren plötzlich Sch-schüsse z-zu hören..." Otoko zitterte leicht und wagte es nicht, Patric in die Augen zu sehen. "A-alles ging s-so schnell... I-ich bin p-plötzlich z-zu Boden g-gerissen worden... A-als ich wieder e-einigermaßen k-klar d-denken k-konnte w-war der Umschlag w-weg...."  
e  
"Wie konnte ich das nur machen?", murmelte Patric leise. "Wie konnte ich nur so einen Fehler machen?" Mit hektischen Schritten ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und wähle eine Telephonnummer. "Warte draußen!", fuhr er Otoko an.  
  
Das Häufchen Elend, zu dem Otoko langsam wurde, biss sich auf die Lippen und verzog sich lautlos nach draußen. //...Ich will den Job nicht verlieren... Wir brauchen doch das Geld.... Wieso musste das nur passieren....?//  
  
Patric beachtete Otoko nicht weiter, sondern telephonierte mit ein paar Leuten, um die Sache wieder halbwegs in Ordnung zu bringen. Auch wenn das gar nicht ganz funktionieren konnte. In dem Umschlag waren einige äußerst wichtige Berichte gewesen, von denen es keine einzige Kopie gab. Trotzdem wanderten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Otoko. //Der bekommt noch Ärger mit mir, wenn ich hier fertig bin. Ich werde ihn auf keinen Fall ungeschoren davonkommen lassen.//  
  
Leicht zitternd lehnte sich Otoko draußen an die Wand. //.....Was soll ich bloß tun? ..... Ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass der Umschlag weg ist....//  
Nach etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde öffnete Patric die Tür wieder. Er schien noch genauso wütend zu sein wie vorher, wenn nicht noch mehr. "Wir haben noch zu reden.", gab er gepresst von sich.  
  
"J-ja........" Etwas umständlich erhob sich Otoko, denn er musste den linken Arm in einer Schlinge tragen, damit die Schulter nicht belastet wurde.  
  
Patric lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch und sah Otoko mit verschränkten Armen von oben herab an. "Du hast mich sehr enttäuscht." Er zitterte leicht, aber nicht wie Otoko vor Angst.  
  
"E-es ging a-alles so sch-schnell.. I-ich k-konnte n-nicht mehr r-reagieren!", versuchte sich Otoko zu verteidigen.  
  
"Dann hättest du eben aufpassen müssen, verdammt! Wieso denkst du, habe ich dir eine Waffe gegeben?! Sicher nicht, um damit nur herumzuspielen! Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, wie viel Geld ich verloren habe, weil dieser Deal ins Wasser gefallen ist?!!" Inzwischen war Patric wirklich außer sich vor Wut. Er hatte große Lust, Otoko einfach tot zu prügeln, aber er würde den anderen später noch brauchen, wenn auch nicht mehr für Aufträge. Trotzdem das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, Otoko zu bestrafen.  
  
Wie unter Peitschendhieben zuckte Otoko zusammen. "I-ich w-war viel z-zu g-geschockt, a-als d-dass ich n-noch an die Wa-waffe gedacht hätte...", gab er leise von sich. "I-ich h-habe es n-nicht mit A-absicht gemacht..."  
  
"Wenn du es mit Absicht gemacht hättest, würdest du jetzt tot in der Gosse liegen!!", brüllte Patric. Edward hörte ihn wahrscheinlich, aber da dieser die einzige Person außer ihnen beiden auf seinem großen Gelände war, konnte er so laut herumschreien, wie er wollte. "Komm her! Sofort!" Patrics Stimme duldete nicht den kleinsten Widerspruch.  
  
Otoko verkrampfte sich augenblicklich. Mit steifem Gang ging er langsam auf Patric zu. "I-ich w-wollte e-es wirklich n-n-nicht...."  
  
Der andere packte ihn grob am Kragen und zog ihn das letzte Stück zu sich. "Das ist mir scheiß egal!" Noch während er diese Worte aussprach, holte Patric aus und ohrfeigte Otoko so stark, dass dieser ein ganzes Stück weiter weg zu Boden fiel.  
  
Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und leise wimmernd presste Otoko seine Hand auf die getroffene Wange. Mit angsterfüllten Augen starrte er Patric an.  
  
"Und komm mir bloß nicht mit der Ausrede, dass du verletzt wurdest! Das interessiert mich genauso wenig!!" Patric hatte sich mittlerweile so in seinen Zorn hineingesteigert, dass er kaum noch normal reden konnte. Das Wimmern des Jungen, genauso wie sein angsterfüllter Blick brachten ihn nur dazu, noch stärker zuzuschlagen, als er sich wieder über den anderen beugte und ihn hochzog.  
  
"I-ich habe nichts d-davon gesagt!!!", schrie Otoko und versuchte verzweifelt sich von Patric loszureißen.  
  
Auch die Tatsache, dass Otoko sich doch tatsächlich wehrte, obwohl er Patric eindeutig unterlegen war, sorgte dafür, dass Patric immer noch nicht von Otoko abließ. Als er Otokos Wunde an der Schulter erwischte und dessen lauten Aufschrei hörte, beruhigte er sich allerdings wieder ein wenig.  
  
Wimmernd und heulend sank Otoko in die Knie. Seine bebende Hand presste er auf die schmerzende Wunde. "...N-nicht mehr... b-bitte..."  
  
"So? Wieso sollte ich deiner Meinung nach aufhören?!"  
  
"WEIL ICH ES WILL!!", schrie der blonde Junge und rutschte von Patric weg.  
  
Patric fing an zu lachen. "Tolle Antwort, wirklich." Mit einem Schritt war er wieder bei Otoko und stellte seinen Fuß auf dessen Rücken, so dass der andere nicht mehr weiter kriechen konnte. "Leider reicht sie mir nicht."  
  
"L-lass m-mich.... i-in Ruhe....." Schluchzend legte sich Otoko auf den Boden.  
  
"Nein." Patric setzte sich auf dem Rücken des Jungen. "Du hast mich einen Haufen Geld gekostet, sogar mehr als das." Er beugte sich soweit herunter, dass sein Atem Otokos Ohr streifte. "Hast du schon eine Idee, wie du einen kleinen Teil von dem, was du mir angetan hast, wieder gutmachen kannst?", fragte er grinsend.  
  
Angeekelt drückte Otoko den Kopf weg. "N-nein...."  
  
"Ich schon." Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung schlug Patric Otokos Kopf so stark gegen den Boden, dass dieser bewusstlos wurde. "Nur habe ich jetzt noch keine Zeit dafür."  
  
Um Otoko herum wurde alles schwarz. Und hätte er Patrics letzte Worte noch mitbekommen, wäre er wahrscheinlich auch dankbar dafür gewesen, dass er ohnmächtig geworden war.  
  
Patric hingegen stand wieder auf und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um Otoko. Er rief kurz bei Edward, seinem Butler, an und gab ihm ein paar Anweisungen, dann wandte er sich wieder anderen Dingen zu. Er hatte immer noch mit der Schadensbegrenzung zu tun.  
Wimmernd fasste sich Otoko an den Kopf, als er wieder langsam zu sich kam. Sein Schädel dröhnte und ihm war schlecht. Er wagte es noch nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. //......Was ist bloß passiert.....?//  
  
Inzwischen lag er nicht mehr in Patrics Arbeitszimmer, nur wusste er das noch nicht. Patric hatte ihn in eines der anderen Zimmer gebracht, das er als Abstellkammer gebrauchte. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, so dass sehr wenig Licht hereinkam, und die meisten Gegenstände in dem Raum waren zentimeterdick verstaubt.  
  
//V-vielleicht spinne ich wieder.... Vielleicht bin ich wieder bei Chris....?// Ein klägliches 'C-chris....?' kam über seine Lippen, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. //........Ich habe Angst.... Ich will bei Chris sein....//  
Der saß wie so oft bei sich zu Hause und lernte, seit er von der Universität zurück gekommen war. Und wie immer in den letzten Tagen machte er sich immer wieder Sorgen um Otoko, da dieser weggegangen war. Eigentlich hätte Chris erwartet, dass Otoko sich wirklich schonen würde. Aber er hatte es nun mal nicht getan und Chris musste sich damit abfinden.  
  
Doch als Otoko auch um sieben Uhr Abends noch nicht zurückkam, wurde Chris wirklich nervös. //Und wenn ihm etwas passiert ist? Ich halte das nicht aus!// Auch wenn er es unter normalen Umständen nie machen würde, fing er an, Otokos Sachen zu durchsuchen. Erst fand er nichts besonderes, doch dann entdeckte er eine Visitenkarte von einem Patric Newman. //Das muss Otokos Arbeitgeber sein... Am besten gehe ich gleich hin und nehme ihn mit zurück, wenn er noch dort ist.// Schnell zog er sich seine Jacke über und die Schuhe an, dann ging er aus dem Haus und rannte zur Bushaltestelle.  
  
Nach einer längeren Fahrt und einem zehnminütigem Fußmarsch kam Chris endlich bei der Adresse von diesem Patric an. Würde er sich nicht solche Sorgen um Otoko machen, wäre er überwältigt gewesen. Doch so ließ ihn dieses riesige Grundstück kalt. Da das Tor leicht geöffnet war, schlüpfte Chris hindurch und lief den langen Weg zur Haustür entlang. Dort klingelte er und hoffte, Otoko würde wirklich hier sein.  
  
Nach ein paar Augenblicken tauchte ein schwarz gekleideter Mann auf. "Sie wünschen?"  
  
"Ich muss mit Patric Newman sprechen, er wohnt doch hier, oder?"  
  
"Ja, aber er ist im Moment sehr beschäftigt und wünscht keine Gäste, bitte kommen Sie ein andermal wieder."  
  
"Das kann ich nicht. Ich muss unbedingt mit ihm sprechen, hören Sie? Ist sehr wichtig." Während er mit diesem Mann sprach, wer auch immer er war, überlegte Chris fieberhaft, wie er ihn dazu bringen konnte, dass er mit diesem Patric reden konnte.  
  
"Wenn Sie einen Termin hätten, könnten Sie reinkommen, aber Mr. Newman hat nichts dergleichen erwähnt."  
  
"Ich muss aber mit ihm reden. Es geht um meinen Freund Otoko, er ist krank und ich denke mal, dass er auch hier ist. Es ist sehr dringend, wieso wollen Sie das nicht verstehen?"  
  
"Wenn ich jedermann hereinlassen würde, der mir solch eine Geschichte auftischt, wäre das Gebäude heute nicht, was es ist."  
  
"Verdammt noch mal, dann holen Sie ihn eben her!" Langsam aber sicher wurde es Chris wirklich zu bunt.  
  
Seufzend wandte sich der Butler ab. "Ihren Namen, bitte..."  
  
Erleichtert nannte er dem anderen seinen Namen. "Chris Neeson."  
  
"Bitte warten Sie." Damit ging der Mann wieder ins Haus, wo er auch eine ganze Weile lang blieb.  
  
Chris wartete. Doch je länger er hier blieb, ohne dass sich etwas tat, desto stärker wurde seine Nervosität. //Und was ist, wenn er nicht hier ist? Was, wenn er irgendwo liegt? Warum ist er nur weggegangen. Er hat doch gesagt, er wird sich schonen.//  
  
Nach zehn Minuten öffnete sich dann endlich die Türe des Gebäudes wieder und sowohl der Butler als auch Patric kamen heraus.  
  
"Sind Sie Mr. Newman?", fragte Chris sofort, während er sich in Gedanken wunderte, wie Otoko bei so einem grimmig dreinblickenden Kerl arbeiten konnte.  
  
"Ja, der bin ich. Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte Patric barsch. "Ich habe zu tun."  
  
"Es geht um Otoko, einen Freund von mir. Er sagte mir, dass er hier bei Ihnen arbeitet, und da er heute Nachmittag nicht zurückgekommen ist, obwohl er krank ist., dachte ich, dass er vielleicht hier wäre."  
  
"Nein, er ist heute nicht einmal hier aufgetaucht."  
  
"Aber... Er sagte mir, dass er irgendeinen Umschlag verloren hätte, der Ihnen gehört... Otoko wäre niemals rausgegangen, wenn es nicht wichtig gewesen wäre." Chris' Laune sank in von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Wo sollte er Otoko denn sonst suchen?  
  
"Das er den Umschlag verloren hat, wurde mir mittlerweile mitgeteilt. Ich war nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass Ihr Freund mein Vertrauen enttäuscht hat."  
  
Unsicher, weil er nicht wusste, was er machen sollte, biss sich Chris auf die Lippen. "Das hat er ja nicht mit Absicht gemacht. Er kam Freitag Nacht blutüberströmt zurück und musste auch noch ins Krankenhaus..." Er suchte nach Worten, mit denen er dem anderen den Ernst der Lage erklären konnte, fand aber keine.  
  
"Wenn er bei der Arbeit nicht aufpassen kann, ist das nicht meine Sache, Mr. Neeson."  
  
//Es hat wohl keinen Sinn...// "... Na ja... Danke, dass Sie den Moment Zeit für mich hatten... Es wäre wirklich nett, wenn Sie ihm sagen könnten, dass er nach Hause kommen soll... Falls er hier her kommt."  
  
"Das werde ich machen. Schönen Abend noch." Mit einem falschen Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte sich Patric weg und ging wieder ins Haus.  
  
Enttäuscht machte Chris sich wieder auf dem Heimweg. //Was soll ich nur machen? ... Otoko... Wo bist du?//  
  
36.  
  
Otoko hatte sich in eine Ecke des Zimmers verkrochen und hoffte, dass er irgendwann wieder rausgelassen würde.  
  
Doch Patric hatte andere Pläne. Kurz nachdem Chris da gewesen war, ging er zu dem Jungen. "Na, wie geht's uns jetzt?", fragte er übertrieben freundlich, als er Otoko entdeckt hatte und ging zu ihm hin.  
  
"I-ich will endlich g-gehen...", nuschelte Otoko und schloss die Augen.  
  
"Wirst du aber nicht." Der Ältere setzte sich neben Otoko. "Dein Freund war eben hier."  
  
Sofort riss Otoko die Augen auf. "C-chris?!" Sein Blick wanderte zur Tür. "I-ist er hier?"  
  
"Nein, er ist wieder weg.", antwortete Patric und genoss den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck des anderen.  
  
"....W-w........wieso...?", fiepte Otoko leise und starrte Patric mit Tränen in den Augen an.  
  
"Ich habe ihm gesagt, du wärst nicht hier, ganz einfach." Ironisch sanft strich Patric über Otokos Wange. "Hab keine Angst, du wirst ihn wieder sehen... In ein paar Tagen vielleicht."  
  
Pure Angst flackerte in Otokos eisblauen Augen. "...A-aber... d-du w-wirst i-i.... ihm n-nichts t-tun.... o-oder?"  
  
"Ihm? Auf diese Idee bin ich noch gar nicht gekommen..." Ein Lächeln, welches nicht das Geringste mit Freundlichkeit zu tun hatte, erschien auf Patrics Lippen. "Ich überleg es mir."  
  
"N-nein! NEIN!!!!" Otoko griff schwach nach Patrics Hemd. "Bitte nicht!!! L-lass ihn d-da raus!!"  
  
"Was bist du bereit, dafür zu tun, Otoko?"  
  
Zitternd starrte Otoko Patric an. "....A-a... alles..."  
  
"So viel? Nur, damit ich deinen Freund in Ruhe lasse?" Immer noch streichelte Patric Otokos Wange. Es war, als hätte er einen verängstigten Hund vor sich, den er vorher verprügelt hatte. //Ich könnte dafür sorgen, dass du dir vorkommst, wie dieser Hund. Wie ein kleines Stück Dreck, das mich verraten hat!// Neue Wut kam bei diesem Gedanken in ihm hoch.  
  
"E-er h-hat es schon s-schwe-er g-genug....", stammelte Otoko und versuchte, Patrics Blick auszuweichen.  
  
"Ich habe es auch schwer und alles nur wegen dir. Ist das fair? Ich glaube nicht."  
  
Angewidert verzogen sich Otokos Mundwinkel. "D-du hast doch g-genug Geld i-im A-arsch!", keifte Otoko und zog sich sofort wieder zusammen.  
  
Gleich darauf trat ihm Patric gegen die Brust. "So solltest du nicht mit mir reden, weißt du. Das mag ich nämlich gar nicht."  
  
Keuchend presste Otoko seine Arme vor die schmerzende Brust. Im ersten Moment bekam er keine Luft.  
  
"Eigentlich hatte ich vor, wieder ein wenig netter zu dir zu sein, aber da du das offensichtlich nicht willst, lasse ich es bleiben." Patric machte sich daran, zu gehen, doch bevor er den Raum verließ, blieb er noch einmal stehen. "Ich wünsche eine angenehme Nacht. Morgen werde ich vielleicht nicht mehr so gute Laune haben." Dann ging er.  
  
Otoko reagierte auf diese Worte gar nicht erst. Er versuchte bloß, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Auch als Chris wieder zurück in die Wohnung kam, war Otoko nicht da. //Wo bist du nur? Otoko, weißt du denn nicht, was für Sorgen ich mir deinetwegen mache?// Einen Moment lang überlegte, ob er die Polizei rufen sollte, aber was brachte das schon? Die nahmen ihn ja nicht ernst. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er in Gedanken versunken in der dunklen Wohnung gesessen hatte, aber als er das nächste Mal auf die Uhr sah, stellte er erschrocken fest, dass er zu spät zur Arbeit kommen würde, wenn er sich nicht beeilte. Schnell schrieb er eine Nachricht für Otoko, falls dieser zurück kam. //Denk nicht immer so negativ! Er wird wieder zurück kommen.// Dann zog er sich wieder an und hastete zur Straßenbahnhaltestelle.  
  
Für Chris waren diese paar Stunden, die er Arbeiten musste, die reinste qual. Er sehnte seinen Feierabend mehr den je herbei. Doch als er nach Hause kam und sich eigentlich schon fast freute, Otoko wieder sehen zu können, war die Enttäuschung entsetzlich groß und seine Sorgen machten ihn fast wahnsinnig.  
  
Sie hinderten ihn auch beim Einschlafen, so dass er, nachdem er fast eine Stunde wach im Bett gelegen hatte, eine Schlaftablette nahm, die ihren Zweck aber auch nicht besonders gut erfüllte. Morgen würde wieder ein schrecklicher Tag werden.  
Otoko selbst schlief auch nicht viel in dieser Nacht. Zum einen wegen den Schmerzen, zum andern, weil er Angst hatte.  
Patric kam den ganzen nächsten Tag nicht zu ihm, da er zu viel zu tun hatte. Dafür kam Edward mehrere Male vorbei, offenbar hatte er doch etwas Mitleid mit Otoko. Er ließ ihn auf die Toilette gehen und brachte ihm etwas zu essen und zu trinken, aber auch nicht besonders viel. Vielleicht waren es auch nur Patrics Anweisungen, die er befolgte.  
  
Aber die ganze Angst nagte an Otokos Appetit, so dass er lediglich das Wasser trank, den Rest aber unberührt liegen ließ. Er hatte sich eine Decke nehmen wollen, doch die war so voller altem Blut von ihm, dass er auch diese einfach liegen ließ und sich wieder zitternd in die Ecke setzte.  
Es war gegen Abend, als sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal öffnete. Doch dieses Mal war es nicht Edward, er kam, sondern Patric. Mit einer unlesbaren Miene stand er im Türrahmen, machte aber keine Anstalten hineinzukommen. "Otoko, komm her." Seine Stimme klang normal, doch trotzdem hatte sie etwas bedrohliches an sich.  
  
//Wenn ich nicht gehe, wird er nur wieder wütend...// Ungelenk erhob sich der blonde Junge, musste sich aber an der Wand festhalten, weil ihm schwindlig wurde.  
  
//Otoko muss inzwischen festgestellt haben, dass Jähzorn zu meinen schlechten Eigenschaften gehört.//, dachte Patric innerlich grinsend, als er sah, wie Otoko ohne Widerrede seiner Anweisung folgte. Als dieser ihn erreicht hatte, drehte er sich um und deutete mit einer Geste an, dass Otoko ihm folgen sollte.  
  
"K-kann i-ich g-gehen...?", fragte Otoko leise.  
  
Doch ein schlichtes 'Nein' zerstörte diese Hoffnung sofort wieder.  
  
Mit einem kläglichen Gesichtsausdruck versuchte Otoko mit Patric Schritt zu halten.  
  
Dieser führte ihn zu einem Bad. "Wasch dich, du hast eine halbe Stunde. Ach ja, solltest du versuchen zu fliehen, dann kann ich dir gleich sagen, dass du damit keinen Erfolg haben wirst." Und schon ging Patric wieder.  
  
Verwirrt sah sich Otoko im Bad um. "...W-wieso soll i-ich mich waschen.....?" Das kam ihm wirklich ein wenig komisch vor, aber er zog sich dann doch aus. Mit seinem dünnen Pullover hatte er jedoch einige Probleme, da er regelrecht an der Wunde klebte. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen riss er den Stoff ab, was ihm allerdings einen gepeinigten Schmerzensschrei entlockte.  
  
Sogar Patric konnte diesen Schrei noch hören, obwohl er schon wieder einige Meter von der Tür entfernt war, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Sollte der Junge doch Schmerzen haben, es geschah ihm recht.  
  
Immer noch leise wimmernd sah Otoko auf die nun wieder offene Wunde runter. Er suchte sich in Patrics Bad einige Dinge zusammen, damit er sie notdürftig versorgen konnte. Erst dann begann er sich vorsichtig zu waschen.  
Genau eine halbe Stunde später kam Patric wieder zurück. Er trat ohne zu Klopfen ein und entdeckte Otoko, der sich gerade vorsichtig abtrocknete. Auf der blassen Haut waren mehrere dunkle Stellen zu sehen, sie verschönerten den dürren Körper nicht gerade, aber es störte ihn nicht. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich an die Badezimmertür, die er hinter sich geschlossen hatte, und sah Otoko weiter zu.  
  
Dieser wandte sich von Patric ab und zog das große Badetuch enger um sich.  
  
Ein leichtes Grinsen bildete sich auf Patrics Lippen. "Stimmt, eigentlich brauchst du dich gar nicht wieder anzuziehen. Anscheinend denkst du mit."  
  
Verstört sah Otoko zu Patric rüber. "W-wie m-meinst du das....?"  
  
"Spielst du auf einmal das Unschuldslamm oder was? Das weißt du doch ganz genau. Komm jetzt, ich habe keine Lust, noch länger zur warten." Patric öffnete demonstrativ die Tür und ging heraus.  
  
Mit langsamen und unsicheren Schritten kam Otoko aus dem Bad. "I-ich w-weiss w-wirklich n-nicht, was du m-meinst...."  
  
Der Ältere blieb nicht stehen, sondern drehte nur kurz den Kopf zu Otoko. "Wir reden über Sex." //Ich habe wohl zu fest zugeschlagen.//  
  
Nun blieb Otoko aber stehen. ".....S-sex......?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme. Ihm wurde noch kälter, als ihm ohnehin schon war, und langsam wich er zurück.  
  
"Exakt." //Dieser Chris hatte doch erwähnt, dass Otoko krank ist.... Man merkt es.// Genervt von Otokos Fragerei ging Patric in sein Arbeitszimmer. //Dann muss ich ihn wohl wieder zum Schweigen bringen. Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten.//  
  
Als Otoko Patric in seinem Arbeitszimmer verschwinden sah, packte ihn die Panik. Lautlos drehte er sich um und rannte ins Bad, dort zwängte er sich in seiner Kleider, ohne auf seine Wunde zu achten. //Ich muss hier weg! Ich muss hier raus!!!//  
  
Mit einem Seufzen sah Patric dem Jungen hinterher. //Otoko, Otoko, was machst du nur für Sachen? Willst du denn schon wieder Ärger mit mir bekommen?//  
  
Blind vor Angst rannte Otoko nun aus dem Bad.  
  
Doch weit kam er nicht, denn er wurde sofort wieder von Patric abgefangen. Dieser hielt Otoko ohne große Mühe fest und brachte ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer. "Weißt du, ich hätte dich wirklich für klüger gehalten. Je mehr du dich wehrst, desto schlimmer wird es für dich." Der Junge wurde auf das Bett gestoßen, dann schloss Patric erst einmal die Tür ab.  
  
"Und desto schneller kommst du, oder?", murrte Otoko und hielt sich seine schmerzende Schulter.  
  
"Ach, haben wir unseren Humor wiedergefunden?", fragte Patric, während er wieder zu Otoko zurückkam und sich gleichzeitig sein Hemd öffnete. "Wirst du jetzt endlich kooperativ sein oder muss ich dich wieder zurechtweisen?"  
  
"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dir jetzt nen schönen Fick serviere, nachdem du mich so zurechtgestutzt hast, oder?", knurrte Otoko und rutschte zurück.  
  
"Ich dachte wirklich, du hättest nach dem letzten Tag gelernt, dass man mir nicht widersprechen soll." Während dieser Worte kam Patric auf das Bett und hielt Otoko fest. "Willst du eine weitere Kostprobe?"  
  
"Die Frage ist, ob du es nicht endlich aufgeben willst zu versuchen meinen Stolz zu brechen.  
  
"Dein Stolz interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten.", antwortete Patric und drückte Otoko nach unten. Gleichzeitig zwang er dem anderen einen brutalen Kuss auf.  
  
Der allerdings nicht unblutig endete. Otoko biss Patric kurzerhand in die Lippen. Böse funkelte er ihn an. "Na dann, viel Spaß!"  
  
"Den werde ich haben!" Gleich darauf hatte Otoko wieder Patrics Faust im Gesicht.  
Mit der berühmten 'Zigarette-danach' im Mund lag Patric zufrieden im Bett, neben ihm Otoko. "Keine Angst, wenn du dich benimmst, dann werde ich auch wieder nett zu dir sein.", meinte er grinsend.  
  
"I-ich kann auf deine Nettigkeiten verzichten, du niveauloses Etwas....", presste Otoko hervor. Er lag auf dem Bauch und getraute sich nicht auch nur eine Bewegung zu machen.  
  
"Pass mit deiner Wortwahl auf." Doch anders als erwartet kümmerte sich Patric nicht weiter darum. Er streckte sich und legte sich bequemer hin.  
  
"Ich sage, was ich denke, Drecksack......"  
  
Das störte Patric aber schon. Er nahm die Zigarette aus dem Mund und drückte das glühende Ende auf Otokos Oberarm. "Wie war das?"  
  
Otoko zuckte leicht zusammen und biss sich auf die Lippen. Verbissen unterdrückte er einen Schmerzenslaut. ".......D-dreck-sack....", presste er hervor.  
  
"Ja? Bin ich das?" Langsam begann die Glut Otokos Haut zu verbrennen.  
  
Mit hektischen Atemzügen zog Otoko seinen Arm weg. "....D-du bist n-nicht einmal d-diese Bezeichnung wert!"  
  
"Du verletzt mich zutiefst." Amüsiert zog Patric wieder an seiner Zigarette.  
  
Otoko lachte kurz auf und versuchte sich auf den Rücken zu drehen. "An dir... gibt es nichts zu v-verletzen...."  
  
"Ja ja."  
  
"......außer deinen mit Geld prallgefüllten Arsch..."  
  
"Wir haben vorher doch über deinen Freund Chris geredet. Was denkst du, sollte ich ihn zu uns beiden mal herbitten, sozusagen als Dankeschön für all die netten Sachen, die du zu mir sagst?"  
  
"Willst du ihm etwa die Freude machen und ihm zeigen, wie es ist, von einem Tattergreis gefickt zu werden....?", fragte Otoko leise strich sich über die nasse Stirn.  
  
Wieder fing Patric an zu grinsen. Sein Stolz war wohl das einzige, was der Junge im Moment noch hatte, so verzweifelt, wie er ihn zu verteidigen versuchte. "Wieso nicht, wenn ich dir damit eine Lektion erteilen kann?"  
  
"....Als wenn ich so ne abgebrühte, feige Lektion nötig hätte...."  
  
"Du scheinst noch viel mehr als das nötig zu haben."  
  
"Was?.... Noch mehr Unterricht bei Präsident Impotent?"  
  
"Deine Beschimpfungen sind auch nicht gerade die neuesten.", antwortete Patric gelassen, obwohl ihn die Bemerkung doch ein wenig störte. //Dir stopfe ich schon noch deine große Klappe.//  
  
"Na dann scheinst du sie ja schon öfters gehört zu haben..... Ich dachte schon, ich sei der einzige, dem deine Fehler aufgefallen sind...." Mit leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht richtete er seinen Kopf zur Seite. //......Verdammt, meine Schulter macht mich noch wahnsinnig.....//  
  
"Red du nur." Gelangweilt zog Patric die Decke über sich. //Ich muss ihn nachher wieder zurückbringen... Ihm traue ich es zu, dass er versucht, mich im Schlaf umzubringen.//  
Chris hatte sich noch nie so einsam und verlassen gefühlt. Er saß, seit er bei Patric Newman gewesen war, in seiner Wohnung und dachte nach. Er wusste nicht, wo er Otoko sonst noch hätte suchen können, besonders weil es jetzt schon dunkel war. Eine Möglichkeit gab es natürlich noch, Otoko konnte in einem der bekannten Drogenviertel sein, aber Chris hatte wenig Hoffnung, den anderen dort zu finden.  
  
Verwundert blickte Chris auf, als sein Handy klingelte. Als er auf den Display schaute, erkannte er, dass ihm Michael anrief.  
  
Sofort hob er ab. "Ja?"  
  
"Chris? Hi! Wie geht's?"  
  
"Bescheuert, um ehrlich zu sein." Chris hatte im Moment wirklich keine Lust, seinen Freund anzulügen. "Was gibt's?"  
  
"Oh.... I-ich wollte nur fragen, wie es dir geht....? Was hast du denn....?"  
  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ Chris sich zurück auf sein Bett fallen. "Es wäre zu viel, um dir das alles zu erzählen. Otoko ist trotz Krankheit irgendwo hingegangen und ich mache mir Sorgen... Na ja, vielleicht unnötig..." //Wahrscheinlich bekomme ich jetzt einen abfälligen Kommentar über Otoko zu hören... //  
  
"Oh je.... Der macht dir ja ganz schön Probleme..... Kann ich dir vielleicht beim Suchen helfen?"  
  
"Nein, danke. Ich gehe sowieso bald zur Arbeit, dann habe ich keine Zeit."  
  
"Du musst sogar heute arbeiten?...... Ich dachte, wir könnten etwas zusammen unternehmen...."  
  
"Tut mir leid, ich arbeite zur Zeit noch jeden Abend. Aber ich werde versuchen meinen Chef zu überreden, dass ich weniger arbeiten muss."  
  
"...Hm... Ok... Sag mir bescheid, wenn es soweit ist, ok?"  
  
"Ja, mach ich. Wir sehen uns ja in der Uni. Sag Janine einen Gruß von mir, ja?" In Gedanken war Chris schon wieder auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. Heute würde es wirklich hart werden.  
  
"Werd ich machen! Machs gut!" Und damit legte Michael auf.  
  
Chris schloss die Augen und legte das Handy weg. //Wenn ich ihn niemals getroffen hätte, wäre ich dann glücklicher gewesen?//  
Otoko hatte trotz der Kühle, die in dem Nebenzimmer herrschte, die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen. Er war müde und erschöpft gewesen und zusätzlich machte ihm nun das wiederkommende Fieber zu schaffen. Zusammengekauert lag er in einer Ecke.  
  
Doch es schien etwas anders zu sein, denn das Zimmer war nun ein wenig ordentlicher als gestern. Anscheinend ließ Patric Otokos Krankheit doch nicht ganz kalt. Eine Decke hatte Otoko trotzdem nicht bekommen.  
  
Leise wimmernd wachte Otoko gegen zehn Uhr auf. Er war, wie so oft in diesen Tag, versöhnt und wusste nicht, wo er war.  
  
Die Wunde an seiner Schulter schmerzte mehr denn je. Doch das war nicht das einzige, was Otoko weh tat. //Patric... Was hat er nur getan?//  
  
Mit zitternden Fingern strich er über seine leicht geschwollene Wange. //.............So sehr hat mein Körper noch nie geschmerzt....... Außer, als mich Chris auf Entzug setzte.....//  
  
Eine Flasche Wasser stand in der Nähe auf dem Boden. Offenbar wollte Patric ihn nicht tot sehen. Abfällig betrachtete Otoko sie. //...... Er braucht mich ja noch.... für etwas anderes....//  
  
//Durst hätte ich schon.............. Aber ich mag nicht.... Sie ist zu weit weg.... Ich will nur noch hier liegen und warten...... Ich habe alles satt.....//  
  
Schritte waren von der Tür her zu hören und einen Moment hatte Otoko wahnsinnige Angst, dass sie sich gleich öffnete. Doch nach einem kurzen Moment wurde es wieder still. Patric hatte im Moment wohl das Interesse an ihm verloren... oder zu tun. Was es auch immer war, es konnte Otoko nur recht sein.  
  
Leise schluchzend vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Armen. ".......C-chris... I-ich will z-zu dir....."  
Doch Chris kam nicht. Er saß im Moment in der Uni, doch auch er dachte eher an Otoko als an das, was der Professor gerade erklärte.  
  
Michael saß neben Chris. Er hatte schon gemerkt, dass Chris nicht bei der Sache war und als er ihn ansprechen wollte, reagierte er nicht einmal. Also ließ er ihn auch in Ruhe.  
  
Immer wieder fielen Chris die Augen zu, doch noch kämpfte er dagegen an. Er hatte in der letzten Nacht kein Auge zumachen können und sah auch dementsprechend aus.  
  
Nun beugte sich Michael doch zu Chris hin. "Hey... Geht's dir gut?"  
  
Verschlafen blickte Chris zu seinem Freund. War Michael überhaupt noch sein Freund? "Mir?"  
  
"Ja.... Du siehst scheiße aus..."  
  
Ein sarkastisches Lächeln legte sich auf Chris' Lippen. "Hab ich heute Morgen bemerkt."  
  
Gezwungenermaßen zogen sich Michaels Mundwinkel auch nach oben. "....W-wolltest du nicht zu Hause bleiben?"  
  
"Ich wollte, ja... Aber ich komme überhaupt nicht mehr mit, wenn ich noch mehr Vorlesungen verpasse." Doch Chris war auch klar, dass er auch nicht viel mehr mitbekam, nur weil er anwesend war.  
  
"Du überanstrengst dich einfach total..."  
  
Chris seufzte leise. "Ja... Ich sollte das Studium erst einmal abbrechen, glaube ich... Aber irgendwie fühle ich mich dann wie ein völliger Versager, weil ich auch sonst im Moment wirklich nichts auf die Reihe kriege..." Gelangweilt blickte Chris durch den Saal. "Ich fange an, dieses Leben zu hassen."  
  
"Nein Chris... Du kannst doch jetzt nicht alles hinschmeißen... Ich bitte dich.... Ich habe noch ein wenig Geld auf meinem Sparkonto, ich könnte es dir leihen, bist du alles wieder im Griff hast..."  
  
Doch Chris schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, danke. Das muss wirklich nicht sein. Bisher habe ich meine Mutter noch nicht um Geld gebeten... Von ihr bekomme ich bestimmt etwas."  
  
"Ja.... Mach das... Aber hör nicht mit der Uni auf..."  
  
"Ich überleg es mir... Vielleicht mache ich auch einfach nur bis zum Ende des Semesters Pause und wiederhole dann dieses noch mal." Chris gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. "Sobald Pause ist, gehe ich Heim und ins Bett."  
  
"Ok... Ich werd dich krankmelden..."  
  
"Danke." Eine Frage brannte Chris noch auf der Zunge, obwohl sie durch Michaels Interesse an einem Gespräch eigentlich schon beantwortet wurde. "Michael, verabscheust du mich?"  
  
Fast ein wenig geschockt, brachte Michael erst gar kein Wort über die Lippen. "....v-verabscheuen...? S-sicher nicht! Mache ich etwa den Eindruck?"  
  
"... Nein, ich wollte es nur sicher wissen."  
  
".....Dann weißt du es jetzt..."  
  
Müde nickte Chris und schloss die Augen. "Ja... Danke."  
  
37.  
  
Wieder waren Schritte vom Gang her zu hören. Aber dieses Mal waren sie anders, irgendwie schwerer. Und sie wurden auch nicht langsam wieder leiser, sondern hörten abrupt auf. Dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und Otoko wusste ohne hinzusehen, dass es sich um Patric handelte.  
  
"Na, Süßer, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte dieser mit beißendem Spott in der Stimme.   
  
Otoko vergrub lediglich sein Gesicht tiefer in seinen Armen und blieb Patric eine Antwort schuldig. //Lass mich in Ruhe!!//  
  
"Ich habe dir einen Vorschlag zu machen."  
  
"....W-was für e-einen....?", fragte Otoko leise, rührte sich aber nicht von der Stelle.  
  
Erst jetzt betrat Patric den Raum und kniete sich neben Otoko auf den Boden. "Wenn du brav bist, Kleiner, dann lasse ich dich morgen oder übermorgen gehen.... Wenn nicht, wird erst dein Freund leiden und dann... fährst du mit der Müllabfuhr raus."   
  
//......Er hat doch gar nichts damit zu tun....// Aufschluchzend verkrampfte sich Otoko noch mehr. ".....W-wieso t-tust du m-mir d-das an........?"  
  
"Weil du versagt hast.", war die schlichte Antwort. "Na, wirst du brav sein oder nicht?"  
  
"....P-patric... M-mir t-tut a-alles... w-weh.... I-ich mag n-nicht mehr....."  
  
"Wirst du brav sein?", fragte Patric nochmals, ohne auf Otokos Worte einzugehen.  
  
"J-ja....", presste Otoko hervor.  
  
"Gut." Der Ältere lächelte Otoko an. "Eine Sorge weniger." Er stand wieder auf. "Wenn du Hunger hast, solltest du mitkommen."  
  
Otokos Magen schmerzte mittlerweile schon fast vor Hunger und so erhob er sich wiederwillig. Vor ihm begann sich sofort alles zu drehen und in seiner Schulter wütete ein pulsierender Schmerz. Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen stützte er sich an der Wand ab und ging so zur Tür.  
  
Patric jedoch hatte keinerlei Absicht, dem anderen zu helfen, aber er ging zumindest ein bisschen langsamer.  
Zwei Tage später öffnete sich die Türe von Chris' Wohnung. Chris selbst war schon im Bett. Mit schlürfenden Schritten betrat jemand das Schlafzimmer. //........Nur noch schlafen........// Sich durch die dunkle Gegend tastend fand der Eindringling endlich das Bett.  
  
Normalerweise wäre Chris von so etwas aufgewacht, aber sein Körper brauchte den Schlaf und der war so tief, dass Chris fast nichts hätte aufwecken können. Seit Otoko nicht mehr aufgetaucht war, schlief Chris quer über das Bett gelegt und benutzte auch das Kopfkissen des anderen mit.  
  
Als sich Otoko mit zitternden Händen über die Bettdecke tastete, fasste er dabei mitten in Chris' Gesicht. Erschocken zog er die Hand zurück.   
  
Auch das weckte den anderen nicht.  
  
Unsicher fuhr Otoko noch einmal über die warme Haut an Chris' Gesicht. Ihm war zum Heulen zumuten. Er war müde, hatte kaum noch die Kraft, sich auf den Beinen zu halten und nun lag Chris in einer solch unmöglichen Stellung im Bett, dass er nicht wusste, wo er noch Platz hätte finden können.   
  
Obwohl Chris immer noch nicht wach war, reagierte er im Schlaf auf Otokos Berührungen. Er murmelte leise etwas und bewegte sich ein wenig, doch nicht genug, um Otoko genügend Platz zum Schlafen zu lassen.  
  
".....Komm schon Chris.... Sei nicht so egoistisch.... Ich fühl mich scheiße.....", flüsterte Otoko leise und sank in die Knie.  
  
Das allerdings half. Schlaftrunken rutschte Chris zur Seite, doch die Tatsache, dass Otoko endlich wieder da war, registrierte er gar nicht.  
  
"........Danke...." Mit langsamen und ungelenken Bewegungen zog sich Otoko den mittlerweile schmutzigen Pullover und die Hose aus. Vorsichtig krabbelte er unter die Bettdecke. //Mir ist so kalt.....// Zitternd rutschte Otoko näher an Chris ran.  
  
Der bekam von alledem nichts mehr mit und schief friedlich weiter.  
  
Otoko war sofort in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf gesunken. Sein Fieber war wieder gestiegen, denn das Ganze hatte enorm an seinen Kräften gezerrt.  
Der nächste Morgen war für Chris nur wenig besser als die davor. Er konnte zwar ausschlafen, aber das war auch der einzige Vorteil. Das Wochenende begann, aber was brachte es ihm, außer ein wenig Ruhe vor der Uni? So sehr in seine Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht einmal das kleine Häufchen Mensch, das sich in der Nacht an ihn gekuschelt hatte.  
  
Erst als er eine Weile über sein derzeitiges Leben nachgedacht hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass heute Morgen etwas anders war. Als er zur Seite blickte, sah er Otoko und war sofort hellwach. //Träume ich?// Erschrocken und gleichzeitig überglücklich richtete er sich auf und wollte eben Otoko wecken, als ihm etwas einfiel. //Er hat seine Tabletten nicht bekommen...// Die Wunde an Otokos Schulter war unbedeckt und der Anblick, der sich Chris bot, war schlicht und ergreifend erschreckend. Geschockt starrte er den Jungen ein paar Sekunden einfach nur an, ehe er reagieren konnte.  
  
Chris' ruckartiges Aufrichten entlockte Otoko ein leises Murren. Nur sehr langsam öffneten sich seine Augen ein wenig.  
  
"O-otoko... Träume ich... oder bist du das wirklich?"  
  
"....N-nein...... E-es ist nur Mike.....", lallte Otoko leise und blickte Chris müde an. ".....Er hat mich endlich gehen... lassen....."  
  
//Scheiße! Was hat das zu bedeuten?// "Wer?", fragte Chris, der sich nur langsam wieder fing.  
  
"...Patric...."  
  
Diese Antwort ließ Chris' Blut in den Adern gefrieren. //Dieses Arschloch! Dieser elende Drecksack!!// Er zitterte leicht, aber nicht wegen der Kälte. "...Das wird er büßen..." Vorsichtig stand Chris auf. "Ich bringe dich ins Krankenhaus."  
  
"Nein.... Lass ihn in Ruhe... Der hat zu viel Geld und Macht im Arsch.............. Und.... lass mich bitte noch ein wenig schlafen.... Ich bin so müde...."  
  
//Nein, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er bereut, was er getan hat.// "Aber du gehörst wirklich dahin. Du hättest gestern bei der zweiten Untersuchung sein müssen und die Tabletten hast du auch nicht genommen, schau dich doch nur einmal an." Chris zog sich hastig an und suchte dann nach Kleidung für Otoko.  
  
Der musste sich zusammenreißen, um sich wirklich auch aufzurichten. Mit zerzausten Haaren sah er Chris bei seiner Suche zu. ".........Ich will mich nicht ansehen........ Ich fühle, wie scheiße ich aussehe...."  
  
"Hast du starke Schmerzen?", fragte Chris und kam mit ein paar Kleidungsstücken wieder zum Bett zurück. "Leg dich kurz hin."  
  
"Mein ganzer Körper besteht aus Schmerzen....." Otoko legte sich nur zu gerne wieder hin.  
  
Chris zog dem anderen mit etwas Mühe die Hose an. //Mein Gott, was hat er nur mit Otoko gemacht? Wollte er ihn etwa zu Tode prügeln?//  
  
"Sag mal Chris............... Kannst du mich... tragen...?"  
  
"Wird schon gehen." Er zog Otoko umständlich den Pullover über, dann schnappte er sich seinen Hausschlüssel und den Geldbeutel und ging wieder zu ihm. "Also los."  
Die Türe des Patientenzimmers wurde geöffnet und er Arzt trat heraus. Suchend sah er sich nach Chris um.  
  
Der war sofort aufgestanden, als sich die Tür geöffnet hatte, und lief zu dem Arzt hin. Chris blickte den anderen Mann hoffnungsvoll an. "Und?"  
  
"Das Fieber können wir natürlich nicht so schnell senken, aber die Prellungen und anderen Wunden sollten bald wieder in Ordnung sein.... Außerdem wird die Wunde an seiner Schulter eine hässliche Narbe geben.... Ich habe ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben... Er schläft jetzt..."  
  
"... Also ist sein Leben nicht in Gefahr?"  
  
"Nein..." Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf, aber seine Mine war immer noch ernst. "...Was mich allerdings ein wenig beunruhigt, sind diese blauen Flecken und sonstigen Verletzungen an seinem Körper..... Können Sie mir sagen, woher diese stammen.....? Er scheint misshandelt worden zu sein..."  
  
Die Erleichterung war Chris deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. "...Ich habe einen Verdacht... Aber mehr nicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf, damit der Arzt nicht weiter nachfragte, und seufzte.  
  
"Na ja... Jedenfalls.... Die körperlichen Wunden sollten wieder heilen... Aber für die seelischen können wir nichts tun..."  
  
"Ja... Sicher... Kann ich zu Otoko?"  
  
"Ja... aber er schläft..."  
  
"Ich würde trotzdem gerne zu ihm."  
  
"Nur zu..." Der Arzt trat zur Seite und verabschiedete sich dann.  
  
Dann fiel Chris etwas ein. "Einen Moment noch, Doktor."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Haben Sie schon das Ergebnis der Untersuchung, um das ich sie am Sonntag gebeten habe?"  
  
"Oh... ja... Das habe ich ganz vergessen..." Der Arzt drehte sich um und kam wieder auf Chris zu.  
  
Nun wurde Chris doch etwas nervös. //Wenn er jetzt auch noch Aids hat... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das alles durchhalte.//  
  
"Ich habe den Brief mit dem Ergebnis schon abgeschickt und er kommt wohl erst heute Mittag bei Ihnen an, deshalb habe ich es vergessen.... Also... Er ist mit dem HIV-Virus infiziert... Die Krankheit selbst ist aber noch nicht ausgebrochen..."  
  
"... Aha......" //....Wie hätte es auch anders sein können...?// Eine seltsame Art der Trauer breitete sich in Chris aus. "... Danke."  
  
"Sie sollten es ihm erst später sagen...", meinte der Arzt und verließ Chris dann doch.  
  
"Werde ich." Resigniert ging Chris zu Otokos Zimmer und trat ein. Der andere lag blass wie immer da und wäre da nicht der Verband gewesen, hätte man meinen können, er würde einfach nur schlafen. //Was soll ich nur tun, Otoko?// Langsam setzte sich Chris an Otokos Bett und konnte sich nicht mehr lange beherrschen, so dass schon nach einigen Augenblicken die ersten stummen Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.  
Mit einem Seufzen öffnete Otoko langsam seine Augen. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, wo er war. Es war so hell.  
  
Chris hatte die ganze Zeit an seinem Bett gesessen und wollte den anderen nicht alleine lassen. Das Personal des Krankenhauses hatte Verständnis mit ihm, so dass er im Moment auch außerhalb der Besuchszeiten hier sein konnte. Er hatte seinen Stuhl an die Wand gestellt und döste an sie gelehnt leicht, da er noch müde von der vergangenen Woche war.  
  
Otoko war immer noch schummrig im Kopf von dem Beruhigungsmittel. Verwirrt stellte er fest, dass seine Wunde nicht mehr so schmerzte. Langsam ließ er den Blick durch den Raum gleiten und sofort blieb er an Chris hängen. Sein Herz schlug sofort schneller. "....C-chris.....?"  
  
Verwundert blickte der Ältere auf. "Du bist wach?" Ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen, als Chris näher zu Otoko rutschte. "Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
"...N-nicht g-ganz.... d-da.....", schluchzte Otoko und eine Träne floss über seine Wange.   
  
//Ob er trotz des Mittels, das man ihm gespritzt hat, Schmerzen hat?// Sanft strich Chris Otoko die Träne weg. "Es ist vorbei, Otoko. Dieser Patric wird dir nichts mehr tun."  
  
"W-wie b-bin i-ich r-raus g-gekommen....?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Du warst heute Morgen einfach da." Chris' Hand ruhte immer noch nahe an Otokos Wange. Die unnatürliche Hitze, die vom Fieber kam, war gut zu spüren. "Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst."  
  
"I-ich dich a-auch.... I-ich hatte s-solche A-angst...." Schwach griff Otoko nach Chris' Hand.  
  
Chris war unsicher, was er machen sollte. Am liebsten hätte er Otoko umarmt und nie mehr losgelassen, aber das würde diesen mit Sicherheit verletzen. "Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich nicht gefunden habe."  
  
"E-es i-ist nicht d-deine Schuld... I-ich h-hätte d-den U-Umschlag n-nicht v-verlieren s-sollen..."  
  
Doch Chris schüttelte den Kopf. "Dieser Idiot, auch wenn ich ihn nicht kenne, hat überreagiert. Das hätte er nicht tun sollen, egal ob du etwas verloren hast oder nicht. Du wirst nie wieder zu ihm gehen, ok?"  
  
"N-nein... I-ich will i-ihn n-nie wieder s-sehen..."  
  
Erleichtert sah Chris Otoko an. "... Otoko... Darf ich dich küssen?"  
  
Ein scheues Lächeln erschien auf Otokos Lippen. "....Hai...."  
  
"Danke." Chris beugte über das Bett zu Otoko und stütze sich mit der Hand ab, während er vorsichtig Otokos Lippen mit seinen bedeckte.  
  
Der schloss sofort die Augen und genoss Chris' Berührung. //Ich hatte solche Sehnsucht nach dir....//  
  
Chris ging es genauso. Er spürte dieses leichte Kribbeln im Bauch, das auch bei seinen ersten Küssen mit Otoko gespürt hatte, stärker denn je. //Ich hab gar nicht bemerkt, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe.//  
  
Sanft legte Otoko seine Hand in Chris' Nacken. Seine Lippen bewegte er was unmerklich gegen die seines Freundes.  
  
Nach nur wenigen, aber scheinbar ewig langen Sekunden löste sich Chris wieder leicht von Otoko, doch er blieb über ihn gebeugt. "Ich liebe dich...", hauchte er lächelnd.  
  
"D-danke... C-chris.... D-du hast m-mir s-so gefehlt.."  
  
"Du mir auch, Otoko. Du mir auch."  
Zwei Stunden später verließ Chris Otokos Zimmer wieder. Erst wollte er sofort das Krankenhaus verlassen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja noch Neal besuchen konnte. //Eigentlich ist keine Besuchszeit... Aber bei Otoko durfte ich ja auch bleiben.// Neal lag nur einen Stock über dem, in dem Chris sich derzeit befand, also lief er schnell die Treppe nach oben und war gleich darauf bei seinem Bruder im Zimmer.  
  
Die Maschinen verbargen den Körper von Chris' Bruder fast vollständig und das Piepsen zerrte schon jetzt an dessen Nerven. Trotzdem kehrte Chris nicht um.  
  
//Was ist, wenn er überhaupt nicht mehr aufwacht? Wenn er für immer so bleibt, bis er stirbt?// Obwohl die letzten zwei Stunden für Chris die schönsten seit mindestens einer Woche gewesen waren, fühlte er sich jetzt wieder miserabel. Sicher war Neal ein Idiot gewesen, aber er hatte es nicht verdient, so zu enden. "Wieso wachst du nicht auf? Willst du etwa nicht?", fragte er den anderen leise, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, während er sich einen Stuhl holte und sich neben Neals Bett setzte.  
  
Er zuckte regelrecht zusammen, als eine raue, krächzende Stimme antwortete. "...Bei solchen... Kopfschmerzen... würdest du auch... schlafen wollen...."  
  
Verwirrt starrte Chris seinen Bruder an. "W-was? Neal?" Hatte er sich das etwa eingebildet oder hatte Neal wirklich etwas gesagt?  
  
Mit halb geöffneten, trüben Augen blickte ihn sein Bruder an. "....Chris.... Was ist passiert......?"  
  
"Du bist zusammengeschlagen worden..." Völlig überrascht wusste Chris nicht, was er tun sollte, außer Neals Fragen zu beantworten. "Und jetzt bist du im Krankenhaus."  
  
Nun schloss Neal seine Augen wieder. "....Uh... stimmt.... scheiße...."  
  
Chris musste einen Moment suchen, bis er den Notfallknopf an der Wand fand und ihn drückte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was genau man tun musste, wenn jemand aus dem Koma erwachte, also hielt er es für besser, eine Fachkraft zu holen. "Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
"......Scheiße... wie... Pudding....", bemerkte Neal und versuchte die Hand zu heben. ".....Und wie ein Schwächling..."  
  
Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Chris' Lippen. "Das dürfte normal sein, in so einer Situation."  
  
Erst jetzt begann Neal zu realisieren, dass um ihn herum eine riesige Gerätschaft aufgebaut war. ".....Was.... was ist das hier alles....?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht genau..." Ehe Chris weitersprechen konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine Krankenschwester kam mit einem Arzt herein.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte die Krankenschwester, als sie Chris entdeckte.  
  
"Er ist aufgewacht, ich dachte, das sollten Sie wissen."  
  
Der Arzt ging sofort zu Neal an das Bett und beäugte erst die Monitore und dann Neal. Die Schwester jedoch ging auf Chris zu und bat ihn, den Raum zu verlassen, da sie erst ein paar Tests mit Neal durchzuführen hatten, um zu sehen, wie stabil sein Zustand im Moment war.  
  
Es fiel Chris zwar schwer, aber nach einem kurzen Zögern und einem letzten Blick auf Neal verließ er den Raum. Da es in diesem Gang keine Sitzgelegenheiten gab, setzte sich Chris an die Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden. //Vielleicht geht es jetzt endlich wieder bergauf.//  
Nach einer geschlagenen Stunde öffnete sich die Türe wieder und die Schwester kam heraus. Sie hatte ein warmes Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Ihr Bruder möchte Sie jetzt sehen..."  
  
"Danke." Sofort sprang Chris auf und hastete an der Schwester vorbei in das Krankenzimmer.   
  
Der Arzt versperrte ihm allerdings noch kurz den Weg. "Wenn er jetzt wach ist, sollte er ein wenig normale Nahrung zu sich nehmen... Werden Sie Ihren Bruder ein wenig dabei behilflich sein.?"  
  
"Sicher." Chris drückte sich an dem Arzt vorbei. Neal sah nicht anders aus als vorher, als er das Zimmer verlassen hatte, aber trotzdem freute er sich darüber. "Und?", fragte er Neal, als er sich wieder zu seinem Bruder setzte.  
  
"........Mein Kopf schmerzt schlimmer als vorher..... Ich... weiß nicht mehr alles,... was sie gesagt haben... Uhm... Chris... Wieso bist du schon wieder aus dem Gefängnis raus?.... Ich dachte, das geht noch vier Tage...."  
  
"Das war vor fast zwei Monaten, Neal. Du warst ziemlich lange weg.", erklärte Chris.  
  
Ungläubig starrte ihn Neals Augenpaar an. "....Z-zwei Monate?!.... S-Scheiße! Ich will die Schule nicht wiederholen müssen!"  
  
"Na selbst wenn, so schlimm ist das doch auch nicht. Du bist wieder unter den Lebenden, das ist viel wichtiger."  
  
"Uhm..... D-das stimmt schon.... aber... Na egal....... Wann kann ich nach Hause?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube nicht, dass die dich so schnell gehen lassen. Du bist zum einen viel zu schwach und außerdem werden sie dich noch beobachten müssen." Dann fiel Chris etwas ein. "Ich ruf eben Mum an, damit sie hier herkommt." Schnell zog Chris sein Handy raus und tippte die Nummer ein.  
  
"Ok... Sagst du es Dad auch....?", fragte Neal leise.  
  
"Ich kann versuchen, ihn zu erreichen.", antwortete Chris und wich damit der Frage aus, ob ihr Vater überhaupt kommen wollen würde. Kurze Zeit später waren die zwei Telefongespräche erledigt.  
  
"......Kommen sie....?"  
  
"Mum wird bald da sein, sie fährt sofort los.... Dad hat zu tun, er will es aber nachholen, hat er gesagt." //Wahrscheinlich wartet er, bis er sich sicher sein kann, dass ich weg bin.//  
  
"Gut.... Wie geht es dir eigentlich, Chris....?"  
  
"Mir?" Chris seufzte. "Na ja... Jetzt wird es wohl wieder gehen, aber vorher war es das absolute Chaos."  
  
"...Wegen mir....?"  
  
Kopfschütteln. "Nein. Natürlich hat es mich mitgenommen, aber... Ich wohne nicht mehr daheim... Es ist sehr viel passiert..."  
  
Mit großen, kindlichen Augen bat Neal seinen Bruder, ihm alles zu erzählen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was alles passiert sein könnte.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob du das wirklich alles hören willst... Ich wohne mit Otoko zusammen..."  
  
"....................................... Das ist ein Witz, oder?"  
  
"Er ist kein so übler Kerl, wenn man ihn erst mal kennenlernt." Einerseits wollte Chris seinen Bruder nicht in diesem Zustand so sehr schocken, doch andererseits hatte Neal das Recht, zu erfahren, was los war. "Ich denke, ich liebe ihn, Neal."  
  
Nun brach Neal in schwaches Lachen aus. "....Du spinnst doch!....Das kann nicht sein! Chris! Hör auf, mich zu verarschen!"  
  
"Reg dich nicht auf, Neal. Das ist nicht gut für dich." Chris nahm die schwache Hand des anderen und versuchte ihn so etwas zu beruhigen. "Es ist klar, dass dir das nicht gefällt, aber es ist eben so. Was glaubst du, warum ich ausgezogen bin?"  
  
Neals sonst schon blasse Haut wurde noch einen Ton heller. ".....D-du... meinst das ernst, ja......?"  
  
"Sieh es doch positiv, du kannst jetzt mein Zimmer verwüsten, wie es dir Spaß macht. Und niemand wird sich mehr aufregen, wenn du und Diana zu laut seid. Sie hat sich übrigens wahnsinnige Sorgen gemacht."  
  
Das war Neal nun wirklich zu viel. "...D-diana...?!", fragte er hysterisch, "Was interessiert mich Diana?! Scheiße! Mein Bruder ist in einen Drogenabhängigen verknallt!!"  
  
"Beruhig dich, Neal. Er ist inzwischen clean." //Hoffe ich.//  
  
"......Scheiße! Wie kannst du nur so naiv sein?!"  
  
"Wenn es dir wieder gut geht, dann kannst du mir die ganze Zeit Vorwürfe machen, wenn es dich glücklich macht, aber jetzt solltest du das wirklich nicht tun. Außerdem hat der Arzt gesagt, ich soll dir was zu essen geben.", versuchte Chris nochmals das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
"Scheiß auf das Essen..... Mir ist der Appetit vergangen.....", murmelte Neal und blickte zur Seite.  
  
"Es tut mir ja leid, aber es ist nun mal passiert.... Wenn du willst, dann gehe ich, auch wenn ich es eigentlich nicht will."  
  
"......Nein..... Bleib ruhig......"  
  
Erleichtert blieb Chris sitzen. "Er liegt auch hier im Krankenhaus... Blutvergiftung..."  
  
//........Geschieht ihm re-........// Seufzend schloss Neal die Augen. "......Verlang nicht von mir, dass ich ihn jemals mögen werde...."  
  
"Hätte ich nicht erwartet." Nachdenklich blickte Chris auf das Tablett, auf dem lediglich ein Jogurt stand. "Du solltest wirklich etwas essen."  
  
"Ja, ja.... Ist ja schon gut.... Was gibt's denn...?"  
  
"Jogurt."  
  
".........Ruf Ma an, sie soll mir was Anständiges mitbringen..."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob du das schon verträgst. Du solltest lieber das hier essen."  
  
Schmollend blickte Neal zum dem Jogurt. "....Wenn's denn sein muss...."  
  
"Danke."  
  
38.  
  
Mit vor Scham geröteten Wangen ließ sich Neal von Chris den letzten Löffel Jogurt in den Mund schieben, als Juliette ins Zimmer trat. Sie war blass und ihr Haar zerzaust, aber als sie in Neals offene Augen blickte, begann sie zu strahlen und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. "Neal.... Oh mein Gott du bist endlich aufgewacht... Danke!"  
  
//Ich hab sie schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen... Nach all den Sorgen, die ich ihr bereitet habe.// Chris versuchte ebenfalls zu lächeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht wirklich.  
  
"Hi Ma..." Mehr konnte Neal nicht sagen, denn seine Mutter schloss ihn gleich darauf so fest in die Arme, dass ihm fast die Luft wegblieb.  
  
Irgendwie fühlte Chris sich fehl am Platz. //Ich passe nicht mehr in diese Familie...// Stumm betrachtete er Neal und seine Mutter.  
  
"Wie geht es dir, Junge?", fragte Juliette aufgeregt und schluchzend, während sie Neal durch die Haare strich.  
  
"...Ich fühl mich noch ein wenig schwach.... und... na ja... Ich hab noch Kopfschmerzen..."  
  
//Ich sollte gehen. Mum passt jetzt auf Neal auf und ich sollte endlich etwas essen.// Chris stand auf. "Sorry Neal, aber ich hab noch zu tun. Ma ist ja jetzt bei dir."  
  
Nun hob Juliette ihren Kopf und sah Chris an. "Musst du denn schon gehen...?", fragte sie traurig.  
  
Langsam setzte sich Chris wieder, obwohl er sich unbehaglich fühlte. "Lange kann ich nicht mehr bleiben."  
  
"Wo musst du denn hin...?" Sanft strich Juliette Neal über den Kopf und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
  
"Irgendwo hin, wo es etwas zu essen gibt." Eigenartigerweise war Chris schon fast neidisch auf Neal, dass er so von seiner Mutter umsorgt wurde. //Das ist jetzt aber wirklich kindisch.//  
  
"Dann kannst du danach ja wieder kommen." Lächelnd löst sich Juliette von Neal und ging auf Chris zu. "Ich bin so froh, euch beide wieder zu haben....", sagte sie leise und schloss Chris in ihre Arme.  
  
Doch auch jetzt fühlte sich Chris kaum besser. //Die menschliche Psyche ist absolut seltsam.// Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn wieder zum Grinsen. //Sonst hätte ich nichts zum Studieren.// "Ist gut, danach komme ich zurück."  
  
"Schön! Dann guten Appetit..." Lächelnd ging sie wieder zurück zu Neal.  
  
Chris dagegen stand wieder auf und verließ den Raum.  
"Du darfst wieder raus?", fragte Chris nach, als Otoko ihm eben erklärt hatte, dass er das Krankenhaus verlassen durfte.   
  
Dieser nickte leicht lächelnd und umarmte Chris. ".....Ja... ich möchte endlich wieder zurück..."  
  
"Die Woche hier war ja auch lang genug." Inzwischen sah Otoko auch wieder merklich besser aus. "Dann lass uns gleich gehen, ja?"  
  
"Ja.... Ähm... Jetzt muss ich mir wohl 'nen neuen Job suchen, was....?"  
  
"Erst einmal nein. Du solltest dich immer noch schonen und außerdem arbeite ich ja auch noch." Sanft löste sich Chris aus der Umarmung und sah sich nach Otokos Kleidung um. //Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er entlassen wird, hätte ich ihm etwas Sauberes mitgebracht.//  
  
"W-was ist.....?" Otoko folgte Chris Blick, wusste aber nicht, was der wollte.  
  
"Ich sehe deine Kleidung nirgendwo."  
  
"A-ach so... D-die war so k-kaputt, d-dass sie s-sie e-entsorgt haben..."  
  
"....Aber du kannst doch nicht mit diesem Krankenhausnachthemd Bus fahren."  
  
"J-ja... S-sie haben mir w-was anderes g-gegeben....", stammelte Otoko und holte die Kleidung raus. Er begann sofort, sich umzuziehen und zum Schluss sah er in den neuen Kleidern wie ein Schuljunge aus.  
  
Der Anblick brachte Chris zum Grinsen. "Wirklich süß."  
  
"F-findest du?" Otokos Wangen röteten sich.  
  
Zur Bestätigung nickte Chris. "Jep."  
  
"G-gehen wir j-jetzt?"  
  
"Ja." Doch bevor sie das Zimmer verließen, zog Chris Otoko zu sich und küsste ihn kurz. "Ich liebe dich.", hauchte er lächelnd.  
  
Otoko war dem Kuss sofort verfallen und schloss die Augen, während er sich gegen Chris sinken ließ.  
  
Chris ließ seinen Freund auch dann nicht los, als er den Kuss wieder beendet hatte. "Ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht."  
  
"....A-arigatou....", hauchte Otoko leise und trat ein wenig zurück, um wieder richtig zu stehen.  
  
"Hab ich dir gesagt, dass Neal wieder aufgewacht ist?", fragte Chris, während er mit Otoko den Gang entlang lief.  
  
"N-nein..." Überrascht sah Otoko Chris an. "Wirklich?"  
  
"Ja. Vor einer Woche war ich bei ihm, nachdem ich bei dir gewesen bin. Und da hat er plötzlich geantwortet, als ich ihn etwas gefragt habe. Es geht im inzwischen wieder recht gut.", erzählte Chris mit einer gewissen Heiterkeit, wie er sie schon lange nicht mehr gezeigt hatte.  
  
"S-schön..." Nun auch zufrieden Lächelnd kuschelte sich Otoko an Chris.  
  
Die Busfahrt verlief relativ ereignislos und Chris war froh, als sie wieder in der Wohnung waren. "Sag mal, Otoko. Was ist jetzt mit diesem Patric?"  
  
Ein kalten Schauer ließ Otoko erzittern. "...I-ich weiss nicht...."  
  
//Dieser Bastard darf nicht einfach ungeschoren davon kommen, aber was kann ich schon machen?// "Na ja, lassen wir das Thema lieber." Chris ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. //Mir fällt schon etwas ein.//  
  
"F-finde ich auch...", flüsterte Otoko und setzte sich neben Chris. ".....W-wieviel k-kostet d-der Krankenh-hausaufendhalt?"  
  
"...Ich hab es bezahlt... Du brauchst dich darum nicht zu kümmern." //Es wird ne Weile dauern, bis ich Mum das ganze Geld wieder zurückgezahlt habe.//  
  
"A-aber d-du k-kannst doch n-nicht immer für mich zahlen..."  
  
"Noch geht es."  
  
Sanft strich Otoko durch Chris' Haare. "....Danke..."  
  
Chris zog seinen Freund ein wenig zu sich. "Otoko... Sind deine Wunden verheilt?"  
  
"J-ja... W-wieso...?"  
  
"Sie haben gesagt, dass du misshandelt worden bist.", antwortete Chris.  
  
Stumm senkte Otoko den Kopf. Er zog seine Hand zurück und atmete tief ein.  
  
"Tut mir leid." Chris richtete sich wieder auf und legte vorsichtig die Arme um Otoko. "Ich lasse das Thema lieber."  
  
"N-nein... D-das ist e-es nicht.... I-ich weiss n-nur nicht,... w-was ich s-sagen s-soll.... i-ich h-habe d-davon nicht so viel m-mitbekommen...."  
  
"Das ist doch umso besser." //Dann war es wohl Mike, der das meiste ertragen musste.//  
  
"....V-vielleicht.... A-aber.... E-es ist k-komisch.... I-irgendwie f-fühle ich mich trotzdem schmutzig..."  
  
"Das solltest du nicht. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."  
  
Otoko entgegnete nichts mehr und kuschelte sich einfach an Chris.  
  
//Er wird es büßen, auf jeden Fall.//  
Frisch geduscht tapste Otoko mit noch nassen Haaren ins Schlafzimmer. Er hatte nur ein Handtuch um seine Hüften geschlungen und suchte nun nach seinem Schlafanzug.  
  
"Otoko?", kam es leise vom Bett, auf dem Chris halb dösend lag.  
  
"H-hai....?" Verwundert drehte Otoko den Kopf zu Chris.  
  
"...Komm mal her..."  
  
"W-was ist denn....?" Otoko ging auf den Älteren zu und musste ein Stück über das Bett krabbeln.  
  
Als Otoko bei ihm war, streckte Chris den Arm nach seinem Freund aus und zog ihn auf sich. "Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst, Otoko.", meinte er leise.  
  
"I-ich... ich d-dich auch...", stotterte Otoko und sah zu seinem Schlafanzug. "...I-ich w-wollte mich gerade anziehen...."  
  
"Wieso?" Doch anstatt auf eine Antwort zu warten, verschloss Chris Otokos Mund mit seinem, während er beide Arme um ihn legte.  
  
Otoko schloss die Augen und vertiefte den Kuss sofort. Als er sich leicht von Chris löste, hauchte er leise "...Du lässt mir wohl keine Schonzeit, was....?"  
  
"Inwiefern?", fragte Chris, während er Otoko verträumt ansah.  
  
"...Gerade erst aus dem Krankenhaus raus und schon willst du wieder mit mir spielen..."  
  
"Wieso spielen?" Chris ließ Otoko wieder lockerer und gähnte.  
  
"Nur so...." Otoko beugte sich runter und hauchte Chris einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
Welchen Chris nur zu gerne erwiderte.  
  
Sanft strich Otoko über Chris' Brust. Seine schlanken Hände kreisten aufreizend um Chris' Brustwarzen.  
  
Nun wurde Chris aber doch etwas stutzig. //Das ist doch nicht Otoko...// Vorsichtig drückte er den anderen etwas weg. "Mike?"  
  
"Ja....", hauchte dieser leise und küsste Chris' Kinn.  
  
//Ich hab schon wieder übertrieben...// Chris seufzte leise auf. "Ich wollte dich nur küssen... Nicht mehr..." //Ich sollte mich damit abfinden, dass ich Otoko nicht zu nahe kommen darf.//  
  
"....Nur küssen.... Ok... Sorry..." Otoko hob die Hand und strich nun sanft über Chris' Wange. "...Ist mir nur recht...."  
  
Dieser Kommentar überraschte Chris zwar ein wenig, aber er beruhigte ihn auch. Zögernd legte er einen Arm in Otokos Nacken und zog ihn das letzte Stück zu sich herunter, so dass die Lippen des anderen wieder auf seine trafen.  
  
Otoko begann leise zu schnurren und schmiegte sich an Chris' Körper. Das Tuch um seine Hüften verlor langsam aber sicher den Halt.  
  
Chris stockte, als er bemerkte, wie das Tuch sich nun endgültig von dem schlanken Körper löste. Bei Otoko hätte es ihn nicht gestört, aber Mike machte ihn so nervöser denn je. Und so beendete er den kurzen Kuss schneller, als er es gewollt hatte.  
  
Doch Otoko ließ nicht locker. Sogleich fing er Chris' Lippen wieder mit den seinen ein und saugte sanft daran.  
  
Der Ältere fühlte sich hilfloser denn je. //Wieso muss er nur so sexy sein? Und wieso muss er in jedem kleinen Kuss eine Aufforderung zum Sex sehen?// Doch wieder einmal stoppten alle Gedanken daran, sich zu wehren, bevor Chris sie zu Ende gedacht hatte.  
  
Hauchzart fuhr Otoko mit seiner Zunge über Chris' Lippen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und funkelte ihn mit seinen eisigblauen Augen an.  
  
"...I-ich muss noch duschen...", stammelte Chris. Er könnte sich über sich selbst aufregen. Wieso benahm er sich Mike gegenüber wie der letzte Idiot?  
  
Otoko musste er ein paar mal blinzeln, bis er sich zu Seite drehte und seufzte. "Das trifft sich gut... Ich hab sowieso Kopfschmerzen..."  
  
"Soll ich dir ne Tablette bringen?", fragte Chris, dankbar darüber, dass er wieder etwas Abstand zu Otoko hatte.   
  
"Nee... Das wird schon wieder...", meinte Otoko und kuschelte sich, wie Gott ihn schuf, in die Decke.  
  
"Wie du willst." Erleichtert verzog sich Chris ins Bad. //Ich muss wirklich mehr aufpassen, was ich tue.//  
Als Otoko wieder aufwachte, war er immer noch in die Decke gekuschelt, so dass Chris überhaupt nichts mehr davon hatte. Schuldbewusst strampelte Otoko sich die Decke vom Leib und guckte ein wenig doof, als er ganz nackt war. //........Schon wieder....??// Seufzend erhob er sich und zog sich notdürftig an.  
  
Obwohl Chris die ganze Nacht ohne Decke verbracht hatte, schlief er tief und fest. Er lag zusammengerollt auf der Seite und sah dabei aus, wie ein kleines Kind.  
  
Der Anblick entlockte Otoko ein warmes Lächeln. Er beugte sich runter und küsste Chris sanft auf die Lippen. //....Ich liebe dich...// Dann unterbrach ein Rumoren in Otokos Bauch dessen Gedanken und er schlich schnell in die Küche.  
  
Doch gerade, als er den Kühlschrank öffnen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf einen Umschlag, der ein wenig versteckt unter einem von Chris' Büchern lag. Normalerweise hätte Otoko Chris' Post in Ruhe gelassen, aber auf dem Umschlag befand sich das Abzeichen des Krankenhauses, in dem er gelegen hatte. Wieso bekam Chris Post von dem Krankenhaus?  
  
War es etwa eine Rechnung? Als er den Brief von den Büchern herauszog, zuckte er fast ein wenig zusammen, denn auf den Umschlag stand sein Name. Der Brief war gar nicht für Chris, sondern für ihn. Ein wenig verwirrt und doch erfreut, mal einen Brief, der an ihn gerichtet war, öffnen zu können, riss er den Umschlag auf und entblätterte das Papier.  
  
Otoko hatte einige Mühe, die schwer verständlichen Zeilen zu begreifen, doch die Hauptaussage verstand er sehr wohl. Man hatte sein Blut einem Aidstest unterzogen und der war positiv ausgefallen... Er hatte Aids.  
  
Ungläubig starrte er auf das weiße Blatt. In seinen Ohren rauschte das kranke Blut und ihm wurde übel. Er fühlte sich, als wenn ihm Patric erneut gegen den Magen getreten hätte. Mit Mühe und Not torkelte er zu einem Stuhl und ließ sich darauf nieder.  
  
//A-aber... Wieso dieser Test? ...Warum?// Heiße Tränen traten aus seinen aufgerissenen Augen, ohne dass er es wirklich bemerkte. Otoko verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
  
//Das ist ein Witz, oder? Das ist ein verdammter Alptraum!!// Auf einmal stieg eine unglaubliche Wut in Otoko hoch und er zerriss schluchzend den Brief, in der Hoffnung, die ganze Sache damit mitzuzerreißen.  
  
Die weißen Papierfetzen segelten langsam durch die Luft in Richtung Boden. Weiß... weiß und unschuldig. Das passte überhaupt nicht zu der schlechten Nachricht, die auf ihnen geschrieben stand. Diese verdammten weißen Fetzen verhöhnten ihn, lachten ihn aus. Voller Wut trat er nach ihnen, aber das half auch nichts.  
  
"D-das stimmt nicht! D-das kann n-nicht sein!! I-ihr lügt!!" Mit blinder Wut schlug er mit seinen Fäusten auf den Boden. Er wollte aufwachen, er wollte, dass Chris ihn endlich weckte. "CHRIS!!! WECK MICH AUF!!! BITTE!!"  
  
Verwirrt richtete sich Chris im Bett auf, hatte keine Ahnung, warum Otoko so rumschrie. Etwas schlaftrunken stand er auf und ging in die Küche, aus der der Lärm kam. "Was ist denn los?"  
  
Otoko schlug immer noch wie wild auf den Boden. "W-weck mich auf!!! I-ich will nicht krank sein!!!"  
  
Obwohl er gerade erst aufgewacht war, hatte Chris den Tisch relativ schnell umrundet und legte dem Arme um Otoko. "Hey, ganz ruhig. Was ist denn los?"  
  
Als Otoko richtig realisierte, dass dies doch kein Traum war, drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Er riss sich von Chris los und würgte.  
  
Nachdem Otoko ins Bad verschwunden war, entdeckte Chris die Papierfetzen und erkannte den Brief des Arztes wieder. //Scheiße... Ich wollte es ihm doch schonend beibringen...// Sofort hastete er Otoko hinterher. //Abgeschlossen.// "Hey, Otoko... Lass mich rein... Bitte..."  
  
Doch Otoko nahm Chris' Stimme gar nicht mehr richtig war. //...D-das ist jetzt die Strafe! Das ist die Strafe für meinen Mord!// Schluchzend hing Otoko über dem Waschbecken. Als er den Kopf ein wenig hob, blickte er in sein eigenes Gesicht, sah seine Tränen. "Ich hasse dich!!!!" Er hob den Arm und schlug so fest zu, dass der Spiegel in tausend kleine Splitter zerbrach.  
  
//Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!!!// Voller Angst, dass Otoko sich in seiner Wut selbst verletzen würde, wenn er das nicht schon getan hatte, nahm Chris Anlauf und rammte sich mit seiner Schulter gegen die Tür. Einen Vorteil hatte es, in einer relativ alten Wohnung zu leben. Die Tür würde eine solche Behandlung nicht lange durchstehen. "Otoko, bitte lass das! Mach die Tür auf!", rief er, während er weiterhin versuchte, die Tür mit Gewalt zu öffnen.  
  
"Nein!!! L-lass mich in R-ruhe!!!" Schluchzend sank Otoko in die Knie. Sein Arm war mit vielen kleinen Wunden gespickt.  
  
Dann endlich, bei seinem fünften Versuch, gab die Tür nach. Das Holz splitterte und Chris fiel beinahe auf Otoko, als er so plötzlich seinen Halt verlor. "Otoko!" Sofort umarmte er seinen Freund. "Verdammt, was machst du für einen Scheiß?"  
  
Sofort begann Otoko wieder zu schreien. Er drückte Chris mit ganzer Kraft von sich. "F-fass mich nicht an!! I-ich habe Aids! Ich bin krank!!"  
  
Doch der umarmte Otoko nur noch fester. "Das weiß ich doch, Otoko. Aber das ist nicht das Ende der Welt."  
  
Sofort wurde Otoko ein wenig ruhiger. ".....E-es ist m-meine S-strafe.... J-jetzt w-wo ich s-sie nicht m-mehr w-will...."  
  
Chris strich Otoko beruhigend über den Rücken und bemerkte gar nicht, dass er mit seinem Freund mitten in dem Scherbenhaufen saß. "Wir stehen das zusammen durch, Otoko... Es ist nun mal so und lässt sich nicht ändern, aber es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können."  
  
"N-nein... L-lass mich los!..... I-ich will nicht mehr..... Bitte...."  
  
Nur langsam kam Chris dieser Bitte nach. "Otoko... Du solltest dich wirklich erst einmal beruhigen..."  
  
"W-wieso beruhigen?!", fragte Otoko hysterisch und verkrampfte seine Finger in seinen Armen.  
  
"Weil du nicht mehr klar denken kannst." Erst jetzt sah Chris Otokos Wunden an seinem Arm. "Ich sollte dir das erst einmal verbinden."  
  
"Nein!!" Sofort schlug Otoko Chris' Hand weg. "Fass mein Gift nicht an!! Ich will nicht a-auch noch an deinem T-tod schuld sein!!"  
  
"Dann mach es eben selbst, aber ich will nicht zusehen müssen, wie dir das Blut langsam am Arm herunterläuft." Der Ältere stand auf und suchte im Badezimmerschrank nach Verbandsmaterial.  
  
Ein leises Kichern war von Otoko zu hören. "....W-wieso... nicht....? ...Es hat doch so eine sch-schöne Farbe..."  
  
"Hör auf, Otoko." Chris hatte zwar nur ein paar Pflaster gefunden, aber die würden schon reichen. Er nahm noch etwas Klopapier, dann wandte er sich wieder Otoko zu. "Komm schon, wisch es weg. Sonst mache ich es."  
  
"Lass e-es sein, Chris.... N-nenn mich feige...... Sag a-alles, was du i-immer sagen w-wolltest...... I-ich will nicht mehr...."  
  
"Hey, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein..." Vorsichtig begann Chris nun, Otokos Blut wegzutupfen. "Wenn du dich beruhigt hast, wirst du wieder anders denken."  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung packte Otoko Chris' Hände. Er sah Chris so tief mit seinen klaren Augen an, dass der seinen Blick nicht mehr abwenden konnte. "Nein Chris... Ich kann n-nicht glücklich werden, auch durch dich nicht.... O-obwohl du mir deine Liebe schenkst.... I-ich kann n-nicht mehr..."  
  
Ungläubig schüttelte Chris den Kopf. "Nein... Das sagst du nur so, weil du dich mit der Situation überfordert fühlst... Später wirst du es wieder anders sehen..."  
  
"...Chris... Ich will kein später......"  
  
Wie in Zeitlupe ließ Chris seine Schultern hängen und sank langsam in sich zusammen. Der Gedanke, Otoko zu verlieren, war für ihn unerträglich.  
  
Otokos Körper begann wieder stärker zu zittern. ".....I-ich habe lange genug k-krampfhaft versucht,... d-das Ganze p-positiv z-zu sehen..... A-aber j-jetzt k-kann ich nicht mehr....."  
  
"...Dann... ist deine Entscheidung vielleicht die Richtige...", antwortete Chris schließlich mit tiefer Verbitterung in der Stimme.  
  
Langsam beugte sich Otoko vor und hob die Hand. Sanft strich er über Chris' Wange. ".....Chris... Lass mich durch d-deine Hände sterben... Sei mein Erlöser...", hauchte er leise und lehnte die Stirn an Chris'.  
  
Eine dicke Träne rollte über Chris' Wange. "...Aber ich liebe dich doch..."  
  
"W-wenn du mich liebst.... Dann tu es für mich.... Bitte....", winselte Otoko und schmiegte sich an Chris' Körper.  
  
Leise schluchzend legte Chris die Arme um Otoko. "...I-ich kann das nicht..."  
  
"...Wieso nicht....?"  
  
"...Weil ich dir nicht weh tun will..."   
  
//Du tust mir doch weh, wenn du mich am Leben halten willst....//  
  
Langsam hörte Chris' Schluchzen wieder auf. "... Du lässt dich nicht mehr davon abbringen?", fragte er fast lautlos.  
  
"....I-ich werde n-niemals r-richtig g-glücklich werden können....."  
  
//Ich auch nicht... ohne dich...// "... Wahrscheinlich nicht..." Zögerlich ließ Chris Otoko wieder los.  
  
Der sank sofort in sich zusammen und sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend.  
  
Äußerlich wirkte Chris ganz ruhig, doch innerlich sah es ganz anders aus. //Ich kann das nicht machen. Wie sollte ich das anstellen? Außerdem will ich es nicht, selbst wenn er dadurch nicht mehr leiden muss. Ich kann ihm doch nicht einfach ein Messer irgendwo rein rammen.//  
  
Mit kaum wahrzunehmenden Bewegungen griff Otoko nach einer Scherbe des gebrochenen Spiegels.  
  
Verzweifelt schloss Chris die Augen. //Das ist doch nur ein schlechter Traum... Es kann nichts anderes sein...//  
  
Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht schnitt sich Otoko in seinen Arm. "......Es tut n-nicht einmal weh...."  
  
"Bitte lass es ein Traum sein...", wimmerte Chris leise.  
  
"..........V-vielleicht ist es ja einer.... U-und wenn ich endlich tot bin, kann ich d-daraus aufwachen..... Und mir dir glücklich sein....."  
  
"Ich werde niemals glücklich sein können... ohne dich..." Mit neuen Tränen in den Augen sah Chris zu, wie Otoko weiterhin in seinen Arm schnitt, ohne ihn aufzuhalten.  
  
Otokos Blut hatte dessen Hose schon dunkelrot gefärbt. Er schnitt sich ein letztes Mal in den Arm und ließ dann die Scherbe sinken. "...........Sayonara...."  
  
Ein Zwischending zwischen einem sarkastischen Lachen und einem Schluchzen verließ Chris' Kehle. "...Das kann doch nicht wahr sein... Das ist nur ein verrückter Traum... Mehr nicht..."  
  
"...........W-willst du dich nicht.... von mir verabschieden....?", fragte Otoko leise und lehnte sich an die kalte Wand.  
  
Einen Moment lang reagierte Chris überhaupt nicht auf Otokos Worte. Doch dann kroch er auf Händen und Füßen zu seinem Freund, ohne zu beachten, dass er sich dabei an den Spiegelscherben die Hände aufschnitt. "...Wenn du schon gehen musst, ... dann versprich mir wenigstens, dass du mich nicht vergisst.... Egal, wohin du gehst..."  
  
Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf Otokos Lippen. "....Ich werde dich niemals vergessen können....", flüsterte er und keuchte kurz darauf auf. "....L-lass mich durch... deine Hände sterben...."  
  
Chris warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Otokos immer noch stark blutendes Handgelenk, dann sah er wieder hoch, in Otokos Augen. "I-ich liebe dich... von ganzem Herzen...", hauchte er, dann senkte er seine Lippen zu einem letzten Kuss auf Otokos. Während des Kusses tastete Chris blind mit der einen Hand nach einer Spiegelscherbe, fand sie und stieß sie verzweifelt in die Wunde.  
  
Otoko zuckte zurück. Auch seine Lippen waren nun blutrot. ".....D-danke...", keuchte er und öffnete dann seine Augen, um Chris wieder anzusehen. Sein Atem war kurz und heftig, trotzdem begann er zu grinsen. "........I-ich habe bekommen, w-was ich wollte.... was i-ich von Anfang an wollte...."  
  
Dieser Satz traf Chris mehr als jegliche Art von physischer Gewalt es jemals hätte tun können. "...Nein...", wimmerte er. "Nein, sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!"  
  
".....................H-hör auf....... zu weinen............ C-chris.......", war das letzte, was Otoko über seine Lippen brachte.  
  
Ungläubig schüttelte Chris den Kopf. "Wieso? Hast du das alles nur getan, damit ich dich töte? Antworte mir, Otoko!! Sag mir, ob alles, was du gesagt hast, nur gelogen war, um mich so weit zu bringen!" Kraftlos sank er immer mehr auf den Körper des anderen. "... Sag es mir..."  
  
Doch Otoko antwortete nicht mehr. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein zufriedenes Lächeln.  
  
*~@~* Ende *~@~* 


End file.
